


clouds, rain, us;

by shadedumbrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brotherhood, Family Feels, Found Family, Friendship, Heartwarming, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, Other, Palace, Rebellion, Sword Fighting, a bunch of fluff, badass lee chan, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 139,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedumbrella/pseuds/shadedumbrella
Summary: a seventeen ot13 historical au;the tale about 13 boys who met each other at the palace, and called it home.orwhen kwon soonyoung and kim mingyu decided to take the royal exams, they didn't know what was waiting for them inside the palace: the eldest crown prince who loves tea, the cold young master who holds secrets, the minister who loves cat, the private guard who loves the moon, the second prince with a heart bigger than the ocean, the guard who's loyal to his country, an eunuch who has a unique talent, the minister's son who went missing, the general who believed, the physician who pretends, and the youngest prince who lost his crown.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seventeen OT13 - Relationship, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 543
Kudos: 462





	1. run for your lives. (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two runaway boys had to pass the royal test, or they'll lose a leg (or two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! this is my first every fic I've ever posted well- ever- I hope you'll like it!! Please give it some love! <3

Joseon Dynasty, late 14th century.

Two boys ran through the crowds, knocking every stall and carriage they passed, earning glares from the owner. 

The older looked back to his friend, “If you don’t run quickly we’ll be poor for our entire life! Come on Kim Mingyu!”

Mingyu pants as he chases his over-energetic best friend, “We’ve been broke our whole life anyway, what makes it different Kwon Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung only laughed and continued running even faster, “Come o- oh no.” he stopped his track.

“What, what is it?” Mingyu can finally catch his breath.

“Turn around, turn around, let’s go the other way, hide your face” the older pushed him to turn around, “Walk naturally-”

Mingyu peeked behind, “What? Who’s there-”

“KIM MINGYU, KWON SOONYOUNG! YOU HAVEN’T PAID YOUR RENT FOR FIVE MONTHS!”

“RUN!”

Kwon Soonyoung, 24, son of farmer Kwon who lives in the countryside, decided to go to the city 7 months ago to pursue medicine but got expelled because he can’t pay the tuition anymore, met Kim Mingyu, 23, an orphan since he was 10 who lives from one village to another, never paid any rent so he’s always on the run. He decided to go to the city to find a proper job, but no one would accept him because the customers came to look at his face instead of buying anything. They shared a room in a small inn and shared the fees. It went well for the first three months, until both of them ran out of money.

So now both of them are applying to be a palace eunuch. Well, after they escaped the landlord, of course.

What’s an eunuch? Well basically you serve in the palace. It’s the most wanted job at that time, all you need to do is serve the king and everyone at the palace, and you get a free place to live and free food! If you can pass the test.

“OUCH!” Soonyoung exclaimed as he accidentally collided with a young boy, making him fall.

“Oh wow- watch where you’re going, old man.” the young boy offered a hand to help Soonyoung get up.

“Old man?!” Soonyoung ignored the hand and stood up himself, “At least I’m not a snobby kid!”

The young boy gasps, “You-”

Soonyoung examined the boy, he’s young but he looks mature, with good features and sharp eyes. But what made Soonyoung curious was his aura. He has never felt an aura so strong. His entire being screams charisma and passion, which got Soonyoung taken aback.

How can someone this young have this immense aura?

“SORRY KID BUT WE’RE KINDA RUNNING OUT OF TIME HERE!” Mingyu pulled Soonyoung’s hand and left the kid.

“THAT’S THE PALACE ENTRANCE! QUICK!” Soonyoung took the entrance slip from his robes and ran to the two palace guards in front of a big wooden door, followed by Mingyu who’s breathing heavily.

“Did- did we lose them?” Soonyoung asked as he gave their slips to the guards.

Mingyu looked around, “I- I think so..”

“Ha, good thing they’re old.” Soonyoung laughed, “They’ll never catch us now!”

“..If we fail the test we might really end up in jail, you do know that right?” Mingyu replied.

“Nah, we can go to-”

“HA! THERE YOU ARE!” a buff man screams from across the street.

“Oh no- Can we come in? Please- please hurry up” Soonyoung said in panic to the palace guards.

“Soonyoung- Soonyoung he’s getting closer- SOONYOUNG HURRY UP!” Mingyu shakes the older’s shoulder.

The palace guard seemed unfazed and gave the slip back, “You may come in.”

Both of them ran inside before the landlord could get them, and hid behind the wall.

Soonyoung leaned to the wall, panting. “I can’t- I can’t believe we managed to escape him-”

The younger nods in agreement, “Now we have to pass the test or we’ll be slaves for life..”

“So I guess you two didn’t pay your rent.”

Both of them shrieked, as a young man about their age stands beside them. He’s wearing dark green robes, which means he’s an eunuch.

“Boo Seungkwan, a two years old eunuch, your examiner for today.” he stretched his hand for a handshake.

“Y-you’re two years old?!” Soonyoung gasped.

Mingyu facepalmed, as the eunuch sighed, “I see that we won’t meet soon then, please go to your respective table. The test will start in 60 seconds”

Soonyoung and Mingyu looked at the palace grounds, now full of tables and cushions, almost all of them occupied. They bowed to the eunuch and walked to their tables.

“Did that guy just say we won’t pass the test?” Soonyoung asked his friend.

“Yes, yes he did. And that’s your fault.”

Soonyoung gasped, “What did I do?!”

Suddenly another eunuch, who seems to be in his 60’s stood up in the middle of the palace stairs.

“THE ROYAL TEST STARTS, NOW.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if you give kudos and comments if you like it so far! Thank you and have a good day!


	2. did we make it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they passed the test... but another awaits

“I can’t believe you two passed the test.”

Soonyoung snuck his tongue out, “Of course we did, we’re not that stupid.”

“You cheated didn’t you?” Seungkwan crossed his arms.

“No I didn-”

“He did.” Mingyu nods his head. 

“Okay but the person beside me didn’t hide his answers at all?? So it’s not really my fault!”

“What’s weirder is the person besides you didn’t pass the test..” Mingyu looked at his best friend judgingly.

“Well now’s the health examination time.. You do know what that means, right?” Seungkwan said.

Soonyoung and Mingyu looked at each other, then back at Seungkwan, and shook their heads.

Seungkwan stares at both of them with a flat face, “...you get cut.”

“What- what gets cut?” Mingyu asked nervously.

“Eunuchs have to be fertilized to prevent.. Things..” Seungkwan explained.

“F-fertilized?! They- they’re gonna-” Soonyoung stuttered.

“They’re gonna-” Mingyu takes a deep breath, “THEY’RE GONNA CUT OUR WHAT?!” 

Seungkwan keeps a flat face, “Your d-”

“WE ARE NOT GETTING OUR D-”

“Kim Mingyu please, this is a palace ground.”

“YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY THAT TOO??”

The two boys stared at Seungkwan with horror.

“T-that means you- your- your” Their gaze trailed down, Soonyoung probably has tears in his eyes.

“Stop looking at my.. lower regions, please.” Seungkwan said, “And no, it’s still healthy and.. there..”

Soonyoung gasps, “How did you pass?!”

Seungkwan smiled smugly, “I have my ways-”

“Did you threaten the examiners that you’ll take off your pants right there to prove it?” Mingyu asked.

Seungkwan nods proudly, “I threatened the examiners that I’ll take off my pants right there to prove it!”

“Then we should do that too!” Soonyoung exclaimed.

Seungkwan shakes his head, “I’m afraid you can’t do it this time young man. You see that old guy over there?” He points at the same guy who they saw earlier. “He’s the new head eunuch, and he’s a devil spawn. If you threaten to take off your pants he’ll let you”

Soonyoung shudders, “What should we do then?! I don’t want to lose my little guy!”

“Wha-” Mingyu looked at Soonyoung in shock, “Please don’t say that again..”

“What? Don’t you call yours your little gu-”

“I don’t want to hear anything, anymore.” Seungkwan turns around and walks away.

“No- wait don’t go!” Mingyu pulled Seungkwan back, “Please, can’t we do anything?”

Seungkwan hummed, “Well.. I can- no why should I”

“Seungkwan I’ve never seen an eunuch as handsome as you are!” Soonyoung said, “It’s just your second year and you’re chosen as an examinator? You must be very smart!”

Seungkwan lifted his eyebrows, “Are you praising me to get me to help you?”

“Is it working?” asked Soonyoung.

Seungkwan scoffs, “Of course it is, keep going.”

“Mingyu stop fidgeting.” Seungkwan said as they lined up for the final check-up. 

“What if it doesn’t work? What if they found out? I don’t want to lose my- my-” Mingyu stuttered.

Seungkwan scoffs, “Look, trust me. It’ll work. I’m Boo Seungkwan, the miracle worker!”

Soonyoung nods, “I trust you will protect my lit-”

“Don’t you dare continue that sentence.” Mingyu covers his ears.

“Next.” they heard the head eunuch said.

“Oh, it’s us, let’s go.” Seungkwan leads them to the room.

“Name?” the head eunuch asked.

“Kim Mingyu and Kwon Soonyoung” Seungkwan answered.

“Are these the ones you said, eunuch Boo?”

Seungkwan nods, “Yes sir, they already got theirs cut outside the palace.”

“And how did you know?”

Mingyu and Soonyoung looked at Seungkwan nervously.

“We got it cut together sir.” Seungkwan answered confidently, and Soonyoung almost choked on air if Mingyu didn’t step on his foot.

The head eunuch lifted an eyebrow, “Then why did they just enter the test today?”

“Two years ago, their cow died, sir, they had to stay home.” Seungkwan answered another lie.

“And last year?”

“Last year they didn’t pass, sir.”

“I don’t remember any Kim Mingyu and Kwon Soonyoung on the list last year.” the head eunuch said. 

“They- they used different names, sir. Tell them your fake names.” Seungkwan looked at the two behind him.

Mingyu flinched, “Uh- Kim..Junmyeon?”

“I used Lee Taemin!” Soonyoung raised his hand, Mingyu quickly pushed it down.

The head eunuch looked at the judgingly, Mingyu swore his heart stopped beating for a second there.

“You weren’t the head eunuch back then sir, you must’ve forgotten them.” said Seungkwan.

The head eunuch nodded, “Makes sense.” He picked up the stamp and stamped both of their slips, “Accepted.”

The three of them got out after taking their robes. When they‘re far enough from the examination place, they can finally breathe properly. 

“Eunuch Boo.” Soonyoung was already shaking Seungkwan’s hand with teary eyes, “I am forever indebted to you.”

“Seungkwan. Thank you, thank you thank you thank you.” Mingyu shook his other hand.

“I know, I know, I’m awesome” Seungkan smiled proudly, “I wouldn’t let two handsome young men lose their future would I?”

They walked to a big house near the palace walls. “And.. we’re here!” Seungkwan told the two. “Welcome to your house for.. Probably the rest of your life!”

Mingyu peeked inside and saw some others already took their spots. “Do you stay here too?” he asked Seungkwan, who turned out to be younger than both of them.

The youngest shook his head, “I live there.” he pointed to another house across them. “Anyway, where are you two stationed at?”

Soonyoung looked at his slip, “Uh- the main palace!”

“Sweet!” Seungkwan exclaimed, “I’m there too!”

“Oohh!!” Soonyoung’s eyes lit up, “How is it there?”

“Trust me when I say it’s the least boring station.” Seungkwan said.

Meanwhile, Mingyu is still reading his slip. “Jeon.. household?”

“Oh? You’re stationed there?” Seungkwan asked. 

The older nods, “What’s Jeon household?”

Seungkwan shrugged, “Basically where the Jeon family lives. The eldest in the Jeon family is the King’s most trusted royal advisor. Though he has a lot of court ladies.. Ah, he has a son! I think he’s about Soonyoung’s age.. But he never really got out of his chamber unless for royal meetings.” he explained. “Ah right, the previous eunuch Jang died of food poisoning..”

“Aww man.. That’s going to be so boring..” Mingyu frowned.

Soonyoung nudged his best friend’s elbow, “You never know! Maybe you’ll be friends with the Jeon kid!”

“Nu-uh, rule number one, never befriend palace members.” Seungkwan said.

“What?” Soonyoung asked, “Why?”

Seungkwan shrugged, “Palace members are a bunch of backstabbing people, don’t let anyone deceive you with their nice demeanors.” he continued, “Oh except for the second prince Lee, he’s truly nice.”

Soonyoung and Mingyu nodded in unison.

“Well then, I’d like to give you a tour of the palace but I still have work to do, bye!” Seungkwan walks away.

“Oh, wait!” Mingyu called him, “What- what can we do to repay you?”

Seungkwan thinks for some second, “Well.. I’m the youngest in my year, and last year’s bunch are boring, so.. You two better accompany me every lunch and dinner, bye!” he walked away for real.

“He could’ve just said he wants friends.” Soonyoung snickers, “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


	3. a palace ghost? an eunuch? a new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung met a rather unique eunuch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

It was late at night after the last briefing for his first day as an eunuch, and Kwon Soonyoung decided to take a little walk around the palace grounds.The palace is much bigger than he thought, and he just can’t sit still when there are so many things to explore. Mingyu was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Speaking about the palace, he really didn’t know anything about the palace or the peoples inside it. He only knew that their king is King Lee, who seems to get sicker and sicker everyday. Next on the throne is the three crown princes. The eldest crown prince, Prince Jihoon, who would probably be the next king, rumours said that he can kill people with his eyes. The second crown prince, Prince Seokmin. Soonyoung heard some of the senior eunuchs talking about him being the nicest human being. The youngest crown prince, Prince Chan. Unlike the two crown princes who have shown their faces to the public (but Soonyoung never saw them anyway), the youngest prince’s face has never been shown to the world. Rumours said that the king had an affair with a court lady and the king wanted to hide the child.

“Psst, pspspspsp psspss”

Soonyoung looked around, he swore he heard someone calling. He gasps, is it a palace ghost? Can he finally see a palace ghost with his own eyes?

“PSSSSSSSS!!!!” 

He turned his head to the source of the sound, and found someone hiding behind a small tree.

“..Are you a palace ghost?” Soonyoung asked.

The person laughed and got out of his hiding place, “Do I look like a palace ghost??”

Soonyoung scans the person in front of him. Young, tall, handsome, and he probably has the sharpest nose Soonyoung has ever seen. He looks at the robe the person is wearing, it’s the exact same as his.

“Are you an eunuch too? Or a ghost eunuch?” Soonyoung asked.

The other person laughed again, “You really don’t know who I am?”

Soonyoung shook his head, “Should I?”

“Wait really?! You don’t know who I am?!” the person looked more ecstatic than upset.

“Y-yes?” Soonyoung answered, slowly stepping back. This person is lowkey scaring him.

“This is awesome!! Yes!! I’m an eunuch too! Nice to meet you!” the person takes Soonyoung’s hand and shakes them.

“Oh? Uh- I’m the new eunuch Kwon, Kwon Soonyoung, and.. You are?” 

He stopped shaking Soonyoung’s hand and thought for awhile, “I’m.. Eunuch.. Seo?”

“Seo..?”

Eunuch Seo scrunched his eyebrows, “Seo.. Kmin? Yeah! My family name is Seo and my name is Kmin!”

Soonyoung looked at him with a puzzled expression, “I’ve.. never heard Kmin as a name before.. How do you even read it?”

“It’s a new name! It means.. Uh it means handsome in Chinese! You say it like.. Ek-min, or.. Ok-min.. “ 

“I’ll just.. Call you eunuch Seo..” said Soonyoung.

Eunuch Seo clapped his hand, “Great! Nice to meet you! Where did you come from? Did you come from the countryside??”

Soonyoung really wants to run away.

“Y-yes?” he managed to answer.

Eunuch Seo gasps, “Do they plant rice there??”

And so the night goes on. When they decided to part ways, Soonyoung realized he actually had fun. He wonders where that eunuch is stationed is, because when they said their goodbyes, the eunuch didn’t go to the other eunuch house, but to the direction to the main palace instead.

Soonyoung shrugged, surely there’s another eunuch house somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a nice day and thank you for reading this far!


	4. the royal guard and the physician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little glimpse of the new characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Yoon Jeonghan woke up with a groan as someone knocked on the door of his quarter (and clinic too) early in the morning.

He opened the door, a familiar eunuch, who has his arms around another eunuch, helping him stand.

“Oh? Eunuch Boo! What brings you here?” Jeonghan let both of them in.

“This guy tripped on the stairs and sprained his ankle.” Seungkwan said as he helped the other lay on the wooden bed. “Alright I’ll be covering your shift but you better come back quickly Kim Mingyu.”

Seungkwan walked to the door, “Take care of him hyung! Bye!” he left.

“Isn’t this like, your first day?” Jeonghan asked as he took off the eunuch’s shoes.

“Yes? I think so?” Mingyu answered.

Jeonghan sighed, “It’s the first day and the first thing you decided to do is to sprain your ankles. Young people these days never take care of themselves.”

Mingyu hissed as Jeonghan moved his sprained ankle, “Are you the physician?” he asked.

“The one and only royal physician in this huge palace.” Jeonghan answered.

“Woah.” Mingyu exclaimed, amazed, “How did you get here?”

Jeonghan shrugged as he examined the ankle, “My late father was a royal physician so I’ve lived here my whole life.” he explained, “Now I want you to take a deep breath.”

Mingyu tilts his head, “What? Why? What are you g- OUCH?” he exclaimed with tears in his eyes as Jeonghan snapped his ankle back into place.

“There! As good as new!” Jeonghan stood up straight. “Try moving it.”

Mingyu, still shocked, tried moving his ankle. “Wow.. It’s..Actually fine?”

Jeonghan snickers as he washed his hands in the wooden basin at the corner, “Of course it is. Now shoo, go back to work.”

Mingyu wore his shoes and stood up, trying to feel his legs, which surprisingly feels fine.

“You know how Seungkwan always says that he’s a miracle worker? He’s wrong. You are.” Mingyu said as he walked around the room, completely fine.

Jeonghan laughed, “That’s flattering, now go back to wherever you’re stationed at.” he pushes the boy to the door.

“Oh, I’m stationed at the Jeon household!” 

Jeonghan opened the door and pushed him outside, “Really? I’m sorry for you, you’re a good kid..”

“What- why?”

The physician smiled, “Have a nice day! Don’t sprain your ankle again!” he closed the door, leaving Mingyu dumbfounded.

Jeonghan sighed as he prepared the medicines for his appointment with the king in a few hours. Suddenly, he heard a knock again. 

“If you’re not stabbed or coughing blood or have an arrow in your head, come back later!” he shouted.

The person behind the door chuckled, “Help! I have an arrow in my head!”

Jeonghan smiled softly as he recognized the voice, “Come in, silly.”

The door opened revealing a tall, muscular young man wearing the royal guard robe with a sword sheathed on his side.

“Why are you so cranky in the morning?” the guard walked in.

“First of all, Choi Seungcheol, I’m not cranky.” Jeonghan said, still focusing on his medicines. “Second, I had to snap a new eunuch’s ankle he dislocated on his first day.”

Seungcheol chuckled as he sat on the wooden bed, watching the physician work. “This year’s bunch is pretty unique, I heard two of them were being chased by landlords and took the exam to escape.”

That information seemed to make Jeonghan interested, as he finally took his eyes off his medicine. “Really? Did they get in?” he asked.

Seungcheol shrugs, “No idea, I don’t really want to chat with the new head eunuch.. He gives me the shivers.” he pretended to shiver in fear.

Amused, Jeonghan chuckled. “You’re the head of the royal palace guards, and you’re scared of an 80 years old guy?”

“I’m sure he’s just 60-”

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You’re five times scarier.”

Seungcheol gasped, “I’m hurt, you hurt my feelings, I had to look strict because of my position and you know that!”

Jeonghan shook his head, “Nope, you’re just scary.”

Seungcheol chuckled and gave in, “I guess I should start smiling more..”

That’s how it has always been, with Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Both born at the palace where their parents are working, both having the same age, both lost their parents at a young age and had to continue the legacy. They grew up together, and only had each other.

Yet, Choi Seungcheol can never win over a debate with Yoon Jeonghan. (or he can win but he always lets the other win, who knows?)

“Don’t.” Jeonghan finished preparing the medicines and now looked at Seungcheol with both of his hands on his hips.

“What?” Seungcheol asked.

“Don’t smile more.” The physician said, “Do you know how many court ladies are talking about how you’re so cool and so handsome all the time? Imagine if they saw you smile.”

Seungcheol snickered, “Are you jealous?”

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “I just don’t want the royal guard being surrounded by court ladies all the time.” he shivered, “The horror.”

The guard laughed, “Really?”

“See? That smile! Don’t you ever laugh like that in front of them! No- don’t laugh like that anywhere in the open!” Jeonghan picked up an ointment and walked closer to the guard.

Seungcheol smiled widely, “Alright your majesty the only royal physician in this palace, this smile is only reserved for you and you only. And maybe my brother-”

Jeonghan gave him a judging stare, “It better be.” He put the ointment on top of the wooden bed where Seungcheol was sitting. “Now take off your robes.”

Seungcheol gasps, “But it’s still morni-”

“Fine then I won’t check your wounds.” Jeonghan takes the ointment back.

Seungcheol laughed again and pulled Jeonghan back, “I’m joking! Please treat my wounds!”

Jeonghan waited as the guard took off his robes, and finally the bandage on his waist, revealing his toned abs with a bunch of old scars and the newest one on his side. 

He got that a few days ago at shooting practice when a new recruit accidentally missed and shot him instead. Thankfully, the arrow only grazed his side.

Jeonghan put the ointment gently, “Does it still hurt?”

Seungcheol shrugged, “Just when I lift my hand real high.”

Jeonghan hummed, “Then don’t do that.”

Seungcheol chuckled, “Noted.”

“What happened to the new recruit?” Jeonghan asked.

“I don’t know, I think the prince kicked him out..”

“Oh? Which prince?” Jeonghan finished putting the ointment.

“Who else?” Seungcheol snickered.

“Ah, our grown up Jihoonie, already kicking people out..” Jeonghan pretended to wipe his tears, then proceeded to throw away the old bandage and take a new one.

“I remember when he came here everyday with me everytime he grazed his knee.” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan only chuckled and wrapped the new bandage to the guard’s waist.

They fell into a comfortable silence, as Jeonghan wrapped the bandages, Seungcheol looked at the window in front of him, that shows the garden behind the clinic, where Jeonghan plants his herbs, and some flowers.

“I think the peonies are blooming..” Seungcheol broke the silence.

Jeonghan hummed, “It’ll fully bloom in a few weeks, at the end of spring.”

“You better pull me here when it’s bloomed, you always tell me of how beautiful it is when it blooms, but I was always sent on missions and every time I come back they’re dead already!” Seungcheol protested.

Jeonghan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. “That’s what’s tragic about peonies.. They only bloom for a week or less..”

“Then why do you plant them every time? Why don’t you plant those that bloom all year long?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan attached the bandage and gave Seungcheol his robes, “That’s because you haven’t seen them in bloom.. When they are, it’s as if-”

“It’s as if the sky went down to greet you.” the guard continued his sentence, “You say that every year, Jeonghan.”

The latter smiled, “And when you stand in the middle of the garden, it’s as if you’re standing on top of clouds.” he said as he helped Seungcheol tie his robes.

“But humans shouldn’t have clouds under their feet for too long, or they’ll become greedy and ask for more.” Jeonghan gazed at the garden through the window, “that’s why they only bloom for a week.”

Suddenly, Seungcheol placed his fingers on both sides of the latter’s lips, pushing it upwards.

Startled, Jeonghan stayed silent but looked at Seungcheol with a confused face.

“You look sad, that makes me sad too..” the guard said.

Jeonghan chuckled and swatted the fingers away, “the sun’s almost fully up, get out of here.”

“Are you kicking me out?” Seungcheol put his hand on his chest and pretended to be insulted.

“You have an army to train, and I have a king to heal.” the physician said, pushing Seungcheol off the wooden bed.

“Alright, I’ll go, I’ll go” Seungcheol chuckled and walked to the door.

“Stay safe, I’ll kill you if you come back with an arrow stuck in your head.” Jeonghan threatened.

“Yes your majesty, you stay safe too.” he opened the door and stepped out, “I’ll come here tonight?”

Jeonghan nodded, “Sure.”

The royal guard smiled and closed the door, leaving the royal physician alone in his clinic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think about the story so far?? kudos and comments are very appriciated! thank you and have a good day!! (also english is not my first language so sorry for the errors!)


	5. this is why you shouldn't snoop in someone else's conversation..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu got himself into trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Soonyoung and Mingyu have officially worked as an eunuch for a week. They’re slowly adapting to the palace life, and their work.

For Mingyu, his work only consists of bringing tea and snacks to Jeon's main house, doing the laundry, and bringing the papers the royal advisor asked him to get to the library. The Jeon household is always quiet, yet always alive. The lights are always on, and the royal advisor always meets his colleagues at night. As for his son, Mingyu has only seen him twice, and has never interacted with him.

Mingyu has been a really good eunuch, actually. He was even praised by the devil-spawn head eunuch. The only thing holding him back is well, his clumsiness.

Like how now he’s walking back to the Jeon household in the middle of the night because he left his hat somewhere on the ground. 

He looked around the gardens, and finally arrived at the young master Jeon’s living quarter. There, he found his hat on the ground right behind the quarter. He bent down to pick it up when he heard footsteps nearing. Instinctively, he hid behind the bushes.

A few seconds later, two figures came into view, a few meters away from him. Both of them are wearing black robes with some patterns, but Mingyu can’t make out what it is because of the lack of light. 

“The weapons are ready, we just need a sign to start.” one said.

The other nodded, “Alright, tell the basecamp to be ready anytime. My father will give the sign.”

Mingyu held his breath. He knew that voice. Even though he has only heard it once, no one can forget a voice that deep.

It was young master Jeon’s voice.

The other person bowed and ran the other way until he got out of Mingyu’s view. Wonwoo walked slowly towards his quarter, passing in front of Mingyu who’s still holding his breath.

When Mingyu made sure the footsteps got further, he exhaled the breath he’s been holding and sat down on the ground.

_ What was that? _

He stood up shakily and went out from his hiding place, thinking that it was safe.

The next thing he knew, he was being dragged by Jeon Wonwoo to his quarters.

Wonwoo pushed him inside and closed the door.

“I swear I didn’t hear anything” Mingyu lied, “Nothing, not a thing.

The latter unsheathed his sword, pushed Mingyu to the wall, and lifted it dangerously close to his neck.

“What did you hear?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu gulped, “Everything..”

The royal advisor’s son cursed, lowered his sword and stepped back. He scrunched his eyebrows and seemed to be thinking.

“W-what are you thinking about?” Mingyu shakily asked.

Wonwoo glared at him, “Whether I should burn your corpse or leave it in the middle of the forest.”

Mingyu looked at him with horror, “H-how about letting me live?”

“That’s the most stupid thing I’ve ever heard.” Wonwoo answered with a mocking face.

“What is this about anyway? I don’t even know what you talked about-” Mingyu gasped, “ARE YOU PART OF THE REBELLION?!”

The sword lunged back to his neck.

“You’re making it really easy for me to separate your head from your neck.” the latter threatened.

Mingyu held his breath and tried to think of anything that could save him from this situation, then he remembered what Seungkwan said. 

“Look, what would people think if another eunuch stationed here died?” He tried to reason.

“What?”

“That eunuch Jang? Who died of food poisoning? The one who worked here before me?”

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows, “He died from food poisoning?”

“..he didn’t?”

The latter gave him an unamused look.

Mingyu gasped (again), and shut his mouth after the shocking revelation.

“But, you actually speak some sense.” Wonwoo lowered his sword, “Get out.”

Mingyu stayed frozen, “I-I’m sorry?”

“You have five seconds to get out before I change my mind.”

“Are you gonna stab me from behind?”

“Five.”

Mingyu ran for his life.

He was surprised that he arrived at the eunuch quarters without any stab wounds. Looking around and found nobody following him, he quickly went inside the house.

After tip-toeing and stepping over a few fast asleep eunuchs, he finally found his place, besides sleeping Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung. Soonyoung.” he shook his friend awake, “Wake up!”

Instead of waking up, the other eunuch turned around and swats his hands, hitting Mingyu’s face, “shut up Mingyu..” he slurred.

Mingyu sighs, and decides to tell his friend tomorrow, with Seungkwan too.

Morning came and Mingyu hadn't slept a bit. He waited until the other eunuch started waking up, then he himself got out of his bed to wash his face.

When he went back, Soonyoung was already up, looking at the window.

“What are you looking at?” Mingyu asked, wiping his face with a clean cloth.

Soonyoung points something with his chin, “Someone’s talking to Seungkwan, I’ve never seen him before.”

Mingyu pushed Soonyoung's face from the window and took a glance himself. 

“Do you know the guy?” Soonyoung asked.

Mingyu dropped the cloth he was holding.

“Soonyoung.” he called, “Please tell my cow I love him.”

“You have a cow?”

Mingyu turned to his friend and sniffed, “Thank you for being my friend.”

“Wha- Mingyu you’re scaring me, who is he?”

Suddenly, the door opened, and Seungkwan stepped inside. 

“Mingyu, somebody is looking for you.” he exclaimed.

Mingyu hugged Soonyoung and sniffed again, “Goodbye, my friend.”

He stood up and walked out the door, leaving Soonyoung dumbfounded.

When he finally came face to face with the person who called him, he bowed. “Young master Jeon, what brings you here?”

“You.” the latter answered coldly. Seems like he didn’t get any sleep too.

Mingyu flinched, “a-are you here to-” he lowered his voice, “to kill me?”

Wonwoo shrugged, “Probably. Now follow me.”

Mingyu watched in horror as the young master turned around and started walking, not even glancing back.

As he scurried to follow Wonwoo, the only thought in his head is that this is his last day on earth.

They arrived at a familiar building, the building where Mingyu and Soonyoung once stood nervously while Boo Seungkwan tried to save them from losing their ‘futures’

The eunuch administration office.

“Y-you’re gonna kill me here?!” Mingyu exclaimed.

Wonwoo said nothing and entered the building, followed by Mingyu. In the middle of the room, a big table is set with the head eunuch sitting behind it. When his eyes met Wonwoo’s, he smiled brightly.

“Ah, young master Jeon! What brings you here?” the head eunuch asked.

“I have a request to make, eunuch Kang.” Wonwoo answered.

“Anything you want, sir! Is Kim Mingyu bothering you sir? Shall I demolish him, sir?”

Mingyu flinched, “D-demolish me?!”

“Actually..” Wonwoo turned around, facing Mingyu.

“I want to make him my private eunuch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave comments and kudos! thank you and have a nice day!


	6. so..not an eunuch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung met the prince (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like the story so far!! enjoy!

“What do you think Mingyu did this time?” Seungkwan asked Soonyoung on their way to the palace.

Soonyoung shrugged, “Probably tripped over nothing and broke an antique vase.”

Seungkwan hummed, “Probably.”

They almost arrived at the palace when Seungkwan opened his mouth, “You’ve been spending a lot of time outside at night, what are you up to?”

“Huh? Oh, there’s this super nice eunuch who only works in night shifts, I hung up with him a lot.” Soonyoung answered.

“Night shifts? There’s no such thing as night shifts except you’re a private eunuch.” Seungkwan stopped his tracks, “Who- who’s his name?”

Soonyoung stopped too, “Eunuch Seo.” he answered.

“Huh?” Seungkwan scrunched his eyebrows, “I don’t know anybody with the family name Seo?”

Soonyoung tilted his head, “Really? His last name is Kmin, ring any bells?”

Seungkwan blinked in confusion, “What kind of name- wait.”

He looked at Soonyoung with pity in his eyes, “Oh Soonyoung..”

“Oh? There he is!” Soonyoung pointed at a person who just stepped out of the crown prince’s quarters, wearing an eunuch robe.

Seungkwan bowed, “Second cro-”

“My fellow eunuch Seungkwan and Soonyoung!! Good morning!!” The fake eunuch greeted them, and immediately put his arms around both eunuchs, forcing Seungkwan to stand up.

“Good morning Seo! Did you just finish your shift?” Soonyoung said with a smile on his face.

“S-Seo?” Seungkwan watched them chat with horror in his eyes.

“Now, now let’s go somewhere else! To the gardens!” Seokmin forced the two to the gardens behind the prince’s quarters.

“I-I have to work!” Soonyoung protested.

“No you don’t!” Seokmin pushes them further.

“Seungkwan, is this fine?” Soonyoung said to the other eunuch who has been oddly quiet.

“It’s fineee!” Seokmin exclaimed, “Jihoon is not here anyway! Don’t worry!”

“J-Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked, shocked.

“I-I mean the crown prince Jihoon!” Seokmin pats Soonyoung’s back, hard.

“Wow you’re super strong for an eunuch!” Soonyoung said, tapping the fake eunuch’s back for revenge.

Seokmin laughed as they arrived at the gardens, with Seungkwan still oddly quiet.

But apparently, somebody was already waiting in the gardens, with the royal robe. Besides him, another person stands with black robes and a big hat covering his face.

Seungkwan and Soonyoung immediately bowed, “Your highness.” Both of them greeted in unison, while Seokmin pouted.

“Lee Seokmin.” the crown prince said, “You better change your robes and go back to your quarters now, before Hansol loses his job.”

Soonyoung stood up straight, “L-LEE SEOKMIN?!”

Seokmin smiled with glee, “Nice to meet you, Soonyoung!”

The eunuch stood frozen, with his mouth hanging open. “I- you- Prince-” he stuttered.

“Eunuch Boo, please take prince Seokmin back to his quarters.” said the crown prince.

“Yes, your highness.” Seungkwan bowed and waited for Seokmin to walk first.

“You’re no fun.” Seokmin snuck his tongue out to the other prince, “Bye Soonyoung!” he walked back to his quarters, followed by Seungkwan.

Soonyoung watched them walk away, his mouth still gaping.

“Don’t worry about him. He’s just like that.” 

Totally forgot about the other’s presence, Soonyoung immediately bowed again, “Y-Yes your highness” 

“Are you new?” the prince asked, while telling Soonyoung to stand up straight using his hand.

Soonyoung stood up straight, “Yes, your highness.. I uh- I’ve only been here for a week..”

The prince nods, “Keep up the good work.”

“Thank you, your majesty-” the eunuch tilts his head in confusion, he has never met anyone in the main palace besides prince Seokmin and some other servants. He hasn’t even seen the king. “Uh- crown prince-”

“Ah, right. You’ve never seen me before.” the prince said, “I’m the eldest prince.”

Soonyoung blinked twice, “You’re crown prince Jihoon?”

Jihoon nods, “Why?”

“You..” Soonyoung tries to sort out his words, “You’re- uh-”

What should he say? You’re nice? You’re not that scary? The rumours that you can kill with your eyes are not true? 

That his eyes actually looks like it can hold the whole universe in it?

“You’re..pretty decent.” came out of Soonyoung’s mouth instead.

The person beside Jihoon snorted, and the prince glared at him. 

“I-I should go- back-” Soonyoung bowed and scurried away.

When the eunuch is out of sight, the prince’s guard can finally let out a stifled laugh.

“Shut up Minghao.” Jihoon snapped and walked back to his chamber.

“That’s why you should smile more, your highness. He must’ve thought you’re a heartless monster.” Minghao said.

The prince scoffed, but kept his composure. “Did Chan come back last night?”

“No, your highness.”

He sighed, “How about minister Wen and Jisoo?”

“They’ll come back tomorrow, your highness.” the guard answered.

Jihoon nods, “Will they make it to the royal meeting?”

“If they’re on time, they should make it.” 

“Alright, thanks Minghao.” the prince opened the door to his chamber, “Please tell me if Chan comes back.”

“Yes, your highness.” he bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think about the story!! thank you and have a nice day!


	7. contract and.. lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kim mingyu and the contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy!!

“Rule one, you shall never leave my sight.” Wonwoo read the scroll they got from the administration office.

“This is ridiculous.” Mingyu said as he sat on the cushion at the young master’s quarters.

“Rule two, do not engage any talks with me.”

“What is your purpose?” Mingyu asked, frustrated, “Torment me for the rest of my life?”

“Rule three, do not ask questions.” said Wonwoo.

“Alright, no. I’m not doing those until you tell me why in the world am I your private eunuch?”

Wonwoo sighed, and put the scroll at the table. “Look, I can’t kill you yet, but I can’t just let you roam around telling everyone about me.”

“So you decided to make me your leech?” Mingyu asked.

“Exactly.” the latter nodded, “This will only go for two months and then we can go our separate ways.”

Mingyu looked at him suspiciously, “You’ll let me go?”

“I’ll kill you then.” Wonwoo said, nonchalantly.

Mingyu flinched, “Now that’s too much isn’t it? You could’ve-”

“Shut up Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu shut his mouth and rolled his eyes. 

Wonwoo took a brush and signed the scroll, and gave it to Mingyu. “Sign it.”

Mingyu sighs and takes the brush with his left hand, and signs it.

“You write with your left hand?” Wonwoo asked.

Mingyu nodded and gave the scroll back. “Why? Do you think it’s inapro-”

Suddenly, a knock was heard, stopping Mingyu from finishing his sentence.

“Young master Jeon, I have your meal.” the eunuch who replaced Mingyu said from the other side of the door.

“Put it on the pavilion, eunuch Ha.” said Wonwoo while rolling the scroll.

“Yes, young master.” the answer was heard.

Wonwoo stood up and put the scroll in a small cabinet, and walked towards the door.

“Stand up, private eunuch. We’re going to have lunch.”

Half an hour later, Mingyu had to force a smile seeing the young master eat his lunch at the pavilion in front of his quarters. Apparently, ‘we’re going to have lunch’ meant ‘I’m going to have lunch and you’re gonna watch me eat.’

After finishing the cracker as dessert, Wonwoo stood up. “I’m going to wash my hands, do not go anywhere.”

“Shouldn’t I follow you?” Mingyu asked, but showed no intention of standing up.

The latter didn’t answer and walked away.

“You know I can run away, right?” Mingyu said, a bit louder so the latter can hear him.

“Shut up Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo exclaimed without looking back.

When Mingyu’s sure the young master was out of his sight, he groaned in frustration and dropped his head to the table. He’s hungry. He’s very hungry. He only drank some tap water in the morning before the demon-spawn called him. (the young master, not the head-eunuch)

“Uh- excuse me, eunuch Kim?”

Mingyu’s head shot up, and turned it towards the person who called him. He met eyes with the eunuch who replaced him, eunuch Ha, a young boy with big, brown eyes.

“Ah, eunuch Ha, what’s wrong?”

The young eunuch lifted a tray of food Mingyu didn’t realize he was holding, “The young master told me to give this to you.”

Mingyu stared at the eunuch in shock, “You’re lying.”

Eunuch Ha shook his head, “I’m not! He ordered it himself!”

Mingyu took the tray carefully and put it on his table, “Did you take it from the kitchen?”

Eunuch Ha nods.

“Did the young master touch the food at all?”

Eunuch Ha shook his head.

Mingyu looked at the food, “Alright, thank you eunuch Ha.”

“Of course, eunuch Kim.” he walked away.

A few seconds later, Wonwoo came back.

“Why aren’t you eating it?” He stepped to the pavilion and sat on the cushion.

Mingyu scoffs, “I won’t fall for any of your tricks, you probably poisoned it.”

“And why would you think of that?” Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow.

“Eunuch Jang? I know he didn’t really die from food poisoning but-”

Wonwoo sighed, took his chopsticks and picked up a bean sprout from Mingyu’s bowl.

“There, I didn’t die.”

Mingyu squinted his eyes suspiciously, but took the chopsticks and finished his meal in five minutes. What can he say, he was hungry.

He was about to eat the crackers when his eyes averted to the young master, who’s currently immersed in the book he was reading.

Now that he can finally look at the young master without fearing for his life, he noticed that the older actually has a good appearance.

“Stop staring.” Wonwoo said, but didn’t take the book away from his face.

“You know you actually don’t look that bad,” Mingyu said, “You have a sharp jaw, sharp eyes, sharp nose.”

Wonwoo tore his gaze off the book and looked at the younger suspiciously.

“Womans would be lining up for you if only you have a better personality.”

“Do you want to die?”

Mingyu smirked, “Even if I do, you can’t kill me, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo slammed his book on the table, “You-”

“Excuse me young master Jeon, eunuch Kim..”

Both of them startled at the voice.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Eunuch Ha, the owner of the voice exclaimed, “I was going to ask if I can take the trays away..”

Wonwoo clicked his tongue and looked at Mingyu, “We’re done. I have to go to the library.” 

He stood up and took his book from the table, “Let’s go, eunuch Kim.” he walked away.

Mingyu sighed and stood up, when he realized that he hadn't eaten his crackers yet.

“Eunuch Ha, have you eaten?” he asked the younger eunuch.

Eunuch Ha shook his head. “I missed lunch break because the other eunuch stationed here is sick..”

Mingyu took the plate and gave it to him, “Here, hide in the bushes and eat there or something. It’s not much but it’ll last until evening.”

Eunuch Ha’s face lit up. He took the plate and bowed, “Thank you, eunuch Kim!”

Mingyu smiled and scurried after Wonwoo. The rules said not to get out of his sight but the young master walks so fast Mingyu’s the one that has to chase him.

When Mingyu finally caught up with him, Wonwoo gazed at his back. 

“You could’ve just kept the crackers for another day.” the young master said.

“The boy was hungry, he hadn't eaten all day.” Mingyu sneers.

Wonwoo shrugs, “Giving is an act of weakness.”

“Giving is an act of kindness.” Mingyu answered, “I’m actually sad of you, your heart’s made of rock.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “I literally just gave you lunch.”

“Because you can’t have me dead!” 

The young master sighed and walked faster, “Shut up Kim Mingyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, i'll update a bunch of chapters today to make up for it! please kindly leave kudos and comments, have a nice day and thank you!!


	8. soonyoung met (the other) prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eunuch kwon finally find out about the truth, and made a new friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

The sun sets.

Soonyoung and Seungkwan were on their way back to the eunuch house, after finishing their shift. 

“Did you hear the rumours?” Seungkwan asked.

“What rumours? About Mingyu suddenly being a private eunuch?” Soonyoung asked back.

Seungkwan nods, “They said Mingyu accidentally broke the young master’s antique vase and he has to pay with his life.”

Soonyoung gasps, “So he DID break the vase..”

Seungkwan sighs, “Yeah.. poor guy..”

“Will we ever see him again?” Soonyoung asked, he’s honestly a little worried about his best friend.

“Yes but, we probably won’t be able to talk to him anymore..” Seungkwan said, “I just hope young master Jeon will grow tired of him or something and let him go..”

Soonyoung sighed and nodded in agreement.

They hadn't gone far when suddenly they heard some commotion from the prince's quarters, so they ran back.

When they arrive there, in front of the quarter’s entrance, they are greeted by the sight of the eldest prince’s private guard, Minghao, tackling a young man wearing dark green robes, a huge hat, and carrying a bag.

“IT’S ME, IT’S ME! DON’T ATTACK!” the boy yelled.

Minghao looked at the boy for a while and sheathed his sword, then bowed. “Your highness, forgive me for not recognizing you.”

The boy sighs in relief, and stands up straight. And that’s when he noticed there are two other people watching them.

Soonyoung looked at the boy. He can’t make out his face because of the hat, but he realized something else.

His aura.

Soonyoung gasped, “You’re that snobby kid!”

Seungkwan almost fainted, and Minghao froze in shock.

The boy looked shocked at first, but then he tilted his head. “Oh? Old man!”

“Old-” Soonyoung stuttered, “I’m not old you toddler!” 

Seungkwan suddenly held Soonyoung’s shoulder, “Please, stop talking, yeah?” he begged.

“Huh? Why?” Soonyoung asked, it seemed like he didn’t hear what Minghao called the boy with.

“Eunuch Kwon,” the private guard finally opened his mouth, “Please watch your mouth in front of the crown prince.”

Soonyoung scoffs, “A what? A crown prince? I’ve never seen him before?”

“Soonyoung. Please. Shut. Your. Mouth.” Seungkwan almost has tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, the boy chuckled. He lifted his hat and took it off, then stretched a hand to Soonyoung.

“Nice to meet you, eunuch Kwon. I’m the youngest crown prince, Lee Chan.”

Seungkwan fainted in Soonyoung’s arm and Soonyoung stood frozen in shock.

He dropped Seungkwan to the ground and immediately bowed, “You’re highness! I-I’m sorry!”

Prince Chan pouted, “You’re not going to take my hand?”

Soonyoung looked up and stared at the hand. He tilted his head sideways to check on the private guard, who’s currently glaring daggers at him.

“Ignore Minghao, he doesn’t know how to be friendly.” the prince said.

“I believe I know how to be friendly, your highness.” the guard said, “I just decided not to do it to him.”

Soonyoung feels like he wants to cry.

Chan glared at Minghao and sighed. Tired, he took Soonyoung’s hand himself and shook it, forcing Soonyoung to stand straight.

“Again, ignore what he said. He’s just a big jerk.”

“I’m sorry I was being disrespectful, your highness.” Minghao bowed.

The youngest prince snuck his tongue out to the guard, “I’m so glad I don’t have private guards.”

“Don’t bully my private guard, Chan.” a voice came from the quarter’s entrance.

All eyes turned to the voice, and all except Chan bowed.

“Your highness.” Soonyoung and Minghao said in unison.

“Jihoon hyung!” Chan exclaimed, “You came out of your chambers! Congratulations!”

Jihoon lifted an eyebrow, “It was noisy so I got curious..” he looked around and stopped at Seungkwan.

“Why is eunuch Boo lying on the ground?”

Chan looked at Seungkwan, “Oh, he was shocked because this old man called me a snobby kid!”

Soonyoung gasped, “I-I didn’t know he wa-”

Instead of being angry, the eldest prince chuckled, surprising Soonyoung even Minghao. “It suits you. Finally somebody said it.”

Chan gasped and put on a hurt expression, “You’re my brother!”

“And you are a snobby kid.” Jihoon said, expressionless, “Minghao you got angry when Chan got called a snobby king but laughed when I got called pretty decent? Who’s private guard are you!”

Soonyoung got surprised and his face went red, this is the most embarrassing thing he has ever encountered. “Your highness- I-I was-”

“Forgive me, your highness. But pretty decent is something to be proud of, sir.” Minghao bowed.

“You called my brother what?” Chan laughed, “Pretty decent? What did you think he was? A dragon?”

“I think what he was implying is that he thought I was not decent.” Jihoon said.

“Your highness! N-No! I-I didn’t mean that!” Soonyoung stuttered.

Suddenly, somebody tackled the youngest prince into a hug.

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING, WHY WASN’T I INVITED?!”

“Seokmin hyung let me go-” Chan struggled to pull away, “Did you just come back from practice? You smell!”

“Oh? My two favorite eunuchs! Hi Soonyoung!” Seokmin said, ignoring his youngest brother. “What happened to Seungkwan?”

“H-Hi, your highness.” Soonyoung bowed.

“Chan, let’s go to my chambers! Tell me about your adventures!” Seokmin takes Chan’s bag and puts his arms around the younger.

“Jihoon hyung, you want to join?” Chan asked the eldest prince.

Jihoon shook his head, “You two have fun.”

Then, his gaze moved to Soonyoung. “Eunuch Kwon, would you come inside for some tea?”

The two younger princes opened their mouths in surprise, and the private guard scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Huh?” Soonyoung looked at the eldest prince, “Uh- sure?”

The two younger princes opened their mouth wider, and the private guard scrunched his eyebrows harder, confusion and shock etched over all of their faces.

Even the prince himself looked surprised, but quickly composed himself.

“Then, Minghao, please bring eunuch Boo back to the eunuch house.” Jihoon ordered, “Eunuch Kwon, shall we?” he slid the door to his chambers and stepped in, then stopped to wait for the eunuch.

“Ah, yes your highness.” Soonyoung scurried to follow the prince, and both of them got inside.

After the prince closed the door, the three others were still frozen in shock.

“Did-did he-” Seokmin pointed at the door with shaking hands, “Did Soonyoung just agree to drink tea with Jihoon?!”

“Wow.” Chan lets out an amused chuckle, “He’s unbelievable.”

Seokmin swiped an imaginary tear, “Jihoon is finally making friends, I’m so proud of him.”

Minghao inhales a deep breath and exhales it, then proceeds to walk towards a passed out Seungkwan.

“Your highness, I shall bring eunuch Boo back to the eunuch house, please excuse me.” He picked Seungkwan up like a sack and bowed, then walked away.

Seokmin and Chan watched him walk away.

“He’s in a good mood today isn’t he?” Chan asked.

Seokmin snickered, “Junhui hyung is coming home tomorrow, of course he is.”

“Oh?” Chan exclaimed, “Then there will be a royal meeting tomorrow?”

Seokmin nodded, “At noon.”

“Am I still not allowed to go?” the youngest prince asked.

Seokmin tensed, “Chan.. I-”

“No, no it’s fine!” Chan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. “I never do anyway.”

The older prince looked at his brother with a sad smile, not knowing what to say.

“Now come on hyung, I’ll tell you about the nice old lady I encountered today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you liking this so far? please leave a kudos and you can scream at me in the comments! have a nice day and thank you for reading!


	9. tea and talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung had tea with the infamous crown prince.

Never in his entire life would he think that he’ll be having tea with the crown prince.

But, here he is. Kwon Soonyoung, a new eunuch, sitting in front of the crown prince, sipping tea.

The room was quiet, as nobody had started a conversation yet.

Soonyoung looked around the room. It was grand, but that did not surprise him. The walls are covered in red and gold, and the bed is covered with a silk as white as snow. Antique vases, boxes made out of gold, cabinets out of hardwood, even the cup he’s holding that’s made of ceramic. The room truly screams royalty.

But what surprises Soonyoung is the amount of musical instruments in that room. All kinds of instruments starting from those that have strings to those who need air to play, it’s complete.

“Eunuch Kwon, you’re full of surprises aren’t you?” The crown prince suddenly said.

Soonyoung snapped his head towards the prince, “”W-What do you mean your highness?”

Jihoon hummed, “First, you thought Seokmin was an eunuch for a week.”

Soonyoung gulped.

“Second, you called me ‘pretty decent’, which means you thought I was not decent.” the prince continued.

“Your highness I swear I did not mean it like that-”

“Third,” Jihoon ignored the eunuch, “You called my youngest brother a snobby kid.”

“I didn’t know-”

“Lastly, you accepted my offer for tea.” 

The prince sipped his tea as Soonyoung looked at him, defeated.

“Should- should I have not accepted the offer?” the eunuch asked.

Jihoon shrugged, “I offered tea to every person I met as an act of courtesy. I did not know you would actually accept.”

Soonyoung looked surprised, “So no one has ever accepted your offer before?”

The crown prince shook his head, “Who would want to have tea with the eldest crown prince?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Soonyoung asked, confused. “You’re not that scary.”

Jihoon lifted an eyebrow.

“I mean-” Soonyoung scolds himself inside his head, “I uh- I mean you look a little scary but I’m sure that’s just your face- and people tend to make assumptions- and you can actually make a joke so you’re not that stiff- I think you’re actually very nice-”

Soonyoung met the prince’s eyes and shut his mouth. “I-I must be talking too much, forgive me, your highness.”

Jihoon stared at the eunuch with an amused face, “No, no, that’s nice, thank you for the compliment.. I guess.”

Soonyoung clears his throat, “So- uh- you- do you like playing music instruments, your highness?”

Jihoon looked around his room, “Well.. yes, I enjoy it.”

Soonyoung nodded, “I see.. Do you learn it yourself?”

The crown prince hummed, “We have lessons to learn the basics. But then, yes, I learnt it myself. Don’t you? Is it not compulsory for students?”

Soonyoung shook his head, “I don’t go to school your highness, I come from the countryside!”

“Oh.” Jihoon said, “Then.. what.. can you do?”

If this was anybody else, they would presume the prince was mocking them. But the prince didn’t mean it like that at all, of course. Thankfully, Soonyoung also didn’t take it that way.

The eunuch tilted his head in confusion, “Do you mean.. What do I like to do?”

“Like..” the prince said, looking for the right words. “I play music.. You?”

“Ah.” Soonyoung exclaimed, “I dance!”

If Jihoon wasn’t a crown prince, Soonyoung would’ve laughed at his face right now. The crown prince is looking at him as if he has grown a third head.

“Dance?” the prince asked, “Like, like how the court ladies dance?”

Soonyoung nodded, “I think so?”

Jihoon looked at the eunuch with a puzzled expression, “Are.. we allowed to do that?”

“We?” the eunuch asked, “Ah, you mean our gender?”

The crown prince nodded.

“There is no gender in dance, your highness.” Soonyoung smiled, “Dancing is art. It’s the same as playing music, or painting. It’s a way of expressing ourselves.”

Jihoon could swear he saw the eunuch’s eyes sparkle when he talked. He knows that feeling. The feeling when he can let go of his feelings, just once in a while, with his music. He realized, as the eunuch continued speaking, that the love Soonyoung has for dancing is the same love he has for music. And it mesmerized him.

It’s like looking at himself.

“Your highness?”

Jihoon snapped out from his thoughts, and quickly changed his gaze as he realized that the whole time he spaced out, he was looking at Soonyoung’s eyes.

The eunuch frowned, “Did I talk too much, your highness? I’m sorry I just get excited if I’m-”

“Keep talking.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung looked at the prince with a puzzled expression, “Your Highness?”

Realizing what he said, Jihoon coughed, “I mean- You didn’t talk too much.. It’s- It’s rather enjoyable to talk to you, eunuch Kwon.”

“Ah.” the eunuch looked down in embarrassment, “Uh- do you know about the spring festival, your highness?”

Jihoon shook his head, “I have never stepped outside the palace grounds, especially at festivals.. Why? Is it fun?”

“It’s the best time of the year, your highness.” Soonyoung said, “We light lanterns and fly them to the sky, then we’ll play some music and dance in the streets, where everyone is smiling and happy, regardless of who they are and what they do. It’s a day where it’s forbidden to frown!”

“That sounds..” Jihoon scrunched his eyebrows, “Tiring..”

Soonyoung chuckled, “It’s not, your highness! When you join the festival, time flies so fast you won’t even realize it’s midnight! When we fly the lanterns, they look like countless stars filling up the sky.. And do you know what the best part is?”

“What?”

“Food.” Soonyoung said, “Food stalls in every step we take, from dumplings to candies, we have it all.”

The crown prince’s eyes light up at the mention of food, “T-That actually sounds good..”

Soonyoung smiled, “It’s only a few weeks away, your highness. You should go!”

“I..” Jihoon looked down, “I’m not allowed to go outside of the palace grounds without the king’s consent.”

“Ah.” the eunuch exclaimed, “I-I’m sorry your highness, I didn’t know..”

“But if I do-” Jihoon said, “Would you go with me?”

“Are you saying..” Soonyoung looked at the prince with a baffled expression, “I didn’t know you were this kind of person, your highness.”

Jihoon shrugged, “You thought I was unpleasant too.”

“I never said that!” Soonyoung exclaimed, “uh- your highness.”

This is dangerous, Soonyoung thought. He got too comfortable and forgot to address the prince.

“So? Am I too unpleasant that you won’t go with me?” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung gaped, “I also never said that, you highness.” he said, “Of course I’m more than happy to go with you!”

The prince nodded, “That’s good then, I’ll think about it. Shall we seal our promise first?” he offered his hand for a handshake.

Soonyoung snickered, “I’ll teach you how to do it like a commoner, your highness.”

He took the prince’s palm, took the fingers except the little one, and folded it.

“There!” Soonyoung said, and intertwined his own little finger with the crown prince’s. “Now the promise is sealed!”

That night, as Soonyoung walked back to the eunuch quarters, he thought maybe, just maybe, palace officials aren’t as bad as he thought.


	10. so.. he has a friend? oh and who's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's meet the new character in our story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw/injury

“Palace officials are the worst.” Mingyu said.

Soonyoung sighed as he listened to his best friend’s complaint for the last ten minutes. This morning, when Soonyoung was delivering a letter from the palace to royal advisor Jeon, he met Mingyu standing alone in front of the royal advisor’s quarters.

For Mingyu, this is the only time he can talk freely to his friend, as Wonwoo has to do his ‘rebellion stuff’, as Mingyu named it. Oh how ecstatic he was when he saw Soonyoung’s face.

“You don’t know how glad I am to see another face after spending two days with that stone face!” Mingyu lets out an exasperated sigh, “He’s the worst- really!”

“Uh- gyu-”

“Do you know how hard the floor is without a mattress?”

“Mingyu maybe you should-”

“I swear his snore is worse than eunuch Ma back at the eunuch house- why are you bowing?”

Mingyu turned around, and his eyes met a pair of cold eyes.

“Ah, it’s you.” Mingyu said, not bowing. “Done with your secret activity?”

Soonyoung looked at his friend with a shocked expression, he thought he was the one that lacked politeness?

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “Yes, I am. And maybe, the snore you heard was from yourself, Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu scoffed, “I did not snore, I didn’t even sleep a bit last night! Now my spine is killing me!”

“Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo called.

Mingyu hummed, “Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Mingyu lifted his hand and held up 4 fingers, “Four times.”

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow.

“You’ve told me to shut up four times in the span of two days.” Mingyu explained.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

“Now five.” Mingyu lifted his fifth finger.

Both of them didn’t realize the other eunuch that was still standing there, looking at them with a baffled expression.

“E-Excuse me-” Soonyoung said, surprising the other two that were bickering.

“Ah- I totally forgot you’re still there.” Mingyu said.

“Yes, eunuch Kwon? What brings you here?” Wonwoo asked politely.

“T-The palace told me to deliver this to your father, young master Jeon.” he gave the letter to Wonwoo.

“Ah, thank you, eunuch Kwon.” Wonwoo took the letter, “He is currently attending the royal meeting, I will pass it when he comes back.”

“Thank you, young master Jeon.” Soonyoung bowed, “I shall go back to the palace now.”

Wonwoo nodded, and Soonyoung walked away, after giving Mingyu a final glance of confusion.

“Ah!” Mingyu suddenly gasped, “I should’ve told him about your tiny little secret! I had the chance but I ruined it by complaining about the floor..”

Wonwoo snickered, “I won’t have to worry too much then.” he said and started walking.

Mingyu looked at the young master’s back with a shocked expression, then scurried to catch up with him. “Did I just see a smile, young master Jeon?” he teased.

“No.”

Mingyu smiled cheesily and followed the young master from behind. 

After spending a day with the older man, Mingyu realized that the young master Jeon is not as quiet as he seems. He actually talks quite a lot, even though half of it was to tell Mingyu to shut up or to mock him. After thinking it through, Mingyu realized that the young master can’t do anything to him, until two months, that is. So maybe, with the two months he has left, he would make it worthwhile.

So Mingyu decided, for his last two months, he will annoy Jeon Wonwoo with his whole guts.

At least that way Wonwoo would kill him faster, and it’ll hurt less, he thought.

“You know you could’ve said so if the floor was too hard.” the man in front of him snapped him from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry?”

“I’ll ask eunuch Ha to bring a clean mattress tonight.” Wonwoo said, still looking forward.

Mingyu stopped his track in shock.

Was he being.. decent?

He cleared his throat and continued walking, “A-Alright..”

They arrived in front of the main palace, where the royal meeting had started. There, he saw a young boy sitting at the stone stairs, looking at the sky.

When they got closer, Wonwoo bowed, and Mingyu automatically followed.

“Your highness.” Mingyu heard Wonwoo said.

“Oh Wonwoo hyung!” the boy stood up, “And you must be a new eunuch?”

“Ah yes, your highness, I’m eunuch Kim.” Mingyu answered, even though he didn’t know which prince it was.

“Eunuch Kim? Kim Mingyu?” the prince asked.

“Yes, your highness.”

“How did you know his name, your highness?” Wonwoo asked.

The prince shrugged, “Seokmin hyung said eunuch Kwon said you’re his best friend, and he said he would like to meet you!”

“Ah, yes, that’s me, your highness.” Mingyu answered.

“Nice to meet you then! I’m the youngest prince, Chan!” the prince took Mingyu’s hand and shook it, surprising the eunuch.

Wonwoo shook his head, amused.

“What are you doing here, your highness? Aren’t you allowed to join the royal meeting?” he asked.

Chan scoffed, “Ouch, that hurts, Jeon Wonwoo.”

“Forgive me, your highness.” Wonwoo said, “But I believe I’m still older than you, your highness.”

The prince snickered and playfully hit the older, “I believe that’s true, Jeon Wonwoo hyung.” he said, emphasizing the hyung.

Mingyu realized, while watching the two interact, that he was looking at another side of Jeon Wonwoo. And he won’t lie that he’s quite surprised.

“Are you surprised, Kim Mingyu?” the prince asked, looking straight at the eunuch.

Mingyu gave a confused look, “Your highness?”

“Are you surprised that this hyung can crack a joke?” Chan said.

“To be honest, your highness,” Mingyu said, ignoring the glare Wonwoo was giving him, “I didn’t expect he has any friends in the palace grounds.”

Wonwoo’s eyes glared in anger, as Chan laughed loudly.

“See?! That’s why you shouldn’t act cold all the time, hyung!” Chan said while clutching his stomach, failing to contain his laughter. “I like you, Mingyu hyung!”

“Mingyu hyung?!” the other two asked in unison.

“You’re older than me, right?” the prince asked, making sure.

“Well yes but-”

Wonwoo exhaled, “It took me prince Jihoon to convince you to call me hyung, and this nutbrain got a free pass?”

Mingyu gasped, “I might be an eunuch but I am no nutbrain you-”

The sentence was cut when the crown prince laughed harder, “I never thought there would be a day where somebody can match the Jeon Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo sighed, “He’s not even near my level, your highness.”

When the laughter died down, Chan sat back at the stairs, “I’m waiting for Jun and Jisoo hyung! They should arrive any second now.” he said.

Wonwoo nodded, “I’m also here to greet them, your highness.”

“Oh, Mingyu hyung probably doesn’t know who Jun and Jisoo hyung is, right?” the prince turned his head to look at Mingyu.

The eunuch shook his head, he has never heard of them before.

“Well Jisoo hyung is minister Hong’s son,” the prince explained, “And Jun hyung is a minister himself! He takes care of the relationship with the Chinese kingdom.”

Mingyu nodded, “I see, so did they go somewhere, your highness?”

“If they didn’t we wouldn’t be waiting for their arrival, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo sneered.

Mingyu rolled his eyes and ignored the latter.

Chan chuckled, “Yes, they went to China for some political thing.”

Suddenly, the gates opened, and the prince stood up.

But what came in wasn’t troops and carriages, instead a single horse with a wounded rider who’s swaying weakly.

The three immediately ran down the stairs and helped the rider, covered in blood, down.

“Wen Junhui, what happened?!” Wonwoo held him up. The latter didn’t answer but kept his head down instead. In Wonwoo’s arm, he’s shaking like a leaf.

“You!” Chan pointed at one of the guards stationed there, “Go to the infirmary and tell physician Yoon to get ready, we have an injured person for him to care.”

The guard bowed and scurried to the infirmary.

Chan pointed at another guard, “You take the horse back to the stable, check for any injuries.”

As the guard took the horse away, the prince quickly helped Wonwoo to hold the injured up.

“Hyung? Jun hyung? We should go to the infirmary now, can you walk?” Chan asked. He tried to look at the older’s face, and realized a cut on his temple. He looked down and saw the robe covered in red. It doesn’t seem like he’s been shot, but grazed by either a sword or an arrow.

Suddenly, the door to the main palace opened, revealing a prime minister dressed in royal robes. “Why is it so noisy?!” he yelled.

When he saw what was happening, he quickly turned around. “Your majesty, I think you should see this for yourself.”

In a matter of seconds, everybody that was attending the royal meeting came outside. Including the two older princes.

Seokmin was about to run down, but the king stopped him.

“What is going on here?” the king asked.

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu bowed to the king, meanwhile the youngest prince turned his gaze elsewhere.

“Minister Wen just came back without the troop and he’s injured, your majesty.” Wonwoo explained, “We’re going to take him to the infirmary now.”

“Minister Wen.” the king called, and Wonwoo can feel the mentioned flinch in his arms.

“Why did you come back alone? Where is the rest of the troop?” the king asked.

Chan’s head shot up, “He’s injured, your majesty.” he snapped, “He needs treatment, now.”

“Talk, minister Wen.” the king ignored him.

The youngest prince was about to say something else when suddenly a whimper was heard from the injured.

“The..-The rebels..”

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo tensed, “You- you were attacked by the rebels?” Wonwoo asked.

Jun nodded, “I came to seek help, the South entrance..” he said, weakly.

“Royal guard Choi?” the king called, and Choi Seungcheol quickly stepped in front of the king, then bowed.

“Yes, your majesty?”

“Send a search troop to the South entrance,” the king ordered, “Treat the injured, and bring back the bodies. Try to see what goods are left, too.”

“Yes, your majesty.” the guard bowed and walked away.

The king turned around to go back inside, and the other ministers followed. When suddenly one of them, dressed in royal robes ran down the stairs and grabbed Junhui’s sagged shoulder.

“My son, where is my son?” he frantically asked.

Wonwoo could feel the older tense in his arms. Junhui shook his head, still not looking up.

“Minister Hong, I’m sure your son will be fine.” Wonwoo politely said, “For now, minister Wen needs to be treated first.”

Minister Hong didn’t take his hands off Junhui, “Why did you leave him?” he shook the other’s shoulders, “Why did you leave him!”

Chan tried to stop the older man, “Minister Hong please-”

“MINISTER HONG!” someone yelled.

Everybody went silent and looked at the source of the sound. It came from the person besides the king, dressed in royal robes too, but a bit different. In Mingyu’s eyes, he’s the exact replica of Jeon Wonwoo, just older.

It came from royal advisor Jeon, Jeon Wonwoo’s father.

“Compose yourself.” the royal advisor said, “Now everybody come back inside and we’re continuing the meeting.”

Minister Hong took his hands off Junhui, and looked down in embarrassment. He then turned around and proceeded to walk back inside the main palace with the other palace officials. The last one outside was the royal advisor.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo’s face and froze.

The young master was glaring at his father, while his father stared at him with no expression. To be honest, this was the first time Mingyu saw Jeon Wonwoo lose his cold facade. Rather than cold, the young master looked furious.

It made Mingyu shiver.

“Let’s go, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo helped Jun walk to the infirmary, and Mingyu quickly took the prince’s place as Chan wanted to stay. 

The royal advisor got inside and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please leave a kudos and comment, have a nice day!


	11. the youngest prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lee chan is a badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Your majesty, we shall continue the meeting.” royal advisor Jeon took his place besides the king.

“Yes, we shall continue where we left off. Minister Hong?” the king said.

Minister Hong flinched, “oh- we- we were talking about wages, your majesty.”

The king was about to say something when a commotion was heard outside the door.

“Your highness please, I have received an order to-”

“Well now I order you to let me in! Step aside, hyung.”

Seokmin and Jihoon looked at each other with worry, they knew the owner of those voices.

“Your highness please-”

The door suddenly opened, revealing the youngest prince and a defeated-looking Hansol behind him.

“Your majesty, forgive me.” Hansol bowed.

“It’s alright guard Choi,” the king said, “You shall step outside.”

Hansol bowed once again, stepped outside and closed the door. Seokmin managed to give him an encouraging look before the door closed.

“Youngest prince Lee, what concerns you?” royal advisor Jeon asked.

“Your majesty forgive me for eavesdropping, but I heard you were going to continue the meeting?” Chan asked politely, even though his voice is filled with anger.

“Yes, and I believe that is not your concern.” the king answered, his expression cold.

The youngest prince looked at the king for a few seconds, then scoffed.

“This is not my concern?” Chan raised his voice, “The rebellion is happening, our troops are missing, minister Wen is injured,” he looked at minister Hong, “Your son might be dead and it’s not my concern?!”

Minister Hong flinched but said nothing.

Jihoon walked towards his younger brother and gripped his shoulder, “Chan, watch your attitude.” he warned.

“Watch my attitude?” he swatted Jihoon’s hand off his shoulder, “Why should I watch my attitude when people are in danger and all of you decided to talk about wages?”

Jihoon didn’t answer, but gave Chan a warning look, which the younger ignored.

“Do you want to talk about wages? Let’s talk about wages then.” the youngest prince made his way towards the king’s throne.

“Do you know why the rebellion is happening?” Chan looked straight at the king, “It’s because these wages you keep increasing for palace officials came from their money.”

“It’s because we take their only source of living, and give them nothing.” the prince continued.

The whole room stayed silent, nobody dared to speak. At that moment the palace officials realized how scary the youngest prince is, and that the youngest prince undeniably has the aura of a king.

And some didn’t like it at all.

“The rebellion is happening, and it’s real. And do you know what the rumours say?” Chan said, scanning the room, looking at every pair of eyes in the room. “That the leader comes from the palace.”

“That is ridiculous, your highness.” the royal advisor said, “Please do not cause an unnecessary problem.”

“Lee Chan.” the king finally opened his mouth, “We will talk no more about this. Go back to your quarters.”

The youngest prince scoffed and let out an exasperated sigh, “Unbelievable.”

“Your highness I advise you to leave right now.” the royal advisor said, “Or we would have to ask the guard to escort you back.”

The youngest prince didn’t say anything, he only shook his head in disappointment and turned around. He walked himself out and slammed the door.

The meeting went on as if nothing happened, but nobody can deny the uncomfortable atmosphere the youngest prince has made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	12. a prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tale of a prophecy, and of brothers.

“He will grow up to be a king, and he will reign over the country.” a middle aged woman, who seems to be a shaman said to the king who’s sitting in front of her, with a 1 year old boy besides him.

21 years ago, a baby boy was born. But he was no ordinary boy, he was a prince. He’s no ordinary prince, either. He was born from a court lady, who had an affair with the king. Whoever spread the word would be beheaded, and the court lady was never heard again.

But the queen requested the king to have mercy on the boy, for he had done anything wrong. And so the boy was spared.

A year later, the king invited a palace shaman to read the child’s fortune.

“We can not let that happen, your majesty.” the royal advisor said, “We can’t let an illegitimate child take over the throne. How will the country see you as?”

The king sighed and looked at the child, “Is there no other way?”

“It is inevitable, your majesty. It is written in the prophecy, that one day the empty throne would be sat by a child that was unexpected, when the country needed him the most. As he ruled, he would have pillars with the exact number as a human’s ribs that will protect him. No matter how hard you try, he would not move, for deep roots shall not be reached by the frost. Your death won’t be in his hands, but your crown will. And the people will fight for him, for they loved him.” the shaman said.

The king shook in anger and hit his fist on the table, “How dare you say that?! What you’re sa-”

The sentence was cut by the youngest prince’s cry.

“Take him to his chamber.” the king ordered, and an eunuch immediately took the child.

The eunuch took the child to his chamber and put him on the mattress and left the room.

The child kept on crying and crying, for he doesn’t know how to express his feelings with words yet.

Suddenly, the door to his chamber slid open.

“Oh? So it’s you who’s crying!” 

The child stopped sobbing as he saw his guest, a little boy carrying a plate of snacks. The boy was wearing the same robe as his, that seems a little too big on him.

The boy walked in and climbed onto the mattress besides him.

“I rarely see you but you’re Chan, right?” the boy chimed, “Can you talk yet? I’m Seokmin! Your big brother! You probably don’t know me because the last time I saw you was months ago!”

Chan only looked at his brother with a confused expression, he still has tears in his eyes.

“Do you want some?” he offered the plate, “You look hungry.”

The child sniffed and took a piece of rice cake, then stuffed it in his mouth.

“Wait!” another voice came. Before Chan knew it, somebody snatched the cake from his hands.

“He’s not allowed to eat this yet, you silly!” another boy came into view, scolding Seokmin.

“Jihoon hyung that’s mean!” Seokmin stood up and puffed his cheeks, “He was hungry!”

“Yes but he doesn’t even have teeth yet! How is he supposed to chew, silly?” Jihoon answered while holding the ricecake in his hands.

“Then what should I do? Let him eat my robe?!” the other put his little hands on his hips.

“Humans can’t eat robes, silly.” Jihoon said. Nobody knows where he learned the vocabulary for the last word, but he has been using it a lot lately.

Chan, who didn’t understand a word his brothers are saying, only understood that they were fighting, and it made him sad.

So he cried, again.

The other two stopped bickering and turned their attention to the youngest, who’s crying hard.

“Quick, do something!” Jihoon pushed his brother to the crying child.

“Uh-” Seokmin looked at the child, “Ah! Here! Chew on this!”

Seokmin offered his robe to the youngest.

“What? No!” Jihoon tried to stop them, but he’s too late as Chan is already chewing Seokmin’s robe.

“Oh! He stopped crying!” Seokmin proudly said and Jihoon facepalmed.

A few months later, the country lost their queen. She was badly ill, but no one really knew the cause of her death. Rumours said she died of a natural cause, some said she was poisoned. The most believed one was, the queen died of heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking this so far? Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! Have a nice day <3


	13. the three crown princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the palace is a cold place, at least they got each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Chan sat at his bed, holding a blank piece of paper.

“Stupid palace officials.” he said as he ripped the paper apart, “Stupid royal advisor. Stupid, stupid, stupid king.”

He groaned and threw the ripped paper to the air, and it scattered around his room.

He buried his face in his knees and rested his back on the wall.

After a while, a knock was heard.

“Your highness, second prince Lee is requesting his presence.” the eunuch who’s stationed in front of his chamber announced.

“Let him in.” Chan mumbled loud enough for the eunuch to hear.

As he heard the door slide open, he lifted his head and stared at his brother, who’s standing at the door, giving him a soft smile.

The youngest prince tried to give his best smile, even though it definitely seemed forced.

They stayed like that for a while, until Chan’s smile slowly disappeared, replaced by him biting his lips trying to stop the tears that are threatening to spill.

Seokmin slowly walked Chan and sat beside him, then put his arms around his younger brother, pushing the latter’s head to the crook of his neck, and pats his hair.

“This sucks.” the youngest prince said, his voice cracking.

“I know.” his brother replied.

“I mean,” Chan pushed away from his brother’s hug, 

“Why would you lead the people when you won't even hear their voices?” 

he said with teary eyes.

“Because they’re not leaders.” a voice came from the door.

The two turned their head to the door, and found their eldest brother, leaning on the door’s rail.

“They’re all hypocrites who only care about how much gold they’ll receive.” he continued.

Jihoon walked inside and sat besides his youngest brother, “And yes, that sucks.”

Chan sighed and leaned his head back to Seokmin’s shoulder, “Stupid hierarchy”

“Hyung, can’t you try speaking to father so Chan can join the royal meeting?” Seokmin asked, “He’s clearly more capable than those old, brainless ministers!”

“Don’t bother.” the youngest prince said, “He won’t let me. I was never meant to be born anyway.”

Jihoon slapped the back of Chan’s head.

“Ouch?!” his youngest brother said, rubbing the place he just hit.

“Say that one more time and I won’t let you sneak out for a month.” Jihoon threatened.

Chan pouted but didn’t say anything.

The eldest prince sighed, “Listen, sooner or later, the country will need you.” he said sternly, “So don’t you ever think like that.”

“I can’t even join the royal meeting.” Chan said, “The country doesn’t even know my face.”

Jihoon looked at his two younger brothers, both with a frown on their faces as if somebody just killed their cat.

Jihoon can’t bear seeing them like this. He is a crown prince, next to the throne, the soon to be king. 

But before all that, he’s a big brother.

And he’ll do anything to keep a smile on his younger brother's faces

“Have you heard of the spring festival?” He asked. 

Seokmin shook his head, and Chan’s head immediately shot up.

“I’ve heard of it from the villagers!” he chimed, “But I’ve never gone to any before..”

“Oh? Why?” Seokmin asked his younger brother.

Chan shrugged, “Going to festivals alone is no fun.”

Seokmin hummed, “Why did you ask, hyung?”

Jihoon smiled softly, “Eunuch Kwon told me about it. He said, at the festival, there would be food stalls every step we take, people will be dancing in the streets, and lanterns will be lit and when we fly them, they’ll look like stars.” he explained, trying to remember the exact words the eunuch said to him last night.

He knew he was going to regret this, but the younger two’s faces right now made it worthy.

“And I’m wondering if.. maybe.. we should go next month?” the prince finally said.

Seokmin and Chan’s faces literally lit up, both of them gave the biggest smile.

“You’re not kidding, right?” Chan asked, with fascination in his face, “You’re actually saying we should sneak out?”

“Hyung really?! I’ve never been outside the palace walls before, let alone sneak out!” Seokmin said, his eyes full of hope.

“I never said we’d sneak out, silly.” Jihoon said, “We’ll just.. Go outside without telling the king, and come back before midnight before anyone notices..?”

“Whatever floats your boat,” Chan chuckled, “But I’m in! Seokmin hyung?”

“Of course I am!” Seokmin answered, eyes glinting with excitement.

“Alright then,” Jihoon smiled, “Until next month.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated! thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	14. so..this is a thing now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another tea conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Your highness, did you call me?” 

Jihoon took his eyes from the parchment he was writing, and saw Soonyoung standing at the doorway. 

“Yes, come in, eunuch Kwon.” he said, ignoring the fact that the eunuch didn’t knock first, or that he didn’t let him sit yet but the latter has already made himself comfortable.

There’s something different about this particular eunuch in front of him. Whether it’s his shamelessness or his mouth that won’t stop once he starts talking about something. And maybe the fact that he’s the only eunuch that talked with Jihoon without trembling in fear, that Jihoon found him..different. In a good way, of course.

“Do..you need something, your highness?” Soonyoung asked, breaking Jihoon from his thoughts.

“Ah, yes. I do have a little request.” Jihoon was about to continue his sentence when the eunuch gasped.

“Don’t tell me you’re actually considering sneaking out of the palace?” Soonyoung said.

Jihoon ignored the fact that Soonyoung forgot to address him, “No, I am not. I am simply considering going to the spring festival next month without the king’s consent.”

Soonyoung lifted an eyebrow and gave the prince a judging look. 

Jihoon sighed, “Fine, I am considering sneaking out of the palace. But only this once.” he emphasized.

Soonyoung smiled in victory.

“So? Do you accept my request to accompany me to the spring festival with my younger brothers?” the prince asked.

“We made a promise didn’t we? Of course I would, your highness!” Soonyoung answered.

Jihoon nodded and then nobody talked anymore, both enjoying the tea Jihoon had prepared.

After a while, the prince finally broke the silence.

“Do you believe in prophecies, eunuch Kwon?” he asked.

Soonyoung tilted his head, “Like..prophecy that tomorrow would rain?”

“That’s.. A weather forecast, eunuch Kwon.” Jihoon said.

“Ah.” the eunuch exclaimed, “So.. like the prophecy that in the future, your death would be in the hands of a cow?”

The prince stared at Soonyoung with a confused expression, “..Maybe?”

“Oh! Then it depends, your highness.” Soonyoung said, “I won’t trust the ones those con-artists say in the streets.”

Jihoon nodded, “Then how about.. A prophecy about a boy that would grow up to be a king, which made the king scared and locked the boy away to hide him from the world?”

Soonyoung looked at the prince, unsure of what he meant.

“Are you.. Perhaps talking about the youngest prince, your highness?” he asked.

Jihoon was startled, but managed to hide it. “Did you know about the prophecy, eunuch Kwon?”

Soonyoung shook his head, “But when you said that, I can’t think of anyone else but the youngest prince.” he said, “and I heard what happened at the royal meeting today..”

Jihoon nodded, “I believe you can keep a secret?” he asked, looking at the eunuch straight in the eye.

“Of course, your highness.” Soonyoung answered, not realizing how much of a big deal it is.

“It is true that Chan was born from a court lady.” Jihoon started, “A year later, the king brought him to a lady shaman.”

Soonyoung nodded, and the prince continued.

“The shaman told him about a prophecy. That Chan would one day reign as king.” he said, “The king got so angry he ordered the palace guards to execute her, and her husband.”

Soonyoung gulped, “Does everybody know about the prophecy?”

Jihoon shook his head, “Only a few old palace servants. I myself accidentally overheard it from a court lady.”

“Not even the youngest prince himself?”

Again, Jihoon shook his head, “And I’d rather keep it like that.”

Soonyoung nodded, “But.. When I first met him, the youngest prince was-”

“Sneaking out?” Jihoon completed the sentence, “He started sneaking out at the age of 15, when he found the back entrance of the palace not many people know about.”

“The king never noticed?”

“He did, he just doesn’t care anymore.” Jihoon shrugged, “I think he thought killing the shaman meant the prophecy is gone.”

Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows, “Then.. why is he still not allowed to the royal meeting?”

“I talked to his majesty, once, about this.” Jihoon said, addressing the king as his majesty instead of his father, “I suggested the youngest prince to join the royal meetings.”

“And.. what did his majesty say?”

“That royal advisor Jeon thought it would be best if Chan never joined the royal meeting.”

Soonyoung stared at the prince with a puzzled look, “Why must the royal advisor decide problems of the royal family?”

“I.. honestly don’t know myself.” Jihoon looked down, “Royal advisor Jeon has served our family for generations, and we trust his decisions.” 

“Your highness, forgive me if this sounds rude but..” Soonyoung said, “I feel like he has interfered too deeply with the royal family’s matters..”

“Honestly, eunuch Kwon?” the prince looked at Soonyoung, “I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	15. we all love lunchbreaks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung and seungkwan just planned to have a normal quiet lunch..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Your majesty, the rebellion are just a bunch of villagers who are not satisfied with their pay. You don’t need to bat an eye on them.”

Soonyoung entered the king’s chamber, with a tray in his hands, two cups of tea placed on it.

“If you say so, royal advisor Jeon.” the king said, “I will leave this matter to you.”

Soonyoung put the tray on top of the table, pretending he didn’t hear a thing.

“Yes your majesty, I will do my best to look into this rebellion.” the royal advisor said, “All you need to worry about is your health, sir.”

As much as Soonyoung wanted to hear more, he doesn’t want to get beheaded for eavesdropping yet.

So he bowed and left the chamber.

Last night, after talking about prophecies and the royal family, the topic changed to music, which consists of the crown prince talking about how he thinks that Geomungo is his favorite instrument. After that, Soonyoung told him stories about his friends that he used to dance with all the time back in his hometown.

It was weird, but not uncomfortable. On the contrary, it actually felt like talking to someone you knew.

Like talking to an old friend.

Like the day before, Soonyoung came home at night and went straight to the eunuch quarters.

Today, Soonyoung was stationed in the king’s chamber, Seungkwan’s previous station. They roll it every week.

He arrived at the kitchen and waited for the other eunuch. As always, they’ll be having lunch together.

“Oh, you’re here already?” Seungkwan came from nowhere and tapped his shoulders.

“My only job for today is delivering tea to the king’s chamber.” Soonyoung complained, “The more boring it is, the more I become hungry.”

“I know exactly how that feels.” Seungkwan snickered, “Good news, today’s meal is spicy chicken!”

They waited in line and took their tray, a normal lunch set of rice and spicy chicken, with a slice of tofu.

“Where do you want to eat?” Seungkwan asked.

Soonyoung looked around and found all the pavilions occupied, “The.. pavilion behind your eunuch house?”

Seungkwan smiled brightly, “Sure! Seeing how most of them are here, it’ll be empty!”

A few minutes later, they arrived at the pavilion.

It’s small, and it doesn’t really have any roof, so it’s more like a big bamboo table that about four people can sit on.

“Did you hear about Mingyu?” Seungkwan started a conversation.

Soonyoung picked up a chicken and ate it, “about what?”

“There’s a rumour that Mingyu is actually close with the young master.” Seungkwan said.

Soonyoung almost choked on his chicken, “Do you even see them? All they do is bicker like some old married couple!”

Seungkwan snorted, “You can say that right, yesterday I saw them bicker about how cats really have nine lives or not.”

“Seriously, that Kim Mingyu. Everywhere he goes trouble will go with him.” Soonyoung ate his tofu.

Suddenly, another tray came in sight. Both eunuch were startled and immediately looked up, and saw no other than the second crown prince in disguise.

“Your highness-” both of them quickly stood up- but the prince stopped them.

“Don’t stand up, don’t bow, I’m not using a royal robe so I’m not a prince right now!” the prince said with a huge smile on his face.

“I don’t think that’s how it works..” another person beside the prince, wearing a royal guard robe said.

Soonyoung and Seungkwan didn’t notice him before, too surprised by the arrival of the crown prince.

“Oh? Hansol!” Seungkwan exclaimed, “I haven’t seen you for a while!”

The guard nodded, “I almost lost my job yesterday, but I’m fine.”

Seokmin snickered, “That’s why I brought you today, so you won’t lose your job!”

“That’s very understanding of you, your highness.” Hansol said.

The prince took a seat besides Seungkwan, and the guard sat beside a still confused Soonyoung.

“Ah, Soonyoung haven’t met Hansol right?” Seokmin said, “Soonyoung, this is Choi Hansol. Hansol, this is Kwon Soonyoung!”

Soonyoung smiled and nodded to the guard, “Nice to meet you, guard Choi!”

Hansol nods back, “It is nice to meet you too, eunuch Kwon.”

“You guys seemed to know each other?” Soonyoung asked Seungkwan, considering how he greeted the guard without honorifics.

Seungkwan shrugged, “I’m a people magnet.”

“He didn’t have any friends back then and I was his age,” Hansol said, “We were both stationed at the main palace, at that time I didn’t need to follow the prince everywhere he goes.”

Soonyoung nodded, “I see, you’ve known each other for quite some time then!”

“He’s also Choi Seungcheol’s brother!” Seokmin explained, while setting the plates in the middle.

“Uh- what are you doing, your highness?” Seungkwan asked.

“We should eat together! I stole some beef and vegetables from the kitchen!” the prince said.

“It was given to you, you didn’t steal it..” Hansol said, taking a slice of beef.

Seokmin snuck his tongue out, “Let me be cool for once would you?”

Soonyoung chuckled and took some vegetables, “Thank you, your highness!”

“Soonyoung, I heard you’ve been spending a lot of time with my older brother?” 

Seungkwan choked on his tea, “You what?!”

Soonyoung looked at them with a puzzled expression, “Uh- I just had tea with him?”

Hansol lifted an eyebrow, “Wow that's a big deal.”

“Why?” Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows in confusement, “He may be stiff and formal but he actually talks a lot if you engage him.”

Hansol shook his head in amazement, “You’re incredible, hyung.”

“He’s just shameless, that’s all.” Seungkwan said, receiving a hit from Soonyoung.

“Oh, I heard you’ll accompany us at the festival!” Seokmin exclaimed excitedly.

Hansol and Soonyoung quickly silenced him with a shush.

“Your highness, I don’t think the eldest prince would be so happy if he knew you blew the plan.” Hansol said.

“Plan? What plan?”

The three of them looked at Seungkwan, chewing on his spicy chicken.

“Oh! You can go with us too!” Seokmin said, “The more merrier!”

“The more means more chance of us getting caught, your highness..” Soonyoung said.

“Go where, exactly?” Seungkwan eyes them curiously.

“The spring festival!” Seokmin said, ignoring the other two, “But it’s a secret! You want to go, right?”

Seungkwan’s eyes lit up, “Of course I’ll go with you! I can’t believe you didn’t ask me, Kwon Soonyoung.” he glared at the other eunuch.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, “As much as I think the eldest prince is a decent person, I still don’t want to lose my head.”

Seokmin chuckled, “It’s settled then! Jihoon, Chan, You, Soonyoung, me, uh- Hansol, and Minghao!”

“Who said I’ll be going?”

The four shrieked.

A person, dressed in all black suddenly showed up like a ghost, looking at them with a judging face.

“M-Minghao!” Seokmin stuttered, and taps his beating heart, “W-Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with Jihoon hyung?”

“I’m here.”

They shrieked, again.

Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Hansol immediately bowed, “Y-Your majesty.”

Jihoon nodded, “Sit down. I apologise that Minghao scared you.”

“What do you gain by scaring people, honestly!” Seokmin complained, “And you scared us too, hyung!”

Jihoon nodded, “Then I apologise for that too.”

Soonyoung snorted and started giggling, confusing the others.

“That- that was funny, your highness!” he laughed.

“I- That-” Hansol looked at him with a puzzled expression, and leaned to Seungkwan, “T-that was a joke?” he whispered.

Seungkwan shrugged, “How the hell do I know.”

The prince smiled proudly, “I am here to ask for your help.”

“Oh? What is it?” Seokmin asked, “If it makes you come out from your room then it must be important.”

“It is, indeed, important.” Jihoon said, “I need you to convince Minghao to go with us to our.. Little journey, next month.”

“That’s..literally your job.” Hansol said to Minghao, “You go where he goes.”

“No.” The private guard said, “My job is to keep him safe, and your ‘little journey’ doesn’t really scream ‘safe’.”

“Wow that’s actually convincing.” Hansol said, “I give up, I don’t have any comebacks.”

Seungkwan continued eating, “Don’t you want to go outside too?” he asked, “I mean, I’ve worked in the palace for only two years, but I really miss the outside world already.”

“No.” the private guard answered, expression unchanging.

“Right. Forgive me your highness, I have no words left for him.” Seungkwan picked up another bean sprout.

“That is understandable, eunuch Boo.” the prince answered, “I myself have tried the entire day with no success.”

“Don’t you want to buy some new.. Uh- swords?” this time Soonyoung tries.

“I believe my sword is still in a good condition, eunuch Kwon.” Minghao answered, “And I trust in the palace blacksmith’s skills on sword making.”

“Ah-” Soonyoung tilts his head, “It is impossible, your highness.”

Jihoon sighed, “Is that so? Then I shall move to my second plan.”

“Don’t tell me you’re going to persuade minister Wen-” Seokmin said.

“I am, indeed, going to persuade minister Wen-”

“He is still in treatment, your highness.” Minghao said.

“-when he feels better.” Jihoon continued, “Do not cut my sentences, Minghao.”

“Forgive me, your highness.” Minghao immediately bowed, genuinely guilty.

“That was a joke, you don’t need to bow.” Jihoon said.

“Ah-” he stood up straight, “Forgive me for not getting your joke, your highness.”

The other looked at the two, with a confused expression on each faces.

Except Seokmin, he’s kinda used to it.

“Why didn’t you laugh?” Seungkwan asked the other eunuch.

Soonyoung sighed, “Your highness, let’s work a little more on that, yeah?”

Jihoon looked at the eunuch with a plain expression, “Then I shall learn more from you, eunuch Kwon.”

Seokmin looked at Soonyoung with pity in his eyes, “I’ve tried for 23 years, Soonyoung, he’s impossible.”

“I’m sure there’s still some space for improvement..” Soonyoung said with a sympathetic smile.

“Anyway, should we invite Mingyu too?” Seungkwan asked.

“Can we?” Soonyoung asked back, “If we do, then his young master would have to come with us too.”

“You mean Jeon Wonwoo?” Jihoon asked, “Maybe I could persuade him.”

“Yeah! We should!” Seokmin said, excited, “We used to play with Wonwoo hyung all the time, before he became boring.”

Hansol snorted, “He won’t like it if he hears that, your highness.”

Minghao lifted an eyebrow, “I think he matured, your highness, instead of ‘boring’”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s still boring.” Seokmin waved his hand, “Either way, we should invite them too!”

“Invite them where, exactly?”

For the third time, they shrieked.

Except for the eldest prince, he just flinched a little, and Minghao didn’t even budge.

The person who just showed up bowed, “Your highness, forgive me for the sudden appearance, I happened to pass by and figured I should greet you.”

Jihoon gave a small smile, “Seungcheol hyung, it is nice to see you.”

“It is nice to meet you too,” Seungcheol smiled, “So I heard you have a plan to go somewhere?”

There was a beat of silence, before they all talked at the same time.

“The training grounds.”

“The main building.”

“The royal kitchen!”

“The gardens?”

“..my chamber?”

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow and eyed Jihoon, the only one who hasn’t said a thing.

Jihoon sighed, “We’re… Planning to give eunuch Kwon a tour of the palace..?”

Soonyoung clapped his hand, “Ah! That’s right! I’m new here, guard Choi, I just worked here a week ago!”

Seungcheol doesn’t look convinced but nodded anyway, “Yeah, you were the one getting chased by landlords..”

Soonyoung’s face went red, “Y-Yes, that’s me.” he looked down in embarrassment.

“That’s okay Soonyoung,” Hansol said, “I was once chased by a horse.”

“I- huh?” Soonyoung looked at the younger guard, confused.

“Glad to know that, younger guard Choi.” Jihoon said. Suddenly, his face turned serious, “Hyung, has the search party come back?”

Seungcheol nodded, “Yes, your highness. They only found burnt carts, no bodies.”

Jihoon tensed, “Does that mean..?”

“We do not want to think about the worst, your highness.” Seungcheol said, but clearly there was worry in his voice. “They might’ve ran away and have taken cover somewhere.”

“Did you send another search party for them?” this time, Seokmin opened his mouth.

Seungcheol shook his head, “I was about to, but his majesty denied the request, your highness.”

Jihoon scrunched his eyebrows, “His majesty did?”

Seungcheol nodded.

As if on cue, Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at each other, both thinking of the same thing.

“Did.. did royal advisor Jeon advise that?” the eldest prince asked.

“Yes, your highness.” Seungcheol answered.

Soonyoung tensed and Jihoon nodded, “I shall try and talk to the king, then. A search party must be sent.”

“I agree, your highness, we need to find young master Hong and the rest of the troops.” Seungcheol said.

Soonyoung stared at the Choi siblings, who looked nothing alike. Both of them have sharp features, which he already knew from the court ladies that mentioned them as ‘jewels in the palace’. Choi Seungcheol definitely seems intimidating, with the fact that he’s the head of the royal guards, his reputation cannot be questioned anymore. While his younger brother, Hansol, even though he seemed more at ease, is definitely a firm person who stands by his beliefs. 

“Is there anything on my face, eunuch Kwon?” the older guard said.

Soonyoung flinched, “No, not at all, guard Choi!” he said, “It’s just- you look nothing alike with your brother.”

Seungcheol snickered and walked closer just to ruffle his younger brother’s hair, “I get that a lot, what important is that we’re both handsome, right?” he said cheekily, Soonyoung didn’t know the royal guard could joke like that. Maybe he’s not as intimidating as he seems?

Hansol rolled his eyes and swatted his brother’s hands from his hair, “Keep your reputation as a head of the royal guard, hyung.”

“There’s no other guards, Hansol.” the older guard said, “Let me rest from being scary for a while.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” Suddenly, a voice came not far from them.

All of them looked towards the source of the sound, and found the youngest prince, looking clearly annoyed, with both hands on his hips.

“You guys ate together, WITHOUT ME?” Chan strides towards the pavilion, “I feel genuinely betrayed! Even Seungcheol hyung is here!”

Seungcheol chuckled, “It’s nice to see you too, your highness.” he bowed, “Unfortunately, the sky seems like it would rain. I’m afraid I shall take my leave, I have someone to take care of.”

The eldest guard bowed one last time to the others, and left them.

Jihoon nodded, “I shall take my leave too then. Let’s go, Minghao.” he turned away and left, followed by Minghao.

“That’s it, I hate it here.” the youngest prince grumbled and walked away.

Before he could go far, Seokmin managed to pull him back while laughing, 

“Ignore them, let’s eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	16. will a friendship bloom from this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Stop following me.”

A young master and an eunuch, both dressed in normal robes so they won’t attract attention, stood on the side of a quiet road.

“Stay here.”

“Excuse me?” the eunuch said, “The contract said, and I quote, Kim Mingyu shall never leave Jeon Wonwoo’s sight, except for secret meetings.”

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow with a judging expression.

Finally understood what’s going on, Mingyu gasped, “You’re going to the secre- okay okay I won’t say anymore stop glaring at me.”

“Stay. Here.” Wonwoo said, “Move an inch and I’ll cut your fingers.”

“No way. You found a way to threaten me without killing me.” Mingyu said with a shocked expression.

The latter ignored him, turned away and walked quickly to a deserted gang until Mingyu can’t see him anymore.

Mingyu lets out an exasperated sigh, and stood at the road, just like the young master said, while silently planning a murder in his head. (no he won’t execute it, it’s all in his head.)

Five minutes became ten, ten became thirty. 

Just as Mingyu was starting to feel tired, he felt something wet hit his cheeks.

“No way, no no no no.” He said to the skies, hoping the Gods would hear his pleads.

But as always, things never go as we plan, do they?

And so the eunuch stood there for another ten minutes, drenched in rain.

“I swear I’m going to kill him when-”

“What are you doing?”

Mingyu flinched in surprise, as the person he wanted to kill was suddenly standing beside him. The latter’s also drenched in rain, but not as bad as him. Though, he seems bothered by it.

Oh how he wanted to curse the person in front of it, a bundle of words was ready to be said.

“Let’s take cover first, the rain’s too big.” instead he said, scolding himself inside his head.

“What?” Wonwoo asked, he didn’t hear what the younger said because of the rain.

“I said,” Mingyu repeated, louder, “Let’s take cover first!”

The older stared at him with a puzzled expression, “Ha?”

Mingyu sighed in frustration. He’s cold, starving, and wet, he’s definitely not in his straight mind. 

And so he grabbed the older’s wrist, pulling him to an empty stall that has a roof, protecting them from the downpour.

As soon as they got there, Wonwoo swatted his hands off. “Are you out of your mind?! Do you want to lose a finger?!”

“Well do you want to stand there for, I don’t know, ten more minutes?!” Mingyu said, annoyed, “I am NOT going to sleep in the same room as someone who has a cold!”

“Excuse me, the last time I checked, I’m the one who makes decisions!” Wonwoo raised his voice.

“So what?! You’re going to cut my-” suddenly, a shiver travels down his spine, “F-Fingers?!”

Wonwoo looked like he wanted to fight back, but held back. Instead, he lifted an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip.

“Are you perhaps, cold?”

Mingyu let out another shiver, “N-No, I am c-completely warm- of course I’m c-cold!” he tried to sound threatening, which failed, clearly.

“Do you want my outer robe?”

“Your outer robes are also wet, dumbass.”

Wonwoo nods, “Exactly.”

Mingyu scoffed, “You never cease to surprise me by your heatless-ness, young master.”

“I’m honored, then.” Wonwoo smirked, which made Mingyu’s blood boil even more. Which is ironic, because he’s literally shivering from cold.

Mingyu let out an exasperated sigh and flopped down to the ground, hugging himself. He doesn’t care about losing a finger anymore, his legs are literally frozen.

Wonwoo looked at the younger nonchalantly and walked away somewhere, and Mingyu doesn’t have the energy (and he doesn’t care anymore) to ask where he’s going.

Suddenly, he felt something warm on his cheeks.

He flinched from the sudden warmness, and snapped his head to the side. His eyes met a small paper bag, held by the one and only Jeon Wonwooo.

“What’s that?” he asked, his tone clearly doesn’t have any politeness in it but he couldn’t care less.

Wonwoo didn’t say anything but threw the bag to his lap, and sat beside him.

Mingyu lifted an eyebrow and looked inside the bag, “..A sweet potato?”

The latter shrugged, then pulled out his own, “An old lady was selling it, there were two left.”

Mingyu looked at the older suspiciously, but hugged the bag anyway.

“Aren’t you going to eat it?” Wonwoo asked, already peeling his.

Mingyu holds the bag closer to his cheek, “I’m enjoying the warmth first.”

Wonwoo scoffed, “Whatever floats your boat.”

After a while, they heard some ruffling from the boxes beside them. Wonwoo tensed, hands perched on the handle of his sword, ready to pull out.

Mingyu, who was peeking at the boxes, clicked his tongue at the older. “Put your sword down, not everything is a threat, silly.”

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows, “Excuse me? It could be a spy or a ro-”

“It’s just a bunch of kids, Jeon Wonwoo.” Mingyu said, as the kids slowly appear from behind the boxes.

There were three kids, two boys and a little girl. The first one, the oldest, seemed 12 years old or so, and the other two seemed 6 and 4. Definitely too young to wander around the streets.

The kids were wearing dirty clothes and their hair seemed unkept, all skin and bones.

Mingyu smiled sympathetically, “Hey there? Where are your parents?” he asked softly.

The eldest shook his head, while the other two hid behind him.

“I see, are those your siblings?” he tried to ask again.

The boy nodded, moving aside so Mingyu could see his younger siblings.

“Have you eaten anything?” the eunuch asked.

Again, the boy shook his head, “We-we haven’t eaten since yesterday.” he said with a small voice.

Mingyu smiled softly and picked up his paper bag, the sweet potato still warm inside it, and gave it to the boy.

“Here, take this, share it with your siblings.” he said.

The kids’s eyes lit up, “R-Really, young master?” the eldest exclaimed.

Mingyu nodded, and the eldest shyly took the paper bag from his hand.

“T-Thank you, young master!” he bowed.

“Don’t thank me,” Mingyu said, “This guy paid for it.” he pointed at Wonwoo, who hasn’t said a thing.

“Thank you, young master!” the eldest bowed again, to Wonwoo this time. Then, he pushed his younger sibling’s head so they bowed too, “Say thank you!” he whispered.

“Thank you, young master!” the other two said in unison.

Wonwoo flinched, “Uh- sure.”

Without realizing it, Mingyu smiled at the latter’s awkwardness. It’s clear that he rarely hears those words.

For some reason, it made Mingyu sad.

“Now go, find someplace warm.” the eunuch said to the kids, and they scurried away with the biggest smile on their faces, as if they won a bunch of gold.

Mingyu looked at the kids with a fond smile. He’s still wet, but he’s not cold anymore.

“They reminded me of me.” Mingyu said, turning his gaze to the downpour in front of him.

“I didn’t ask.” Wonwoo continued peeling his sweet potato.

“You know, I know exactly how that feels.” Mingyu continued, ignoring the older. He pulled his knees upwards and hugged it, resting his head there.

“I know how it feels, wandering around the streets for some good person who’s willing to give me food,” he said, “Moving from houses to houses until they get tired of me, everyday wishing for a miracle to happen. I’ve tried it all, stealing, borrowing, barter, doing all sorts of work for a spoon of rice.”

Suddenly, a sweet potato, that had been torn in half, appeared in front of his face.

Mingyu quickly turned his head to the young master beside him, who’s focusing on his own half-torn sweet potato on his unoccupied hand.

Mingyu scoffed, “I swear if it’s out of pity-”

“It’s not.” 

He widened his eyes in surprise, and took the sweet potato.

“Thank you.” Mingyu said, and took a bite of it.

Wonwoo only hummed, his gaze still focused on the sweet potato on his hands.

After that, they fell to a surprisingly uncomfortable silence, both enjoying the music of the rain.

It doesn’t last long, thought. He may not look like it, but Mingyu is actually a chatterbox. He’s even worse than Soonyoung sometimes, when he’s in a good mood. He’s just..a people person.

So, Mingyu was the one who opened his mouth first.

“My parents were fishermen.” He started, “Should my mother be called fisherwoman? Is that what they call women who fish?”

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow and gave him a judging look, while chewing on his almost finished sweet potato.

“Right- not important.” Mingyu snickered, “Anyway, I used to always go with them, to the sea.”

“One day, I was too busy playing with my friends, I forgot to go home, so they left without me.” he continued, “That exact day, a huge storm hit our village.”

Wonwoo finished his sweet potato, but said nothing. He already knew where this was going.

“They never came back.” Mingyu smiled sadly, “I was ten years old back then, too young for the world.”

The eunuch sighed, “No one thought I was going to make it. And honestly? Me too.” he said, “Who knew thirteen years later I’d be working as a private eunuch of a heartless young master.”

Wonwoo scoffed, “Humans don't have wings, Kim Mingyu.” he finally opened his mouth.

“Huh?”

“That’s why they search for a way to fly.” 

Mingyu looked at the latter as if he had grown a third head, “Humans can’t fly, I thought you were smart?”

Wonwoo gazed at the rain, expression unchanging, “If we can make flying lanterns, why can’t we make something that’ll make us fly?”

“That’s Impossible.” Mingyu replied.

Wonwoo shrugged, “Rumours say the western people are trying to travel by air.”

Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows, “Okay but I was talking about my past, why would you-”

“Shut up first, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo interrupted.

Mingyu sighed and shut his mouth, “You could’ve said it-”

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow.

“Right, I’ll shut up, you were saying?”

“What I meant by that was,” Wonwoo said, “For some reason, humans always find a way to stay alive, no matter how unfavorable the situation that was thrown to them.”

Mingyu thought for some second, then nods his head, “Well, when you say it like that, I’m a living proof.”

For a while, no one said anything, both of them staring at the rain, again.

But this time, Wonwoo was the first one to break the silence.

“You know, I actually envy you, Kim Mingyu.”

Mingyu looked at the older with a confused expression, “What?”

Wonwoo looked at the rain, and Mingyu saw an air of longing in his eyes.

“At least, you don’t have to live under the shadow of somebody’s expectation.”

Mingyu didn’t answer. No, he couldn’t answer. He knew the latter wasn’t waiting for any answers.

But maybe, just maybe.

Jeon Wonwoo was more broken than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment on how you think of the story so far! thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	17. how they first met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about the royal guard, the physician, and a minister's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Choi Seungcheol was five.

It was raining and he was sitting at his porch, enjoying the breeze. His baby brother was born not long ago, and he’s busy crying inside. Seungcheol wonders if he was like that too when he was just born?

Suddenly, a boy his age came to his sight. He was playing in the rain by himself, skipping at puddles.

As the boy walked closer, their eyes met.

Seungcheol flinched when the other boy ran towards him, he almost screamed his mom’s name for help. He doesn’t really do well with strangers, and this particular one is smiling at him with the brightest smile on his face.

“Hello!” the boy yelled, leaning at his porch.

Seungcheol froze, he didn’t know what to answer.

“Huh, is the rain too loud?” the boy tilted his head, “HELLO!”

Seungcheol wanted to run away, but when he noticed the boy was completely drenched in rain, his heart took over his mind.

“Why are you drenched in rain?!” he pulled the boy to his porch, “You’ll get sick!”

When the boy got inside, Seungcheol took a good look at him. He looks oddly familiar..

“Oh? You’re the kid that lives at the infirmary?” Seungcheol asked.

The kid nods excitedly, “I’m Yoon Jeonghan!”

“Yoon?” Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows, “But physician Han-”

“Physician Han is not my father, silly.” Jeonghan said, “He was my father’s apprentice!”

“Then where do your parents live?” he asked.

The kid smiled sadly, “They’re..gone.”

“O-Oh.” Seungcheol lowered his head, “Uh- why?”

Jeonghan shrugged, “I can’t tell you! Physician Han told me not to tell anyone!”

Seungcheol nodded, “Okay..”

“Hey! What’s your name?” Jeonghan asked.

“Oh- Uh- Choi Seungcheol..” Seungcheol said shyly.

Jeonghan’s eyes bright up, “Oh? You’re royal guard Choi’s son! That’s so cool!”

Seungcheol tilted his head, “It’s..cool?”

“Of course!” Jeonghan exclaimed, “Your father fights for our country and keeps it safe! That’s very cool! Will you be like that too someday?”

Seungcheol was startled by the question, “Y-Yes! I want to be a guard too!”

Jeonghan snickered, “Then a little rain won’t hurt you!”

“H-Huh?”

Suddenly, Seungcheol felt the latter took his hands, pulling him outside.

“W-What are you doing!” Seungcheol pouted, he doesn’t like rain, and his father would definitely scold him after this.

“Don’t you like rain?!” Jeonghan smiled brightly, stretching his hands, letting the raindrops hit him.

“Of course not!” Seungcheol said angrily, even though it doesn’t sound intimidating, “Rain means we can’t go outside to play!”

“Who said so, silly?” Jeonghan laughed, “What are we doing now, then?”

Seungcheol stomped his feet in anger, only resulting in the water to splash back to his robes. Seeing that, Jeonghan laughed harder.

“Rain is a blessing, Choi Seungcheol.” he said with a smile on his face, “They grow our corps and wash away the dust!”

Seungcheol didn’t say anything, the other is making sense, but he doesn’t like to admit that he’s wrong, so he sulked.

“Hey come on! Don’t frown!” Jeonghan protested, “I’ve never seen you smile!”

Seungcheol snuck his tongue out, “I’m coming back inside!”

He was about to turn around, when Jeonghan suddenly stepped on a puddle and slipped, his butt hitting the ground.

Both of them looked at each other, Jeonghan sitting on the puddle, mud covering his robes and his face.

After a few seconds, Seungcheol snorted, and finally laughed, “YOU- YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!” he held his stomach as he laughed.

Seeing it, Jeonghan smiled proudly, “HA! I MADE YOU SMILE!”

Seungcheol kept laughing, and didn’t realize that the mud-covered Jeonghan was walking towards him.

The next thing he knew, he was being chased by Jeonghan around the palace grounds.

They spent the whole day, chasing each other, until the rain stopped. When Seungcheol came home, his entire body full of mud, he got a scolding from his father and wasn’t allowed to eat sweets for a week.

But the whole time he was being scolded, he couldn’t help but smile.

For he has found a new friend.

Ever since that day, everytime it rains, Seungcheol would be sitting at the porch, waiting for a certain someone.

He can’t say he liked rain, he’s still not a fan of it. But now, at least he has something to look forward to.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into years.

In a blink of an eye, Seungcheol was 15.

Today, again, it was raining. But Seungcheol didn’t sit on the porch. He sat inside his house, wearing a black robe. His little brother asleep on his lap, and a jar that contained his late mother’s ash laid in front of him.

He didn’t cry. No, he couldn’t. 

He had to show the world that he’s strong. His father didn’t show any vulnerability, even though Seungcheol doesn’t know where his father is right now.

He looked down at his brother, and gently swiped the bangs from his forehead. That’s right, he had to be strong, for his little brother, who lost a mother too soon.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on the door.

He scrunched his eyebrows and searched for a pillow. When he found it, he gently lifted his brother’s head and laid it on the pillow.

After making sure he’s comfortable, Seungcheol got up and opened the door.

There, on his porch, a familiar face was waiting for him, with the usual smile on his face. Only this time, softer.

Seungcheol closed the door, “Jeonghan, I don’t-”

“I know.” Jeonghan interrupted, “But would you follow me, just this once?”

“Jeonghan..” Seungcheol sighed, “I- I’m not in the mood, okay?”

“I’m not asking you to play with me, Seungcheol.” Jeonghan said, “Please, let me help you, you can go back right after.”

Seungcheol didn’t say anything, and Jeonghan offered his hand. “Please? Trust me, this once?”

“We’ll go back right after?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan smiled and nodded, “I promise.”

So Seungcheol took his hand.

The road Jeonghan was taking him, it’s oddly familiar. It’s a road he walks in almost every day. “Jeonghan, where are you taking me?”

Jeonghan tugged his hand, “Just wait, you’ll know.”

After a while, they arrived at the place Seungcheol spent half of his life in.

The training grounds.

It was empty, as it was raining. Nobody was there, or near there. They were completely alone. 

Jeonghan pulled his hand further, until they arrived at the middle of the huge field.

“Why did you bring me here?” Seungcheol asked, he was really not in the mood for Jeonghan’s mischiefs.

The latter smiled softly and looked straight at him straight in his eyes, 

“Cry.”

Seungcheol flinched, “What-”

“It’s raining, people won’t know if it’s your tears or the rain.” Jeonghan explained, “So, cry, let it all out.”

It sounds like utter nonsense. It’s stupid, and only Yoon Jeonghan can make it sound so convincing. Seungcheol won’t fall for it, of course people would know whether it’s his tears or the rain.

But despite those thoughts in his mind, he feels tears rise to his eyes.

He gulped, trying to hold it in.

Suddenly, a hand pats his head.

“You’ve done well.”

And so, the dam burst.

It started with little sniffles, which turned into sobs. As soon as the first tear came out, he couldn’t stop it. It just keeps flowing and flowing.

He lost his mother. His mother just died. He loved her, he doesn’t want her to go.

She was ill and they knew this day would come, one day, but he was never ready.

No one was.

She was the only one keeping him going, the only one who defended him when his father was scolding him, the only one who always told him he had done a good job.

And it hurts. 

Damn, it hurts, so, so much.

It felt like the world had collapsed and he was forced to act like nothing happened.

It felt like he was hanging on a cliff, and no one bothered to lift him up.

Suddenly, he felt an arm pulling him in, engulfing him into a hug.

“There, there, let it all out.”

Seungcheol felt his own arms hugging the latter’s waist, squeezing his robe, holding on as tight as he could, fearing to let go.

“Please..” he sobbed to Jeonghan’s shoulders, “Don’t- Don’t leave me too.”

“Of course I’ll never leave you, silly.” he felt a pat on his hat, “I’ll never leave you.”

For Choi Seungcheol, those words felt like hand, ready to pull him upwards.

And so he took it.

A year later, another person unexpectedly entered their friendship.

“Jeonghan, I don’t think this is a good idea..” Seungcheol said, crouching behind the bush.

“No- this is a splendid idea.” said Jeonghan, who was crouching beside him, holding a wooden tray with three cups of tea on top of it.

Seungcheol sighed and looked at the occupied pavilion they have been looking at for the past 10 minutes. It was occupied by a boy their age, minister Hong’s only son.

“Look, Cheol, he’s the best prey.” Jeonghan said mischievously.

“How?” Seungcheol asked, “That boy just came to the palace a day ago!”

“Exactly!” Jeonghan exclaimed, “He was sent to a special school to learn law for 13 years, and passed it earlier than the other students? He must be a genius!”

“And so why would you think he’s the best prey?”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue, “Don’t you get it? Those law schools consist of old people with white beards, and the students there learn day and night. In conclusion, he must be a boring person!”

“I don’t connect any dots..” Seungcheol said exparatedly.

Ignoring him, Jeonghan stood up and got out of their hiding place, “Act natural.”

Seungcheol followed him, defeated.

When they got there, the boy didn’t seem to notice them. He was too immersed in the book he’s reading.

Jeonghan cleared his throat, “Excuse me? Can we join you?” he gave his nicest smile.

The boy didn’t seem startled. Instead, he slowly turned his gaze away from the book, and gave them a sweet smile.

“Why of course, I would love some company.” he answered with a honey-like voice.

Jeonghan snickered and nudged Seungcheol, then walked into the pavilion, and sat at one of the cushions. Seungcheol gave the boy a little smile, and walked inside too.

“You’re minister Hong’s son, right?” Jeonghan asked, putting his tray on the low table between them.

The boy nodded, and stretched his hand. “Hong Jisoo, and you must be the famous physician Yoon?”

“Oh?” Jeonghan snickered, “That’s right!” he took Jisoo’s hand.

“And you must be the famous royal guard Choi?” this time, he stretched his hand towards Seungcheol.

The guard nodded, “Are we really famous?” He took the latter’s hand.

Jisoo smiled, “Of course, I’ve heard stories of you from my father.”

Jeonghan hummed and took a cup of tea, then offered it to the minister’s son.

“Would you like some tea?”

“Why of course,” Jisoo took the tea, “I would love some, thank you.”

Jeonghan smiled triumphantly and looked at Seungcheol, while Seungcheol shook his head with an unapproving stare.

Not like he can do anything, once Yoon Jeonghan set his mind on something, even the king can’t stop him.

Jeonghan took a cup of tea for himself, and gave one to Seungcheol.

“Go ahead, drink it!” Jeonghan said, while lifting his own cup, pretending he’s going to drink it.

Jisoo smiled, and covered his face with his arms, as he drank.

When he put his cup back on the table, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were looking at him, one with expecting eyes and the other with sympathetic ones.

Jisoo gave a confused smile and tilted his head, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “H-How was the tea?” he asked.

“Oh, it’s good! I like it very much!” he answered with a sincere face.

The two stared at him as if he grew another head.

Jeonghan nudged Seungcheol, “Drink yours.”

The guard drank his tea, and shrugged. “It’s..good?”

Jeonghan looked even more confused, and drank his own. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing..else, with the tea?” Jeonghan asked as he put his cup down.

Jisoo stared at him with a puzzled face, and offered his cup, “Here, try it! It’s good, really!”

Jeonghan quickly took the cup from the latter’s hand, and drank it.

For a second there, Seungcheol swore he saw Jisoo have the exact smile every time Jeonghan is planning his mischiefs.

“Uh- Jeonghan-”

Jeonghan spurts the tea.

“yOU-” Jeonghan glared at Jisoo, who was laughing so heartily from the bottom of his heart.

“yOU SHOULD’VE SEEN YOUR FACE-” he clutched his stomach as he laughed.

Jeonghan turned his head towards Seungcheol, looking for an ally.

Seungcheol shrugged and drank his tea nonchalantly, “You finally have a taste of your own medicine.”

“How did you even?!” Jeonghan wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, and gave a disgusted face.

It was, in fact, not tea.

Well it is a tea, a very salty tea.

Jisoo’s laughter died down, but he’s still smiling widely, “But seriously, that was awful. Give me a normal tea.” he said and took Jeonghan’s untouched tea.

“Wait, you actually drank it?” Seungcheol asked.

Jisoo gulped the tea and sighed in relief, “Of course I did, I had to make it believable.”

“But how did you know!?” Jeonghan protested, “I assure you the color is the exact same!”

“I told you, you guys are famous.” Jisoo chuckled, “I greeted the princes yesterday and one of them told me to watch out for a particular physician named Yoon Jeonghan and his apprentice Choi Seungcheol.”

“Apprentice?!” Seungcheol gaped, “I have no correlation with any of his pranks, I’m just here for damage control.”

“It’s Lee Jihoon, right?!” Jeonghan asked, “I swear if he wasn’t a prince-”

“But did you really have to drink the tea if you knew?” Seungcheol interrupted, “I mean- you could’ve pretended to drink it.”

Jisoo shrugged, “Extra pranks need extra measures.”

“aHA!” Jeonghan exclaimed, “See?! Smart brains think alike! I said the exact same thing!” 

Seungcheol looked at both of them with an exparated face,

“Oh no..”

As they got older, the more responsibilities they had to carry. At the age of 19, the head of the royal guards got caught in a rebellion’s plan, and got killed. With no time to grieve, Seungcheol was quickly appointed as the head of the royal guard. Physician Han, who was the royal physician at the time, suddenly retired. Making Jeonghan, his apprentice, the only royal physician at the palace. As for Jisoo, his father wanted to make sure their bloodline would stay in the hierarchy, so Jisoo was being prepared to continue his father’s position as a minister. He started going on overseas meetings and royal meetings, and he’s clearly right for the job.

But despite all that, their friendship grows even stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((yes i love their friendship))   
> phew, a long chapter, what do you think of this chapter? this was honestly one of my favorites! :D  
> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	18. a certain talk about trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of things happens in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“You do realize your robes are white, right?”

Jeonghan opened his eyes, and stared at the latter standing beside him, “So?”

Seungcheol sighed, “So, if you lay down here in your garden, when it’s raining, it’ll be impossible to wash it.”

Jeonghan shrugged, “I have tons of it, I can just throw this one away.”

Seungcheol offered his hand, “Come on, stand up. You’re going to get sick.”

“I’m not going to get sick, Choi Seungcheol.” Jeonghan answered, but took the guard’s hand anyway. “I have lived 25 years and no storm has ever made me sick.”

“Lies.” Seungcheol said as he pulled the latter up, “You got sick when you were 10, and caught a cold when you were 17, and if I remember it right-”

“Alright yes, but this rain won’t make me sick.” Jeonghan interrupted, finally standing up straight.

“See? Your robe is filthy now.” Seungcheol said, following the physician to the infirmary.

“It’s all fine as long as my hair-”

“Your hair is filthy too.”

Jeonghan gasped, “How dare you-”

“It’s full of mud!” Seungcheol said, while opening the door to the infirmary, “Now go take a bath before you make the infirmary filthy too.”

Jeonghan snuck his tongue out, but took a towel and walked to his bathroom anyway.

Seungcheol saw some clean robes on the wooden bed, “Han, do you want me to bring your robes?”

“Later!” a voice came from the bathroom, along with the sound of running water.

Seungcheol looked around the infirmary, and realized that it’s empty. “Where’s Junhui?” he asked, a bit louder so Jeonghan could hear him.

“In my room,” the latter answered, “He needs to lay on something warm and the infirmary's cushions are full of germs.”

“That’s because you don’t wash them.” the guard replied.

“They should be burnt, not cleaned,” Jeonghan said, “Now that’s filthy.”

Seungcheol chuckled, “Alright then, whatever floats your boat.”

The guard looked around the infirmary, or the clinic, as they say it. He looked out the window, showing him the garden, full of white peonies. It’s beautiful, really, even though it’s not fully bloomed yet. 

He looked down, to the big wooden table that has cabinets on top. Filled with all kinds of herbs and plants used for any occasions. Then, his eyes darted to the notebook laid on top of it. It was old and yellow, the papers slowly coming apart. On the cover, written the words “Yoon Jeongan’s” in a neat handwriting.

Seungcheol unknowingly let out a smile, and opened the book. There, all kinds of recipes for all kinds of sickness are written. He snickered at the scribbles on the side.

Despite his mischievous appearance, Yoon Jeonghan might be one of the smartest people Seungcheol have ever met. He has found so many medicines for any kinds of sickness no one has ever found. 

“Anyway,” Jeonghan said, the sound of running water already stopped, and Seungcheol could hear some rustling, “Jun can probably go back to his house tomorrow or the day after.”

The guard hummed, “Really? That fast?” He picked up the book to look more, but suddenly, something fell out from between the pages. Seungcheol put the book aside, and bent down to pick it up.

It was an envelope, and already opened. What caught Seungcheol’s eye was the paper type. It was shiny and looked fancy, definitely not some random envelope you can find anywhere. It was dark blue, and it has a peculiar pattern.

Clouds.

He brought the envelope closer to his face to examine it, when suddenly it was snatched from his hands.

“Don’t go into my stuff, mister.” Jeonghan said, holding a towel, his long wet hair draped over his shoulders.

“It fell out on its own!” Seungcheol replied, as he took the towel from the physician’s hands.

“So what’s that?” he asked as Jeonghan sat on the wooden bed, facing him.

“A letter from physician Han, I asked him about some herbs and he replied.” Jeonghan answered.

Seungcheol hummed and walked in front of the latter.

This is exactly why people those days hate washing their hair. It took years to dry, while they had to tie it up again to go outside.

“You said Junhui can go home tomorrow?” Seungcheol asked, placing the towel on top of the physician’s hair, and started drying it, “Isn’t it too fast? His injury is worse than mine but I had to stay here for two whole weeks?”

Jeonghan shrugged, “You decided to catch a cold at the same time, whose fault is that!”

“Yes, but I had to stay for two weeks-”

“You were unconscious the whole first week, stupid.” the physician glared, “Do you know how stressed I was? Jisoo had to come by every day to remind me to eat!”

At the mention of their currently missing friend, they both became quiet.

“Han.. Jisoo-”

“Will be fine.” Jeonghan interrupted.

Seungcheol stopped his hands, “But-”

“Look, you didn’t find the bodies, right? So he’s fine.” Jeonghan stared at the guard.

Seungcheol sighed, “The rebel could’ve got him..”

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan lifted his hand and grabbed the guard’s arm, “Do you trust me?”

The latter lifted an eyebrow, “Of course I do, but-”

“Then he’ll be fine.” Jeonghan said sternly, “We know him, he’s strong and smarter than both of us combined, so believe in him.”

The guard stayed quiet.

“At least believe in me.”

Seungcheol let out a small smile, “Okay, let’s hope Jihoon would convince the king so I can send another search party.”

Jeonghan let go of the guard’s arms and nodded, while the guard continued to dry his hair.

“Jeonghan.. You do know you don’t have to ask that everytime, right?” Seungcheol said.

The physician let out a confused face, “..What?”

“You don’t have to keep asking if I trust you.” Seungcheol said, “If there’s only one person in this world I can trust, it will always be you.”

Jeonghan felt a sudden warmness spread through his heart, but that sudden warmness was changed with something else.

Guilt.

“Cheol-”

“You can’t tell me otherwise, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said sternly, “Now stay still so it’ll dry properly.”

Jeonghan smiled, even though it didn't reach his eyes, “What should I do with you, Choi Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol only scoffed and didn’t reply anything else.

And so the sun set as the guard dried the physician’s hair in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're worried about jisoo, don't worry his story will someday be unfolded!  
> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	19. the private guard who loves the moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about wen junhui and his calm, and xu minghao and his moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Junhui, what are these?”

The minister hummed, “What’s what?”

Jisoo showed him a bunch of small boxes, packed in their cart.

“Oh, that’s paint for Minghao! He always asks me to bring paint everytime I go to China!” he answered.

Finally, after a three-weeks long conference, they were going home.

Junhui scrunched his eyebrows, can he really say he’s going home? He was born and raised here, but was sent to the other country as a peace treaty- him and Minghao.

So this should be his home, right now, and he’s leaving.

But why does he feel glad that he’s going back to Joseon?

Well, maybe home is where his bed is. 

Suddenly, somebody tapped his shoulder.

He turned his head to the side, “Huh?”

“You- you were spacing out.” Jisoo said.

“Oh- sorry! I was thinking about why the bed back in Korea is very comfortable!” Jun answered, “Did you say something?”

“I- Can I talk to you about something? Before we begin our journey back?” the latter said.

Junhui nodded, “Of course!”

The time moved forward a few days later, they were only a few hours away from the palace, just needed to pass the woods, when suddenly arrows rained on them, followed by a bunch of masked- and black robed people attacking them.

It was the rebellion.

“GO! NOW! USE THE HORSE!” He heard Jisoo yell as he held off the rebels, along with 4 of their other guards.

“I’M NOT LEAVING YOU!” Junhui blocked an attack.

“WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THIS, I’LL BE FINE!” The latter defeated his opponent and quickly pulled his hand, leading him to the only horse that hadn't ran away, and helped Junhui up.

Then, he picked something up from a cart, and gave it to Jun.

The minister gave a confused face and opened the cloth wrap, when he saw what was inside, he gave a puzzled look.

Jisoo only smiled, “Minghao needs his paint, right?”

“Jisoo I-”

“Go, don’t worry, tell Seungcheol to make a search party for me.” the latter gave a comforting smile, “I’ll be fine!”

Junhui gulped but nodded, and tightened his harness.

And so the horse galloped away.

He finally got out of the woods when he heard an explosion. He stopped his horse and looked behind, smoke rising from inside the woods, and he gasped.

He didn’t realize his surroundings at all, as he only watched the smoke rise higher and higher. 

Until he saw an arrow land right in front of his horse, making the horse raise its front legs in surprise.

“Woah boy calm down!” he patted at the horse’s mare, “Let’s go!” the horse galloped away.

The last thing he remembered was, the painful feeling on his torso when an arrow thankfully missed its target, the palace gates being opened, and him being in someone’s arms.

After that, darkness.

He shot awake, gasping.

Where is he? The surroundings seem familiar, but at the same time he doesn’t know where he is at all.

He took a deep breath and looked down at himself, bandage wrapped around his torso to his waist, also his right arm. He lifted his hands towards his temple, and flinched when he touched the scar.

“Keep touching it and I’ll stitch you up while you’re fully awake.”

Jun flinched, startled. He looked around and found a familiar face, sitting in the corner of the room, writing something with only a candle as the source of light.

“Jeonghan hyung..” he sighed, relieved.

The older puts his book down and scoots closer to him, “How are you feeling?”

Jun shrugged, “Like a guy who just got shot by an arrow.”

Jeonghan scoffed, “Congratulations, you just evaded death!”

Jun smirked, but it didn't last long until his face hardened, “Hyung.. Jisoo-”

“Will be fine.” the physician said.

Jun sighed and looked at the older, who was standing up, leaving the candle and his book on the ground. He was looking for something inside his cabinet.

“Here.” The physician said, pulling out a clean robe and threw it to Junhui, “I’ve thrown away yours.”

Jun caught it and unfolded the white robe, “Thanks hyung..”

As he wore the robe, he realized the physician gave him two layers, and gave him a puzzled look.

Jeonghan picked up his book and put it aside, “It’s almost midnight, the wind’s cold outside.”

Jun lifted an eyebrow and tied his robes, “Can you read the future or something?”

“I wish.” the physician scoffed, “It’s written all over your face, silly. He came here with the eldest prince earlier, you were still out of it.”

Jeonghan walked over to him, and offered his hand.

Jun took it and stood up slowly, “I’m sure I can stand up without your help, hyung.”

“Right, I totally believe you.” Jeonghan pretended to let go.

“No wait I was joking!” Jun pulled it again, “I’m weak and injured! Spare me!”

The physician scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Shall I carry you then, princess?”

Junhui, who’s standing up properly now, snuck his tongue out. “Like you’re strong enough.”

Jeonghan picked up his candle and slid the door open, “Let’s go.”

“Oh? You’re coming with me?” Jun asked.

“I’m just making sure you won’t fall in the middle of the road and die.” Jeonghan replied.

Jeonghan was about to walk outside when he felt a pair of arms hugging his waist.

He lifted an eyebrow, “What’s this about?”

“Thank you.” the younger mumbled, burying his head in the older’s back.

The physician gave a puzzled look, “I’m just doing my job.”

Jun didn’t say anything but tightened the hug.

Jeonghan sighed and ruffled the younger’s hair, “I’m not a good person, Wen Junhui.” he said softly, “Now pick up that box and bring it with you.”

The younger let go, and looked at a familiar package, wrapped in cloth. “Oh, the paints..”

“It was hung on your horse’s saddle,” the physician explained, “I guess it’s for him?”

Jun nodded, and slowly picked up the box. “Okay, let’s go.”

They walked outside the room, that’s connected to the infirmary. Jeonghan had to unlock the infirmary’s door and lock it again.

Jeonghan was right, the night air is chilly and it made Jun shiver, even though he’s wearing two layers of robes. (three if you include the inner layer)

He’s very impressed by the physician who looked unbothered with only one layer of robes.

After a minute or two, they arrived at a small house at the furthest side of the palace. But even though it’s far from the main palace, it can be considered close to the prince’s quarters.

“Do you want me to wait here?” Jeonghan asked, stopping in front of the house.

“No, I’ll ask Minghao to accompany me back.” Jun answered, “Or maybe I’ll sleep here, who knows.”

“Alright, make sure you come back to the clinic tomorrow, I need to change your bandages.” the physician said before he walked away.

Jun smiled, “Yes hyung!”

When the physician got out of sight, he turned around to face the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He heard a few rustling and after a few seconds, the door slid open. There, stood the eldest prince’s private guard, wearing his usual black robe.

“Aren’t you supposed to be unconscious?” Minghao scrunched his eyebrows.

“I’m actually dead! Boohoo- I’m a ghost!” Jun replied jokingly.

The door closed.

“No- Minghaaooo!! Open the door!” Jun complained, “Jeonghan hyung let me go!! He even accompanied me here!!”

The door slid open again, and the younger sighed, “Come in.”

The minister followed Minghao inside, and closed the door. He looked around the place, it’s small but spacious, and it has a high ceiling, where the guard kept most of his stuff. That’s why you can see boxes on top of the woods holding the roof.

Despite his dark appearance, Minghao’s living quarter is actually brighter than most. With four candle lamps hung on each corner, and painted canvas scattered everywhere.

At the further side of the room, near the mattress, a blank canvas stood at the wooden easel.

“Just sit at the mattress,” Minghao said, “I washed the cushions yesterday and it’s not dry yet.”

Jun nodded and sat at the white mattress, while the younger walked to the kitchen to get some tea.

“What are you painting?” Jun asked, a little louder so the latter can hear him.

“I don’t know, I haven’t started yet.” Minghao walked inside, holding a tray with a teapot and an empty cup, and placed it in front of Junhui.

“Ah, thank you..” Jun said. He looked up at the younger who’s staring at him, yet not saying anything. “I’m fine, just a few stitches here and there.”

Minghao squinted his eyes, but nodded. “Don’t move around too much.”

“Yes ma’am” Jun chuckled “Oh and here, for you!” He gave the boxes, wrapped in cloth, to the latter.

Minghao lifted an eyebrow, crouched down, and opened the wrap. As he opened the first box, he scrunched his eyebrows and looked at the older in confusion, “Wasn’t the cart..burnt?”

“Jisoo managed to save it..” Jun said with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, “He told me to make sure you got your paint. I think the red one’s fell over somewhere.. It’s missing one box.”

Minghao held his breath as he stood up, and walked towards a small wooden table filled with brushes and palettes.

“You’re troubled.” he said as he put the paints on the table.

Jun sipped his tea, “I just evaded death, I’m just in shock.”

“It’s not your fault.” Minghao turned around to face Junhui, “It was a good decision, to ask for reinforcement.”

Jun kept looking at his cup, “I-I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Nobody could be fast enough. You were outnumbered.” Minghao said sternly, “even in an injured condition, you still managed to hold on until you relayed the message.”

“You did well, Wen Junhui.” he continued, “You don’t need to beat yourself up.”

Jun tightened his grip on the cup, and looked up at the younger, the smile gone from his face.

“Can- can I watch you paint, please?”

Minghao took some brush and walked to the stool in front of the easel, then sat on it.

“What do you want me to paint?” he asked.

Jun put his cup down, “Can you draw me?”

The younger didn’t say anything, but he took his palette and filled it with paint. Junhui smiled as Minghao drew his first stroke.

Wen Junhui is very active. He can’t stay still, whether it’s when he got nothing to do, or even in a royal meeting. As the youngest child with 9 older siblings, he was used to ‘getting things done.’ There’s always something to do, even if there’s none, he’ll make something up. 

At the age of 17, his kingdom decided to make an alliance with another kingdom, Joseon.

And so they had to send a peace treaty, or more like a pact, to make sure the alliance would last long.

That’s where he met Minghao for the first time. Honestly, he thought he was the only one sent, to be a minister despite his young age. He was so confused when another boy stepped inside the palace with him, for the boy hadn’t said a word since the journey.

“You- you’re not just a normal guard?” Jun asked before they entered the palace.

The boy shook his head, “I am also sent here to keep the alliance.”

Junhui gasped, “Why didn’t you say so?! So you’re a minister too?!”

The boy shook his head again, “I’m a guard.”

“R-Right, I’m Wen Junhui!” Jun stretched his hand for a handshake.

“I know.” The boy replied, ignoring the offer.

“A-And you are?” Jun tried to ask again, not lowering his hand.

“Xu Minghao.” the latter answered, still ignoring his hand.

The soon-to-be minister squinted his eyes, “You don’t talk much, do you?”

Minghao didn’t say a thing.

Junhui sighed, and took the guard’s hand himself, “Hi there! Nice to meet you Xu Minghao! My name is Wen Junhui and I hope we can be close!” he shook it, while earning a look of horror from the latter.

Long story short, even though it sounds impossible, they really did get close. 

Wen Junhui is a persistent person, so that helps.

“I want you to be my personal guard.” 

“I’m sorry, your highness?” Minghao almost let go of the sword he was holding. 

“Oooh that’s nice!” Junhui, who was beside him said, “But why him, your highness?”

It was a normal night, their jobs were done and Minghao was accompanying Jun to the library to find some books about Joseon’s history, when suddenly they met the eldest prince on the way.

“You don’t talk much.” the eldest prince said, “And you don’t ask questions.”

Minghao bowed, “Thank you for the compliment, your highness.”

“That was a compliment?” Junhui gave him a puzzled look.

“I am just stating facts, guard Xu.” the eldest prince said.

“Oh so that was a-” Jun stopped, “Now I understand why you want him to be your personal guard.”

“When shall I start, your highness?” the guard asked.

“Tomorrow, if that’s possible.” Jihoon replied, “The current personal guard is annoying me and I want him out as fast as possible.”

“Then I shall do that, your highness.”

And so Minghao became the eldest prince’s personal guard. 

Nothing really changed much, they knew more about the palace and the people, and Jun was still as active as always.

After he wakes up, he’ll write reports, go to royal meetings, write more reports, and when it’s done, it’s usually still in the evening.

As someone who can’t stay still, he always found a way to keep him occupied. Like asking minister Hong’s son to teach him more about law, annoying the physician and sometimes help him (and Jisoo) with their pranks, got scolded by Seungcheol, visits the library to annoy the royal advisors son, (they’re actually quite close because of one thing they’re passionate about that they share in common: cats.), and so on.

The world always keeps moving, there’s always something to do. That was Wen Junhui’s world.

Until one day Xu Minghao dragged him to this exact room, and told him to sit down and stay quiet. Junhui was about to protest, when the younger suddenly put an empty canvas at the easel.

At the first stroke of the brush, Junhui understood what the younger was doing.

“Life isn’t always about getting things down, Jun-ge.” he said, “If you don’t slow down and breathe, you’ll miss the beauty of it.”

Ever since that day, Junhui always comes to the younger’s quarter, just to watch him paint. To slow down, and take a breath. 

For Minghao was his calm in the storm.

Junhui opened his eyes, and blinked away the sunlight. 

Ah, he didn’t mean to fall asleep.

Looking at the sun, he can say it’s pretty late in the morning. So, the younger must’ve gone to work.

He sat up slowly, and folded the blanket (which wasn’t there before). His gaze fell to a little plate right besides the mattress, filled with three pieces of rice cakes, and a cup of water.

After drinking the water and taking a piece of rice cake, he slowly stood up.

He walked carefully to the canvas, still standing at the easel like last night. The difference is, it's not empty anymore.

Painted on the canvas is not his portrait, nor his caricature. 

It was the moon in the night sky.

Junhui tilted his head and examined the drawing. 

"Do I look like the moon to him..?" Jun scrunched his face in confusion, "Is my face round as the moon?"

His gaze trailed down, where he found the younger's handwriting.

He bowed lower and squinted his eyes to read the writing.

'the moon who shines the brightest in the dark, making sure I was never lonely.'

"Ha..?" Jun stayed quiet as he tried to understand the text, "...So am I the moon or-"

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door.

Jun flinched, “Ah- please wait!” he walked slowly towards the door, his body still aching all over.

He slid the door open, “Oh, Jeonghan hyung?”

Jeonghan stared at him, unamused, “Your little friend here somehow managed to get in my room, which I remind you, was double locked, woke me up before the sun even rose, just to tell me to pick you up,” he rambled.

“Do you know how important sleep is?” he continued, then stopped for a while to yawn, “Now go wash your face and let’s go to the clinic, I need more sleep.”

Jun stared at the physician with an amused face, “Do you want some rice cakes?”

The physician’s eyes widened, “Yes please.”

Jun chuckled and took the plate, snatched a piece and gave the last piece to the older.

“Now come on, we have to change your bandage.” Jeonghan turned around and led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you like this chapter? does this make you smile? also do you have some theories? i'd love to see your comments! ^^  
> thank you for reading and have an nice day!


	20. a physician, a minister, and an eunuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junhui screams. that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Screams were heard from the infirmary.

“Wen Junhui stop being overdramatic!” Jeonghan said as he put the ointment on the younger’s wounds, “You were quiet when I stitched you yesterday!”

“That’s because I was unconscious!” Jun complained, “Be gentle!”

“I’m really tempted to make you unconscious again-”

Suddenly, a knock was heard.

“Excuse me, physician Yoon?” the person behind the door said.

“See? He must’ve come because he thought I tortured you.” Jeonghan said, “Come in!”

The door slid open, showing an eunuch with a familiar face.

“Oh, if it isn’t the famous eunuch Kwon!” Jeonghan said.

The eunuch flinched, “Oh, you know me?”

“Of course! You’re the one who had tea with Jihoon!” the physician replied.

Junhui gasped, “You what?! I tried having tea with him once, but he kicked me out because all I talked about were cats!”

“The only person that can tolerate your cat topic is young master Jeon, Junhui.” Jeonghan said, “So what brings you here, Kwon Soonyoung?”

“I have a message from the eldest prince for minister Wen.” Soonyoung said, “The eldest prince said, please come to his quarters when you feel better, he has something important to tell you.”

“Oh, oka-”

“He also said to ignore whatever Xu Minghao told you.”

Jun gave a puzzled look, “What-”

“And on the way outside, I met guard Xu, and he told me to tell you to not be tempted by anything the eldest prince offered you.”

“I-”

“And then suddenly the eldest prince emerged from his chamber, and told me to tell you not to trust anything guard Xu told me to tell you-”

“Okay now, I think it’s better if Junhui goes there himself.” Jeonghan chuckled.

“Ah yes, that would be better.” Soonyoung said, “Actually, one more, guard Xu told me again to te-”

“I’ll go there right now, eunuch Kwon,” Junhui said, earning glares from the physician, “After I take care of my wounds.”

“Eunuch do me a favour and hold this please?” Jeonghan gave him the ointment bowl he was holding, “I need to bandage him up.”

“Ah, of course physician Yoon-” Soonyoung answered, taking the bowl.

“Just call me hyung,” Jeonghan said, taking a clean bandage, “The kids call me that too.”

“Ah, okay physician hyung!” Soonyoung said excitedly.

Junhui held his laughter, “Physician hyu- OUCH?!”

“I meant Jeonghan hyung, eunuch Kwon.” Jeonghan smiled innocently, as if he didn’t just threaten the minister by tightening the bandage.

“Oh! Okay, Jeonghan hyung! You can call me Soonyoung then!”

“Of course! It’s nice to meet you, Soonyoung.” the physician replied as he wrapped the bandage around Jun’s torso.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Soonyoung!” Junhui chimed, “I’m Junhui!”

“Ah, yes! Nice to meet you!” Soonyoung bowed, almost dropping the bowl.

Jeonghan giggled, “Be careful there, it’s a nightmare to clean that up.”

“Is this hibiscus with honey, hyung?” Soonyoung examined the ointment.

“Oh? Yes it is!” Jeonghan replied, impressed, “How do you know that?”

“I used to go to a medicine school!” the eunuch exclaimed, “But I had no money to continue..”

“Is it the school at the north side of the city? The one with the bearded teacher?” Jeonghan asked.

“Yes!” Soonyoung replied, “Did you go there too, hyung?”

Jeonghan nodded, “Only for a year though, then I stopped.” he said, “It’s a complete fraud, they only teach you the basic things.”

“That’s because you were ahead of all the scholars, Yoon Jeonghan.” Junhui sneered.

Jeonghan shrugged, “I learnt so much more from my master then that crappy school.”

“Your master?” Soonyoung tilted his head, “I thought you’re the only royal physician here?”

“He’s retired now,” Jeonghan said, “Physician Han was so much smarter than I am.”

“Then you should learn from Jeonghan hyung too, Soonyoung!” Jun exclaimed.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, “No, no, of course I c-”

“That’s a good idea!” Jeonghan said, finishing the wrap, “I’d love to teach you a thing or two, somebody had to take my place if something happens to me.”

“What would happen to you anyway?” Jun scoffed, “You spend all your time here.”

“We never know if a bear would attack me in the middle of the forest while I’m searching for herbs, right?” Jeonghan answered, giving the younger’s robes back.

“Just come here anytime you’re free Soonyoung.” he continued, “If you want to, of course.”

“Yes, I will! Thank you so much hyung!” Soonyoung said excitedly, his eyes glowing from excitement.

Jeonghan gazed at the younger’s excited face and chuckled, “I can see why the eldest prince is drawn into you now.”

Soonyoung tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

Jeonghan took his bowl from Soonyoung’s hand, “You don’t need to understand, dear.”

“Okay Soonyoung, now let’s go to the prince!” Jun tied his outer robe and stood up slowly.

“Ah, you’re well enough?” Soonyoung asked.

Jun shrugged, “As long as I don’t do a back roll or a backflip I’m sure I’m well enough to hear whatever the prince and Minghao had to tell me.”

“Just make sure he doesn’t really do both of them.” Jeonghan warned, “He does those on a daily basis.”

Jun chuckled and walked towards the door, “Bye hyung! Thank you!” he stepped outside.

“Ah, wait-” Soonyoung bowed to the physician, “See you later hyung!” he said, before scurrying outside and closing the door.

Jeonghan just chuckled at both of them, “Maybe I should visit the princes soon..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a new relationship unfolded! i hope you have a nice day and thank you for reading!


	21. the three youngest and a sword fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maknae line had a sword fight, who do you think will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Two weeks have passed.

As expected, Wen Junhui managed to convince the eldest prince’s personal guard. No one really knows how, but at least their plan is going smoothly.

Unfortunately, the eldest prince didn’t have any luck on getting the royal advisor’s son to go with them.

“Seungkwan hyung!” a voice was heard from the hallways.

Seungkwan who just got back from serving tea to the king, turned to the source of the sound, and saw the youngest prince running his way.

“Be careful, your highness!” he whispered and looked around, “The royal advisor doesn’t like it when someone’s running around inside the main palace!”

Chan shrugged, “I’m the prince, I can do whatever I want.”

“Ah, you’re right..” Seungkwan gave a little smile, “Why did you call me, your highness?”

“Can you come with me to the training grounds?” the prince asked, “Hansol hyung and I are going to have a duel and we need a judge!”

Seungkwan almost choked on air, “You’re going to have a what?! Now your highness I think you should really think this t-”

“Alright then! LTo the training grounds!” the prince turned around and led the way.

“Your highness, wait!” Seungkwan scurried to chase the prince.

When they arrived at the training grounds, Hansol was already waiting, holding a wooden sword.

“Oh cool, you found Seungkwan.” he said, “I was afraid you’ll bring the royal advisor or something.”

Chan snuck his tongue out, as Seungkwan sighed in relief, “I thought you two had a fight and really wanted to kill each other..”

“Of course not, silly.” Chan replied, “I just wanna beat him once in my lifetime.”

“Now we know you're talking nonsense, kid.” Hansol smirked, and got in a stance position.

“I’m only one year younger than you, dumbass.” the prince fixed his stance too, “I won’t go easy on you.”

Both of them turned their heads to the eunuch, waiting for a sign.

“What- Oh okay, ready..” Seungkwan said, “Start!”

A few minutes later, the next thing they knew, Hansol managed to pin the youngest prince to the ground, smirking.

Chan groaned, “I’ll get you next time!”

Hansol snorted and stood up, then helped the prince up, “You’re definitely getting better though, your highness. I was scared for a moment there.”

“Of course! I’ve been practicing more!” the prince said proudly.

Suddenly, Seungkwan stood up from his seat, “Give me that.” he stretched his hands towards the guard.

Hansol lifted an eyebrow, “Are you serious?”

Seungkwan snickered, “Of course guard boy,” he took the sword from the guard’s hands, “Give me your all.”

The guard’s face was still in confusion, but nonetheless, he still got into stance.

“Your highness, would you do the honor?” Seungkwan asked the prince.

Chan smirked, “On the count of three, one..”

Seungkwan fixed his stance, holding the wooden sword with his right hand. “Don’t go easy on me.”

“Two..”

“Don’t blame me if you dislocated a shoulder or something.” Hansol smirked.

“Three!”

Seungkwan attacked first, he swiftly lunged his sword, and only missed the guard’s prexpeled face for an inch.

“Surprised?” he smirked, pulling back his sword.

Hansol was clearly caught in surprise, but immediately composed himself, “Well yes, actually.” he said as he swung his sword, aiming for the eunuch’s torso.

Seungkwan quickly stepped back, the tip almost touching his fabric, and immediately swung back, but the guard dodged it gracefully.

Next, Hansol aimed for the eunuch’s head, but Seungkwan crouched down, missing it entirely. He quickly aimed for the guard’s leg, but Hansol jumped back, and stumbled a bit.

“Go Seungkwan hyung!!!” the prince cheered from the side, “Beat his ass!!”

Hansol lifted his sword and swung it downward, while Seungkwan held his sword upwards, where both swords met, making a strong ‘thud’ that can be heard from miles away.

Both of them held their swords, Hansol pushing it strongly and Seungkwan holding his defence, unmoving.

“Give up, Boo Seungkwan.” Hansol smirked, “You won’t win this.”

Suddenly, the eunuch tilted his head and looked to the side, “Oh? The eldest prince!”

Hansol weakened his hold, “What? Whe-”

Before he knew it, Seungkwan already lunged at him, pinning him on the ground, and holding the wooden sword towards his neck.

The eunuch smirked, “I beg to differ?”

“YESS!! SEUNGKWAN HYUNG YOU’RE AWESOME!!” Chan jumped from his seat and lifted his fists, “FINALLY!”

“Now that was cheating!” Hansol complained.

Seungkwan snuck his tongue out, “You need to be smart in a sword fight, Choi Hansol.” he said, standing up.

“Skills won’t help you if you fall for these kinds of tricks.” the eunuch got off him and stood up, then offered his hand to the guard.

Hansol took it and snickered, “Alright fine, you got me back there.”

“Hyung you were so cool!” the prince lifted his hand for a high five, and Seungkwan took it.

“Of course! Just because I work as the lowest status in this palace doesn’t mean I can’t fight properly.” the eunuch said.

The three of them decided to find some place with shades, so they walked to the terrace of the equipment room, and sat down on the wood.

“But that really was good, Seungkwan.” Hansol wiped his sweat, “How did you know how to fight that good?”

The eunuch shrugged, “I was stationed here for the first few months of my job. All I did was pick up lost arrows and clean up swords.” he explained, “When there’s still training I’d remember one or two moves Seungcheol hyung trained and when training’s done and it’s my turn to clean swords and there were no one around, I’d try it out to the dummies.”

Chan looked at the older in awe, “That’s actually so cool hyung!”

Seungkwan crossed his arms with a smug smile, “Of course it is! Just because all I do everyday is clean up your mess doesn’t mean I can’t learn a thing or two!”

Hansol nodded, “I see.. You’ll never step on the same river twice, huh.”

The other two looked at him, both faces having a puzzled look.

“I’m sorry..what?” Chan asked.

Hansol shrugged, “You’ll never step on the same river twice. Even though you step on the same riverbank, the stream will never contain the same water.” he explained, “Even though you do the same routines and every day feels the same, you unconsciously always learn something new. Hence, there will never be a day that is the same.”

Seungkwan and Chan blinked twice, processing the thought, their eyebrows scrunched.

“I think you just broke my brain.” Seungkwan said, and Chan nodded in agreement.

The guard chuckled, “Don’t think too hard about it.” he said, “Anyway Seungkwan I’ve been wanting to ask you, why did you apply to be an eunuch?”

“Ah, I was wondering about that too! What did you do before you became an eunuch?” the youngest prince asked.

Seungkwan hummed, “My parents had a rather unique occupation, and I kinda joined them since I was a child.”

“What is it?” Hansol asked, curious.

“I was a pick-pocket.” the eunuch answered, smirking, “A famous one, actually, we just never got caught.”

Chan gasped, “No way.”

“Yes way,” Seungkwan said, “I can pick-pocket anything from coins to wooden closets, my father once stole an entire inn and moved it to the outer cities because it was noisy!”

Hansol squints his eyes in confusion, “How is that even possible..”

“I still don’t believe you.” the prince exclaimed, “How are you not caught yet!”

Seungkwan snuck his tongue out, “That’s because I’m a professional, your highness.”

Chan scoffed, “Why did you become an eunuch then?”

The eunuch shrugged, “It was more promising, and of course more legal, so I tried it out and I got in!”

Hansol lifted an eyebrow, “Really? That’s it?”

Seungkwan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and let out a sigh.

“I… I wanted my parents to stop doing illegal stuff, to actually have a decent job for a living.” The eunuch started, “But well, they’ve been doing it for their whole life of course they won’t stop.”

“People like us will never belong at the palace, they said.” Seungkwan continued, “So I just kinda.. prove myself, I guess?”

The guard hummed, “Not because you want to stop your parents from those occupations?”

“Well…” Seungkwan tilted his head, “Well yes.. I- I don’t know, I got scared I guess.”

“Scared of..?” Chan asked.

The eunuch shrugged, “That one day they don’t come home and suddenly the palace guard comes to my house and tells me to go with them, I guess.”

Suddenly, he felt a hand pat his back.

“That’s admirable of you, Seungkwan.” Hansol, the owner of the hand, said.

“Yeah! Your parents must be very proud of you, hyung.” the prince said.

Seungkwan scoffed, “Yeah right, they started doing those things again after a month because it was ‘too boring’, I couldn’t care less now.”

“Oh.” the prince said, “Well.. At least if they got caught Hansol hyung can-”

“No I can’t, you know my brother, he’s like a stone wall.” Hansol said, “One time I had to beg Jeonghan hyung to convince him to eat his carrots.”

Chan shrugged, “We can ask Jeonghan hyung then!”

Seungkwan snorted, “Nothing’s gonna happen to them anyway, they’re amazing at their job.” he said, standing up, “Speaking of job, I need to go back to the main palace before the head eunuch scolds me.”

“Your highness?” Seungkwan called.

The prince looked up from his seat, “Yeah?”

Suddenly, something was thrown into his lap, “You should take care of that better.” the eunuch winked and walked away.

Confused, the prince looked at the pouch thrown to his lap, it looks oddly familiar.

“It’s- It’s my money pouch!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	22. is bandaging supposed to be this sweet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo and mingyu went to the infirmnary, and yoon jeonghan might've done something..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

“Why are you so boring?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t you have any capabilities to have fun?”

Wonwoo, who was reading his book in peace, put it down at the table and glared at Mingyu, who was sitting across of him with an annoyed face, “Reading a book is not bo-”

“I’m not talking about the book, stupid.” the eunuch said, “I’m talking about the prince’s offer.”

It was still in the morning, they were sitting at the furthest part of the library. They just got back from the prince’s quarters, a request from the eldest prince.

Ever since that day in the rain, their relationship unexpectedly became.. a little better. They still bicker all the time, and won’t hesitate to show their ‘hatred’ (or at least that’s what they say) towards each other. But at least now, the insults don't contain any venom in it, and on some rare occasions, the young master even let out a little scoff at the eunuch’s jokes.

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “What about it?”

“Don’t you want to go?!” Mingyu complained with a low voice, “Come on! It’s only once in a year!”

The latter ignored him and continued to read his book.

Mingyu groaned, “It’s not like you have those silly secret meetings-”

Wonwoo slammed his book at the table, gritting his teeth, “Shut. Up.”

The eunuch scrunched his eyebrows, “What? I- Oh you really have a se-”

Wonwoo glared, “Yes.”

Mingyu clicked his tongue, “You really have to ruin the fun, huh.”

The latter rolled his eyes, “I have a responsibility, Kim Mingyu.”

“A stupid one that is.” the eunuch laid his head at the table, “Boohoo, you’re boring, boohoo.”

Wonwoo clicked his tongue and glared at the eunuch, “Do you want to go that bad?”

“Yessss, all you do is go to the library and go to secret meeti-”

“Kim Mingyu, shut up.” Wonwoo gritted his teeth, “One more word about secret meet-”

Suddenly, the eunuch stood up, “JEON WONWOO HAS A SE-”

“FINE WE CAN GO AFTER.” the young master pulled Mingyu back down and covered his mouth with his palms, then looked around to make sure no one heard.

When he made sure no one else was there, he put his hand down, still glaring at the eunuch.

“I swear if you do that one more time I will-”

“You said it! We’ll go after!” Mingyu crossed his arms and leaned back on his seat, smiling in victory.

Wonwoo sighed, “Fine, whatever.” he said as he stood up, then walked to the bookshelf. When he lifted his hand up to put the book back, resulting in the sleeves of his robes to slide down, Mingyu saw something odd.

“Is that a bandage?” he asked.

Wonwoo quickly put his hand down and the sleeve covered his arms again, “None of your business.”

“You don’t want to go to Jeonghan hyung?” Mingyu asked again.

The latter’s head shot back, “Since when do you call him Jeonghan hyung?”

Mingyu shrugged, “He told me too.”

“When?!” Wonwoo scrunched his face in confusion.

The eunuch hummed, “I think it was when you were doing number two and I had to wait outside-”

Wonwoo groaned, “Okay I get it.”

“Just- Just don’t get too close to him.” he continued

“How can I, dumbass.” the eunuch answered, “I’m stuck with you like a parasite.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Come on.” he said as he turned around and walked towards the door.

“Wait- where are we going?!” Mingyu quickly stood up and scurried after him.

“To the infirmary.”

“I thought you said not to get too close with him?”

Wonwoo opened the door and stepped outside, followed by the eunuch.

“I’m just going to take some ointment and go.”

Mingyu scoffed, “Yeah, right. What happened anyway? Challenged a bear to a fist fight or something?”

The older rolled his eyes, “Got head to head with some palace guard when I was sneaking out.”

“I’m literally with you all the time, how do I miss this? Did they see your face?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo shook his head, “I was wearing a cloth to mask my face.”

“Awe man, I kinda hoped he saw your face.” the younger said.

“Boohoo, they don’t.” Wonwoo said, “You’re still stuck with me.”

When they finally arrived at the infirmary, Wonwoo knocked on the door.

It doesn’t take long until the door opens, showing no other but the royal physician.

The physician smiled, “Young master Jeon! Mingyu! Come in!”

Mingyu was about to step in when Wonwoo stopped him, “I’m just here to take some ointment.”

“Sure, what for?” Jeonghan asked, leaning on the doorway.

“Wounds.” Wonwoo answered.

“Well I have to see your wounds first then.” Jeonghan said, and walked inside the infirmary, “Come on in.”

Wonwoo let out an exasperated sigh, and walked in, Mingyu following slowly behind and closed the door.

“Show me.” the physician said.

Wonwoo let out another sight and pulled his sleeves upwards, revealing his bandaged arm. He slowly pulled the bandage off (it was put on poorly), revealing the still-opened wound.

This time, Jeonghan was the one that sighed, looking at the wound exasperatedly.

“Go wash it at the back.” he said.

Wonwoo clicked his tongue, “Just give me the ointment.”

“Go wash it first, young master Jeon.” Jeonghan said sternly.

The younger rolled his eyes, and proceeded to walk to the back.

When the young master was out of sight, Mingyu put his hands on his hips.

“What even is his trouble?! What was that attitude! I swear that guy has no politeness-”

Unexpectedly, the physician chuckled, although his smile didn't reach his eyes.

“Don’t blame him, none of it is his fault..” Jeonghan said, looking at the back door where the young master is washing his wound.

“Did something happen between you two?” Mingyu asked.

Jeonghan titled his head and smiled sadly, “Yeah.. You can say that..”

Before Mingyu could answer, the physician opened his mouth first.

“Mingyu can I.. request you something?”

Mingyu shrugged, “Sure.”

“Please stay with him.” Jeonghan said, “He needs you more than you thought.”

Mingyu looked at the physician with a puzzled look, “I-”

Suddenly, the back door opened and Wonwoo walked in with a wet arm.

Jeonghan threw a clean cloth, and he caught it with his good hand.

“Sit down.” the physician said, pointing at the wooden bed.

“I can put it on myself.” the young master said, refusing to sit.

“No you can’t, now sit down.” Jeonghan said while preparing the ointment.

Wonwoo clicked his tongue and sat on the wooden bed with an annoyed expression.

Seeing the physician was still preparing the ointment, Mingyu walked closer to the young master.

“Hoi, what’s with your attitude?” he asked, “I know you’re a jerk but-”

“Shut up Kim Mingyu.” 

Mingyu sighed, “You’re unbelievable.”

Suddenly, his hand was grabbed, and a wooden bowl was shoved into it.

“There, you do it.” the physician said.

“What-” Mingyu looked at the bowl filled with ointment on his hand, “Why me?!”

“Why him?!” Wonwoo protested.

Jeonghan shrugged, “You probably won’t let me touch you, right?”

“Why would you think I would let him touch me?” the young master replied.

The physician shrugged again, “Don’t know, just felt like it.”

“Okay change of question,” Mingyu said, “Why would I want to touch him?!”

“Excuse me?!” Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “What do you mean by that?!”

“You’re just going to put an ointment on his wounds for God’s sake!” Jeonghan said frustratedly, “You’ve lived in the same room for almost a month now!”

“TWO WEEKS.” both of them said in unison.

“And it’s not in the same room, he slept in his room and I slept in the living room!” the eunuch said.

“There’s a paper screen to divide it.” Wonwoo explained.

“Uh huh.” Jeonghan replied, unamused, “Now put that ointment on him.”

Mingyu groaned, but walked closer and held Wonwoo’s injured hand carefully.

“Excuse me what are you doing?” Wonwoo said, pulling away his arm.

Mingyu clicked his tongue, and pulled the arm back, “Let’s just get this done.”

“Hold this.” he said, shoving the ointment bowl to Wonwoo’s uninjured hand.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, and held the bowl as the eunuch took the ointment with his unoccupied hand.

“I’m going to water my lovely peonies for a while,” Jeonghan said, “Don’t break anything.” he warned and walked towards the door.

“Wait- you’re gonna leave us-” before Mingyu could finish the sentence, the physician already left.

The eunuch sighed, “That hyung really..”

After that, no one else talked. Mingyu was too focused on applying the ointment to the young master’s wounds, and Wonwoo.. He unconsciously stared at the eunuch’s face.

It’s not like Wonwoo has never realized how Mingyu looks, he never denied that the latter has an awfully attractive face. It’s just he’s too damn tall for Wonwoo to actually take a good look at him.

Now that he can finally look at him up close, he realized how the younger was much more than an ‘attractive face’. The first thing he realized was, how the eunuch’s skin is a bit more warm than his, which brings out his features even more. With his big eyes and the little eyebrow scrunch he’s making, and how he’s unconsciously biting his lips to focus, if Wonwoo didn’t despise him so much, he would think that the younger is pretty cute.

But does he really despise him?

Yes, Kim Mingyu is annoying, loud, and talks before he thinks. But in the two weeks they’ve spent together, as much as he wants to deny it, Wonwoo felt something he has never felt in a long time.

He never felt lonely.

In these two weeks, Wonwoo found himself thinking less on how his father has never once told him he was proud of him, how he has never reached his father’s expectations.

How he’s never good enough.

As much as he hates to say it, through the eunuch’s life stories, which Wonwoo pretends to not care about every time he tells it, has taught him that maybe life is so much more than he has always thought in his head.

Suddenly, he felt a painful sting on his arm, breaking him from his thought.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry! Did I-” when Mingyu looked up, he was met by the young master’s face, only a few inches away from him.

It seems that Wonwoo has unconsciously leaned closer while being lost in his thoughts.

Both pulled away immediately, Mingyu let out an awkward cough, and Wonwoo looked anywhere but the eunuch’s face.

“W-What were you doing?” Mingyu asked, still recovering from the sudden shock.

“I- Uh-” Wonwoo stuttered, “I was- looking at your- uh- skin..?”

“O-Oh-” Mingyu said, “Well y-yeah I was born like this, it is a bit darker, but honestly I love my skin so I do-”

“You should.”

Mingyu looked at the young master and their eyes met, “W-What?”

“You should love it.” Wonwoo said, “It’s beautiful.”

Both of them stayed still, Mingyu startled at the fact the young master just complimented him, Wonwoo startled by the fact he just complimented the eunuch.

“Uh-” Wonwoo tore his gaze away, “This never happened.”

“Of course.” Mingyu looked down.

“But uh- thank you-”

“Shut up Kim Mingyu.”

“Right- I will.”

Thankfully, the infirmary door opened, and Mingyu looked at the physician as if he just saved his face.

Seeing Mingyu’s face, Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, “Did you break something?”

The eunuch stood up, “N-No! It’s done I-” he took the bowl from Wonwoo’s hand, “Here.”

Jeonghan snorted and took the bowl, “Put some bandage on.” he said, and gave Mingyu a clean bandage.

“Yoon Jeonghan, you do it.” Wonwoo said.

“Oh?” Jeonghan gave him a surprised expression, “Alright then, but I’m still older than you, young master Jeon.”

“Whatever.”

When the two finally stepped out from the infirmary, Jeonghan looked at them with a smile.

Maybe he doesn’t need to worry about Wonwoo too much anymore.

“Physician Yoon.” Suddenly, a voice came from beside him.

He turned his head, looking at the owner of the voice.

“Royal advisor Jeon, come in please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love to see what you think of the story so far! do you have some theories? are you curious of some characters? don't hesitate to comment! ^^  
> thank you for reading, and have a good day!


	23. i smell something burning.. maybe it's the kitchen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu tried to cook something and succeed, wonwoo tried too but..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra fluff on this chapter! enjoy!!

“Are you hungry?”

After Wonwoo got his arm bandaged, it was already past lunchtime and Mingyu’s stomach was already begging for food.

“No.” Wonwoo answered, walking beside the eunuch.

“Well I am.” Mingyu said, turning around.

“Wha- hoi, where are you going?” Wonwoo yelled at Mingyu who’s already a few steps away from him.

“The kitchen! I’m starving!” Mingyu answered, not even bothering to turn around.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, but followed the eunuch anyway. He actually won’t mind some food either.

Mingyu led the way, a few steps in front of the young master.

‘Stay with him. He needs you more than you thought.’

The physician’s words suddenly came back to him, he had forgotten about it after the putting-ointment accident.

He stopped his track and looked back at Wonwoo, who’s still walking at his own pace.

“What?” the young master asked when their eyes met, looking at the younger with a judging look.

“I thought I’m not allowed to walk in front of you?” Mingyu replied.

“I’m glad you realized that.” Wonwoo said, walking past the eunuch.

Mingyu scoffed and looked at the latter’s back, “He needs me? More like I need him to stop acting like a snobby brat.” he mumbled.

“Hoi.” Wonwoo called, stopping his tracks, “Are we going or not?”

Mingyu clicked his tongue, “and you said you weren’t hungry.”

When they arrived at the kitchen, it was empty.

“Ah. The royal cooks must’ve taken a break..” Mingyu said, looking around the kitchen.

“Right. We’ll go back now.” Wonwoo walked towards the exit.

“Thankfully, the fire hasn’t gone out yet,” the eunuch said, stopping Wonwoo on his track, “I think I can whip something up.”

Wonwoo looked at the eunuch with a judging face, “You.. want to cook?”

Mingyu looked around the pantry and picked up a wok, “Yeah, maybe some stir fried chicken, there’s still some leftover-”

“You can cook?”

The eunuch took his focus away from the pantry and looked at Wonwoo, “I told you, I did anything to earn money, so I worked on some restaurants and I believe I’m quite talented.”

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “Uh huh.”

Mingyu clicked his tongue, “You don’t believe me, don’t you?”

“No.” the latter deadpanned.

“Okay then, don’t ask for more when you try one later.” the eunuch continued what he was doing.

Wonwoo only rolled his eyes, letting Mingyu do whatever he’s doing. When the eunuch finally started frying the chicken, Wonwoo won’t deny he’s quite impressed by the younger’s skills. But that doesn’t sweep away the doubt on how it’ll taste.

“There. Try one.” Mingyu said as he poured the chicken to a silver plate.

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow and picked up a pair of chopsticks from the pantry, “How do I know you’re not going to poison me?”

Mingyu snorted, took another pair of chopsticks, and put a piece into his mouth, “There, not dead.”

“I know, I watched you cook.” The young master said, expressionless.

Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “Then why-” he gasped, “You were teasing me weren't you!”

Wonwoo shrugged, “Maybe.” he said while putting a piece inside his mouth.

Mingyu waited for the older’s expression, looking intently at his face.

Suddenly, he received a glare from Wonwoo.

“W-What?!” Mingyu flinched, he tried it earlier and nothing was weird about it?

Wonwoo clicked his tongue, “It’s fine.”

“Ha?” the eunuch exclaimed, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

"It's edible." the young master said.

"I know, dumbass." Mingyu rolled his eyes, “How does it taste?”

Wonwoo shrugged, “It’s fine.”

The eunuch looked at him with a judging face, “If it’s ‘fine’, then why are you taking another piece?”

“Shut up.” Wonwoo said as he took the third piece.

Mingyu scoffed, “I bet you’ve never cooked anything in your life.”

The older glared at him, “Of course I have.”

“Really now?” Mingyu lifted an eyebrow, believing none of that. “Try cooking some, then.”

“Ha?” Wonwoo looked at him with a puzzled expression, swallowing his fifth piece.

Mingyu gave the wooden spatula to the latter, “Here, cook some stir fry chicken.”

“And..why would you think I would do that?” Wonwoo said, eating his sixth piece.

Mingyu clicked his tongue and pulled the plate away from the older, “Because, you almost finished the ones I cooked and I’m still hungry.”

“Do..you think I care?” the young master lifted an eyebrow, annoyed because he still wanted some of the chicken.

Mingyu shoved the spatula to the older, forcing him to take it, “If you don't do it I’ll believe that you’re a terrible cook and you just won’t say it.”

Wonwoo sighed and looked at the wok, glaring at the minced garlic the younger had fried earlier.

“Go ahead, put some leek I already chopped, before the garlic gets burnt.” Mingyu said with a curious face, standing a few steps behind him.

It’s not like Wonwoo can’t cook, of course he can, anybody can cook. It’s just.. He has his fair share of.. Kitchen disasters.. When he was younger. (Which led to the kitchen ban he actually has, but the royal cook’s not here, so he can finally enter after a few years. 

He’s not going to tell these to the eunuch, of course. He’s older now, he read a lot of books about cooking, he knew the steps of holding a ladle, he remembered each word of it.

“Now put the chicken.” he heard the eunuch say.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “I know.” he said as he poured the chopped raw chicken onto the wok, aggressively.

“Hoi if you do it aggressively like that the oil will- oh there’s a fire-” 

The next thing they knew, the kitchen is on fire, the chicken is past saving, and there’s smoke everywhere they see.

“GET A BUCKET OF WATER OR SOMETHING!” Wonwoo yelled to the eunuch, who’s frantically swatting the smoke away from his face.

“WHERE THE HELL CAN I GET A BUCKET OF WATER?!” Mingyu glared at him.

“THE SINK, STUPID.” Wonwoo replied.

Mingyu rolled his eyes and pointed at the burning kitchen, a few steps away from them, “THE SINK. IS ON. FIRE. DUMBASS.”

“Ah.” Wonwoo exclaimed, looking at the burning kitchen.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind, “WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!” 

Both of them turned around, and saw an old lady, wearing an apron, scurrying towards them. The head of the royal cook, Miss Baek.

Wonwoo gulped, “Ah- Miss Baek-”

The lady passed them without saying anything, and took a barrel of salt from the other pantry. Thankfully, the fire is not that big yet, it only got to the ceilings, so it was extinguished quickly, what once were hot flames now replaced with grains of salt.

“Salt can extinguish fire?” Mingyu lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

The lady turned around and glared at both of them, “Young master Jeon, what did I tell you about going to- or even near the kitchen?”

Wonwoo sighed, “To not do that.”

“EXACTLY!” the lady yelled, making both of them flinch, “THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU ALMOST BURNT THE KITCHEN TO ASHES.”

The latter bowed, “Forgive me, Miss Baek.”

“I DON’T CARE ANYMORE!” she replied, “BOTH OF YOU. CLEAN IT UNTIL THERE’S NO MORE SPOT. OR NO LUNCH FOR BOTH OF YOU. FOREVER!”

They flinched again, as the lady turned around and made her way back to her chambers.

So, without saying anything, the two of them quickly took a clean cloth and started cleaning the kitchen. Mingyu started by cleaning the wok, the chicken inside had already turned into charcoal, he had to use extra power just to scrape it from the bottom of the wok. Meanwhile Wonwoo started cleaning the soot, from the ceilings until the stove, the once pearly white cloth is now pitch black with ashes.

He was wiping the pantry, when he suddenly saw an unusual gesture from the eunuch. Mingyu was holding the sink with both hands, as if to support him, his whole body trembling and his knees looked as if they would give up on him anytime.

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “Hoi, what’s wrong?” he asked with a normal (definitely doesn’t sound worried at all, he said to himself) voice.

The eunuch didn’t answer, instead he put his head down to his arm who’s holding on to the sink, still trembling.

Wonwoo felt his heart rate rising, “Hoi. Did something happen?”

He heard Mingyu breath heavily, when he suddenly let out a sound- a chuckle- a-

“Are you laughing at me?”

And that’s when Mingyu can’t hold it anymore. He laughed. He laughed until he felt his stomach ache, wheezing and gasping for breath, while Wonwoo stood beside him, folding his hands on his chest.

“I can’t- I can’t believe-” the eunuch said between his pants, clutching his stomach, “I can’t believe you managed to burn a kitchen, while cooking stir fried chicken-”

He looked at the older’s face, and their eyes met, and he doesn’t know why he started laughing again, almost crouching at the ground, tears already forming on his eyes.

“Really? Are you happy now?” Wonwoo siad, still folding his arms, if MIngyu wasn’t too busy laughing, he would realize that the man is actually sulking.

Jeon Wonwoo is sulking because he almost burnt a kitchen down cooking stir fried chicken. Oh how beautiful it’ll sound in Mingyu’s head.

But another thing the eunuch didn’t realize was, that the young master let out a relieved sigh when he heard the younger chuckle, and how despite his sulking glare, the corner of the older’s mouth is actually a bit raised- just a bit.

And so they spent the rest of the day cleaning the kitchen, Mingyu teasing the older endlessly and Wonwoo threatening to cut the younger’s throat, nothing new, just the usual.

When they finally got home, Mingyu flopped ungracefully to the floor, complaining about how tired he is. Even Wonwoo, who always seemed to hold his appearance, sat on his mattress less gracefully than he usually does.

But today, despite the tiredness, Mingyu has never laughed that hard in years, and Wonwoo? Wonwoo actually felt content. Happy. Full.

He hasn’t felt that way in a while.

So, at the end of that day, when the eunuch is already snoring in his living room, he finally lets out a smile. A small, genuine smile before blowing the last candle off and laid on his mattress.

His last thought was, he doesn’t want this day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and please leave a kudos and comment! have a good day!


	24. childhood tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about how the princes met the physician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“My father said the queen died because of you!”

“You’re not a prince, you’re weak!”

Jeonghan groaned as he rolled on his mattress, who the hell was fighting at these hours?

It was a few hours after lunchtime, and 9 years old Jeonghan was just taking his daily nap.

He grumbled and walked out of his room, and found the clinic empty, it seems like physician Han has to do something today.

He searched the source of the sound, and looked out the window. There, right in front of his garden, he saw three boys a few years younger than him, some minister’s son, he thinks. He tilted his head to see more, and saw a little figure between the boys, sitting on the ground.

Jeonghan sighed, and opened a low cabinet where they keep their food. He took a bowl of sweets, and walked outside.

He walked closer and stopped behind them, none of them realized he was there yet.

“You shouldn’t be a prince! Don’t even dream to be a king!”

“Yeah! Even I can be a better prince than you!”

Jeonghan sighed, so they’re ganging up on the prince? Don’t people have something better to do?

“Hoi.” he said, the three immediately turned around with a confused face.

“What is it?” the middle one, who seems like the older one, steps forward, hands on his hip and head held high.

“How old are you?” Jeonghan asked.

“I’m 6 in a few months! And they’re 5!” he said, still keeping the cocky attitude.

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, “Right, and what were you doing?” he tilted his head to take a better look at the youngest prince, sitting on the ground, his robes dirty.

“None of your business.” another boy said, “Why?”

Jeonghan shrugged, “Nothing, want some sweets?” he said as he stretched his hand forward, offering the bowl to the three.

They looked confused, but also tempted by the sweets. The oldest one looked at Jeonghan suspiciously, even though he’s gulping, and eyeing on the sweets.

“Just take it!” Jeonghan gave the sweetest smile, “I still have a lot at home.”

The other two looked at each other, and took one.

“Thank you..” they said in unison, while the eldest one is still looking at him suspiciously.

Jeonghan shook the bowl, “Don’t you want some? Okay then-”

“No, I want some!” he said, taking one and immediately putting it in his mouth.

Jeonghan smirked, “Now your noses are going to inflate in about.. a few minutes.”

“What?!” three of them shot their head towards Jeonghan in unison.

“Stop lying, you won’t scare us!” the eldest one said, although he’s touching his own nose.

Jeonghan pointed at the boy on the left, “Oh look! Yours already started to inflate!” he claps his hands, “All of you will look like a pig in no time!”

The one on the left gasped and touched his nose, “Is- Is it really bigger?!” he asked the other two.

The one on the right gasped, “It is! Oh no!” he said as he touched his own nose, tears already on his eyes.

“No! I don’t want to look like a pig!” the oldest one said, who also has tears on his eyes.

“You-” he looked at Jeonghan, “You’ll pay for this!” he said, as he scurried away, followed by the other two, leaving Jeonghan alone with the youngest prince.

Jeonghan shook his head, “Idiots.” 

He stood up and turned around to go back inside, “Now let me continue my nap-”

“What’s idiots?”

He stopped his tracks.

Ah, right. The prince.

He turned around and a pair of big, clear eyes met his.

He swore he could feel a shiver down his spine. The prince was only 4 years old, yet Jeonghan felt something from him he has never felt from anyone before.

“Uh-” he scrunched his eyebrows, “Uh- it means- uh- stupid?”

The prince tilted his head, “What’s stupid?”

Jeonghan held his breath, “Uh- a..silly person?”

The prince’s eyes lit up, he knew that word, his hyung said it a lot! “Then Jihoon hyung is an id-”

“ssSSHHHHH” Jeonghan quickly ran towards the prince, and put his finger on his mouth to keep his mouth shut.

“Let’s not.. Say that here- okay?” he said, crouching to be as the same height as the prince, who’s still sitting on the ground.

Then his eyes darted to the prince’s sleeves, who seemed to be torn.

“Oh no, did you scrape your arm?” Jeonghan took the prince’s arm carefully and pulled up the sleeves.

The prince nodded, “I fell when they pushed me, here too.” he pulled his robe a little to show his scraped knee.

Jeonghan sighed, so much for another nap.

“Alright, we need to get these cleaned.” he stood up and helped the prince to stand up.

He was about to walk back to the infirmary, when he felt his hand was being held by the younger.

He looked at the prince in confusion, and the prince looked back at him.

“Uh- I guess you’re 4 years old so I’ll let you pass.” he said, and finally walked back to the infirmary.

“Jihoon hyung and Seokmin hyung told me we have to hold hands if we go outside so we don't get lost!” the prince explained.

“Then why are you alone?” Jeonghan asked, opening the infirmary door with his other hand.

“They are learning! And the teacher won’t let me in..” the prince followed Jeonghan inside, “So I took a walk in the gardens and got lost!”

Jeonghan closed the door, “Really? You got lost? I guess you don’t go out much?”

The prince shook his head, “Not without my hyungs or the court ladies!”

“I see..” Jeonghan said, “Uh- wait here, uh- Chan? That’s your name, right?”

The prince nodded, “Lee Chan!” he exclaimed.

Jeonghan smiled, “I’m Yoon Jeonghan, you can call me Jeonghan hyung.”

Chan nodded excitedly, “Jeonghan hyung!”

“Right, now I have to take some cloth and clean water to clean your wounds, okay?” Jeonghan explained.

“Okay!” Chan exclaimed, letting the older’s hands go.

Jeonghan can’t reach the wooden bed yet, let alone lift the prince there. So he pulled a wooden stool, just about his waist.

“Here, sit here first.” he said, and left to go to the bathroom.

After a while, he came back with a clean cloth and a basin filled with water, the prince still sitting calmly.

“You’re oddly calm for a 4 year old who had his arm and knee scraped.” Jeonghan said, putting the basin on the ground.

“It doesn’t really hurt..” Chan said, “And I’m used to it anyway..”

Jeonghan lifted an eyebrow while he wet the cloth in the basin, “Used to it?”

The prince nodded, “Jihoon hyung and Seokmin hyung had to teach me how to walk, but they’re not strong enough to hold me so I fall a lot.”

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows but nodded anyway, and started to clean the prince’s wounds. 

Shouldn’t that be the king’s job? Or at least, the court ladies? He thought.

He finished cleaning the wounds and put the cloth aside, then walked to the wooden table. He was too short to reach it, so he pulled another stool and climbed on it.

The prince looked at him curiously as he mixed the ingredients to make the ointment.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the front door.

“Come in.” Jeonghan said, as he mixed the honey with other herbs.

The door opened and a boy about Jeonghan’s age came inside, “Jeonghan three boys just passed by me crying, asking if their noses were inflating.”

“And what did you answer?” Jeonghan asked, eyes not leaving the ointment.

“I said yes-”

“Very smart Seungcheol!” Jeonghan said, and climbed down from the stool while holding the ointment bowl.

“I said yes because I knew it was your doing-” Seungcheol said, “So what did you do?”

Jeonghan pointed at the prince with his head.

Seungcheol, who didn’t realize the prince was there, quickly bowed. “Your highness, forgive me, I didn’t see you there.”

The prince tilted his head, “Why are you saying sorry? Did you do something wrong?”

“Ah-” Seungcheol stands up straight, “I should’ve greeted you first, your highness. It’s a compulsory rule.”

Chan scrunched his eyebrows, “What’s a compulsory?”

“Come on Seungcheol he’s just five, relax.” Jeonghan said, then crouched in front of the prince.

Seungcheol put his hands on his hips, “In case you forgot, I got a younger brother around his age.”

“That’s great! Hansol can play with him!” Jeonghan said, looking at Chan, “If you play with Hansol, nobody will mess with you!”

“Why is that?” the prince asked.

“Because Hansol’s brother is Seungcheol!” Jeonghan answered.

Chan tilted his head, “And why is that?”

“Seungcheol is scary!” Jeonghan said, “Nobody wants to mess with him!”

“Hey!” Seungcheol exclaimed, “I’m not that scary!”

“Chan is he scary?” Jeonghan pointed at Seungcheol with his thumb.

The prince nodded, “Of course!”

“Wha- your highness!” Seungcheol pouted, “I’m not scary!”

Jeonghan laughed heartily, “See?! Even he says you’re scary! You should smile more!”

Seungcheol puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms, “Fine.”

Jeonghan smirked and focused his gaze back to the prince, “Alright Chan, this is going to sting a little okay? Just squeeze my arm or something if it hurts.”

The prince nodded, “Okay!”

Jeonghan slowly started treating the wound, applying the ointment carefully as the prince held his arm, squeezing it softly.

Suddenly the front door opened. Before they could even see who that was, the door closed again.

“Knock first silly!”

“You knock!”

“No you knock! You already opened it!”

“No you knock!”

“You knock!”

Jeonghan lifted an eyebrow and looked at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol shrugged and looked at the prince, “Are those your brothers?”

The prince nodded, “Yes!”

“You knock!”

“No you knock!”

Seungcheol sighed, turned around, and opened the door, surprising the other two princes.

He bowed, “Your highnesses.”

“Ah- Seungcheol hyung-” The eldest prince said, “Is- Is my younger brother here?”

“He is, your highness.” Seungcheol said, “Come in.”

Jihoon and Seokmin quickly scurried inside, and walked towards their youngest brother.

“Chan! Are you okay!” Seokmin tried to get closer to his brother, but couldn’t because Jeonghan was still treating him.

“We heard you were brought to the infirmary, did something happen?” Jihoon asked.

Chan shook his head, “I just fell and scraped my arm! Oh and my knee-”

“You scraped your arm?!” Seokmin gasped, “Oh no! Does- Does this mean he has to cut his arm?!”

“What?” Jihoon asked, startled.

“C-Cut my arm?” The youngest prince said, tears started to swell, “C-Cut my arm?”

“Oh no! What should we do!” Seokmin put both of his hands on his head.

Jihoon held his chin, thinking, “Hm.. I think it’s possible to live with one arm-”

“SO HE’S GOING TO CUT HIS ARM?!” Seokmin yelled.

“C-Cut my arm?” Chan sniffled at the thought of having one arm.

“NOO JIHOON I DON’T WANT TO HAVE A ONE-ARMED BROTHER!” Seokmin dramatically shook his older brother’s shoulder.

Jihoon looked deeper in thought, “Well it could be troublesome but you can still eat with a chopstick.. Or a spoon..”

“C-Cut my arm?” Chan sniffled harder, a tear threatening to fall.

“Jeonghan do something.” Seungcheol said, looking at Jeonghan who just finished treating the wounds.

“Nah it’s fun, let’s watch them for a while.” Jeonghan said, putting the bowl back to the table.

“Jeonghan.” 

“Alright, alright.”

Jeonghan sighed at the sight of the three princes. One panicking for his soon-to-be one-armed brother, one thinking the benefits of being one-armed, and the youngest who’s really close to tears.

It’s honestly entertaining, if Seungcheol wasn’t glaring at him.

“Alright, alright.” He said, turning the three prince’s attention towards him.

“No one is going to have his arms cut, okay?” 

The youngest prince sniffed, “Really?”

Jeonghan smiled and nodded, “It’s just a scrape, you fall a lot but you still have your arms, right?”

Seokmin sighed in relief, “I thought so..”

“Seokmin you silly.” Jihoon scolded, “Don’t say stuff like that!”

“Oh? Silly?” Chan’s ears perks up, “Seokmin hyung is idi-”

“OKAY TIME’S UP.” Jeonghan quickly walked towards the princes and pushed them towards the door, “There, there, you must have something- princely- to do, right?”

“Huh? Not really?” Jihoon said, but he walked outside anyway.

When Jihoon and Seokmin stepped outside the door, Jeonghan pulled Chan inside, turned around so his back was facing the other two princes, and crouched down.

“Listen, let’s- say that word like- never, okay?” Jeonghan whispered.

Chan tilted his head, “But you said it!”

Jeonghan sighed, “Alright, then, you can only say it when I’m around, deal?”

“Oh? Uh- deal?” the prince answered, not really sure why.

“Okay then!” Jeonghan said, turning around and pushing the boy outside, “Now off you go!”

After the three princes walked away and got out of sight, Jeonghan closed the door and gave an exasperated sigh.

“He was going to say idiot, isn’t he?”

Jeonghan shrieked, “I totally forgot you were there.”

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow, and looked at the latter with a judging face.

“Alright, yes, I might’ve slipped out that word-” Jeonghan said, “But it’s not my fault!”

After that day, for some reason, the three princes visited the infirmary a lot. Whether it’s to annoy the older, or just play with him. Seungcheol usually joins them, when he visits Jeonghan, which means it’s almost every day. 

And so as they grew up, they also got closer. Both the physician and the royal guard became a cherished older brother for the three princes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and enjoy!!


	25. a shocking news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> physician yoon visited the princes, and seokmin has some news he had to tell..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Yoon Jeonghan I know you’re there.”

“Awe, no fun!” the physician jumped from his hiding place behind the bush, and walked towards the pavilion. There, the youngest prince sat quietly, he seemed to be focusing on a scroll of parchment in front of him. They were in the garden behind the prince’s quarters, where eunuch Kwon first met the eldest prince.

“You used to fall for it every time!” Jeonghan said, sitting next to the prince, eyeing the scroll.

Chan lifted an eyebrow and looked at the physician, “Used to. I’m not an idiot anymore.”

Jeonghan gasped dramatically, “Who taught you that word?!”

The prince hummed, “I wonder who..? If I remember it right, he was a hyung who seems to forget about our existence..”

Jeonghan snorted, “If I’ve forgotten about you I wouldn’t be here, silly.”

Chan scoffed, “Seungcheol hyung probably forced you to visit us or something-”

“Fine then, I’ll go back!” Jeonghan said, standing up.

“Alright then, goodbye physician Yoon!” the prince waved his hand.

The physician gasped, “How dare you-”

“JEONGHAN HYUNG!!” a scream was heard from the other side of the garden.

“See, that’s how you greet someone you haven’t met in a while.” Jeonghan said to the youngest prince, ignoring the sound of footsteps that’s getting nearer.

Chan snuck his tongue out, when suddenly somebody jumped towards Jeonghan, engulfing him in a hug.

“HYUNG THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU WAS OVER A MONTH AGO WHERE WERE YOU I THOUGHT YOU WERE-”

The physician chuckled, “Slow down Seokmin..”

The second prince stopped and pulled away, still holding the older’s shoulder.

“Where were you!” he asked.

“I was busy!” Jeonghan answered.

Chan clicked his tongue, “bullshi-”

“Language.” Jeonghan and Seokmin looked at the youngest prince in unison.

“I- you know what? Whatever.” Chan sulked and diverted his focus back to whatever he was doing.

Jeonghan snorted, “Alright but seriously, I’m sorry.” he said, “It’s raining a lot these days and herbs became pretty rare so I had to go out of the palace a lot.”

The youngest prince squinted his eyes, “Do you bring sweets?”

The physician snickered and pulled something out from his pocket, “I knew this is the only way to bribe you.”

He threw the paper-wrapped sweets to Chan, and gave another to Seokmin who received it with a thankful smile.

“Alright, forgiven.” the youngest prince opened the wrapper and put the sweets in his mouth.

“Anyway, what are you doing Chan?” Jeonghan sat beside him and glanced at the paper he was focusing on.

Chan shrugged, “An runaway plan.”

Jeonghan lifted an eyebrow, “And why do you need a plan?”

“Because I’m coming with him!” Seokmin chimed.

Jeonghan whipped his head towards the second prince, “You- what now?”

Chan sighed, “At this rate you’ll get the entire palace to go with us, hyung.”

The second prince snickered, “It’s Jeonghan hyung, I’m sure it’s okay! We’re planning to ask you to go with us anyway!”

“Enlighten me please?” Jeonghan said, not understanding the context.

“The spring festival, the day after tomorrow,” the youngest prince said, “We’re planning to go there.”

The physician lifted an eyebrow, “And by ‘we’ you mean..?” 

“Seokmin hyung and I, Jihoon hyung, Soonyoung hyung, uh-” 

“Seungkwan!” Seokmin chimned in, “Hansol, Jun hyung, and Minghao!”

“That’s.. A lot..” Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “Jihoon actually agreed to this?”

“Even better,” Chan smirked, “He suggested it.”

The physician let out a surprised smile, “Really now? I’m guessing he got the idea from eunuch Kwon?”

The second prince nodded, “Do you know eunuch Kwon, hyung?” he asked.

“Of course!” Jeonghan exclaimed, “He’s my apprentice!”

The youngest prince almost choked on his sweets, “Your what now?!”

“He’s actually smarter than he seems, you know.” Jeonghan said, “He has a medical background and is a very nice kid so I hired him!”

Suddenly, they heard a door slid open, then closed, and footsteps getting closer. The three of them turned their head to the source of the sound, and saw a figure coming nearer.

The figure stopped when he saw the three, and smiled fondly.

“Jihoon!” Jeonghan stood up as the eldest prince made his way towards them.

“Jeonghan hyung,” Jihoon bowed, “It has been a while.”

“It is indeed.” Jeonghan chuckled and patted the prince’s hat. Then, he realized the eyebags under the prince’s eyes, and how the younger looked like he hasn’t slept for a week. 

“You look tired, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“He has been doing paper work day and night,” the youngest prince said, “I don’t think he has slept for the past two days.”

Jihoon glared at his younger brother, “False, I closed my eyes for a while at the meeting yesterday.”

“Yep, he hasn’t slept.” Seokmin sighed.

“Jihoon.” Jeonghan put his hands on his hip, “Why haven’t you been sleeping?”

Jihoon sighed, “I had to finish the paperwork I was supposed to finish at the spring festival, and some more papers regarding Seokmin’s transfer.”

“What transfer?” Chan scrunched his face in confusion, “You’re going somewhere?”

“Ah.” Jihoon looked at Seokmin with a guilty face, “Forgive me, I thought-”

“It’s alright.” the second prince smiled, “I was planning to tell him today anyway..”

“Tell me what, exactly?” Chan stood up, agitated.

“I’m.. going away,” Seokmin smiled, “To the south, I-I’m stationed, there.”

“What?” the youngest prince replied, not knowing what else to say. 

It was indeed, a surprising news. Seokmin knew about it two days ago, along with his older brother. It was appointed by the royal advisor, and the king agreed to it. 

“I’m appointed to serve as a government of the south.” Seokmin explained.

“But- but you’re a prince?!” the youngest prince complained, “Being a government is a big downgrade of your status!”

“I’m a second prince, Chan.” Seokmin smiled, “I already knew something like this would happen.”

“And you agreed to it?” the youngest prince looked at Jihoon, “You do know this must be some tactic to get him away, right?”

The eldest prince sighed, “Let’s not have that kind of prejudice-”

“Prejudice?!” the youngest prince raised his voice, “You know there are rats in this palace-”

“Chan.” 

The three princes looked at the physician, who had stayed quiet the entire conversation.

“Even if Jihoon didn’t agree to it, he couldn’t have done anything.” Jeonghan said, “You know that.”

The youngest prince sighed, “I know.. but-”

“I know you feel this is unfair, we all do.” Jeonghan continued, “But unless the king changed his mind, the command is already given.”

Chan sat down at the pavilion, legs dangling at the edge, “This sucks.”

“But.. you don’t seem surprised, hyung?” Seokmin asked, “Did you know already?”

Jeonghan nodded, “That’s actually why I came here, I heard it from royal advisor Jeon.”

“Stupid old man.” Chan mumbled under his breath.

Jihoon sighed, “Has his majesty told you when will you be going?”

Seokmin nodded, “Two days after the spring festival.”

Chan whipped his head towards his older brother, “That’s- four days later!”

“Yeah.. I didn’t know it’ll be that fast too..” he second prince smiled sadly, but it changed to a grin in a mere second, “So the spring festival might be my first and last, let’s not be sad!”

“Jeonghan hyung,” Jihoon called, “Are you going?”

The physician shook his head with a sad smile, “As much as I want to, I’m afraid I can’t..”

Seokmin pouted, “Really? Why..?”

“I... I made a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are highly appreciated! thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	26. a sleepy prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conversation with a sleepy prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fluffy chapter! enjoy!

“-ess, your highness?”

Jihoon snapped his head upwards, ah, what was he doing again? He looked to the person in front of him, looking at him with a confused face. 

Ah, right, tea.

“Forgive me, Soonyoung, I-” he covered his own mouth, did he just call the eunuch without honorifics?

“F-Forgive me eunuch Kwon-”

The eunuch giggled, “It’s alright your highness, I don’t mind, you can call me Soonyoung!”

“Ah, yes.” the prince cleared his throat, “You- you were saying something?”

Soonyoung nodded, “When was the last time you slept?”

Jihoon lifted an eyebrow, “Did you really ask that?”

The eunuch snickered, “No I was asking about horses but now I want to ask this.”

The latter sighed, “I’m fine, Soonyoung. I’m not sleepy at all.”

“Really?” Soonyoung tilted his head, “You were pretty out of it, you didn’t hear me coming in, you almost spilled a bowl of ink to the letter you’re working on, you’re holding the brush upside down-”

“What?” The prince looked at his hand. He is, indeed, holding it upside down.

Maybe he is sleepy after all.

“Alright, you know what?” the eunuch said, “let’s not have tea today, your highness.”

Jihoon nodded, “I agree, I should have something stronger than tea.. Not soju, something that can keep me up all night.. If only a drink like that exist-”

The prince looked at Soonyoung who suddenly picked up the low table he was using and put it aside.

“What are you doing, eunuch Kwon?” he asked.

Soonyoung opened a wooden cabinet and took out a pillow, “I think this is past your bedtime, your highness.”

The prince squinted his eyes, “I am not a child, Soonyoung.” he said, not aware of the slip.

“And you need sleep, your highness.” The eunuch put the pillow on top of the white mattress behind the prince.

“I assure you, eunuch Kwon, I am not-” the prince yawned, “-sleepy”

Soonyoung lifted an eyebrow, “Yeah, very convincing, your highness.”

“I need to finish the paperworks, eunuch Kwon.” Jihoon said.

“Your highness I saw the paperworks you’re working on,” the eunuch replied, “It’s not due until a few more weeks..”

Seeing no response from the prince, Soonyoung continued. “There’s something bothering you, right?”

Jihoon sighed and walked over to the mattress, and sat on it. He already took off his royal robe and changed into his inner robe before the eunuch came in.

Soonyoung looked at the prince and sat on the wooden floor next to the mattress, right behind the pillow.

“Is it about prince Seokmin, your highness?” he asked.

The prince nodded, “You knew about it?”

“Prince Seokmin told me this evening.” Soonyoung replied.

“My younger brother may seem innocent and pure,” Jihoon started, “But he is actually way smarter than what he shows to the world, it is not rare that he shocked the council with his way of thinking, and solving problems.”

Soonyoung stayed quiet, staring at the prince who let out a little smile when he talked about his younger brother.

“I am not worried about the task given to him, I know he is more than capable of doing it.” Jihoon continued.

The eunuch hummed, “So you’re worried about something else, right, your highness?”

Jihoon lowered his head, “I am more worried about why the king came to that decision.”

“The current South government does not ask food any help, and even if he does, sending a crown prince is.. very uncommon..” he continued.

Before Soonyoung could reply, the prince lifted his head back up, “And I think my youngest brother hates me now.”

“I’m sure prince Chan doesn’t hate you, your highness..” Soonyoung said, and felt a tug on his mouth, lifting it upwards when he saw the prince trying his best to keep his eyes open.

“Your highness,” he called, “How about you lay down on the mattress?”

The prince looked at him in confusion, “But I’m not sleepy?” he answered, not realizing another slip of an informal language.

Soonyoung chuckled at the prince’s behaviour, “You don’t have to sleep yet, your highness, we can have a conversation while you’re laying down too!”

“But that’s not courteous..?” the prince exclaimed, despite his body already proceeding to lay on top of the mattress. 

“Alright, let me tell you a story, your highness.” Soonyoung said, “Once upon a time, lived a young prince. The prince had two younger brothers that loved him very much. One day, the prince met a handsome eunuch who thought the prince’s younger brother was another eunuch.”

Suddenly, Jihoon chuckled, and Soonyoung won’t lie that he was taken aback by it. It was not the first time Soonyoung heard the crown prince chuckle, but it surprises him every time. The fact that the eldest crown prince Lee is famous for the rumours of his scary appearance, his biting words, and his incapability of giving a smile. (not to forget the rumours that said he can kill people with his stare-)

What the people don’t know are, that the scowl on the crown prince’s face isn’t a sign of anger, nor a sign of disapproval, it’s because he’s a curious person, who’s afraid to ask questions because he was taught that asking questions is an act of impoliteness. So it was his way to hold the questions he wanted to ask, the eunuch realized this the third day they had tea together.

Another thing people don’t know is, how the prince always thought about the words he’s going to say, and the consequence that comes with it. He doesn’t sugarcoat his words yet every sentence that came out of his mouth sounds like a poem.

Soonyoung doesn’t believe that the prince is incapable of smiling, because even if you don’t see it much, Lee Jihoon’s smile is always genuine, and in rare moments when he actually laughs, it’s like music that made those who listen can’t help but smile.

“And then, what happened to the prince?” Jihoon cut the eunuch from his thoughts.

“The prince?” Soonyoung hummed, “The prince and the eunuch decided to go to a spring festival, together with the prince’s brothers and friends, and they’ll have the time of their lives, if only the prince got some rest now so he won’t be too tired.”

Jihoon smirked, but closed his eyes anyway, “What happens to the prince after that?”

“After that?” Soonyoung replied, “After that, the prince would continue his routines with his brothers and the handsome eunuch, and the prince would grow up to be a king and sit on the throne, ruling the country. Let’s just hope the eunuch won’t accidentally kill himself before that happens.”

There was a beat of silence, Jihoon with his eyes closed, but Soonyoung knew the prince wasn’t asleep.

“What if..” Jihoon opened his mouth, “What if the prince has never wanted to be a king?”

Soonyoung, who was startled with the statement, looked at the latter who still had his eyes closed.

“What if the prince is tired of people forcing him to be perfect, what if the prince has never asked to be born as the crown prince, what if the prince never wanted to sit on the throne?”

Soonyoung noticed the prince’s hands were slightly trembling, and he wanted to reach it, he urged to reach it. But an eunuch is never allowed to be in contact with the royal family, Soonyoung knew that. Even him having tea every night with the prince is something that’s not supposed to be allowed. As long as they’re still in the palace grounds, he’s a lowly eunuch, and Jihoon is a crown prince, and he knew that. Both of them knew that.

So Soonyoung held the urge and decided to put his hands as close as he can to the mattress, to the crown prince’s hand.

“Your highness..”

“What if all the prince has ever wanted is to share his music to the people? What happens then?”

Soonyoung looks down at his and the latter’s hands, only a few inches apart.

“Then?” he inhales a deep breath, “Then, the prince would still have the handsome eunuch at his side, along with his younger brothers, and his friends that truly cares about him.”

When he looked up, the prince was looking at him with a soft smile, despite his eyes only half open, clearly fighting with himself to keep them open.

Soonyoung chuckled, “Now go to sleep, your highness, I’ll come here tomorrow morning to wake you up.”

“Can’t you stay?” was the last sentence Jihoon said before finally closing his eyes and let himself drift away to the land of dreams.

When Soonyoung heard soft snores coming from the prince, he smiled softly and stood up to blow the candles off.

Before blowing the last candle and stepping out of the room, Soonyoung took one last glance at the prince who’s sleeping soundly under the blankets.

“Good night, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? please leave a kudos or a comment! thank you and and have a good day!


	27. the plan's all set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a random conversation that made them realize something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

It’s the day.

“Chan stop shaking your legs. It’s inappropriate.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Now you’re tapping your fingers on the table.”

The youngest prince snickered at his brother, “I’m literally vibrating with excitement! It’s today!”

Jihoon looked up from the report he was writing, “Your brother doesn’t seem to be..” he said, looking at Seokmin who looks pale.

“What if we get caught? What if they recognize us? What if-”

“Seokmin hyung relax, we have me!” Chan patted his brother’s back.

“That’s exactly why we’re worried..” Seokmin replied.

“Chan gasped, “You-”

Jihoon chuckled as his two younger brothers tackled each other. They were sitting at the small pavilion behind the prince’s quarters, where he first met Soonyoung. Today is the day of the spring festival, the day they’ve waited for, for a month.

“Your highnesses!”

The three of them looked to the source of the sound, Chan still strangling Seokmin.

“Soonyoung hyung!” the youngest prince let his brother go and sat up, smiling brightly.

Soonyoung smiled back, and walked closer to the pavilion. He’s carrying two bundles of cloth, with what it seems to be a hat on top.

He stopped in front of the pavilion and his eyes met with the eldest prince. Before he could even control it, his smile grew wider. Thankfully, so does the prince’s smile.

“Is that what I think it is?” Seokmin said, ponting at the bundles.

“Ah, yes!” Soonyoung put the two bundles down, and opened it, revealing two sets of new clothes, one grey and the other light blue. After going through Jihoon and Seokmin’s closet yesterday, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Chan decided that they need a new set of clothes. A more simple and less eye-catchy as the ones they have, considering all their robes are royal robes.

“Seungkwan managed to get these from the royal tailor,” the eunuch explained, giving the grey one to Seokmin, and the blue one to Jihoon. “Don’t ask me how, I have no idea either.”

Jihoon chuckled softly and took the clothes, “Thank you, eunuch Kwon.”

“Of course, your highness.” Soonyoung smiled.

“YOUR HIGHNESSES! SOONYOUNG!”

The four of them whipped their heads in unison. At the path Soonyoung just came from a while ago, stood Wen Junhui, waving his hand, and Xu Minghao, standing beside him.

They walked towards the pavilion and bowed, “Oh are those the clothes?” Junhui asked, looking at the bundles.

Chan nodded, “What do you think?”

“It looks…” the minister examines the clothes, “Ordinary!”

“It does?” Seokmin pouted, “Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s a good thing!” Jun exclaimed, “It’s super ordinary and not eye-catching, no one would ever think that you’re a prince!”

“Lower your voice down a little would you.” Minghao elbowed the minister.

“Ack- sorry..” Junhui held his side that just got elbowed.

“Now that I think about it,” Jihoon suddenly speaks, “I do not think you need to sneak out with us.”

A beat of silence.

Seeing everybody’s surprised stares, Minghao sighed.

“What his highness meant was, that you don’t need to sneak out because as a minister, you have the freedom to go out of the palace any time.”

The eldest prince nodded, “You do not have to risk getting caught, we can just meet at the city.”

“Ah..” the minister sighed in relief, putting his hand on his chest, “I thought you hate me or something and didn't want me to come...”

“Annoying, yes, hated, no,” the prince answered, earning a few chuckles from the others, “and I personally invited you, I would never have meant that.”

“I’ll... take that as a compliment?” Junhui said, earning a scoff from Minghao.

“Your highnesses!”

For the third time, they whipped their heads towards the same path. There, they saw Hansol and Seungkwan, walking towards the pavilion.

“Good news,” Hansol said after bowing, “His majesty suddenly sent my brother for a search party, so I’ll change his post on the back entrance today!”

“And I met Mingyu earlier,” Seungkwan said, “He told me that he and young master Jeon would join us, but a bit late!” 

“Awesome!” Chan exclaimed, “When will Seungcheol hyung go?”

“In the evening, almost at the same time as us, I think.” Hansol answered.

“You know, I kinda wished they could go with us.” Seokmin said, leaning on the pavilion’s rail.

Seungkwan tilted his head, “Who?”

“Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung,” the prince said, stopping a while before saying the last name, “Jisoo hyung.”

Feeling the heavy air that suddenly came, Seokmin flinched and put his hands in front of his face, waving it, “Ah, ignore me! It was just a silly thought of mine!”

No one talked, their posture tense, especially Junhui’s, who’s shoulder is now held by Minghao, grounding him.

“We could go with them next year, right?” Suddenly, Soonyoung chimed in.

All eyes fell on Soonyoung, startled at how the eunuch managed to say it lightly, as if it’s not a big deal, as if it’s a very normal thing to do, as if nothing would happen next year.

“I mean, Seungcheol hyung would find young master Hong, and then we can plan it from a few months earlier to make sure everyone can go!” Soonyoung continued, tilting his head.

Ah, right.

One by one, chuckles were heard, and the air slowly became light again. 

They’re not individuals who knew each other politically anymore. This particular eunuch, for some reason, managed to bring them together, and created the word ‘we’.

In a span of a month and a few weeks, they’ve spent more time with each other then they have their whole lives. 

Whether it’s because Soonyoung asked them to have lunch together, or when the eunuch asked Chan to teach him how to shoot an arrow (and for some reason they all decided to watch the eunuch fail miserably, even Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Mingyu was there). 

Or when Soonyoung asked the physician stories about young master Hong, and Seokmin joined in, then Jun joined in, then Seungcheol (Soonyoung’s not scared of him anymore) joined, suddenly they had dinner together, and Soonyoung felt as if he already knew Jisoo his whole live, he can’t wait to meet the young master.

It was those little, unexpected events that they never thought would happen, brought by a particular eunuch, made them realize that maybe the palace is not as horrible, cold, and lonely as they thought their whole lives.

“Why are you all laughing at me? Did I say something wrong?” Soonyoung looked at them with a puzzled expression.

“There’s nothing wrong, eunuch Kwon.” Jihoon smiled fondly, “You didn’t say anything wrong.”

The others nodded in agreement, the tense air completely gone like it was never there before.

That’s right, even if something will happen in the future, at least, they can hold on to these little moments, that they’re not so alone anymore.

“Then why are you all laughing?! I hate it when I don’t know anything!” Soonyoung complained.

“You’re just stupid then.” Seungkwan snickered, earning a glare from the other eunuch.

“You-”

“Ah, I see you’re all together.”

Soonyoung stopped his hand midway (he was about to strangle Seungkwan), and looked at the source of the sound.

“Oh?” Chan exclaimed, “Seungcheol hyung?”

The guard stood a few steps from them, already wearing his royal guard robes, ready for travel.

“How….long have you been there?” Jun asked, having no idea when the older arrived.

“I just arrived, forgive me if I startled you,” Seungcheol smiled, “I just came to say thank you, your highness.” he said, bowing to Jihoon.

“I didn’t know you talked to the royal advisor,” he continued, “It’s a bit sudden but I’m glad you managed to convince the royal advisor, which convinced his majesty.”

Before Jihoon could answer, the guard bowed again, “I will go back to prepare the carriages, again, thank you, your highness. I will find them and bring them home safely.” he said as he turned around and walked away.

“That’s weird..” Jihoon said, his face looked thoughtful.

“Huh? What is?” Jun asked, leaning his body to the pavilion’s railing.

“I’ve never talked to the royal advisor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you like the story so far? please leave a comment! thank you and have a nice day!


	28. ready..set..sneak away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the moment they've been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Your highness?” the door slid open, revealing Soonyoung who’s wearing an everyday robe, with the color of a soft rose.

Jihoon, who’s currently thinking hard on how to wear the hat, lifted his head up.

“Ah, eunuch Kwon,” he said, “Forgive me, I didn’t hear you knock.”

The eunuch gasped and closed the door, before Jihoon could ask anything, a knock was heard, “Can I come in, your highness?”

The crown prince chuckled, “Of course, eunuch Kwon.”

The door slid open for the second time, revealing the same eunuch.

“Are you ready-” Soonyoung stopped his sentence and gaped, this is the first time he saw the prince with an everyday robe.

Always covered by an oversized royal robe, Jihoon has always been engulfed by his robe. Even wearing his sleeping robe, he still uses a size bigger than him. Soonyoung asked him once about this, and the prince answered he feels more comfortable with clothes with a bigger size.

But now wearing an everyday robe that fits him perfectly, Soonyoung could finally see how the prince actually had an unbelievably perfect and toned body proportion.

Soonyoung shouldn’t be surprised, Jihoon is a prince after all, they have daily combat training and only the best food served to them, but it still caught him by surprise.

“Do I look that weird?” Jihoon asked, snapping Soonyoung out of his thoughts.

“What? Ah-” Soonyoung tried to compose himself, “No your highness you look- you look really, really nice.” he answered, “That robe really fits you.”

“Really?” the prince smiled unconsciously, “I would have to thank eunuch Boo, then.”

Soonyoung nodded vigorously, “You really should. I should too..”

“Shall we go now, then, eunuch Kwon?” Jihoon said, slipping his money pouch inside his blue robe.

Soonyoung snickered, “Let’s go then, your highness.”

The sun was already going down when they got to the meeting point, an empty building near the back entrance, Seungkwan, Chan, and Seokmin was already there. Minghao joined Soonyoung and Jihoon when they got outside the prince’s quarters.

Seeing the minister was nowhere to be seen, Minghao sighed, “I swear if he’s still sleepi-”

“I’M HERE-”

“SSSSHHHHH” a bunch of shushes were heard, all glaring at Junhui who just came from behind.

Chan quickly looked at the back entrance, where Hansol and another guard were stationed at, Hansol already glared at them because of the noise. Thankfully, the other guard doesn’t seem to realize anything.

“Right, everybody’s here, right?” he said, counting everybody there.

Seokmin nodded, “Wonwoo hyung and Mingyu would meet us there right?”

This time, Soonyoung nodded, “I told him to meet us at the city entrance, I think they have something to do so they went earlier.”

“Alright, you ready?” Chan smirked.

“HELL YEA-”

“SSSSSHHHHHH” 

Jun covered his mouth with his hand, “Sorry.” he whispered.

Chan sighed and turned his head to Hansol, then, he gave a thumbs up, signalling that they’re ready.

Hansol nodded, without saying anything, he suddenly crouched down to the ground, clutching his stomach.

“Guard Choi, what’s wrong?” the other guard said with a worried tone, looking at Hansol.

“Ah, my stomach hurts,” Hansol fake groaned, “I think I need to go to physician Yoon..”

“What? H-How about me then?” the guard asked.

“You’ll be fine, ugh it hurts so much,” Hansol clutches his stomach, “I really really have to go now!”

Then, he stood up and ran to where the others were, leaving the poor guard alone.

When he arrived, they gave him a thumbs up.

“Good job Hansol, that was very convincing!” Soonyoung praised, making the younger smile.

“Should I do it now?” Seungkwan picked up a rock and looked at the youngest prince.

Chan nodded, “Make sure you aim it right.” he said, “Remember, after the guard got distracted, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jun, and Minghao hyung, the four of you will go first, exit through the back entrance without making any noise.” 

The four nodded, “Got it.” Soonyoung replied.

“If anything happens before the four of us join you,” Chan points at Seokmin, Seungkwan, Hansol, and himself, “Go first to the city, Jun hyung will lead the way. We can meet up there.”

They nodded for the second time, and Chan nods back.

“Alright, Seungkwan go.”

Seungkwan lifted his hand up and threw the rock he just picked up as far as he could. He aimed it at an empty building, and the rock landed with a loud sound.

The other guard immediately went alert and ran towards the sound. When he’s already out of sight, Chan quickly told the first four to go.

“Quick, go now!” he said, swatting his hand, keeping his eye for the guard.

After a few seconds, Seungkwan tapped his shoulders, “Your highness I think something’s wrong.”

“Huh?” Chan turned around, turning his gaze to the four that’s still in front of the entrance.

“What are they doing?” he said as he saw Soonyoung and Jun pull the gates, one’s already half open, but the other is not budging.

“I think the door’s stuck.” Hansol said.

“Uh oh, we won’t make it at this rate.” Chan said, peeking for any signs of the guard.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard. Chan quickly snapped at the four, Soonyoung and Jun looking at each other, Minghao looking at them exasperatedly, while it seems that Jihoon was the one who managed to open the gates- and broke the top part of the wood that was stuck.

“Ah.” Seokmin exclaimed, “Jihoon hyung is actually the strongest out of the three of us..”

Chan sighed and facepalmed, “They’re hopeless.”

“The guard’s coming!” Hansol warned, “They should go now!”

“Why are they still standing there like a bunch of idiots?!” Seungkwan said.

Chan shushed loudly, trying to get their attention. When Soonyoung looked back at him, he quickly swatted his hand, signaling the to go.

Soonyoung let out a silent ‘ah.’ and quickly pushed the other three outside. 

The gate closed with another loud thud, just before the guard ran back to his post.

The other four that were left let out a relieved sigh, and slumped at their hiding place.

“What should we do now?” Seokmin asked, a hand on his chest to calm his beating heart.

“Should we do that again?” Seungkwan asked, picking up another rock.

“Don’t,” Hansol said, “It would be too risky if the door’s still stuck.”

“Then what should we do?” Seokmin asked for the second time with a worried expression.

The three of them looked at Chan, who seemed like he was thinking of something.

After a while, Chan suddenly let out a smirk.

“You can climb, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	29. the climb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the palace has many exits

“Is this one of the ‘if anything happened’ scenarios?” Soonyoung asked. 

The four that managed to get out were still near the palace, just a few meters away from the back entrance, away from the guard’s earshot.

Jun gave a questioning hum, “Well they didn’t really say the scenarios..”

Minghao let out an exasperated sigh, “We should go to the city first, they’re probably looking for another way out.”

Jihoon nodded in agreement, “I believe you know the way?” he looked at Jun.

“Of course!” Jun exclaimed, “I’ll lead the way!” he said as he walked in front.

Soonyoung smiled in excitement, “Come on Jihoon!”

Junhui stopped his track.

For the first time ever, the famous expressionless Xu Minghao who has never let anyone surprise him, genuinely lost his composure.

“Did-Did you just-” Minghao looked at the eunuch with a face as if somebody just killed his cat, “What did you just call him?!” he raised his voice.

Soonyoung shrugged, “We’re outside of the palace grounds, that’s fine, right?”

“Oh- wow-” Junhui looked at the eunuch with a face full of amazement, “And I thought I was brave.”

“I’m not wrong, right?” Soonyoung looked at them with a puzzled look.

Minghao gritted his teeth, “Of course you’re wr-”

“No, you’re not.”

The three of them turned their heads towards the prince, who’s smiling fondly at the eunuch, “You’re not wrong, we shouldn’t use our status here.”

“As long as I’m outside the palace grounds, where nobody knows me,” Jihoon smiled brightly, “I’m just Lee Jihoon. And you’re- Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, and Xu Minghao.”

Jun snickered and Soonyoung let out a relieved sigh, while Minghao looked at them with a tired face, but the side of his mouth tugged upwards just a bit.

“Awesome!” Jun shot both of his fists into the air, “All of you can call me Junhui hyung then!”

“Jun we're the same age.” Soonyoung lifted his eyebrow.

“Awe.” he let his hands down, “But you can!” he pointed at Minghao.

“I already call you Jun-ge on a daily basis.” Minghao deadpanned.

“Awe.” Jun exclaimed for the second time.

Soonyoung snorted, “Alright then, Junhui, Minghao, and Jihoon, shall we go to the city?”

Jihoon smiled, “Of course, Soonyoung.”

Meanwhile, the other four are still struggling to get out.

“Wait, isn’t this..” Seokmin said when they arrived at another side of the palace, “The royal cook’s house?”

“Yep.” Chan exclaimed, “All we need to do is to climb this tree,” he pointed at a tree right besides the house, “then jump to the house,” he pointed at the roof, “then jump outside!” he pointed at the wall.

The house is positioned right next to the walls that led outside, the walls itself is pretty low, considering a house was next to it, so jumping from there won’t result in any injury.

“Alright then!” Chan claps his hand, “Let’s go!”

Before they knew it, the prince already climbed up the tree.

“You know you should tell your brother that the security here sucks.” Seungkwan said to Hansol.

The guard nodded, “Noted.”

On top of the tree, the youngest prince untied his belt and tied it on the branch he’s sitting on.

“Seokmin hyung, you first!” he said, looking around to make sure no one’s there.

Seokmin walked towards the tree and grabbed the belt, “But I’ve never climbed a tree before!”

“I’ll help you, come on!” Chan stretched his hand down to help his brother.

And so, with the help of the youngest prince, the four of them managed to jump out of the palace ground.

Chan was the last to jump, as he had to untie his belt from the tree first.

“How many more escape routes do you know, your highness?” Hansol asked, impressed.

Chan hummed, “About eleven..?” he said, “And don’t call me your highness! Call me Chan!”

“Eh?” Seungkwan exclaimed, “Is..that allowed?”

“Of course!” the youngest prince replied, “We’re outside the palace grounds anyway, right, Seokmin hyung?”

Seokmin shrugged, “We’re all humans anyway, I have no idea what those statuses are for..”

“Exactly!” Chan exclaimed, “I’m Lee Chan, you’re Lee Seokmin, you’re Boo Seungkwan, and you’re Choi Hansol!”

“Alright, Chan,” Hansol answered, emphasizing on the prince’s name, “But you’re still the youngest out of all of us, which means..?”

Chan cleared his throat, “Which means we should go now!” he said, ignoring the latter, walking quickly in front.

“Hoi come back here!” Seungkwan exclaimed and chased the prince.

Seokmin chuckled, standing still on his spot.

“Something wrong?” the guard asked.

The prince smiled and shook his head, “It’s just.. I can’t believe this is happening..”

Hansol smiled and tapped the latter’s back, “I know you’re thinking about the day after tomorrow,” he said, “Let’s not worry about it and make the best of today, okay? Then we can think about it.”

Seokmin scoffed and smiled brightly, “okay..” he said, “thank you, Hansol.”

“Of course, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh~ they managed to sneak out! soungcheol might have to upgrade the palace security though-   
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are very appreciated! stay safe!


	30. i know your smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smiles and lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Seungcheol knocked on the infirmary’s front door, a motion that’s too familiar with him, for he has done it almost everyday in his entire life.

“Come in!” he heard the physician say, and he let himself in.

“Jeonghan,” he greeted, looking at the latter who’s currently tidying up his pantry.

Jeonghan looked up and smiled at him, the smile that Seungcheol loves most, the smile that had always been by his side, the smile that accompanied him through his hardest moment, the smile that always made him feel maybe life isn’t so bad, the smile that made him forget all the times he knew the latter was lying at him, the smile that told him, ‘trust me.’

“You’re going somewhere.” The owner of the smile said, not a question, as if he already knew.

Seungcheol nodded, “How did you know?”

“I overheard it when I was treating his majesty.” Jeonghan answered with another smile, a different one.

20 years of knowing Yoon Jeonghan, Seungcheol found out the latter has two smiles. 

The smile that greeted him when he just came in, and the smile Jeonghan just gave him.

The one he used when he lied.

Known as a prankster, Jeonghan was famous for his acting ability. But Seungcheol could see through them all, a certain trait he learnt at the age of 16, that even Jisoo still has a hard time figuring it out.

“How long would it be?” Jeonghan asked.

“A week.” Seungcheol answered, “But if something happens, I’ll go back immediately.”

Jeonghan nodded, “I see..” he said with an unreadable expression.

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow at the latter’s expression, “What’s wrong?”

Jeonghan looked at the window that led straight to his garden. The peonies are even more beautiful now, as it’s almost at full bloom.

“You’ll miss it again.” he said.

Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows, “miss..ah-” he gasped, “the full bloom?”

The physician nodded, “That’s fine.” he smiled.

The second smile.

Lies.

Seungcheol sighed, face filled with guilt, “I’m- I’m so sorry..” he said.

“I mean,” the guard continued, “I promise I’ll be here, next year.”

“Next year?” Jeonghan looked at him, leaning on the wooden bed, “Sure, if I’m still here.”

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol tensed, “Of course you’ll still be here.”

Jeonghan smiled, “Yeah, of course..”

Lies.

Seungcheol let out a sigh and leaned on the wooden bed besides the physician, “I saw the royal advisor come here a few days ago,” he said, “What was he doing?”

“He wasn’t feeling good,” Jeonghan answered, “You know, old age and stuff.” he smiled.

Lies.

“I see..” Seungcheol said, “I went here earlier and you weren’t here, were you doing something?”

The physician gave another smile, “Yeah, I was looking for herbs in the city.”

Another lie.

Seungcheol nodded, “Are you not going to the festival?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “Jisoo would probably kill me if he found out I went without him.”

Seungcheol chuckled, “You still remember the promise we made that day?”

“Of course,” Jeonghan smiled, “I would never forget it.”

The first smile.

Truth.

“But the kids are going to the festival.” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol choked on air, “The kids what?!”

Jeonghan shrugged, “Snuck out.”

“And by the kids, you mean?” Seungcheol asked with a puzzled expression.

Jeonghan hummed, “The three princes, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Jun, Minghao, probably Mingyu and Wonwoo, and your brother.”

“My brother?!” Seungcheol exclaimed as he turned his body towards the door.

“Don’t even bother.” Jeonghan said, “They’re probably already outside now, you’re too late.”

Seungcheol let out an exasperated sigh, “What am I going to do with them..”

“The sun’s already going down.” Jeonghan said, looking at the sky with the beautiful strike of orange, “You should go now.”

Seungcheol nodded, “Don’t miss me.” he teased as he straightened himself up.

“I’ll always miss you silly.” Jeonghan teased, smiling.

Truth.

Seungcheol let out a relieved chuckle, “Okay then, have fun.”

Before stepping out of the door, Seungcheol stopped and turned around towards the physician.

“Jeonghan, I’ve told you, right?” he said, “That if there’s only one person I could trust, it would be you?” 

The physician looked at him with an unreadable expression, “Yes..?”

Seungcheol sighed, he thought he had known all of the latter’s expressions, how many more is Yoon Jeonghan hiding from him?

“I mean-” Seungcheol gulped, “It would be nice if you trust me too.”

The physician scrunched his eyebrows, “But I trust you, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Really?” Seungcheol replied, his face tense, “Because it sure doesn’t feel like it when you’re hiding everything from me.”

Jeonghan’s breath hitched, he stood at the doorway, unable to say anything.

Seeing that, Seungcheol sighed and gave a reassuring smile, even though it didn't reach his eyes. 

“I’ll be going then.” he said as he turned around and left the physician before he could hear an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you and have a nice day!


	31. an orange cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they met halfway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“You know when you said you have a secret meeting I thought it’ll be super long until like- the middle of the night,” Mingyu, who’s walking besides Wonwoo said, “But turns out the sun’s not even fully down yet and it’s done!”

Wonwoo sighed, “And your point is?”

“You were just too lazy to go weren't you?” Mingyu sneered.

The latter shrugged, “Maybe.”

Mingyu clicked his tongue, “Boring.”

“There was another meeting before that,” Wonwoo explained, “but I didn’t join.”

“Why?” the eunuch asked, “Don’t tell me you’re not invited or something.”

Wonwoo shrugged, “It’s for the important peoples.”

“Like your father?”

He nodded, “And other higher ups like the leader and some other people-”

Mingyu stopped his track, “Your father’s.. Not the leader?”

Wonwoo also stopped his track, a few steps in front of the younger, surprised by his own slip. 

“You heard nothing.” he said and continued walking.

Mingyu looked at the young master with a puzzled expression. All this time, he thought the royal advisor Jeon was the leader of the rebellions.. But there’s another mastermind behind this?

His thought was cut by the sudden course change the latter in front of him made.

“Uh- Wonwoo what are you-” Mingyu squinted his eyes at Wonwoo who’s now crouching on the ground, besides some empty stall.

He walked closer and saw something under the older’s hand.

“Is that-” Mingyu let out a confused expression, “Did you just stop in the middle of your track, just to pet a cat?”

“Is that a problem for you?” Wonwoo answered, stroking the cat’s fur. The cat was orange, with two huge eyes and a lot of fur.

“That cat’s fat.” Mingyu deadpanned.

Wonwoo gasped and closed the cat’s ears with his hands, “What did it ever do to you?!”

The eunuch shrugged, “I’ve always liked dogs more.”

Suddenly, another gasp was heard, a few steps away from them.

“A CAT!!”

The next thing they knew, another person joined Wonwoo, petting the cat.

Wonwoo squinted his eyes, “...Junhui?”

The mentioned shot his head up, “Oh, Wonwoo!”

He smiled and his gaze fell at Mingyu, “Oh!” he stood up, “Mango-”

“Mingyu.”

“Mingyu!” he pointed at the eunuch.

“Junhui don’t run- oh?” Soonyoung, who just arrived with Jihoon and Minghao said, “MINGYU!”

Mingyu gasped and opened his arms, “SOONYOUNG!”

Soonyoung jumped into his arms and they hugged, while Wonwoo stood up and patted the dust off his robes, the cat already long gone.

“You just ate together yesterday, nutbrain.” he sneered.

Mingyu snuck his tongue out, his arms still on Soonyoung’s shoulder, “yeah but you ate too fast I didn’t get to catch up with him.”

Ignoring the younger, Wonwoo bowed to the eldest prince, “Your highness-”

“No need, please.” Jihoon said, “I have no status, just for today, I am a mere Lee Jihoon.”

Wonwoo widened his eyes, but nodded, “Okay, Jihoon.”

The prince smiled, “Thank you, Jeon Wonwoo.”

“We should go now.” Minghao, who kept quiet suddenly said, “to the main road.”

Soonyoung looked up to the sky, “Ah, you’re right, it’s already dark! Let’s go!”

As they started walking, Mingyu noticed that they’re not complete.

“Where are the others?” he asked Soonyoung.

Junhui, who was walking beside Wonwoo in front of them suddenly turned around, “They got eaten by a bear!”

Soonyoung snorted, “They turned into a chicken!”

Then, both of them looked at Jihoon who’s walking beside Soonyoung.

The prince scrunched his eyebrows, “They...broke their arm?”

Junhui shook his head, “Too dark.”

“They...broke their leg?” Jihoon tried again.

This time, Soonyoung shook his head, “I believe that’s still the same..”

“They..” Jihoon put his hand on his chin, thinking, “They..left their wallet?”

Junhui clapped his hand, “There you go!”

“You’re improving!” Soonyoung snickered.

Mingyu sighed and walked beside Minghao at the very back instead, “So where’s the others?”

Minghao lifted an eyebrow, “You’re asking me?”

“Well you’re the only one that seemed to have a brain cell here.” Mingyu said.

“We accidentally broke the door so they had to find another way out.” Minghao answered.

“Ah..” Mingyu exclaimed, “That makes sense.”

When they arrived at the main road, there were already a lot of people, but all the lights were still off.

Jihoon looked around with a puzzled expression, “This is the festival?”

Junhui chuckled, “Just wait a bit, Jihoon.”

“It shouldn’t be long,” Mingyu said, looking at the sky, “Just about..”

“Now!” Soonyoung yelled as the lights turned on, starting from the very end of the road to right on top of them. Stall owners lighting the lamps on their stalls, and home owners lighting the lanterns hung roofs to roofs from their windows. 

For the prince who had never come out of the palace grounds, it was a scenery he would never forget for the rest of his life.

In a matter of seconds, the streets were flooded with people, the stall owner doing their own things to attract customers, villagers doing attractions at every corner of the street.

“Welcome to the festival, Jihoon.” Soonyoung smiled, looking at the prince who was still in awe.

“Come on,” he pulled on the prince’s hand, “I’ll buy you this amazing sugar candy I love-” 

“No wait-” Minghao grunts as his sight gets covered by villagers. He was about to tell Junhui he’s going to search for the prince, but when he turned around, both Junhui and Wonwoo were nowhere in sight.

“Uh-” Suddenly, someone tapped him. He turned around, rolling his eyes.

“What-” he stopped his sentence, “oh, Mingyu you’re still here.”

The latter smiled sadly, “I think it’s just the two of us now..”

Minghao sighed “I have to search for the prince. Palace grounds or not, I’m still his private guard.”

Mingyu nodded, “I’ll come with you!”

Meanwhile, the eldest prince and the eunuch were already standing in front of a dalgona stall. 

Jihoon watched in awe as the stall owner heated the sugar and cut it into various shapes.

“Here you go!” Soonyoung said, giving the sweets to him, “Star shape for you, tiger shape for me!”

Jihoon smiled brightly and took the stick, “How much is it?”

Soonyoung shook his head, “My treat!”

The prince scrunched his face, “But..”

“Go ahead, try it!” Soonyoung smirked, eating his own.

Jihoon squinted his eyes and examined the dalgona he’s holding, “Just.. eat it?”

Soonyoung nodded, “Just put it in your mouth!”

The prince was hesitant at first, but then he decided to taste it slowly. 

A beat of silence.

Suddenly, his eyes widened brightly, as if he had just tasted a food from the most famous cook in the country. He looked at the dalgona, then looked up at Soonyoung, and looked back at the dalgona, his face unchanging. 

Soonyoung chuckled at his expression, “Do you like it, Jihoon?”

Jihoon chomped a big piece and nodded, looking at the eunuch with wide eyes. 

Sooonyoung could swear he saw stars in his eyes at that moment. It’s cute, he’s not going to deny it, a crown prince, next to the throne, who has lived his whole life inside the palace grounds, looking like a child in a toy store in a city he’s not even familiar with. Soonyoung smiled fondly and ate his own dalgona.

“Come on, there’s a lot more I want to show you!” Soonyoung said, offering his hand. He’s actually braving himself to do that, he’d been wanting to touch the prince’s delicate hand ever since that day when he put the prince to sleep, to tell him that he’s not alone, that Soonyoung would always be beside him, that he’ll go with Jihoon wherever he wants.

The prince took it.

Soonyoung let out a relieved smile and was about to take a step to the next destination.

“But,” Jihoon suddenly speaks, stopping Soonyoung from his track.

Soonyoung looked at him with a curious face and hummed in question.

“Can we buy one more later?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung chuckled, “I’ll buy you all the dalgona you want, Jihoon.”

The prince smiled, “Alright then, take me anywhere you want.”

Soonyoung held the prince’s hand tighter and snickered, then led them away.

It was a moment of trust, and a grasp of promise.

Nothing would ever separate them, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are highly appericiated, thank you and have a nice day!


	32. the famous young master lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys found out that the youngest prince might be more famous than they thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters will be about the festival so enjoy the happiness! (while it lasts :D)

“THE CITY!” 

Seungkwan panted as he looked at the youngest prince running towards the entrance gate, “I knew we were going to take another route but I never thought we would literally go around.”

Seokmin swiped the sweat off his forehead, “Yeah, that was.. Pretty far..”

“I MISSED YOU!” Chan opened his arms, “THE FRESH AIR, THE HOUSES, THE BROKEN ROAD THAT YOU PATCH WITH RANDOM ROCKS EVEN THOUGH IT DOES NOTHING.”

“He’s nuts.” Hansol deadpanned, walking towards the prince, the other two followed him.

Seungkwan nodded, “Totally.”

Chan turned around and snuck his tongue out, “I heard that!”

Because they had to take another route and walk around the palace grounds, they entered from a different side of the road. It’s still the main road, but the main road’s actually quite big, and has a lot of entrance. With all these stalls and peoples, they have to rely on luck in finding the others.

“Oh? Young master Lee!” a heavy voice called.

They turned their heads towards the source of the voice, and saw a short, middle aged man with streaks of white in his hair and a beard.

“Big master Ha!” Chan exclaimed and ran towards the stall, the others followed quietly, having no idea who that person is.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” the man patted Chan’s arm, “Where were you?”

The prince smirked, “I had to go outside of the city for a month, thankfully I came back right on time!”

“Woah, he’s a professional.” Seungkwan mumbled, shaking his head.

Hansol and Seokmin nodded in agreement, amazed by the younger’s lying skills.

“You’ve got some good quality ribbons here!” Chan gasped, “Did you finally buy the silk I recommended you?”

The man nodded, “Exactly! Ever since then, my sales are increasing! Thank you young master Lee!”

“Ah, it’s nothing, I just recommended you a place I usually go to!” Chan replied, “I’m glad it’s working out for you!”

The youngest prince clapped his hands, “Let me introduce you to my friends!” he pointed at the three behind him.

“That’s Boo Seungkwan, Choi Hansol, and my brother..” he pointed at Seokmin, “Uh- Lee.. Dokyeom?”

Seungkwan almost let out a snort if Chan didn’t step on his foot.

“Nice to meet young master Lee’s friends!” the man said, “Here, take a ribbon, whatever you like, I’ll give it for free!”

“Ah you don’t really need to-” Chan said, swatting his hands.

The man clicked his tongue, “A friend of young master Lee is a friend of mine! Take whatever you want!”

“Woah, this is really beautiful!” Seungkwan said as he picked up a ribbon with a color of rose.

“Take it if you like it!” the man said, giving the ribbon to Seungkwan.

The eunuch smiled brightly, “Thank you sir!”

“Sir-” Seokmin suddenly picked up a ribbon with the color of the sky, “Can I buy three of these?”

“Oh?” the man looked at him with a curious face, so did the other three.

“What do you need three for, hyung?” Chan asked.

“I-” Seokmin smiled fondly at the ribbons, “There are three precious people in my life that can’t go to the festival today,” he said, “And I’m going somewhere far, far away in a few days.”

Chan clenched his fist, “hyung-”

“And even though they can’t be here,” he continued, “I want them to also remember this day.”

‘Even though I don’t even know if I’ll see Jisoo hyung before I go.’ he said in his mind.

Master Ha smiled fondly, “Then take it all, you don’t need to pay.”

“Huh?” Seokmin looked at the man with a surprised face.

“I can see how precious they are in your life,” the man replied, “And wherever you’re going, I wish you luck.”

After they received the ribbons, they said their goodbyes and continued walking down the road. Nobody talked yet, all deep in their own thoughts, until Chan broke the silence first.

“Hyung, you do know you can g-”

Seokmin put his hand up, making his brother stop his sentence.

“I told Hansol earlier I won’t be talking about this today!” he said, “Let’s pretend I never said anything!”

Seungkwan scoffed, “But you started it-”

“Shush.” Seokmin put his finger in front of the eunuch’s lips, earning chuckles from the other two.

“Okay, I won’t, hyung.” Chan smiled.

“Who was that, anyway?” Hansol asked, changing the topic, “I think I heard the surname Ha before..”

“Eunuch Ha’s father!” Chan answered.

Seungkwan gasped, “No wonder he looked familiar! Does he know you’re a prince?”

“Of course not, dumbass.” the youngest prince replied, “I go by another name here!”

“Really?” Seokmin exclaimed, “Who? I really like the name you gave me earlier- Dokyeom!”

Chan chuckled, “I go by the name young master Lee!”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “Boring.”

“Nobody has ever asked your full name before?” Hansol asked curiously.

Chan shook his head, “I used to go by the name Dino but nobody believed me so I went back to young master Lee.”

Seungkwan snorted, “I’m not surprised.”

“Hey!” Chan exclaimed, “What’s that supposed to mean-”

“Young master Lee!” suddenly, another voice called, and they turned their heads towards the source of the voice. An old woman, her hair fully gray but her eyes still hold fire.

“Lady Jung!” Chan replied, walking towards the old woman, “How are you?”

“I’m doing very well, how are you?” the lady answered.

“I’m doing well too! How’s your husband?”

“He’s doing much better now, thanks to you,” the lady answered, “Wait here, I’ll take the money to return yours-”

“There’s no need lady Jung,” Chan said, “I told you, you don’t need to return it, just focus on your husband’s recovery first.”

The lady sighed, “If only my son is more like you.. All he does is sleep and eat and make those silly weapons!”

“Don’t say that lady Jung,” the prince replied, “young master Jung’s blacksmith business is going very well! Everybody is special in their own ways, you can’t compare us!”

“Look at you, much wiser than me now.” The lady smiled, “Well have fun at the festival!”

“You too lady Jung!” Chan bowed and walked back to the other three.

“A wise young master, I see.” Seungkwan teased.

“Shut up.” Chan said, smiling.

Before they could even go two steps, another voice called.

“Oi, young master Lee!” another female voice, but younger.

“Oh, Yeri!” The prince smiled brightly and ran towards the girl on the other side of the road. She looks young, with a very beautiful appearance. 

“I haven’t seen you for weeks! I thought you were dead!” She said.

Chan chuckled, “I had to go away for a while, but now I’m back!”

Suddenly, Yeri took something from her bag, a pile of books, and gave it to the prince, “Here, I’ve read it all! Thank you!”

“Ah, keep it first,” Chan said, “I can take it some other time, I don’t want to go around the festival carrying five heavy books..”

The girl chuckled, “It’s really not heavy but alright then! I’ll keep it safe for the time being!”

“Thank you, Yeri!” he replied, “Enjoy the festival!” 

“You too!” Yeri waved her hand as Chan ran back to the other three.

“So... Do we want to go to the festival or do you still have more random villagers you want to talk to?” Hansol jokes.

“First of all, we’re already at the festival.” Chan said, “Second, forgive me if I’m famous! People just can’t resist my charms I guess.”

Seungkwan scoffed, “The confidence this guy has.”

“But I didn’t expect so many people would know you, Chan,” Seokmin said as they started walking again, “I thought all this time you only go to the city to look at the scenery or something.”

Chan snorted, “At first, yes, but it changed as I met more people.” he said, “Master Ha was the one that opened his house when I needed a shelter in the rain, Lady Jung was the one that cooked me the best chicken soup when I wasn’t feeling well, and Yeri would probably beat you in a duel, Hansol. She wants to be the first female guard in the palace.”

Hansol lifted his eyebrows, “I’ll make sure to tell my brother about it then.”

Suddenly Chan felt an arm around his shoulder, his older brother’s.

“My little brother is really the best,” he pretended to sniff, “I’m so very proud of you.”

“Ew, get your snot away from me!” Chan jokes, but leaned his head towards his older brother’s shoulder.

“They had to suffer because of the stupid policies the palace officials made,” the youngest prince said, “And.. this is at least what I can do to help them..”

Seungkwan smiled fondly and nudged the prince’s side, “Let me come with you the next time you sneak out, I wanna help the famous young master Lee too.”

Chan snorted, “Sure, why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you'll like the chapter! please leave a kudos and a comment! your comments really made my day <3 thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	33. a lucky charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao and mingyu went to search for the others, and found something

“Where in the world are they?!” Minghao complained, stressed.

“He’ll be fine, Minghao,” Mingyu said, “Soonyoung’s with him!”

“That’s exactly why I’m worried.” the guard replied.

Mingyu scrunched his face, “Well, if you put it like that-”

Minghao sighed, “This is a small city we’re still on the same road, where in the world could they be!”

“Oh, Minghao this looks good on you!” 

Minghao turned around, to find Mingyu looking at a clothes stall a few steps away, owned by a young mistress with a beautiful smile.

“What?” he walked closer.

Mingyu lifted a dark red fabric, what seemed like a belt.

“Here, try this.” he gave it to Minghao, and took another fabric with the same color, “And use this for your sleeves.”

Different from normal robes that have wavy sleeves, royal guard’s sleeves like Minghao’s have sleeves that are ‘taped’ to their arm so it won’t get in the way of using a sword or other weapons.

Minghao scrunched his face in confusion and took the fabrics.

“It won’t be flashy but it still adds color than the plain black you’re wearing.” Mingyu said, “Oh but I see the changes you made on the outer robe, neat.”

Minghao blinked, “Oh- uh- thank you..” he said, “You’re the first one to realize it.”

“I’ve worked in a clothes shop before,” Mingyu said, “I know a thing or two.”

After trying the fabric on, Minghao has to agree it does make his robes less bland but not flashy either. 

He looked at the stall and took two big beads with the same color, “How much?” he asked the owner.

“A silver coin, young sir.” the owner answered.

After he paid for the fabrics and the beads, he looked at Mingyu who’s still looking at the stall.

“Oi.” he called, gaining the eunuch’s attention who turned his head towards him with a curious look.

“Thanks for pointing these out, I’ll try it later.” he said.

Mingyu smiled, “Of course! I can help if you want, I have some skills in sewing!”

Minghao nodded, “I’ll make sure to inform you, then.”

“You know at first I thought you’re the gloomy scary unfriendly type,” Mingyu said, “But turns out you’re a very nice person! Nicer than a certain young master at least-”

Minghao scoffed and gave a small smile, “You’re not so bad either.”

Mingyu chuckled and picked up a small wooden charm with a purple ribbon tied on top, some words carved on the wood.

“What’s this?” he asked the owner.

The owner smiled brightly, “That’s a lucky charm young sir! I’ll give it to you for two bronze coins!”

“Really?” Mingyu widened his eyes, “I’ll take this one then!”

Minghao who just read the words on the charm scrunched his face in confusion, “Is..that for you?”

“Huh?” Mingyu replied as he paid the owner, “I’m planning to give this to Wonwoo, why?”

Colors drained from the guard’s face, “W-Wonwoo?”

Mingyu nodded, “Is it weird?”

“N-No, it’s just-” Minghao glimpsed at the words written on the charm again, “I- It’s not my right to interfere in your private matters- forgive me.”

“What? I-” Before Mingyu could complete his sentence, he saw two hands covering the guard’s eyes from behind.

“Boo! Guess who I am?” 

Minghao sighed and swatted his palm backwards, hitting the person right on the face.

“Where were you?!” he glared.

Mingyu chuckled at the sight and nodded a little, “Junhui hyung, where did you go? Is Jeon Wonwoo with you?”

Jun rubbed his nose that just got hit, “Ouch.. Wonwoo and I wanted to search for some books and we thought you were following us..”

“We would if you would’ve told us, smartass.” Minghao sighed, “Where’s Jeon Wonwoo now?”

“Ah, about that..” the minister snickered, “I saw the orange cat earlier and I followed it and I lost him, and the cat.”

Mingyu was about to say something when he saw another figure looming behind Junhui, “Ah, there he-”

Wonwoo smacked the back of Jun’s head with a book, “You left me without paying for your books.”

The minister rubbed the back of his head and snickered, “I knew you would pay it first for me-”

“No, I told the lady that you’ll pay for it by washing her dishes.” Wonwoo gave the books to Junhui, “You’ll start tomorrow.”

“What?!” Jun hugged the books with a shocked expression.

“It’s a joke stupid, I paid for it.” the young master said, earning a relieved sigh from the latter.

Wonwoo moved his gaze towards Mingyu who’s looking at him, lifting an eyebrow.

“What? Do you miss me that much?”   
Mingyu gave a disgusted face, “As if, I can’t believe you left me in the streets, I thought I have to stick with you like a leech?”

Wonwoo scoffed, “You were the one who didn’t follow me.”

“You were the one who disappeared.” Mingyu snuck his tongue out and threw the wooden charm at the latter.

“What’s this?” Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow. He looked at the charm, his face shocked at first but he composed himself quickly, and put the charm inside his pocket.

“The owner said it’s a lucky charm.” Mingyu said, “Figured you need some after burning the kitchen.”

Wonwoo scoffed, “That wouldn’t happen if you had told me how to properly pour the chicken.”

“Everybody knows how to do that, stupid.” the eunuch said.

“Whatever, Nutbrain.” the older replied.

“Dumbass.” Mingyu shot back.

“Awe, aren’t they cute?” Junhui swiped a fake tear off his face, “Don’t you think so, hao?”

Minghao shivered as he remembered the charm Mingyu just gave the young master, “Yeah. Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm.. what do you think is written on the charm?  
> i hope you liked the chapter! kudos and comments are appreciated! thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	34. bananas and pickpockets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys meets a certain eunuch's mother

“Incredible. Revolutionary. Amazing.”

“Seokmin! There you are!” 

The second prince turned his head, “Oh, Hansol!” he smiled, “Where’s the others?”

A few moments ago, the four somehow lost each other, and Seokmin was intrigued by a stall with a rather unique fruit sold by it.

“I have no idea,” Hansol replied, “But I’m glad I found yo- what is that?” he pointed at the stall. There, laid a particular fruit with the shape of a crescent and has a yellow color. What’s weirder, it sticks to each other, held by a yellow stem.

“The owner said this is a very rare fruit, eaten by kings in the south,” Seokmin explained, “And guess what the name is.”

“What?” Hansol asked.

Seokmin smiled brightly, “a banana.”

Hansol smirked and nodded slowly, “Neat.”

“Right?” Seokmin nodded with him.

“The repetition of the name makes it intricate,” Hansol said, “I really like that.”

“Hansolsol.” Seokmin suddenly said.

“Seokminmin.” the guard replied.

The prince lifted his hand, and Hansol lifted his too, then they high fived.

“That is, by far, the weirdest conversation I have ever heard.”

They both shrieked, Hansol not as loud as Seokmin, of course.

“Chan!” Seokmin said at the sudden appearance, putting his hand on his chest to calm his beating heart, “Why would you scare us like that!”

“I tried calling you but you keep talking about seokminmin and hansolsol!” Chan complained, “And what even is that?!” he pointed at the fruit.

“A banana! Seokmin exclaimed.

“What?”

“A fruit from the South that is eaten by-” before Seokmin could finish his sentence, Chan put his arms around him and Hansol, leading them away from the stall.

“Yeah, yeah, probably some made up stories.” the youngest prince said.

“Really?” Seokmin gave a curious look, “Then what fruit is that?”

Chan shrugged, “probably some dislocated apple.”

“Well ,well, if it isn’t the infamous young master Lee.” a voice came from their left, a female voice.

They turned towards the sound and Chan smirked, “If it isn’t the famous lady Boo, the greatest pickpocket of all ti-” Chan gasped, “You’re Seungkwans’s mother! How could I not notice?!”

The lady looked startled, but then smirked, “How do you know my son?”

Hansol looked at the lady, a middle-aged woman that looks so much younger than her actual age, her face features the exact same as her son’s, the only difference was the wrinkles on her eyes.

“Uh-” Chan laughed nervously, “We..went to the same school?”

“Really?” the lady scrunched her face in confusion, “Did my son ever go to school?”

The boys looked at each other, “uhh..”

“What are you guys doing with my mom?”

“Seungkwan!” the youngest prince exclaimed, putting his arms around the eunuch who just showed up, “We met at school, right?”

Seungkwan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “I don’t even go to-”

Chan stepped on his foot.

“Ah yes! We went to the same school! I met him there!” Seungkwan said, forcing a smile.

“Really?” His mom looked thoughtful, “maybe I’m getting old..”

When his mother got her focus diverted, Seungkwan glared at Chan, the prince glared back.

Lady Boo shrugged, “Well then, enjoy the festival with your friends honey!” 

“Mom-” Seungkwan called when her mother turned around to leave them, “the ring?”

His mother turned around and sighed, “Oh come on, it’s just a-”

“Give it back.” Seungkwan opened his palm.

Out of nowhere, she threw a golden ring and Seungkwan caught it.

Seokmin squinted his eyes at the ring, and examined his own fingers, “Is that my ring?”

The eunuch nodded and gave him the ring back, “and the bracelets?”

Lady Boo snickered, “You’re getting smart aren’t you?”

She gave two silver bracelets, but this time directly to the owner, Lee Chan.

The youngest prince scoffed in disbelief, “I can’t believe I got tricked twice.”

“I believe that’s all?” She looked at her son, and gave a fond smile.

Then, she opened her arms to engulf her son into a hug.

“I’m proud of you, my son.” she said genuinely, tapping Seungkwan’s back.

Seungkwan hugged back and smiled, “I know.”

The other three looked at the heartwarming scenes with smiles on their faces, they all know how much the eunuch loves his mother, how he never forgot to include her mother in his childhood stories.

“Now give back the money pouch.”

Lady Boo snorted and pulled away, and gave a red money pouch to her son, “Alright, alright, I can’t trick you anymore.”

Seungkwan chuckled, “Have fun, mom.”

“You too, honey.” Lady Boo said before she turned around and walked away.

“Your mom’s cool.” Hansol said put his arms around Seungkwan.

Seungkwan lifted an eyebrow, “My mom just stole your money pouch.”

Hansol shrugged, "Still cool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked the chapter! please leave a kudos or comment! thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	35. under the rain, barefooted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it rained but soonyoung promised a dance

“This sucks.”

“What is?”

Soonyoung sulked, his face annoyed. Jihoon stood beside him, trying his best to not smile at the eunuch’s sulking face. They arrived not long ago at the city center, a circle in the middle of the houses, used for announcements or dances on festivals like today.

But it was raining, so it’s not a surprise that it’s empty, everybody on the side taking covers under the stalls.

“Why must it be raining?” Soonyoung huffed, “I promised to dance with you but now how do we do that?”

Jihoon looked around, and his eyes fell at the musicians that are still playing the music, under one of the stalls made just for them. It’s very captivating, the sound of the string instrument and the rain combined. 

It made Jihoon calm.

So he did something he never thought he would do.

He stepped forward.

“Jihoon?” Soonyoung called, confused, “What are you doing?”

The prince turned around and faced him, and smiled. “You promised to dance with me.”

And so with that, the prince took off his slippers, and walked towards the city center. He doesn’t know how to dance, he had never even thought of dancing his entire life.

A man should not do that, his father said.

But Kwon Soonyoung said, dancing is genderless, it’s a form of expressing ourselves.

For some reason, he believed the second one more.

So he closed his eyes, and he danced.

He danced and he danced, ignoring the rain drenching his robes.

Suddenly a hand caught his, stopping him.

He opened his eyes, and saw the eunuch’s face, smiling at him.

“Forgive me, your highness.” Soonyoung whispered, “I had to find Minghao so our things won’t get drenched.”

Jihoon lifted an eyebrow, “I thought we’re using our names?”

Soonyoung shrugged, “Just felt like it.”

Jihoon exhaled a laugh, and let the eunuch lead him.

“Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked, their bodies close, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course,” the latter answered with a fond smile.

“What if there was a boy,” the prince started, “Who’s future was already written in the scrolls even before he was born.”

“But the boy doesn’t want that future,” he continued, “And he wants the world to know that.”

Jihoon looked up and found the eunuch was already staring back at him, “What should he do, then?”

Soonyoung hummed, his face thoughtful. 

“Have the boy told anyone about his thoughts?” he asked.

“Only to one person,” Jihoon answered, “A very special one.”

Soonyoung’s face looked thoughtful again, “Then.. I think this boy should tell whoever wrote his future, or blocking him from writing his own.”

Jihoon hummed, “So the boy should just go ahead and brave himself to tell the world?”

“Well, yes,” Soonyoung replied, “Who is this boy anyway?”

The prince smiled and shook his head, “You won’t know him.”

They fell in a comfortable silence, and they didn’t realize the other villagers joining them, dancing in the rain, and how the music got louder. It was as if there’s only the two of them, in their own world.

A few steps from them, under the stalls, stood the private guard and the minister, watching them with fondness in their eyes.

“You’re not doing that too?” Minghao asked, he’s currently carrying the prince and the eunuch’s stuff.

Junhui shrugged, “Nah, I don’t feel like it.” he said, “besides, you would probably scold me if I get sick.”

“Probably.” Minghao said, “and you would definitely get sick.”

“Hey!” the oler complained, “a little rain won’t kill me!”

Minghao lifted an eyebrow, “The last time you played in the rain, you got a cold for a week long.”

“That was just one time-”   
“Before that, you had a runny nose for a full month.” the guard continued, “And before that, you-”

Junhui snorted, “Alright, alright, I didn’t think you would remember them all.”

“Of course I would,” Minghao replied, “I was the one the took care of you every time, dumbass.”

The minister snickered, “And if I joined them, and got sick again tomorrow, would you still take care of me?”

Minghao shrugged, “Of course.”

Junhui blinked in surprise, he didn’t think the younger would actually answer it directly.

Minghao stared at him, and gave a small smile, which got Junhui more taken aback.

“Or maybe I could just leave you and pretend I don’t know you at all.”

The older sighed in relief, “I thought you were possessed by something..”

Minghao exhaled a small laugh, “Let’s go.” he said as he turned around.

“Eh?” Junhui tilts his head in confusion, “Go where?”

“They’re not gonna walk around with drenched robes the rest of the day,” the young replied, pointing at the other two with his chin, “we have to find some new robes and dry cloths.”

Jun’s smile brightened, “Look at you, taking care of people..” he faked a sniff.

Minghao rolled his eyes and continued his tracks, “Are you going or not?”

“Of course I am!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! please leave a kudos and a comment! (i would like to know your theories too! ><) thank you for reading and have a good day!


	36. so, what makes you happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo and mingyu had a talk about life- and about what makes them happy

“Let’s go.”

“Huh?”

Mingyu looked at the young master, who’s turning around and walking away. He took a last glance at the city centre, now full of dancing villagers, and quickly followed the latter.

He followed quietly as Wonwoo stopped in front of a stall, and bought a wooden umbrella big enough for both of them.

The older turned around and walked towards him, “It’s crowded here.” he explained.

Mingyu shrugged, “Le-” suddenly, a familiar face got in his line of sight.

“Uh oh-” he exclaimed, quickly hiding behind Wonwoo, “Hide me!”

“Wha- why?” the older scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “You’re taller than me dumbass, you can’t hide behind me.”

The eunuch grabbed Wonwoo’s shoulders and crouched down, “Let’s go- somewhere else- anywhere-”

“Who are you hiding from?” Wonwoo asked, still looking for any suspicious looking person, his hand unknowingly lingered to the side to protect the younger.

“That guy-” Mingyu pointed slowly, “The landlord-”

“Ah,” Wonwoo exclaimed, spotting the man, “the one that chased you?”

Mingyu nodded, “He’ll kill me and sell my head if he finds me here-”

“Then maybe I should give you to him,” Wonwoo deadpanned, “I mean, you didn’t pay his rent so it’s partly your fault.”

The younger clicked his tongue, “Don’t you dare- hoi!” he exclaimed as Wonwoo walked away.

Mingyu scurried towards the young master, hiding himself by his side, “Where are we going?!”

Wonwoo pointed at a stall with his chin, a stall full of masks with every size and colors.

The younger gasped, “Smart. Let’s go.” he said as he pushed through the crowds.

When they arrived in front of the stall, only the owner was there, smiling at them.

Mingyu quickly chose a random mask, the character seems like a monster, bright red, with big, bulging eyes, and a smile with two big fangs.

After wearing his, he suddenly chuckled.

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “What?”

The younger pointed at one of the masks that looked exactly like his, but it was white, and it has a big frown on its face.

“This looks exactly like you.” he snorted.

“What?” Wonwoo frowned, “No it doesn’t.”

Mingyu looked at the older’s frowning face with a snicker, “Now it looks even more like you.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” he said as he picked up the mask, “How much are these?”

“A silver coin, young sir.” the owner, a short middle aged man with a long beard answered.

Wonwoo nodded and took his money pouch, while the younger wore his mask.

Suddenly, he felt a pull on his robes. Wonwoo looked down and found a little boy, the same as the one they met on the streets when it was raining, the one Mingyu shared his sweet potato with, which resulted in Wonwoo sharing his sweet potato to the latter.

The memory unconsciously made him let out a little smile.

“Oh, it’s you!” Mingyu smiled brightly, even though his mask covered it.

“Hoi!” the owner suddenly yelled, startling the three of them, “Scram! Don’t show your face here! Go bother another stall!” 

The boy hid behind Wonwoo’s leg, while the owner looked at Mingyu, “I’m sorry young sir, this kid lives in the streets with his siblings, always bothering us, asking for food and all, nobody knows where their parents are!”

Mingyu held his breath, trying to hold the rage bubbling up his throat. Before he could say anything, a hand emerged at his sight, holding five silver coins.

“Here.” Wonwoo said to the dumbfounded owner, giving the money.

“This- this is too much, young sir.” the owner said, but took the coins anyway.

Wonwoo shrugged and looked down at the boy, “Take whatever you want.” he said, “and for your siblings too.”

The boy’s face lit up, he quickly picked a mask he already set his eyes on. He looked back at Wonwoo with curious eyes, as if he’s asking if he could take more.

Wonwoo nodded, and the boy took two more masks and two wooden toys with a big smile.

“I believe five silver coins are enough?” he looked at the owner with an unreadable expression.

“Y-Yes young sir, it is.” the owner stuttered, still dumbfounded.

Then, Wonwoo took ten silver coins from his pouch, and gave it to the kid.

“Eat something good.” he said, before the kid bowed and scurried away with the brightest smile on his face.

When he turned around, he found Mingyu looking directly at him, wearing the mask.

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “You’re judging me aren’t you?”

The younger shook his head, “Of course not! Don’t you see the smile on my face?”

“Uh-” Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “No?”

“I’m smiling! Truly!” Mingyu pointed at his masked face.

“Yeah, sure.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes and wore his mask, then took his umbrella and proceeded to walk to the quieter part of the city, Mingyu following beside him, both under the wooden umbrella carried by the older.

“Do you want me to carry that?” Mingyu asked, “won’t your arms get tired?”

“Are you saying I’m short?” Wonwoo replied.

“You’re glaring at me, aren’t you?” Mingyu tried to guess.

The young master ignored him and kept walking.

Mingyu sighed in defeat, “I thought you said giving was an act of weakness?”

“So does cooking,” Wonwoo replied, “and laughing, friendship, love.”

“My mother died giving birth to me,” he continued, “I was raised by my father and his beliefs about a lot of things he considered weakness.”

Wonwoo doesn’t know why he’s saying these, why he’s suddenly sharing a part of his life where the only one who knew about this was a palace cat he often visited.

Maybe it was the mask, it made him feel safe. Made him feel as if his father won’t somehow yell at him, telling him how he shouldn’t have been born, how his mother could still be alive if it wasn’t for him, how he’s never proud of him.

Or maybe, it was the person beside him. Who didn’t say a thing, who actually listened, who opened his eyes to many things, who actually made him feel.. things he had never felt before.

“He never liked people with power. He despises them.” Wonwoo said, “The palace refused to treat my grandfather when he was badly sick, because the king had a cold and the physicians had to treat him.”

“Same thing happened with my mother, the palace refused to help her give birth because the supplies for giving birth were kept for the first crown prince who was due a few months later.”

Mingyu listened carefully, he then took the umbrella and held it for them, the older didn’t protest. For a while, they walked in silence, until Mingyu finally opened his mouth.

“So then, your father started the rebellion?” he asked.

Wonwoo let out a thoughtful hum, “Not really, it was already made, but he was the one of the first ones to join, that’s how he got a high position.”

“Wait.” Mingyu said, “So it’s true that your father’s not the leader of the rebellion?”

The latter shook his head, “Didn’t I tell you earlier?”

Mingyu gave a puzzled look, “I-I thought it was a mistake. Then who’s the-”

“I won’t tell you, dumbass.” Wonwoo cut his question, “I still want my head and my neck to be connected, thank you.”

Mingyu scoffed, “Then what position are you in?”

“Low ones,” Wonwoo replied, “I’m only one of their dogs, I only got in because my father was there, and I knew too much for them to kick me out.”

“Oh?” the younger exclaimed, “I thought you had a high position like the right hand man or something?”

Wonwoo tensed at the mention of that, “N-No, that’s- that’s someone else..” he stuttered, “Someone- someone who my father always told me to become.”

He took a deep breath, “Someone very smart, and very dangerous, but somehow, I don’t know what to feel about him.”

“I’m a weak person, Mingyu.” he continued, “despite what I said, I’ve never killed anybody in my life.”

“And that makes you weak..how?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo shrugged, “Compassion makes us weak. The rebellion believes that, that’s what was taught to me, and to many others.”

Mingyu sighed and looked at the older, his masked face made him unreadable.

They kept walking, and Mingyu realized they’re outside of the city now, and how the road is slowly disappearing, they’re going uphill now. Mingyu was curious about where the older was leading them, but he never found the right time to ask.

“My whole life, all I did was chase for my father’s praise, to live up to his ideals.” Wonwoo said, this was, with no question, the longest he has ever talked to anybody. 

“I thought it was the only thing that would bring me happiness.” he continued, “Hence, I have never felt happy.”

Suddenly, he stopped his tracks, making Mingyu stop too.

“The rain stopped,” he said.

“Oh?” Mingyu lowered the umbrella and looked upwards, “You’re right, the sky’s very clear now, look at those stars!”

Mingyu admired the stars that filled the sky, as if it has never rained at all. Beside him, another person was also admiring the sight. 

Wonwoo smiled as he saw the younger admire the sky, even thought it was covered by the mask, he knew Mingyu was smiling brightly, showing his fangs that Wonwoo somehow found mesmerizing.

“Come on, you’ll love it more when we get to the top.” he said, leading the way.

“Huh?” Mingyu exclaimed, snapping his face down, “Where exactly?”

Wonwoo turned around and gave a smile, even though Mingyu can’t see it through the mask, “You’ll see.” he said, before turning back again.

It didn’t take long until they arrived, and it was indeed, such a sight.

They were standing on a clif surrounding the city, right on top of it. The view would truly make anyone who sees it speechless, including Mingyu. The lanterns look like tiny stars flickering, and tiny people walking around makes it as if you’re watching a doll house.

“How..How do you know this place?” Mingyu looked at the latter, who’s standing beside him, looking at the city.

“Junhui told me.” Wonwoo answered, smiling behind his mask.

There was a beat of silence, of them admiring the view and being lost in their own thoughts.

“So, what makes you happy, now?” Mingyu broke the silence.

Wonwoo tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You said, you thought it was the only thing that would bring you happiness,” Mingyu explained, “That means now, you don’t think like that anymore, so what makes you happy, now?”

Wonwoo looked at him, startled at the statement the younger just said. 

He was right, Mingyu was right. Wonwoo didn’t think like that anymore. He found himself not chasing for his father’s praise anymore, he found himself actually living a life.

His life.

And Kim Mingyu was always in it.

So Wonwoo took a deep breath, and exhaled it.

“I don’t know.” he said, “But I don’t feel unhappy anymore.” 

Suddenly, his mask was taken off. He shivered at the cold air suddenly rushing through his cheeks.

He gave a confused look at the younger, who’s holding his mask now, and taking off his own.

Mingyu smiled, “This mask is frowning. It doesn’t suit you.”

Wonwoo scoffed, “You said it looked exactly like me earlier.”

The latter shrugged, “It looked more like the king, actually.”

Wonwoo snorted, startled at the joke the younger just threw.

“Do you truly want to lose your head?” he asked, smiling.

Mingyu smiled proudly, “There, I made you smile.”

“You should do it more,” he continued, “It looks good on you.”

The older exhaled a laugh, “Whatever.”

“They said smiling could make you happier.” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo lifted his eyebrow, “That’s ridiculous.” 

Mingyu scoffed, but didn’t give a reply.

“How about you?” Wonwoo asked, “What makes you happy?”

Mingyu hummed, he then turned around and found a rock to sit on, and sat on it. Wonwoo looked at him with a judging face.

“What? I’m tired of walking!” Mingyu explained, patting the rock beside him, telling the older to sit beside him.

Wonwoo sighed and followed the younger.

“I was supposed to be dead thirteen years ago,” Mingyu said, “And yet, I’m still here, serving as an eunuch for a dumbass young master.”

Wonwoo elbowed him, and Mingyu laughed, pretending to hold his side.

“I wouldn’t ask for more,” he continued, “The fact that I’m still alive is..honestly a miracle.”   
“Waking up with a mattress, looking at your ugly face the first thing in the morning,” he said, earning another elbow from the older, “Meeting new friends, eating a good breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks-”

“Is food all you can think of?” Wonwoo exclaimed.

“Sharing a steamed potato,” Mingyu said, ignoring the latter, “burning the kitchen down, going to the spring festival, buying masks together, talking about happiness under the stars with a spectacular view in front, making you smile,”

He turned his head and looked at Wonwoo straight in the eyes, “Having a place to call home.” 

Mingyu smiled, “Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought that I would live long enough to do those things,” he said, “So if it makes me smile, or at least makes me feel better, no matter how small it is, it’s happiness for me.”

Wonwoo exhaled a small laugh, “Then, I guess I felt it too.”

“Huh?” Mingyu tilted his head in confusion.

The older shook his head, “Nothing.”

Then, he undoed a strap he made he made to hold something in his bag, a paper lantern.

“Oh? When did you buy that?” Mingyu asked, looking at the lantern.

“With Junhui,” he replied, “You didn’t realize it hanging in my back all these times?”

Mingyu shook his head.

Wonwoo scoffed, “Nutbrain.”

“Hey!” Mingyu exclaimed, smiling, “Whatever, dumbass.”

Then, Wonwoo pulled out another thing from his pocket, a little wooden box. When he opened it, Mingyu could see a brush on top and a little cabinet at the bottom, filled with ink.

“Woah, you’re really prepared, huh?” he said.

Wonwoo ignored the younger, and spread the lantern on a rock in front of them. Then, he prepared his brush.

“What’s your wish?” Wonwoo asked, “I’ll write it.”

“Huh?” Mingyu exclaimed, “No- I don’t really need to-”

“I’ll write it for you, Mingyu.” Wonwoo said, softly.

Mingyu sighed, “So- you knew?”

The older shrugged, “I guessed.”

“H-How?”

“The contract, you scribbled on it instead of signing it,” Wonwoo replied, “You never read anything in the library, and you keep asking what the titles of the books are.”

“And lastly,” he pulled out something from his pocket, the wooden charm Mingyu gave earlier, “You probably don’t know what this means, right?”

Mingyu gave him a puzzled face, “The owner told me it was a good luck charm.”

“Well yes, it is,” Wonwoo said, “What’s written here exactly is, ‘good luck on your bed life.’”

“Ha?” the younger exclaimed, “What does that m-”

Mingyu gasped, “B-Bed- give it back please-”

“No.” Wonwoo replied, putting the charm back to his pocket.

“HOI WHY- WHY WOULD YOU KEEP IT!?” Mingyu stuttered, desperate, his face up to his ears beet red of embarrassment.

The older shrugged, “Who knows if I’ll have a good bed life.” he said blatantly.

Mingyu choked on air, his face becoming redder, “SHAMELESS!”

Wonwoo snuck his tongue out, “You’re the one who gave me this. Who’s more shameless now? I’m surprised Minghao didn’t say anything.”

“Minghao?” Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows, trying to remember, “He did say something about...interfere..private..matters..”

He slumped in defeat, “He must’ve thought I’m a shameless person..”

“You are.” Wonwoo deadpanned.

“IT’S THE OWNER’S FAULT!” Mingyu tried to defend himself, “SHE SAID IT WAS A GOOD LUCK CHARM!”

Wonwoo chuckled, “Alright silly, now what do you want me to write? My hand’s getting tired.”

Mingyu let out a defeated sigh, “Fine, I want Jeon Wonwoo to find his happiness.”

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “You’re not going to wish something for yourself?”

The younger shrugged, “I’m pretty content on how I am now.”

‘Because for some reason, seeing you happy also makes me happy, dumbass.’ He thought as he looked at the older, writing carefully on the lantern.

“Oh, and I wish to always be there when someone needs me.” he added.

The older nodded and started writing.

“Give me your hand.” Wonwoo suddenly said, startling Mingyu out from his thoughts.

“Huh?” Mingyu exclaimed, giving his right hand.

“The hand you use to write, dumbass.” 

Mingyu glared, pulling his right hand back and gave Wonwoo his left hand, which the latter took gently.

Then, Mingyu felt something handed to him, the brush.

“Hold it thigh.” Wonwoo said as he covered the younger’s hand with his own.

Mingyu gulped as he scooted closer, his face only inches away from the older’s. At this range, he could see the latter’s sculpted face clearly, his sharp, cat-like eyes-

“Hoi.”

Mingyu flinched, “W-What?” he replied, clearing his throat.

“Look at my hand.” Wonwoo deadpanned, “Not my face.”

Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows as his face felt warmer, but moved his gaze to their intertwined hands.

“Now make sure you remember this,” Wonwoo said, “it’s very important.”

“What is?” Mingyu asked.

“Your name.” the latter replied, as he started guiding Mingyu’s hand.

“Kim.” Wonwoo said, moving their hand to the empty space beside it.

“Min.” he moved their hands again.

“Gyu.” he said as they finished the final stroke, lifting their hands up from the lantern.

Wonwoo turned his head to look at Mingyu, only to find the younger was already looking at him.

There was a beat of silence, as both were lost in each other’s eyes.

Then, a flick.

“Ack!” Mingyu exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead with his right hand, which just got flicked by the older.

“I told you to look at the characters, not my face.” Wonwoo scolded.

“I know, I know! I already memorized it!” Mingyu complained.

“Good.” Wonwoo said, blowing on the ink so it’ll dry.

“Uhm, Wonwoo?” Mingyu called.

“Hm?” Wonwoo hummed, lifting his head up to look at the younger.

“Uh- our hands-” Mingyupointed at their intertwined hands with his chin.

“Oh-” Wonwoo let the younger’s hand go, “S-Sorry.”

He cleared his throat as he flipped the lantern, and carefully wrote his wish.

Mingyu looked at the writing with a puzzled face, “Oi, I see my name there, what did you write?”

Wonwoo shrugged, “I won’t tell.”

The younger gasped, “You probably wished me to get pooped on by a bird or something didn’t you?”

Wonwoo shrugged again, “Who knows.”

“I deserve to know!” Mingyu complained, “It has my name on-”

“Wait.” Wonwoo stopped the younger mid-sentence, “How did you pass the eunuch test?”

Mingyu scrunched his face and looked down, “I- uh- paper...switch..soon-”

“I have no idea what you’re saying.” Wonwoo deadpanned.

Mingyu sighed in defeat, “I switched my answer sheet with the person beside Soonyoung, happy now?”

“The person beside Soonyoung..” Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “The person Soonyoung cheated on, yet didn’t pass?”

“Yeah..” Mingyu scratched the back of his neck, “That guy..”

Wonwoo scoffed, “Now that shameless.”

“I had to survive, okay!” the younger complained, “The landlord was so ready to get my head!”

“Oh, Wonwoo hyung, Mingyu hyung!”

They turned their heads in unison.

There, a few meters from them, stood Hansol, Seungkwan who’s holding two lanterns, and the two younger princes, waving their hands.

“I’m glad we met you!” Chan said, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's only one chapter this week, unlike the usual four chapters because this one is much longer than usual ><  
> i hope you like this chapter and the story so far!!  
> also thank you so much for all the comment and kudos <3 you don't know how every one of your comments always makes my day <3  
> i hope you have a nice day! remember to drink a lot of water and get anough sleep~!


	37. I wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they flew the lanterns.

“So how did you know this place?” Mingyu asked the four who just arrived.

“Hansol knew it!” Chan answered, pointing at the guard, “He found it on a patrol!”

“Actually, my brother showed it to me on a patrol,” Hansol explained, “He was the first to find it, along with Jeonghan and Jisoo hyung.”

“Pretty sure Jeonghan hyung’s the first who found it,” he continued, “If I remember it right, my brother said Jeonghan hyung showed it to him.”

“Oh? You already wrote your wish?” Seungkwan asked, tilting his head to see clearer, “I wish I would n-”

Wonwoo flipped the lantern, the empty side facing upwards.

Chan clicked his tongue, “Fine then, we won't show you ours too!”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

“You-”

“Alright, alright,” Seokmin stopped them, pulling Chan to sit on a rock beside the two, “Let’s write ours now!”

As the four sat on the rock and spread their lanterns, footsteps were heard from afar.

“Is that Jihoon hyung and the others?” Chan stretched his head to see clearer.

As if on cue, four figures emerged from the shadows, walking side by side.

“Oh?” Junhui exclaimed with a face full of suspicion, “Did you all agree to meet here without telling us?”

Seungkwan nodded, “Yes we d-”

“We just met.” Wonwoo said, cutting the eunuch mid-sentence.

Seungkwan clicked his tongue, “How do you survive with him, Mingyu?”

“Believe me, you don’t want to see his mischievous side.” Mingyu replied.

“Wonwoo has a mischievous side?” Soonyoung asked as the four finally arrived.

“Why are you and y- Jihoon wearing different robes?” Wonwoo ignored the latter’s question.

“Minghao got it for us!” Soonyoung answered, “So we wouldn’t get sick after being drenched from the rain!”

As if on cue, a small sneeze was heard.

“Ah-” Soonyoung looked at the source of the sound, “I think we’re a bit too late-”

“I’m fine.” Jihoon sniffed, “It’s probably dust.”

The two youngest prince looked at each other, startled by their older brother who just talked in an informal way. But none of them said anything, on the contrary, they’re both happy for him. 

Because their brother has never been this relaxed and comfortable with someone else except them. And they could see it, there’s a different beam in Jihoon’s eyes. For a second there, his eyes looked like the eyes of a child, pure and curious, happy, content, and a stare full of adoration everytime his eyes landed on a particular eunuch.

What’s more mesmerizing, the eunuch always looks back at him with the exact same eyes.

It was as if destiny brought them together.

“Wow.. this is a very beautiful place Jun,” Soonyoung said, looking at the view, “How did you know about this place?”

Jun shrugged, “Jisoo told me about it, I think Jeonghan told him..”

“We should hurry up and light our lanterns if we don’t want to miss the floating lanterns.” Minghao said, stopping the conversation.

“Ah, right.” Hansol said, quickly soothing the lantern they already spread, “Seungkwan, let’s write our wishes.”

“Ah I haven’t thought of it!” Seungkwan panicked as he buried himself in thoughts.

“We should too, hyung!” Chan said, pulling Seokmin to sit in front of the other lantern.

Seokmin chuckled, “Alright.”

“And we should too!” Junhui said, taking their lantern from Minghao and found a rock to sit on not far away from the others, only a few steps behind.

Minghao nodded and followed the older, sitting down beside him.

“Soonyoung, Jihoon,” the minister called, “Come on!”

Soonyoung smiled and circled his arms around the prince, leading him towards the two, and sat beside them, spreading their own lantern.

“Oh? It looks like something’s written here?” Soonyoung said as he squinted his eyes on a big, flat rock in front of him. There, it seems like something was written there, a long time ago as it was already washed away, only smudges were left.

“Y.. an… s.. id-” he tried to read the smudges on the rock, “Ah- never mind I give up, let’s write our wishes.”

For a while, nobody talked.

But nobody started writing too.

Wonwoo sighed as he felt multiple eyes on him, “None of you brought a brush, didn’t you?”

The others snickered, trying to give their nicest expression to the young master.

He let out another sigh and gave the small box to Mingyu, who took it with a chuckle and passed it on the others.

The first one who got it was Hansol.

Without a second doubt, he quickly wrote his sentence.

“I wish for the safety of our people, and for my friends. Choi Hansol.” he said as he passed the brush to Seokmin, while waiting for his ink to dry.

The second prince took it with a smile, and quickly wrote his too.

“I wish for everyone to always be happy,” he said, “And that we’ll meet again, someday. Lee Seokmin.”

“Now that’s a silly wish.” Chan said, earning confused stares from the others, “Of course we’ll meet again! Right Jihoon hyung?!” he turned his head towards their oldest brothers.

Jihoon exhaled a laugh and smiled softly, “Of course. I wouldn’t mind an escape to the south.”

The eldest prince’s reply earned a few chuckles from the others, as Seokmin passed his brush to Seungkwan, who already flipped his and Hansol’s lantern.

“I wish for..” Seungkwan hummed, he still hasn’t thought of his wish yet.

“Hurry up Seungkwan!” Soonyoung said, throwing a dry leave towards the younger.

“YOU-” Seungkwan lifted his fist, pretending to throw a punch to the latter. But then, he lowered his fist, as he looked around, at the 9 other faces that were with him that night.

He smiled,and wrote his wish.

“I wish for us to stay together for a long time. Boo Seungkwan.” he said as he passed the brush to Chan.

The youngest prince flipped his and his brother’s lantern, after making sure it was dry. Then, he started writing.

“I wish that this country would be a better place for everyone,” he said, “And that we’ll always have each other’s back. Lee Chan.”

Chan passed his brush to Minghao, who took it gracefully, and quickly wrote his wish.

“Do I really need to read it out loud..?” Minghao said, expressionless.

“I’ll read it for you then!” Jun said as he read the younger’s wish.

“I wish for the moon to never lose its light. Xu Minghao.” the minister read it with a confused face, “What-”

“Soonyoung hyung. You.” Minghao ignored the older and gave the brush to the eunuch.

Soonyoung took it and mumbled a thank you.

“I wish..” he started writing, “I wish to relive this moment every year, with all of my precious friends. And I wish for us to never be alone anymore. Kwon Soonyoung.”

“This is very heartwarming,” Junhui sniffed as he took the brush from the eunuch, “I love you all-”

“Shut up and write.” Minghao said, though his words don't contain any venom in it.

“I wish Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo hyung could join us next year. Wen Junhui.” The minister said, “Oh- and I wish for Xu Minghao to smile more. Wen Junhui.” he smiled as he passed the brush to the eldest prince.

Jihoon took it and inhaled a deep breath, he pulled his sleeves so it won’t smudge the ink, then, he started writing.

“I wish for this.. brotherhood to last for a long time.” he said, “And that we could gather here next year, and the year after, and the year after that, along with Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo hyung.”

“I wish for us to stay together, until time tore us apart. Lee Jihoon.”

There was a beat of silence after that, along with a wave of melancholy. 

All of them lost in the same thought, on how they were brought together by coincidences.

Events after events that brought them to this moment, and how the palace that was once cold and empty, suddenly felt like an actual home.

Their home.

Even this moment itself, none of them felt like going anywhere. They were together, this small group that consists of youths that are broken in some way, even though it’s still missing three puzzle pieces, it’s a place they’ll come back to.

None of them would trade this for the world.

“Come on, the villagers are already lighting their lanterns.” Wonwoo broke the silence.

He stood up and took a candle from a little wooden lantern that was hung behind them.

First, he lights up Jihoon and Soonyoung’s lantern, then Jun and Minghao’s, Chan and Seokmin’s, Hansol and Seungkwan, and finally, Mingyu and his.

“You better tell me what your wish is.” Mingyu said as he held the lantern, already starting to expand.

The older held the other side, “I’ll teach you.”

“Huh?” Mingyu exclaimed, holding the lantern tighter as it already started floating.

“After all of this is over, I’ll teach you how to write, and read.” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu’s eyes lit up, “Promise?” he asked as he smiled brightly.

Wonwoo nodded with a fond smile, “Promise.”

“The villagers already let go of their lanterns!” the youngest prince said, as they saw lanterns float up from the city below.

“Should we, then?” Jihoon said.

Seungkwan snickered, “One.. two.. Three.. LET IT GO!”

All of them let go at the same time, five colorful lanterns floating up as they joined the other lanterns, making a sight that would leave anybody speechless.

It was exactly how Soonyoung described to the eldest prince, it’s as if they were standing under thousands of stars, and that the stars were greeting them.

At that moment, a short but an unforgettable one, it felt that everything’s going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite chapter ><
> 
> did you like the chapter? don't worry, i won't leave the trio out~  
> thank you for your kudos and comments, 60 kudos! i never even thought anybody would read this, so thank you thank you thank you! <3


	38. a year apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same place, the same time, a year apart.

“Hurry up slowpokes!”

Last year, at the exact same day and time, three best friends walked on the exact same path as the boys did. One leading the way, and the other two following closely behind.

“Jeonghan, where are we going?” one of them said, “It’s so dark here, is there even a road?” he shivered.

Jeonghan sighed, “I wonder what the country would say when they finally know their head guard is afraid of ghosts.”

“My job is to protect people from other people,” Seungcheol replied, “So what if I don’t like creatures that I can’t even see?!”

“I’ve always thought humans are scarier than ghosts.” The third person beside him said, “The worst thing a ghost could do is possess us, but humans? They can do a lot more twisted things.”

“Wow.” Jeonghan exclaimed, “You sound like you’ve been through 20 breakups and 3 divorces, Jisoo.”

“No, I sound like someone who lives in a country where disagreeing with the king would mean death sentence.” Jisoo answered.

“You two..” Seungcheol sighed, “I swear your mouths would be the death of you.”

“But ghosts aside,” Jisoo continued, ignoring the guard, “If I saw even a shadow of a bear, I won’t hesitate to leave your two asses behind.”

“And you think I won’t?!” Seungcheol replied.

“No you won’t.” The other two said in unison.

Seungcheol groaned, “Fine, but at least help me carry this lantern!” He said as he lifted the lantern he’d been holding since they bought it in the city, along with the brush and the ink Jeonghan told him to bring.

The latter turned around, and snuck his tongue out.

“I think even a bear would be scared of you, cheol.” he said.

Jisoo chuckled, “He could pass as a bear too, a sulky one.”

“Hey!” Seungcheol pouted, “What does that mean!?”

“Oh! You can be the papa bear!” Jeonghan said, as he walked backwards, “And Jisoo could be the baby bear!”

Seungcheol snorted, “What are you, then?”

“Me?” Jeonghan replied, turning around so the other two can only see his back, “I’m the little kid that hid in the closet.”

Jisoo gave a puzzled look, “Is that a different story or-?”

“He probably made it up.” Seungcheol said, “Right Jeonghan?”

The mentioned turned around to face them, and gave an unreadable expression.

“Race you to the top!” he suddenly snickered as he turned around again and started to run.

Seungcheol sighed, “Seriously how old are y-”

Suddenly, he saw another person pass him, “Hoi- Jisoo?! Don’t leave me!” he yelled as he began running.

The three arrived at the top at the same time, Seungcheol somehow managed to chase the two who ran first.

No one talked, one, because they were too tired to say anything, two, because they were mesmerized by the beautiful view.

“How-” Seungcheol pants, “How did you find this place?”

Jeonghan inhaled a long breath and straightened his back, “I found it on my herb hunt,” he said, “I’ve always wanted to bring you two here, but you’re always busy going on patrol and Jisoo’s always busy with law- stuff thingy.”

“What the hell is law stuff thingy.” Jisoo snorted, “But yeah- this is the first time Seungcheol isn’t busy with patrol on a day off.”

Seungcheol exhaled a laugh, “I had to beg for a time off because you two kept pestering me about the festival.” he said.

“And we did a pretty good job, didn’t we?” Jeonghan offered Jioo a high five, and the latter took it. “Now come on, let’s write our wishes!” he said as he took the lantern from Seungcheol and spread it on a rock in front of them. 

Seungcheol pulled out the brush and ink, and prepared it on the side.

“Should I write first? He said, earning nods from the other two.

“Then,” he started writing, “I wish for the prosperity of our country, and for the people I care about to find their homes. Choi Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan tilted his head, “You mean like- a house?”

Seungcheol shook his head, “A home doesn’t always mean a house. It’s a place we can always go back to, a place of comfort, a place where we always feel safe. And sometimes, it’s a p-”

“It’s a person.” Jisoo continued his sentence, smiling, “Have you found yours, Seungcheol?”

“Of course,” Seungcheol smiled fondly at the two of them, “That’s why I want others to also find theirs, because I never realized how important it was until I met mine. You?”

Jisoo nodded, “Of course, I’m a little bit late, though.”

“I really don’t get why the two of you talk like that,” Jeonghan complained, “Just say we’re each other’s homes and-”

“Ew, cringe,” Jisoo exclaimed, “Hurry up and write yours already.”

Jeonghan snuck his tongue out at Jisoo and took the brush from Seungcheol. After making sure the ink was dry, he flipped the lantern and proceeded to write his.

“I wish nothing would never tear us apart,” he said, “And I wish no harm would come to those I care about. Yoon Jeonghan.”

He passed the brush to Jisoo, who took it with a smile. But they had to wait for the ink to dry first to fold the lantern to another space.

“You know what, I have this weird feeling.” Jisoo said while waiting, “I feel like new faces would come, and somehow will make a change.”

“And when they do,” he continued, “A new, unknown force would be made.”

Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows in confusement, “What do you mean by that?”

Jisoo shrugged, “A brotherhood, stronger than anything the country has ever faced. We’ll be in it too, I hope.”

“Well,” Jeonghan hummed, “A change would happen for sure, a big one, sooner or later.”

“Let’s hope it’s a good one, then.” Seungcheol smiled, folding the lantern after checking it, “Here, it’s already dry.”

Jisoo mumbled a thanks and started writing, “I wish for the brotherhood that hasn’t been made yet, and I wish we would all stand here next year, and the year after, and if possible, there’ll be more of us, together. Hong Jisoo.”

“Oh? That’s a good idea!” Jeonghan explained, “Next year, we’ll take the others here with us! Junhui for sure, that new eunuch Seungkwan also seems like a nice kid. Cheol, maybe you can convince Wonwoo to come, that boy won’t do it if I invite him, oh and maybe we can ask Chan to convince his brothers!”

Seungcheol exhaled a laugh, “That seems impossible, but we have a whole year to plan it, so sure, I don’t see why not.”

“It’s a promise then.” Jisoo said, “But the three of us have to be here, if one of us eventually can’t, you better not leave him out.”

Jeonghan snickered, “Alright then! It’s a promise! Let’s make a pact or something!”

“Let’s write something here?” Seungcheol suggested, “Or our signs-”

“Won’t it be washed away by tomorrow?” Jeonghan asked.

Jisoo shrugged and pointed at the big, flat rock in front of him. “I think this one is covered by this big tree,” he said as he pointed on the tree on top, “So maybe it’ll last longer..”

“Ah, smart!” Jeonghan siad, “But what should we write?”

“We promise to celebrate the festival together, and no one would leave anyone behind,” Seungcheol said, “Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo.”

Jeonghan scrunched his face, “That’s boring. It sounds like those weird ancient scrolls.”

The latter pouted, “Then what do you think Jisoo?”

“Huh?” The mentioned lifted his head up, he was crouching in front of the rock, already writing something.

“Oh? You wrote something already?” Seungcheol said, as Jeonghan crouched down to read it.

“Yoon Jeonghan is stupid.” Jeonghan read, inhaling a deep breath.

“You said you wanted something that’s not boring,” Jisoo said, lifting the box filled with ink up to close it. 

Before he could do it, he felt someone lunge at him, attacking his sides.

“HONG JISOO YOU-” Jeonghan yelled as he tickled the latter, “SEUNGCHEOL HELP ME OUT HERE!”

“NO NO STOP- HAHAHAHAHA-” Jisoo begged as he laughed harder, “I SURRENDER- I SURRENDER!”

Jeonghan stood up, “Ha, you deserved that.” he said as Seungcheol chuckled at the two’s antics.

“Aw man,” Jeonghan lifted his right sleeve up, what was once a clear white now covered with black ink, from the tip until up to his elbow, “Look what you’ve done! It’s my favorite robe!”

“You have the same robes, dumbass.” Jisoo said as he stood up, patting the grass and leafs off his own robe.

“Alright, alright,” Seungcheol stood up, lifting the lantern, “How about we light it up now? The villagers are already lighting theirs.”

“Oh, right!” Jeonghan said as he scurried towards a wooden lantern behind them and took the candle, already forgetting about his robe.

He lit the wick of the lantern and returned the candle, then, he joined the other two, holding the lantern that had already started to float.

“I wish our wishes would come true,” Jisoo said, “So that we would gather here again, next year.”

“Let’s not die before then, then.” Jeonghan said, earning an elbow from Seungcheol.

“Don’t make jokes like that, silly.” he scolded, “We have to stay together, no matter what.”

“Alright, let’s float it, then.” Jisoo said.

And so, they let go.

Their lantern flew higher and higher, way ahead of the other lanterns who just began to float.

Jeonghan laid down on the grass and looked at the floating lanterns that had replaced the stars.

He shut his eyes and smiled with the thought maybe for once, he’s doing something right with his life.

Jeonghan opened his eyes.

He was laying at the garden in front of the infirmary, between the peonies that were only days away from full bloom.

A strike of black on his right sleeve, in contrast to his pale, white robe. The ink won’t wash away, no matter how hard he washed and scrubbed, even the palace’s laundry didn’t do any good.

So Jeonghan kept it away, folded it and kept it in his closet. A robe that he can never wear anymore, but somehow the most precious to his heart.

For some reason, he wanted to wear it again, today.

“Yoon Jeonghan?” he heard someone call, a familiar voice that is so much like his son’s, the royal advisor.

“It is time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohh what's happening :00
> 
> i hope you like this chapter, have a nice day!! <3


	39. something's happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the title.

“Should we go back now?” Hansol asked as he looked at his friends, all sitting on the edge of the cliff, sharing stories and laughing at jokes, enjoying the night breeze.

“Should we?” Mingyu repeated, and all eyes fell on the eldest prince.

Jihoon shrugged, “Sure, before it gets too late.”

One by one, they stood up, dusting the dirt off their robes. But before they could start their way back, the youngest prince stopped them.

“Wait,” Chan said, looking at the city, “I think something’s happening there.”

Jun scrunched his eyebrows and walked closer to the edge, “Are those..” he scrunched his eyes, “Palace guards?”

He was right, bright, red, yellow, and blue colors stood out between the crowds. Not just one, or two, but a whole army, coming in from the city entrance, looking for something.

“Did they find out about us?” Soonyoung asked, worried.

“I don’t know,” Chan replied, “Who else between us knew about this?”

Seokmin hummed as he thought, “No one but.. Jeonghan hyung.”

“No..” Jihoon said, “No way it’s Jeonghan hyung, they must’ve seen our empty rooms.”

“Wonwoo hyung,” Chan called, “Do you know anything about this?”

All eyes fell on Wonwoo, while the mentioned felt his breath hitch.

“No.” he said, “I don’t know anything about this.”

Chan gave a reassuring smile, “Of course, I believe y-”

“But,” Wonwoo continued, “I know something’s happening tonight.”

“What do you mean?” Seungkwan asked, tense, while Mingyu looked at the older with an unreadable expression.

“Think about it,” Wonwoo said, “Seungcheol hyung suddenly went on a search party, all of you somehow managed to escape easily, and out of nowhere, an army of palace guards went looking for 10 missing people, how’s the palace now?”

“Empty.” Minghao answered, face full of caution.

“Exactly.” Wonwoo replied, “Something’s happening in the palace.”

“Uh oh,” Soonyoung exclaimed, “We should hurry back-”

“No.”

All eyes landed on the youngest prince.

“I’m going back to the city.” he said, already making his way.

“Chan wait,” Jihoon said, stopping the younger’s track, “What are you doing?”

“Don’t you see them?” Chan said, pointing at the city, “Without Seungcheol hyung leading them, they’ll do whatever they can to find us.”

What he said was true, the guards are now ransacking stalls, doing whatever they want.

“I’m sorry but I care more about my people then whatever’s happening in the palace.”

After he said that, Chan quickly turned around and ran downhill, his figure disappearing.

“I’m coming with him.” Seungkwan said as he chased the prince.

Jihoon sighed, “Alright, let’s all go then.”

“Wait!” Seokmin exclaimed, “Jeonghan hyung, he’s still in the palace.” he said, worried, “You guys go, I’ll go to him!” 

Before anyone could do anything, Seokmin has already made his way to the palace, the opposite way from the road to the city.

“I’ll go with him,” Hansol said, looking at the eldest prince, “Don’t worry, he’ll be safe.”

Jihoon nodded, “Be careful.”

And so the others ran towards the city, except for Mingyu and Wonwoo who didn’t move an inch.

“You really don’t know anything about it?” Mingyu, who has been keeping his mouth shut asked.

Wonwoo shook his head, “It must be my father’s plans.”

Mingyu sighed, his face stressed, “Alright, let’s go after th-”

“But I think I know who snitched us.”

Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows in confusement, “..who?”

"Someone close to us-"  Wonwoo shook his head, “Never mind, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and have a nice day!!


	40. if i may,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a confrontation on the streets.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!”

“I don’t know, I don’t know,” an elderly man, the dalgona owner crouched down in fear, as a palace guard ransacked his stall, crowds already gathered but none of them could do anything.

“I don’t know any princes, please spare me.” his voice shivered.

“SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH O-”

A punch was flown.

But the old man wasn’t injured, instead, the guard was already laying on the ground, touching his bleeding nose.

“Y-Young master Lee!” somebody in the crowd exclaimed.

Chan crouched down and grabbed the guard’s robe by the neck, face full of fury.

“Who ordered you?!” he yelled, not caring about the crowds watching him.

“Y-Your highness, I was ordered to bring you back-”

“I ASKED WHO FUCKING ORDERED YOU?!”

“I did.” a deep voice answered, the royal advisor.

Chan looked up and felt all the anger rise in him. 

“YOU-”

“Chan!” somebody called, stopping his fist mid-air, his brother.

“Royal advisor Jeon, what is going on here?” Jihoon asked, his voice and his face stern.

“Your highness,” the royal advisor bowed, “your father has ordered me to make a search party for you.”

“He needed a month to make a search party for Jisoo hyung,” Chan glared at him, “But only needed four hours to make one for us who just wanted to enjoy a festival? What the fuck?”

It didn’t take long until they heard multiple footsteps, and their friends emerged from behind, all catching their breaths (Jihoon somehow outran all of them).

“Why are you doing this, your highness?” the royal advisor said, “How would the people feel when they know their future king spends his time having fun in the festival and dancing under the rain?”

Jihoon fisted his palm, “Well, if that’s so inappropriate for you, royal advisor Jeon,” he said, ignoring the murmurs around them.

“Then I’ll give up my status as the future king.”

A beat of silence.

No one, not even Soonyoung was expecting that answer.

“Y-Your highness?”

“Hyung what-”

“Jihoon I think we should-”

“I have thought about this for a long time,” Jihoon ignored the others, “I have read the elder scrolls and the law of our land.”

“It is allowed for a crown prince to step down from his position,” he continued, “As long as the current king still has a descendant.”

“So you’re giving your position to prince Seokmin?” the royal advisor sneered, “You know you can’t do that, his highness is already appointed as the govern-”

“I know,” Jihoon cut the royal advisor’s sentence, “That’s why I’m not giving it to him.”

Suddenly, Jihoon took his youngest brother’s hand and lifted it to the air, looking at the crowd.

“This is your future king!” he yelled, “Know his face, know his name.”

A young mistress stepped out from the crowd, carrying some books.

“Lee, is this true?”

Chan inhaled a deep breath and gulped, looking at his brother with a nervous face.

Jihoon gave him an assuring smile and nodded.

“Yes.” Chan said, trying his best so his voice won’t shake, “My name is Lee Chan, and I’m the youngest crown prince.”

A few gasps were heard, followed by murmurs.

Meanwhile, the royal advisor’s face was already as red as an apple, holding his anger.

“This is a disgrace!” the royal advisor raised his voice, “You c-”

Suddenly, a loud horn was heard, a voice the city has never heard in a long time.

The horn of the king.

“Get inside, quick.” Hansol warned the villagers, and the crowd dispersed, all running to their houses.

In a matter of seconds, an army of palace guards came marching into the city. In the middle, stood six people carrying a hand-carriage. The carriage was covered by a curtain, and behind the curtain, sat a shadow that’s very familiar to the boys.

It was the king.

Everybody who was at the scene quickly kneeled, bowing their head to the king.

“Long live the king.” they said in unison.

It was weird, very weird. The king himself almost never stepped out of his room, let alone the palace grounds. 

Something is definitely happening in the palace.

“What is happening here?” the king’s voice resonates, “sneaking away, running around, dancing,”

“I have never been this disappointed,” he continued, “especially you, the eldest crown prince.”

“Forgive me, your majesty,” Jihoon bowed lower, looking at the ground.

“You have all disgraced the royal family,” the king said, while the royal advisor stood at the side with a vicious smile, “and for that, all of you will be punished severely.”

Chan snapped his head up, “What? All we d-”

“If I may, your majesty,” somebody interrupted him, “I have something to say.”

The owner of the voice stood up, and everybody looked at him with a mix of confused and startled expression, especially the royal advisor.

“Young master Jeon,” the king said, his voice unsure, “You may speak.”

Wonwoo stepped forward and stood right in front of the hand-carriage.

“I believe nobody did anything wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohh~ what's wonwoo gonna say? 
> 
> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	41. a figure in black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second prince encountered a familiar yet unknown masked figure.

“Seokmin hyung, are you sure about this?” Hansol said as they hid behind a tree, right in front of the back entrance the others went through earlier.

Seokmin nodded and stood up, quietly making his way towards the entrance, Hansol quickly followed.

Seokmin touched the door, testing it as it was stuck earlier.

“Try giving it a little push?” Hansol suggested.

The prince tried pushing it, but it won’t budge, so he stepped back a bit, ran forward and slammed his body towards the door.

The whole door dropped, completely torn off from its frame, making a huge sound.

“Ah.” the two said in unison, looking at the now even more-broken door.

The shock didn’t last long, as they suddenly saw a body, laying on the ground.

They immediately ran towards the figure, a guard, the same guard Hansol was supposed to do his shift with today.

The robe on his shoulder was torn, and a slash over his shoulder.

The boy was unconscious, but Hansol could still feel a heartbeat.

“Bring him to the infirmary,” Seokmin said, taking the guard’s sword, “If Jeonghan hyung’s not there, try to aid him as best as you can.”

“What?” Hansol exclaimed, “I’m not leaving you!”

“The infirmary’s only a few houses away,” the prince replied, “and we’re not gonna leave him here, are we?”

The guard looked at Seokmin with a confused face, “But-”

“This is an order, Hansol.” Seokmin said sternly, something Hansol, or anyone else rarely saw him do.

“I’ll be fine.” he added with a reassuring smile.

Hansol sighed, “Alright, but be careful, your highness.”

Seokmin nodded, a little disappointed by the use of his status again. But Hansol’s right, they’re already at the palace grounds, he’s back being a crown prince now.

He hates it.

He inhaled a deep breath and stepped forward, gripping his sword tight.

Before he could go far, he saw a shadow nearing, the footsteps silent.

He gripped his sword tighter, ready for anything that would happen.

He was right, in the matter of seconds, a figure stood right in front of him. The figure was wearing all black, with a huge farmer’s hat that covered his eyes, and a cloth that he wore as a mask to cover his nose and mouth.

The figure seemed to freeze in shock, so Seokmin took this chance to lift his sword, pointing it right in front of the figure’s throat.

“Who are you and why are you here?” he said, his voice unwavering.

The figure said nothing, it just stood there, as if contemplating something.

Suddenly, Seokmin saw a glimpse of silver coming towards his side. He quickly jumped backwards, barely missing the sword the figure had somehow pulled out.

The figure didn’t stop there, he lunged forward, his sword meeting the prince’s as Seokmin lifted his sword to block it.

The figure didn’t give time for Seokmin to rest, but Seokmin’s not backing down either. 

Attacks after attacks were thrown, the voice of swords clanging filled the space.

Seokmin tried to target at the figure’s leg, and the figure stepped backwards, making his grip unguarded. The prince took that chance and tackled the other’s sword, making it fly from his hand. Caught by surprise, the figure stared at his sword in shock.

Taking this chance, Seokmin swinged his sword upwards. He managed to make the figure’s hat come off, resulting in a slice on the latter’s cheek.

The figure staggered backwards and fell on his knee, his head bowing, looking at the dirt.

Seokmin stepped closer and crouched, trying to get a good look on the figure.

“Please, I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, “Just tell me who you are.”

A beat of silence.

The figure looked up, showing his eyes.

Seokmin felt his breath hitch, he knew those eyes.

It was the eyes he grew up with, the eyes that used to be filled with mischief and joy, the eyes that always gave him comfort.

“H-Hyung?”

It was too late when he realized that the figure was scooping something on his hands.

A handful of dirt was thrown into his face

He coughed as the dirt got into his eyes, making it sting.

Before he could open his eyes, he felt something hard hit the back of his head.

The last thing he remembered was, a familiar voice, and a sentence.

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((just pretend you don't know who the mystery man is))
> 
> thank you for reading and have a nice day!!


	42. i was stupid, wasn't i?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonwoo has got something to say.

“It is written in the law,” Wonwoo started, “That at every special day, including the spring festival, that all workers, except palace guards, are allowed to rest. With that being said, minister Wen, eunuch Boo, eunuch Kwon, and private eunuch Kim, and I did not break any law.”

“It is even written that the royal family can and should check how the festival is going.” he continued.

“So their highnesses never broke any law.” he stated.

Nobody said a thing.

They were shocked by the statement the young master had said, but they were more shocked that the young master was the one who said it.

“The palace guards then?” his father asked, “Did they not break any rule? Is it not written that the case does not apply to them?”

“It is true, that that rule does not apply to them,” Wonwoo answered, “But it is also true, that a prince should always have a private guard beside them anywhere they go.”

“It concludes the reason why guard Xu, who is appointed as the eldest crown prince’s, and guard Choi, who is appointed as the second prince's, has to go outside the palace ground’s with them today.” he continued.

“Then how about the youngest prince?” his father grits his teeth, “Did he not break any laws by not having a private guard at his side?”

“I believe it was five years ago,” Wonwoo replied, “His majesty wrote a special law regarding the youngest prince, that a private guard does not need to be appointed for his highness.”

“So with my statement, your majesty,” he continued, “It is concluded that my friends did not break any law.”

A beat of silence.

“Royal advisor Jeon?” the king finally opened his mouth, “does he speak the truth?”

The royal advisor glared at his son, eyes bulging and veins popping, his face red with fury.

Then he inhaled a deep breath and bowed to the king, “He did, your majesty.”

Nobody talked in a while, the air tense as they waited for the king’s decision.

“Bring them all back to the palace.” the king said to the royal advisor, “We’ll decide there.”

The guards turned around, moving the king towards the palace, as the boys stood up one by one.

Chan was the first to arrive beside Wonwoo, who’s still standing frozen, trying to hold his composure.

“Hyung-”

“Did you not hear his majesty?” the royal advisor stopped them, “Go back to the palace. Now.”

Chan clenched his fist, “You-”

“Chan.” Jihoon intervened, “Let’s go.”

The youngest prince sighed, took a last glance at Wonwoo, and went first.

And so one by one, without any words, the boys slowly followed the king back. Now, there’s only the royal advisor, his son, and his son’s private eunuch at the scene, unmoving.

“Meet me in my quarters.” was the last thing the royal advisor said before following the others.

As soon as the older got out of sight, Mingyu, who had been standing behind Wonwoo, quickly ran towards him.

He held both of the latter’s shoulders from the side, Wonwoo’s eyes unfocused, his body still hasn’t moved an inch.

Mingyu was startled when the older suddenly leaned towards him, Wonwoo’s weight completely held by him. By then, he realized the older was shaking.

“Wonwoo?” he called, trying to look at the latter’s face who’s now completely buried at the crook of his neck, “Hey, you with me?”

“I was stupid, wasn’t I?” Wonwoo whispered softly, his voice wavering.

Mingyu sighed and changed his position. He moved in front of the latter, his hands still holding him tight.

Then, he engulfed him in a hug.

None of them would’ve ever thought that a moment like this would come, Mingyu himself was sure the older was going to kill him in his first week.

But now here they are, Mingyu holding the young master tightly, his hand resting on the back of the latter’s head, while Wonwoo’s face is still buried on the crook of his neck.

“No, you weren't.” Mingyu said, “You were very, very brave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* character development *sniffs*  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated! thank you for reading and have a good day!


	43. if i had to trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk about trust, and what comes after.

“Where were you?”

Jeonghan halted as he saw a familiar face standing in front of the entrance of his quarter.

“Seungcheol?” he asked with a puzzled face, “Why are you here?”

“I told you,” the latter said, his voice stern, his expression is clearly not happy, “I’d come back if anything happened.”

“I was only a few cities away when I heard the royal horn,” he continued, “So I came back, I came back right away, and do you know what I found?”

Jeonghan didn’t answer, he held his breath as the latter seemed to be more agitated.

“I found the palace empty, not even his majesty was here.” Seungcheol said, “The royal crown was taken, some of my men were injured, my brother was treating one of them in the infirmary where you’re supposed to be, the second prince unconscious, and the boys were somehow caught sneaking away.”

The royal crown. The sign of power that’s only used every coronation. Without it, the coronation can’t be held. It is stored in the deepest part of the palace, where only a few trusted people knew about it.

And now it’s gone.

“Is that blood?” Seungcheol pointed at the physician’s cheek.

Jeonghan quickly swiped it with his robe, looking anywhere but the guard’s eyes.

“I’ve never seen you in this robe before,” Seungcheol asked again, “You usually wear white, why do you suddenly wear black?”

Jeonghan shrugged, still not looking at him in the eyes, “I wore this before, you just never realized it I guess.”

“So where were you?” the guard asked for the third time.

Jeonghan sighed, irritated, “I was just going to the city for a while, okay?”

“How long are you going to hide everything from me?”

Jeonghan’s head snapped up, their eyes finally met.

“You don’t need to know everything about me, Seungcheol.” he snapped.

“Am I that bad of a person, Jeonghan?” Seungcheol replied, “Am I that bad of a person, that you can’t trust me to tell me anything-”

“I’m trying to protect you here!” Jeonghan raised his voice, “So please-”

“Protect me from what? Huh?” Seungcheol snapped, “I’m the head of the palace guards, what else should you protect me fr-”

“You don’t understand-”

“THEN MAKE ME UNDERSTAND!”

A thunder was heard.

Jeonghan gulped as he tried to keep calm. Seungcheol can never know about this, not him, anyone but him. After what happened months ago, he decided Seungcheol should never be involved in any way.

He wanted to tell him, of course he wanted to. A secret he’s been keeping almost his entire life.

But it was his choice, wasn’t it?

“Go home, Seungcheol.” he said, turning his back from the guard, “It’s going to rain soon.”

Seungcheol gave an exasperated sigh, “You know what, Jeonghan? Remember when I told you, if there’s only one person in this world I could trust, it’ll be you?”

Jeonghan stopped his tracks.

He clenched his fist, knowing what would come. He brought this to himself, he was ready for the consequence.

“Now, if there’s only one person I could trust,”

Jeonghan closed his eyes.

“It would still be you.”

Jeonghan felt his heart stop.

He snapped his eyes open and turned around, looking at Seungcheol straight in the eyes, and found no lies in it.

“..what?” he managed to say.

“We’ve known each other for 20 years, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol said, trying his best not to yell, “And I don’t know if this means anything to you, but I love you.”

He inhaled a deep breath and continued, “I can’t imagine a life without you, or Jisoo in it.” he said, “So yes, I’d still pick you.”

Seeing no response from the latter, Seungcheol sighed.

“Good night, Yoon Jeonghan.” he said as he turned his back and walked away, and at that moment, the raindrops started falling.

It’s good, right? Jeonghan thought as he saw the guard’s back walking away. Isn’t this what he wanted? To Seungcheol to go far away from him? 

To Seungcheol to never know who he really is? To Seungcheol to hate him? 

To Seungcheol to be safe?

Right?

‘It would still be you.’

Jeonghan clenched his fist.

‘I don’t know if this means anything to you, but I love you.’

He closed his eyes.

Compassion is weakness, he was thaught.

Ah, he’s very weak, isn’t he?

“Seungcheol!”

The mentioned stopped his track, but didn’t look back.

“Do you remember the school I used to go to?” he asked, “the one in the North?”

Seungcheol gave no answer, his back still facing Jeonghan.

“Beside it, there’s a huge, beautiful cliff.” Jeonghan continued, “Follow the path on top of the clouds. Legend says, a baby bear guards the path.” 

A beat of silence.

Suddenly, the guard moved his feet forward. Without looking back, he walked away, leaving the physician alone under the rain.

Jeonghan sighed and lifted his head at the crying sky.

At this moment Jeonghan realized, this is the first time he hated the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* them. *sniffs*
> 
> ah, a little note, you can definitely see the 'I love you' any way you want, wheter it's in a platonic way, or in a romantic way. But either way, they both actually love each other very much. Seungcheol trusts Jeonghan like he's his world, and Jeonghan.. we'll come to it later on why he's behaving like this. ((and who he really is))
> 
> thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a kudos and comments! have a nice day!


	44. you were my wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeon wonwoo, his father, kim mingyu.

A slap.

“Are you proud of yourself?”

Another slap.

“My friends did not break any laws? My friends?!”

Another slap.

“I’ve always known you were weak.”

Another slap.

Wonwoo staggered back, accidentally knocking over a porcelain vase which made him stumble and fall, scraping his injured arm, which opened the old wound.

“But you’ve never gone against my words before.”

Wonwoo stood up, his eyes never leaving the ground.

“I know what made you like this.” his father said, face filled with fury, “It’s that private eunuch Kim, isn’t it?”

Wonwoo’s head snapped up, looking at his father straight in the eyes.

“Don’t. Touch. Him.” he finally opened his mouth.

His father scoffed, “I knew it.”

Seeing his son glaring at him, he snickered.

“Friendship, love, compassion,” his father said, “All of those are weakne-”

“All of those are what keeps people alive.” Wonwoo cut his father’s sentence, something that he had never dared to do before.

Another slap.

“Do you think you could have all of that?” his father raised his voice, pointing at him. 

“Do you think people around you will be safe?” he continued, “Well listen to me, no matter how hard you try, you will always bring nothing but danger in the lives of those around you.”

Wonwoo’s breath hitched, clenching his fist.

“One by one, all of your precious friends would have an arrow pierced on their heart.” his father said, “And it’ll all be your fault.”

His father stepped away from him, “Just so you know, as long as that private eunuch’s still with you, he’s under our radar.”

“You choose what to do with him.” he continued, “Now leave.”

Wonwoo bowed, and left the room with a troubled heart.

When he arrived at his room, Mingyu was already sitting at his mattress, waiting worriedly for the older to come back.

As soon as he saw Wonwoo come in with a bleeding arm , he stood up right away, guiding the older to his own mattress.

“What happened?” Mingyu looked at the older’s bleeding arm, his robe torn, “I’ll go to Jeonghan hyung and ask for some ointm-”

“Don’t.” the older said, taking his hat off, “I’ll be fine.”

Mingyu sighed, he took some bandages that Wonwoo kept for emergencies, went outside and came back in with a bowl of water and a clean cloth.

“I said I’ll be fine.”

“Give me your hand.”

Wonwoo sighed exasperatedly as Mingyu sat beside him and held his arm gently, then, he started cleaning his wounds.

Nobody said anything for a while, the air tense.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo opened his mouth, “Tomorrow, you’re fired.”

Mingyu stopped and looked at the older with a puzzled face, “I’m sorry?”

“Tomorrow, you’re no longer my private eunuch,” Wonwoo replied, “I’ll talk to the head eunuch, you just pack your things and leave.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to see your face anymore.”

Mingyu’s breath hitched.

“...what?”

“Have you ever thought that none of these would’ve ever happened if you had never come into my life?” Wonwoo said, “If you had never snooped into my conversation, if you had never dragged me into this silly festival?”

“Isn’t this what you want? To stop following me like a leech?” he continued, “I’m doing you a favour of not killing you, you can go as far as you want, tell everybody about me, I won’t do anything to stop you.”

“I never needed you in my life,” he kept going, gritting his teeth, his heart breaking pieces by pieces every word he said, “I never needed a loud, annoying, troublesome lowly eunuch following me everywhere I go.”

Wonwoo looked at the younger, looking for any sign of anger or fury, ready for him to lash out on him and leave him.

But instead, Mingyu put down the cloth he was holding, and started bandaging his hand.

“Mingyu stop.” Wonwoo said, his voice wavering, but Mingyu didn’t stop.

He grabbed the younger’s wrist, stopping him, “Can’t you see what I’m doing here?” he asked, his voice desperate, “I’m mocking you, I’m calling you names, I’m hurting your feelings! You’re supposed to be angry, lash out on me, leave me!”

“So why-” Wonwoo’s hand shook, “Why are you bandaging my arm?”

Mingyu looked at the older straight in his eyes, making Wonwoo stop his sentence.

“Listen to me, young master Jeon,” he said sternly, “The Jeon Wonwoo I know may look heartless, uncaring, mean.”

“He’s rude and he can’t watch his mouth,” Mingyu continued, “he can’t joke and has no sense of fun.”

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows, not understanding what the younger was implying.

“But he would never, ever, use someone’s status to hurt them.” Mingyu said, “I’ll leave the first thing in the morning, if that’s what you want. I’ll never show my face in front of you ever again.”

Mingyu sighed, “So please, please, don’t be someone you’re not.”

Wonwoo flinched when he felt warm, calloused hand cupped his face.

“You’re a good person, Jeon Wonwoo.” the younger gave a sad smile, his hand on Wonwoo’s face, “It won’t mean anything but, I’m proud of who you’ve become.”

Wonwoo couldn’t say anything, his throat felt closed, nothing could come out of it.

Mingyu sighed, letting his hand go, “Go to sleep, I’ll pack up.”

He stood up and picked up the bowl, then, he went outside without another word.

Wonwoo sat frozen, looking at the closed door without blinking. 

He did it.

He pushed away maybe the only person that cares about him.

The person that teached him about giving, about compassion, about friendship,

about love.

He clenched his fist.

It’s not important, he’s not important, what’s important is that Kim Mingyu is now safe, far away from his father, from him.

“Do you know what my wish was, Kim Mingyu?” Wonwoo whispered, knowing the younger would never hear him, “It was so I would never have to let you go.”

“It doesn’t even last for a day,” he let a mocking laugh, “You asked what my happiness was?”

Wonwoo buried his face in his hands, “It’s you, it’s always you, dumbass.”

Little did he know, the younger was sitting outside, leaning on the thin wall right beside the door.

His right hand holding his left, preventing it from punching the wall, or the floor, or anything to let his anger out.

He was shaking, he was shaking so bad as if he wasn’t wearing any robes on a winter night.

A sob was heard, as he bit his lips to not let out another.

But the tears couldn’t stop.

He doesn’t know why, but the tears couldn’t stop.

Because it hurts.

It felt as if he was a little boy again, losing his home by a hurricane, where he couldn’t seem to die.

It hurts.

Because this is the second time Kim Mingyu lost his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* them again. *sniffs*
> 
> ((please tell me if i'm doing a good job at writing sad cenes bcs i'm VERY not confident with this one akjsdksdk))
> 
> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	45. if something happend to me,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung asked jeonghan a question, and he didn't answer it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: long updates and probably tons of chapters ahead at once

“The princes are locked in their rooms, Wen Junhui suddenly got sent back to China, Hansol got stationed at the furthest part of the palace, nobody’s allowed to see Seokmin off later, we’re stuck in the kitchen,” Seungkwan sighed, Soonyoung sitting beside him while Mingyu stood in front of them, cooking.

“And this guy looked like he’s been through a very bad break up.” Seungkwan pointed at Mingyu, whose hands are cooking, but his eyes looking at the window in front of him, unfocused.

Soonyoung let out an exasperated sigh for the fifth time today.

“I miss Jihoon..”

Seungkwan slapped the older’s hand, “What if somebody heard?! We’re back inside the palace grounds, watch your mouth!”

Soonyoung pouted, “But I miss him..”

Seungkwan sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration, “What should I do with you two..”

“Ugh, we also have to prepare for the king’s birthday?” Soonyoung groaned, “How many more chicken will we make..”

Seungkwan hummed, “Not that much really, only the king, the royal family, and the council will get food,” he explained, “Low ones like us would just eat the leftovers.”

The king’s birthday.

A huge celebration that’s held every year, to of course celebrate the king’s birthday.

And it’s next week.

Seungkwan has always hated these kinds of celebrations, where the palace’s servants prepared it day and night for a full week, just for the king to just sit down the entire time.

It is indeed, a stupid celebration.

“Hoi, Mingyu,” Seungkwan called, “Did you put salt in?”

Mingyu flinched, “Huh? Oh- yeah- I did, what-?”

Seungkwan looked at the older with a judging face, “Did. You. Put. Salt?”

“Ah-” Mingyu exclaimed, “Yeah I did, thanks.”

He returned to cooking, stirring the chicken in the wok until it turned golden brown. But his eyes kept glancing to the side, a black soot in the corner near the sink, where Wonwoo and him failed to scrub it off after they burned the kitchen back then.

He couldn’t get it out of his mind, the image of the older sulking while he’s laughing his ass off, and how he older finally let out a smile, how they came back tired but content.

Before that, what happened before that?

They went to the infirmary, Wonwoo and Jeonghan..

Wonwoo and Jeonghan..

“Mingyu can handle this himself right?” Soonyoung suddenly said, “I’m going to Jeonghan hyung-”

“Wait-” Mingyu stopped the older, “I think I knew who ratted us out yesterday.”

“Jeonghan hyung?” Soonyoung peeked from the entrance, opening it a little.

“Ah, Soonyoung!” the physician smiled, “Come in! And bring that vial over there please.” he pointed at a vial placed on the wooden bed.

Soonyoung came in and took the vial, giving it to the older.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at the vial with his eyes.

“An antidote,” Jeonghan answered, “I’m making some just in case.”

“An antidote?” Soonyoung asked, “What for?”

“A very dangerous weapon,” the older answered, “Something I wished had never been invented.”

There was silence for a while, as Soonyoung didn’t know what to say. It’s unusual, as the eunuch usually talks a lot, asking about anything and everything he wants to know about.

“There’s something on your mind,” Jeonghan said, finishing the antidote he was making, “Do you want to ask me something?”

Soonyoung fiddled his fingers and gulped, “Is it true?”

Jeonghan lifted his eyebrows, “What is?”

“That-” Soonyoung looked at the older, unsure, “That you’re the one that told the royal advisor about us?”

Jeonghan gave an unreadable expression, then, he went to the back and came back, a set of keys in his hands.

“The spare key to the infirmary,” he said, giving the keys to Soonyoung, “Keep it.”

Soonyoung gave a puzzled expression, not understanding the latter who’s now taking something from the drawer.

“All you need to know is in this book,” Jeonghan gave his notebook to the younger, “Keep it safe.”

“Why-” Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows, “Why are you giving me these?”

The physician sighed and gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes, “I can’t answer your question now,” he said, “I’m not a good person, Kwon Soonyoung, I’m sure you know it.”

“But someone needs to take over me if anything happens,” he continued, “If some day, I won’t be here anymore.”

Before Soonyoung could answer, a knock was heard.

“Royal physician Yoon,” a voice that Soonyoung recognized as eunuch Ha’s was heard, “The second prince requests to see you.”

“Alright eunuch Ha,” Jeonghan replied, “I’ll be there shortly, thank you.”

“Well, I have to go,” he said to Soonyoung, wearing his hat and walked towards the door.

“Hyung wait-” Soonyoung called, stopping Jeonghan from his tracks.

Jeonghan gave a questioning hum, his hand on the door.

“You’re- you’re not a bad person,” the younger said, “You teached me everything you know, you respond to my jokes, you always make sure I don’t eat my lunch alone, you make everybody around you comfortable, you take care of almost everybody at the palace.”

“You’re very precious to all of us, hyung,” he continued, “You won’t do all that for us if you’re a bad person.”

Jeonghan gave a small smile, his face unreadable.

“You don’t know everything about me, Soonyoung,” he said, “You won’t say that when you do.”

Before Soonyoung could reply, the older walked away, leaving him alone at the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	46. a torn page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a story- or rather a memory, from years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((it has two timelines here btw, please don't be confused!))

“What are you guys doing there?”

15 years old Seokmin lifted his head up, looking at the roof of the infirmary, where two person were perched on top, only their legs could be seen.

One of them sat up, “Oh, Seokmin!” he waved his hand, “Seungcheol is on a patrol, I wanted to go stargazing but Jisoo right here hasn’t got his nose off the book he’s reading.”

“I was peacefully reading my book before you dragged me here, Jeonghan.” the other answered, he averted his eyes from his book and peeked down, “Oh, Seokmin, come on up.”

“Uh-” Seokmin exclaimed, “I’d love to but how do I get up?”

“Climb that wooden railing there,” Jeonghan said, stretching his hand, “Then take my hand, I’ll help you up.”

Seokmin did exactly that with a huge smile on his face, finally climbing on top.

“Oh? You’re reading that book again, hyung?” he asked as he read the book Jisoo was holding.

Jeonghan snorted, “That’s the only book he has ever read his entire life.” he said as he laid down on the roof, his hand as a pillow.

“First of all, what he said was not true.” Jisoo said as he pointed at Jeonghan with his thumb, “Second, yes, I’m reading this again.”

“It’s a weird book,” Jeonghan said, “It doesn’t even have an ending.”

Jisoo hit the latter’s head with the book, receiving a glare from him.

“Oh?” Seokmin exclaimed, “Is it true?”

Jisoo smiled, “A little true.”

“I bought this a long time ago, from a trader,” he explained, “I loved it very much, but there’s one flaw.”

Jisoo opened the last page of the book, where Seokmin can see torn pages on it.

“See? The last few pages are torn,” Jisoo said, “I never knew the ending.”

The younger hummed, “So why are you reading it again?”

“I want to write my own ending,” Jisoo smiled, “But I have to understand each characters first, how the main characters feel, how the bad guys became bad guys-”

“How the bad guys became bad guys?” Seokmin asked with a puzzled face, “Aren’t bad guys just.. Bad guys?”

Jisoo gave a soft smile, “Not quite,” he said, then he gave a thoughtful hum, “Let’s say it like this, then.”

“When people have a happy heart, they tend to do things that are good to other people,” Jisoo explained, “Then, people who do ‘bad’ things also tend to have a troubled heart.”

“That’s why we shouldn’t judge them from whether people label them as a ‘good’ person or a ‘bad’ person,” he continued, “because we never know whether someone’s heart is troubled.”

“Ah..” Seokmin exclaimed, nodding, “I understand..”

Jisoo smiled and shrugged, “I mean, that’s just what I think,” he said, “What do you think, Jeonghan?”

Both Jisoo and Seokmin looked at the mentioned, who’s looking at the sky with an unreadable face.

“Jeonghan hyung?” Seokmin called.

“Huh?” Jeonghan exclaimed, startled.

“Were you even listening at all?” Jisoo asked, “Are you cold? Should we go inside?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “No I was- I was thinking about what you said..”

A knock was heard.

“Your highness, royal physician Yoon has arrived.”

Seokmin inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, “Let him in.”

The door slid open and a very familiar face walked in, but this time, without his usual soft smile Seokmin always found comfort in.

The physician bowed, “Your highness.”

“Sit down, hyung.” Seokmin said, pointing at a cushion in front of his, a low table in separating them.

Jeonghan sat down, and no one talked after that.

The air was tense, as no one started a conversation.

“Why did you call me here, your highness?” Jeonghan finally said.

Seokmin flinched, “Oh- uh-” he ruffled the things beside him, “I wanted to give you something yesterday but- things happened..”

Jeonghan cleared his throat, “How- how is your head?”

“It’s still a little weird but- It’s fine,” Seokmin answered, “I guess..”

“It’s- it’s good, then,” Jeonghan said, “Make sure to put ice on it regularly.”

“Yes- okay..”

Another beat of silence.

“You wanted to give me something?” Jeonghan asked.

“Ah, right-” Seokmin exclaimed, “Here- I wanted to give you these.”

He gave Jeonghan something he had been holding all along, a lantern, and three ribbons.

“You couldn’t join us yesterday so.. I bought you these,” the younger explained, “A lantern, so you can make fly your own wish,”

“And these ribbons,” he continued, “I bought this for the three of you, Seungcheol hyung, Jisoo hyung, and you.”

Jeonghan took the two with a small smile, “Thank you.”

“Hyung-” Seokmin called, “I- Please know that I’m always here for you, okay?”

“I mean-” he continued, “I’m more than happy to help you ease your troubled heart.”

Jeonghan felt his breath hitch, “I-”

“I still trust you, hyung.” Seokmin said with a small smile, “I’ll always trust you.”

The older gave an unreadable expression and took the three ribbons Seokmin gave him.

He took one and put it on top of the wooden table.

“I’ll give this to Seungcheol,” he said, “For Jisoo, you give him himself, okay?”

“Huh?” Seokmin scrunched his eyebrow in confusion.

Jeonghan gave a small smile and stood up, “Thank you, Seokmin.”

He walked towards the door and slid it open. Before he stepped outside, he looked back.

“Have a safe trip tomorrow,” he said, “Just follow guard Hwang’s instructions,” 

“Everything will be alright,” he continued, “I won’t let anything happen to any of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, and have a nice day! kudos and comments are really appreciated!


	47. nothing bad could come out of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the crown prince was sick, and who else can take care of him but the royal physician's apprentice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little fluff before- yeah-

“I’m sorry eunuch Kwon, but the head eunuch clearly stated that the crown prince shall not see anyone, and especially, an eunuch with the surname Kwon.” 

Soonyoung gave an exasperated sigh, holding a tray with a bowl of porridge, a teapot, and two cups on top, “I told you eunuch Ha, I’m not here as an eunuch,” he said, pointing at the white robe he’s wearing, “I’m was sent by the royal physician to check on the crown prince who is not feeling well.”

Eunuch Ha looked at the latter with a confused face, “But-”

“Here!” Soonyoung gave the tray to the other eunuch, then let out a piece of parchment from his robe, “A royal letter from the royal physician that stated that he sent me here as his apprentice.”

They were in front of the eldest prince’s room, eunuch Ha was stationed there and was told to not let anyone meet the crown prince.

But a court lady said the prince was not feeling well, as they could hear coughs and sneezes from inside the room. Hearing that, Soonyoung quickly asked the royal physician to let him go check on the prince.

Yoon Jeonghan was, of course, more than happy to let Soonyoung go.

Eunuch Ha gave the tray back, took the parchment and opened it, “It only says, ‘he’s my apprentice, let him in.’ with a little smile on the side.”

“See?” Soonyoung exclaimed, “A royal letter!”

“Are you sure you’re not the one who wrote this?” Eunuch Ha looked at him suspiciously.

“uhh-”

“Soonyoung?” a small voice called from inside the room, followed with a cough.

“Yes, it’s me J- your highness,” Soonyoung replied, “Jeonghan hyung sent me here to check on you.”

A beat of silence.

“Let him in, eunuch Ha.”

Eunuch Ha scrunched his face, “But your highness-”

“Let him in.”

Eunuch Ha gulped as he looked at the other eunuch who’s currently smiling proudly.

He sighed, “Alright, but if the head eunuch finds out, I won’t help you.” he said as he slid the door open.

Soonyoung snickered, “Thank you eunuch Ha!” he exclaimed as he walked in, the door slid close behind him.

The first thing he noticed was how the room was dim, with only a candle lighted on top of a low table.

Behind that table, sat the crown prince, writing something on a paper in front of him.

“What are you doing?” Soonyoung asked as he sat in front of the prince, putting his tray on the floor beside him.

“Paperworks,” the prince answered, followed by a small cough, “It’s my punishment, I guess.”

Soonyoung sighed, “Take a rest, your highness,” he said, “We shouldn’t have stayed too long under the rain yesterday.”

Hearing no reply from the prince, Soonyoung put his palm onto the crown prince’s forehead.

Before Soonyoung could feel anything, Jihoon clicked his tongue and swatted the hand away, “I’m fine, really.”

A beat of silence.

“Ah,” the prince exclaimed, stopping his writing, his face shocked realizing what he’s done.

“I-I’m sorry-” he stuttered, “I didn’t mean to-”

It was inappropriate, to get angry, to get annoyed, a prince must always hold his composure, to never show his anger to the world.

Jihoon suddenly felt as if the rods from yesterday are coming at him again, a stinging pain he could still feel on his back, a memory he could still remember as he kneeled in his father’s chamber, trying his best to not show any expression as the wooden rod hit his back with no mercy.

He had to come out with a reassuring smile on his face, as his youngest brother waited for his turn outside.

And when he went outside, he was locked inside his room.

He never knew what happened to Seokmin who was found unconscious on the ground.

He never knew what their father did to his youngest brother.

First, he failed to be a king the country expected him to be,

Second, he failed his younger brothers.

And now, he failed the only person that risked his own life to take care of him.

It always goes like that, when he thinks things are finally getting better, something happens and once again, it’s all his fault.

It’s a spiral, a never ending cycle.

“It’s fine!”

Jihoon flinched as the eunuch cut him off from his thoughts.

“H-Huh?” he exclaimed, his heart still beating loudly in his chest.

“Huh?” Soonyoung exclaimed back with a confused expression, “Why are you saying huh?”

“I-” Jihoon scrunched his eyebrows, “Why did you say it’s fine?”

“Ah,” Soonyoung exclaimed, understanding, “You were saying sorry because you swatted my hand away but that’s fine, we’re all a bit cranky when we’re sick.”

“One time I got so angry at Mingyu because he put too much honey on my tea, I threw my slipper at him, hitting him squarely in his face!” he continued rambling, “And all after he made me this really delicious porridge and took care of me the whole da-”

He stopped when he saw the prince’s face, “Your highness, what’s wrong?”

The prince didn’t say anything and kept his face down, his hand still holding the brush, shaking.

That’s when Soonyoung heard small sniffles coming from the latter.

“Your highness..” the eunuch said, testing the waters, “Are you perhaps.. crying?”

“N-No,” Jihoon lifted his head up, where Soonyoung can clearly see tears streaming from his eyes, sniffling, “Something got into my eyes..”

The eunuch’s face seemed startled, but then softened as he slowly took the brush from the prince’s hand, putting it on it’s stand.

“Let’s put this away first, okay?” he said softly as he stacked the documents and put it away.

Soonyoung was about to swipe the prince’s tears away when he stopped midway.

Ah, he remembered, this is the palace grounds.

Jihoon’s a crown prince, and he’s an eunuch.

Soonyoung looks conflicted.

“Your highness,” he called, his hand still stopping mid air, “Can I touch you?”

For some reason, the prince managed a snort in between his sniffles.

“Of course you can, you dumbass.” he said with a hiccup.

So they spent the night talking about anything and everything, like they always do every night. But this time, the prince was forced to eat a bowl of porridge and drink the tea that was the eunuch’s self-made honey lime tea.

They don’t know what they’ll face tomorrow, or the day after, or even hours from now.

But at least, now, they’re still together.

“Soonyoung?” the prince asked softly, leaning his head on the eunuch’s shoulders as the eunuch wrapped his arm around him, gently stroking his side. They’ve been in this position for a while, there were only the two of them anyway, they can set the rules aside for now.

“Hm?” Soonyoung hummed as he snuggled the prince closer.

“Did I say a bad word a while ago? “ Jihoon said, followed by a yawn.

Soonyoung smiled fondly, and it seems like he has to force the prince to bed any moment now.

“Nothing bad would ever come out of your mouth, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to leave a kudos and comments! thank you so much for reading, and have a nice day!


	48. i don't want you to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second prince is leaving, but somebody might've wanted to come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

“Your highness.”

Seokmin turned around and saw Minghao standing behind him with a small smile, holding a bundle of cloth.

It was early in the morning, the sun’s just starting to rise. Seokmin and another guard, guard Hwang, were doing the last packing before he went away.

The second prince is leaving today, and to be honest, half of the palace doesn’t want him to go. He was always loved by many, even though the prince himself doesn’t realize it.

As for Minghao, Seokmin was the first friend he made here, aside from Junhui, of course. The first one that approached him, introduced him to everybody else, and that’s actually how Minghao caught Jihoon’s eyes.

“Minghao!” Seokmin smiled brightly, before it became a puzzled expression, “I thought nobody’s allowed to see me off?”

Minghao shrugged, “I’m not here to see you off,” he lifted the thing he was holding, “the royal cook told me to give you this, she told me these are your favorite.”

Well, maybe he lied a little. He is here to see him off, with a side quest that is.

Hey, don’t get him wrong. He may look cold and distant but he’s not a jerk, he won’t let his friend leave just like that.

Seokmin gasps and takes the cloth, opening it. It shows a wooden box, inside it, five red bean cookies can be seen.

“Red bean cookies!” his eyes sparkled, “Can you tell mrs Baek I said thank you?”

Minghao nodded, “Of course.”

“Your highness,” someone called, “We’re done packing, we’ll check the horses one last time and then we’ll go.”

Seokmin smiled, “Okay guard Hwang, thank you.”

Minghao looked at the prince with a confused expression. He’s leaving. If he can be mean about it, the palace kicked him out, practically humiliating him by degrading his status as a prince.

So how does he still have that smile on his face?

The prince turned around, catching Minghao’s expression.

“What?” Seokmin asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You-” Minghao sighed and shook his head, “Nothing, how’s your head?”

“Except for the big bump that looks like an egg?” the prince replied, “I’m pretty sure it’s not life-threatening.”

“Hansol feels guilty.” Minghao said, “The royal cook actually told him to give you these, but he suddenly told me he had an upset stomach so he can’t go.”

Seokmin’s smile flattered from his face, “But I don’t blame him..?”

Minghao sighed, “Well, it is how it is.”

Before the latter could reply, something else caught Minghao’s eyes.

His eyes may be playing him, but he just saw a movement under the cloth on top of the boxes inside the carriages.

“What is it?” Seokmin asked, following the guard’s gaze that fell at the carriage holding his stuff.

“Did you by chance..” Minghao scrunched his eyes, “Bring a living thing with you?”

The prince gave a puzzled expression, “No..?”

“Huh.” Minghao exclaimed as he walked towards the carriage, lifting the white cloth draped over it.

“Huh.” he exclaimed again as he saw what- or who was occupying the place between the boxes.

“May I ask what exactly you are doing here, your highness?” he asked at the figure in front of him.

“..no?”

“Chan?” Seokmin suddenly shows up, “What- What are you doing here?”

The youngest prince, crouching between two boxes, gave a cheeky smile.

“I..” he finally opened his mouth, “I’m checking the boxes? We never know if it’s broken or wet or-”

Minghao lifted an eyebrow.

“Alright, alright, I was trying to go with hyung,” the youngest prince pouted, hugging his legs, “is that so wrong?”

Seokmin sighed, giving him a sad smile.

“Why would you want to go with me?” he asked softly, cleaning the white dusts that stayed on top of his younger brother’s hair from the cloth he hid under.

“I don’t know..” Chan mumbled, pulling his legs closer, “Maybe I just wanted to go..?”

“And why is that?” Seokmin asked again, his voice still soft.

It’s fascinating, really. To see that this young boy pouting and hugging his legs, trying to look as small as possible was the same boy that was about to go against an army of palace guards on his own.

“I-I don’t know..” Chan replied, his voice small. “Maybe I’m just overwhelmed by all this, maybe I don’t know what to do now.”

“Is it about yesterday?” Minghao asked, “About what his highness said?”

The prince let out a small disgruntled sound, “...maybe?”

Minghao sighed, “Your highness, your brother know what he’s doing-”

“I know, I know,” Chan stopped the older’s sentence, “But I just don’t know, okay? I haven’t even been in any royal meetings, I have no idea how those political thingy works, more than half of the council hates me-”

“I didn’t finish my sentence, your highness.” Minghao replied, unamused.

“Ah,” the prince exclaimed, “Sorry-”

Minghao gave another sigh, “Your brother knows what he’s doing.” he repeated, “He’s a logical person, you know that.”

“Every single thing that he’s going to do,” Minghao continued, “He already thought it all through, he knew where his actions would bring him, of the consequences that comes with it.”

“But he’s kinda different these days though,” Seokmin cut his sentence, making Minghao mildly annoyed, “These days he.. He seems like he’s following his heart more.”

“And I’m glad for him,” Minghao said, “But what I was trying to say was, your highness,”

He looked at the youngest prince straight in the eyes, “Your brother wouldn’t give the responsibility to you if he knows that you’re not capable of doing it.”

“He trusts you.” he continued, “He knows that you’re capable of this.”

“But what if I’m not?” Chan asked, his voice almost coming out as a whisper.

“Hey, we’ll all be here for you, okay?” Seokmin said with a reassuring voice, “Even though I’ll be miles away from you, that is.”

The youngest prince pouted, “I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to go either, Channie,” Seokmin replied with a sad smile.

“Your highness?” guard Hwang’s face pops out from the other side of the carriage, “We have to go.”

Minghao offered a hand to help the youngest prince down, and the younger took it.

And so they said their goodbyes, as the horses and the carriages got out of their sight, taking Seokmin with them.

“Can I go to your h-”

“No.”

Chan whined, “Come on.. I’ll help you paint or something-”

“I haven’t been painting,” Minghao replied, “couldn’t.”

The prince hummed, “Are you worried about Jun hyung?”

Worried? Minghao could say it’s an understatement.

Wen Junhui suddenly left without a word, no one knew until Minghao found a piece of paper on top of the older’s table, which only contains ‘duty is calling! i’m going back for a while!’ with a little smiley on the corner.

Is Minghao worried?

“He’s a grown man, he’ll be fine.” he answered the prince, “I don’t need to worry about him.”

Of course he’s damn worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a kudos and comments! have a nice day!


	49. i have a bad feeling about this..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's chan's first royal meeting! but an unpleasant news came..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a two updates worth of chapters but i felt weird cutting it into parts so-

“Do we have any lead on the missing crown, royal advisor Jeon?”

“We have come to a dead end, your majesty,” the royal advisor said, “But more investigation will be concluded after the general returns.”

“And when will he return?” another voice asked.

The whole room’s gaze fell on him, as it was an unfamiliar, yet a familiar voice.

The royal advisor’s face hardens, “For that, I have not received any information, your highness.”

The mentioned nodded his head and the meeting continued.

“Chan,” his brother whispered beside him, his voice coming out as a warning.

“What? I’m just asking?” he whispered back.

Jihoon sighed, “But don’t cut his majesty’s sentence next time.”

“He wasn’t talking?” Chan protested, but quickly got shushed by his brother.

Yes, this is officially (do not count the time he barged in furiously) the first royal meeting Chan has ever attended.

A week after the festival, the youngest prince’s days have been spent by being locked in his room. After getting exactly 30 wooden rod hits on his back (it still stings a bit, but he’s used to it), he really can’t do anything but lie down while the royal physician (sometimes Soonyoung) checks on his wounds from time to time.

Meanwhile his brother, who got lesser hits than him, was spent frequently visiting his father’s chambers, as the king and the royal advisor tried their best to make the prince take back his words.

But of course, Lee Jihoon wasn’t the eldest crown prince for nothing. He’s smart with his words and is not easily swayed.

And so, the king gave up.

Now officially becoming the next in line to the throne, the king has no choice but to include him in any royal activities, including the royal meetings.

The king actually looks like he got over it, with the fact that the royal crown is gone and he’s not dying anytime soon, he won’t really have to worry about him stepping down. Oh, and it’s his birthday in two days, that’s why the palace’s too busy preparing for the royal feast instead of investigating the stolen royal crown.

A special day where the whole palace is obligated to celebrate the king’s birthday, with big feasts, dancers, attractions, and a bunch of people licking the king’s feet for recognition.

Figuratively.

Oh and was it mentioned that even the whole palace army are obligated to celebrate the feast?

What could go wrong?

Three knocks were heard.

“Your majesty, forgive the intrusion,” the head eunuch’s voice was heard from outside, “A messenger from the South has requested for his presence, he said it is an urgent matter.”

The king glanced at the royal advisor and nodded.

“Let him in.” the royal advisor said.

The doors opened, revealing a middle-aged person with a short beard. His robes are simple, with some patches of dirt and grass, proof that he's been travelling for quite a while.

The messenger walked in and kneeled, “Your majesty, forgive this lowly servant for taking your time, but I am afraid I have an urgent message that the government of the South told me to give.”

“Crown prince Seokmin?” the royal advisor asked.

“No, sir,” the messenger replied, “this is what the message is about.”

“The crown prince has never arrived, your majesty,” he continued, “We were wondering if it has something to do with his majesty’s command?”

The room silenced.

Because clearly, no command has been made.

Seokmin never arrived, and it has been a week.

And no one knew.

Chan felt his breath hitch, and he could see his brother’s face going pale beside him.

“No, there was no command,” the royal advisor answered, “His highness should have arrived a few days ago.”

“Tell the South government that we will see into this matter, and will report as soon as we have the answers,” he continued, “Thank you for your time, you may leave.”

The messenger stood up and bowed before he left, the air in the room tense.

“Royal advisor Jeon,” the king called, “What are your takes on this matter?”

The royal advisor stood in front of the king and slightly bowed, before stating his statement.

“The first possibility would be an enemy attack, your majesty,” he said, “But his highness has three high ranking palace guards guarding him, so it is not likely to happen.”

“What?” Chan suddenly exclaimed, he doesn’t raise his voice but he’s clearly annoyed, “It’s not likely to happen? Wasn’t that exactly what happened to young master Hong and minister Wen?”

Hearing his son’s name, minister Hong suddenly seemed tense, but quickly fixed his composure.

“Chan,” Jihoon called with a low voice, “Don’t.”

The royal minister didn’t even bat an eye on the youngest prince, and continued his statement.

“The second possibility, I think is more believable.” he said, “His highness the second prince had never disagreed with his appointment.”

Chan clenched his fist, he knew where this was going.

“But we all knew he did not want to go,” the royal advisor continued, “The three guards appointed with him are close to him, including guard Hwang. It is not impossible to seek a small village where the palace officials won’t possibly find them.”

“Excuse me?” Chan exclaimed again, despite Jihoon trying his best to hold him back, “Are you saying that my brother ran away? My brother, Lee Seokmin?”

“Yes, your highness,” the royal advisor said with a little smirk on his face, “That is exactly what I meant.”

“That is indeed, a possibility.” the king suddenly said, stopping the conversation, “What do you advise we should do, royal advisor Jeon?”

“I personally advise his majesty to not think too deep into this matter,” the royal advisor said, “Knowing the second prince, he would show himself when the odds are no more in his favour, so a search party does not need to be sent.”

“Wha- Are you serious right now?!” The youngest prince stood beside the royal advisor, in front of the king, “Do you actually believe this bullshit?”

The room gasped, Lee Chan truly is the only one who dared to speak to the king like that.

They don’t know whether they should laugh or cry.

“It is the conclusion we have come to.” the king said, “Unless you can give another proper possibility.”

“Another possibility?” the youngest prince snapped, “Are you even listening to yourself now?”

“Chan.” his brother’s voice was heard, his tone warning.

“There is no other possibility other than an enemy attack,” Chan ignored his brother, “Isn’t that clear?”

“And how are you so sure about that, your highness?” the royal advisor asked, “We have no proof of this matter.”

“Do you have proof that my brother ran away?” Chan fought back, “Or are you just saying this so a search party won’t be sent?”

“You-!” the royal advisor exclaimed, raising his voice, “The disrespect!”

“Isn’t it true?” the youngest prince raised his voice too, “Why else would you-”

“Chan, stop.” 

“-insist that we should not-”

“Lee Chan, stop.”

“-send a search party for-”

“LEE JUNG CHAN.”

The room immediately went silent, all eyes on the eldest crown prince.

Even Chan himself finally shut his mouth, looking at his brother with a puzzled look but quickly walked towards him, standing beside him without another word.

His brother called his full name, not just his court name.

A name that was given by the queen but was rarely used, even only a few palace members knew that name.

The moment he heard that name, he knew his brother wasn’t playing around.

And so, the meeting continued without another mention of the issue.

It was as if the messenger had never come.

After the meeting was done, the king went outside, followed by all of the court members.

The two princes stayed behind.

When the doors finally closed, Chan didn’t dare to say anything.

He could fight the king without a single sign of fear, escape palace guards, roam the city and sleep in the streets for days, facing unknown animals that roam in the forest.

But he couldn’t even dare to look at his brother in the eyes.

As Seokmin once said, if you want to survive inside the palace grounds, then there are two persons that you should never anger.

First, the head of the palace guards.

Second, the eldest crown prince.

Chan was reciting his apology for the second time in his head when he felt the older standing right in front of him.

“Stand up straight.” he heard his brother say.

He closed his eyes and lifted his face, “Hyung I’m v-”

His brother flicked his forehead.

“Ack-” he exclaimed, finally opening his eyes.

Jihoon sighed, “I swear that temper of yours will be the death of you.”

“You’re not going to lecture me?” he pouted, rubbing his forehead.

His brother lifted an eyebrow, “Do you want to be lectured?”

“No!” Chan exclaimed, a little too fast. Realizing that he cleared his throat, “I mean- no thank you.”

Jihoon gave another sigh, “Listen to me, alright?”

Chan cringed, ‘ah, so he’s going to give me a lecture anyway..’ he thought in his head.

“I’m very glad that you’re unafraid to call out injustice and even evaluate the king's words,” Jihoon started, “and for that, I’m very proud of you.”

Hearing that, Chan felt his lips tug upwards.

“But,”

He frowned.

“You won’t get anything with that temper of yours,” Jihoon said, “You need to know how to state your opinion properly.”

“I’m also worried about Seokmin, in case you forgot, he’s my younger brother too, ” he continued, “And I will not let the royal advisor not send any search parties for him.”

Jihoon sighed, “Come with me to the king’s chamber this evening.”

Chan seemed startled, “A-Am I allowed to?”

His brother gave a small smile, “You’re the future king, of course you are.”

It’s the king’s birthday.

Chan rolled around in his mattress, not having any desire to change into the royal clothes that had been prepared for him.

Yesterday, he followed his brother to the king’s chambers. He had always known that his brother is intelligent, and is sharp with his words. But at that moment, he truly saw with his own eyes how strong words can be, and how his brother uses it to his advantage.

At the end of the day, his brother even shut the royal advisor’s mouth with his answers, making the king reconsider his decision.

A search party will be sent after the royal feast.

Seungcheol himself just came back this morning.

Being locked up in his own room, Chan never had the chance to ask how the search party for Jisoo went.

Sighing, he stood up and walked towards the door that leads to the balcony.

It was locked, of course, with a golden padlock even.

Because the palace servants knew he always ran away from the balcony.

From behind the doors, he can see shadows running around. 

The palace was bustling this whole week. Eunuchs, palace servants, court ladies, cooks, even guards were all over the place from early in the morning until late at night.

Chan swore in his heart when he becomes king, he won’t do meaningless feasts like this.

“Your highness?” eunuch Ha’s voice was heard from outside of his door, “the royal advisor told me to tell you that you have to be ready soon.”

The prince sighed, “Alright, thank eunuch Ha.”

The prince stood up and wore his robes, dreading the evening to come.

For some reason, he has a really bad feeling about today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update: well.. you know..  
> and that's the end of today's bunch of chapters, thank you so much for reading! don't forget to leave a kudos or comment!


	50. when bad feelings came true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan knew something was going to happen tonight, and it all started with an arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few intense chapters ahead! enjoy!

Night comes when the feast almost comes to an end. 

Dancers have already retreated to their changing rooms, plates and cutleries already cleaned away. 

Now, in front of the royal hall, lanterns hung brightly as the people kneeled in front of the king, sitting on his throne.

On his right stood the head guard, and on his left stood the royal advisor. Beside Seungcheol, sat the two crown princes and the private guard.

All that’s left for the event now is the king’s speech.

As the king stood up to prepare himself, Chan rolled his eyes in annoyance. He just wants this day to end, he can’t help the jittery feeling he’s been feeling the whole feast.

Jihoon noticed this too, and asked him multiple times if he wasn’t feeling well. 

He just shrugged it off and said it was nothing.

But when the king stood up, he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

“Hyung, watch o-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he saw a swift shadow pass the king’s face, landing on the wooden pole right beside his cheek.

It was an arrow.

The king’s face went pale as paper, as Seungcheol quickly stood in front of him, scanning the surroundings.

The air suddenly went tense, Chan wanted to run towards Seungcheol but his hand was held by Minghao.

“Your highness, don’t act rashly.” he said, his eyes never leaving the darkness outside the palace grounds.

“Hansol, bring your troops and check outside.” Seungcheol commanded.

Hansol hurriedly stood before Seungcheol. He was about to bow when his eyes suddenly widened.

“Behind you!” he shouted.

Seungcheol swiftly turned around, swinging his sword, but he was too late.

Another sword was already dangerously close to the king’’s neck.

And the one who held it was, the royal advisor.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Seungcheol said angrily, pointing his sword towards the royal advisor. The king didn’t dare to say anything, and only stood there like a rock statue.

“Put down your sword, general Choi,” the royal advisor said darkly, “Or you know what happens.”

Seungcheol gritted his teeth and put the sword down slowly, then putting it back to its sheath.

The royal advisor’s expression was unchanging, he looked forward and tilted his head a bit, signing something.

Seungcheol didn’t need to turn around to know what's happening, as he heard feets shuffling.

There were rats inside the palace, and turns out, more than half of them are hiding inside the royal guards, right under his nose.

The ‘royal guards’ seized all the weapons from the other royal guards, including Seungcheol’s.

No one dared to speak or do anything, as long as the king still had a sword at his neck.

After a few seconds that feels like hours, Seungcheol finally opened his mouth.

“So, what do you want?” he said to the royal advisor.

The royal advisor looked at him and gave a small smirk, “He will tell you.”

As he said that, Seungcheol could hear footsteps coming from the side.

Somebody emerged from the darkness, and walked past him as if he was nothing.

“...Jeonghan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that's not really surprising is it? we all saw it coming since like,, the third chapter or smth,, but do pretend to be surprised! thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


	51. the three little bears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about a kid who hid in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // violence, murder, death, blood  
> a quite heavy chapter here.. please enjoy!

A little boy sat on the ground, playing with the flowers in his garden.

He had always loved flowers, even though he got teased a lot for it.

Oh, and rain. He had always loved the rain.

He was still busy with his flower when he saw something on the corner of his eyes, darting towards him.

“Father!” he stood up excitedly with a huge smile on his face, but flattered once he saw his father’s face.

His father’s face was pale, his eyes shaking. When he saw his son, he tried his best to give a smile, but the boy knew something was wrong.

Suddenly, the boy was picked up from the ground by his father, and quickly brought inside the building behind him, the infirmary.

“Father?” he called as his father locked both the back and front doors, “Is there something wrong?”

Then, he noticed something amissed.

“Where’s mother?”

He felt his father freeze, holding him tighter.

“Your-your mother is still at work,” his father’s voice trembled, “It’ll be fine, it’ll be fine.”

His mother is the palace’s royal shaman, though he doesn’t really know what that means, or what she does. This morning, his mother left with the promise that she’ll cook him chicken stew tonight, but his mother has to go to the palace first to meet the king and the youngest crown prince.

Having to meet the king and the prince, his mother must have an awesome job, right?

But why isn’t she back yet?

Suddenly, his father opened the door to the wooden closet at the corner of the room, where they usually keep pillows and mattresses.

Because today is the cleaning schedule, it was quite empty, only two white mattresses lay inside the closet.

His father laid the mattress to cover the bottom of the closet, and his father sat him on top of it.

The boy doesn’t know what’s happening, but he could feel something was wrong.

“Father, is something wrong?” he asked again as his father paced around the room, closing the window curtains and taking something from the small drawer under the desk filled with herbs and antidotes.

Then, his father walked back to him, putting something beside him.

“Your mother and I bought this for your birthday,” he said, “But I’m afraid I have to give it to you now.”

The boy saw the thing his father gave him, it was an empty book, the paper still new and untouched.

“Why don’t you just give it to me on my birthday?” the boy gave a puzzled face, “What would I get on my birthday then?”

His father chuckled weakly as he ruffled his son’s hair, not answering the boy’s question.

“Jeonghan, listen to me, okay?” his father said, crouching a bit so he could see his son’s face clearly, “No matter what happens, you must promise me this.”

The little boy, Jeonghan, gulped and nodded.

“What was that song you liked?” his father asked, “The one your mother teached you a few days ago and you couldn’t stop singing it?”

“The three bears?” Jeonghan answered excitedly.

His father chuckled, “Exactly.”

“Later, I will close these doors,” his father said, “And I want you to close your eyes, cover your ears with your hands, and sing the three bears in your head, okay?”

Jeonghan gave a puzzled look, but he nodded.

His father smiled, “Good, remember, whatever you hear, do not take your hands off, do not open your eyes, and never open the door, got it?”

Jeonghan nodded for the second time.

His father cupped his face in his hands, and he didn’t understand at that time, why his father’s eyes were wet.

“Your mother and I are very proud of you,” his father said, his voice trembling, “Ah, can I ask you one more thing?”

Jeonghan nodded.

At this moment, his father already had tears streaming down his face, “Please grow up to be a good person, okay?”

Jeonghan gave a puzzled look, “Father, why are you crying?”

Suddenly, they can hear footsteps getting closer, their steps heavy and fast.

“Jeonghan, do you promise me?” his father asked hurriedly.

Jeonghan didn’t understand, but he nodded anyway, “I promise.”

His father gave a sad smile, “Good.”

A loud knock was heard from the front door.

“Remember what I said earlier?” his father whispered hurriedly, “Do that now.”

Jeonghan nodded once again, and proceeded to put his hands on his ears, and closed his eyes.

“Physician Yoon, open up,” a heavy voice came from the door, “We know you’re in there.”

Jeonghan felt a kiss on his forehead. It was warm, fond, hurried, but it was different than the ones his parents always gave him.

For some reason, this one felt like the last.

“I love you, my boy.” was the last thing his father whispered before darkness engulfed him, as the doors finally close, only leaving a really tiny space for him to breathe.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise, it seemed like somebody broke the front door’s lock.

He heard some shouting noises, but he remembered his father's command.

So, he shut his eyes tighter, held his ears tighter, and began singing his favorite song. But instead of singing it in his head, he whispered very very quietly, only he himself can hear it, it’s almost as if he’s just breathing.

_ Kom se ma-ri-ga, han chi-be-i-so, _

_ (there are three bears in a house,) _

He heard more and more shouting, his father’s, and it seems like more than one person was against him.

_ Appa gom, omma gom, ae-gi gom, _

_ (father bear, mommy bear, baby bear,) _

He heard something being unsheathed, something like a sword, but his father doesn’t have a sword?

_ Appa gommun dung-dung hae, _

_ (father bear is fatty,) _

A few things were thrown, and a lot broke, his mother doesn’t like it when they make a mess in the infirmary, will she be angry later?

_ Omma gommun nal-shi-nae _

_ (mommy bear is slim) _

He heard a sharp sound, a sword was being swung.

And a thud.

Thud, thud, thud, it sounds like something was rolling.

And another thud, this time, heavier.

He felt himself shaking.

_ Ae-gi gommun no-mu-gwi-yeo-wo _

_ (baby bear is too cute,) _

A man’s voice, like he was commanding something. And in an instant, something was being dragged.

_ Eeshuk eeshuk, _

_ (shrug, shrug,) _

The door closed.

Silence.

The song wasn’t finished yet, but for some reason, he doesn’t want to continue it.

As he sat longer inside the closet, the more he can feel his body getting tired.

After what felt like hours, he heard the doors opened again, this time, it was rushed, and he can also feel hurried footsteps coming inside.

Suddenly, even though he has his eyes closed, he can feel brightness coming towards him.

Somebody opened the closet door.

“Jeonghan?” somebody called, “Jeonghan, it’s me.”

He knew that voice, it was the voice of his father’s apprentice, and he likes to call him uncle Han.

“Jeonghan, your father gave me a letter,” he said, “He said to tell you to open your eyes.”

Jeonghan opened his eyes slowly, squinting as he had to get used to the light.

But it was not that bright, it was already even dark outside.

The first thing he saw was the latter’s face, etched with worry and sweating, it seems like he ran here fast.

The second thing he noticed was, there was a smudge of dark red at the floor.

No, not a smudge.

It’s almost like a dried pool, and it goes all the way from the middle of the room to the front door’s step.

“Jeonghan, look at me,” the older man walked in his gaze, preventing him from seeing anymore of the red trail, “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

Yoon Jeonghan may be a little boy, but he has followed his father to work almost every day, healing almost everybody in the palace.

He knew the smell of blood.

So instead of answering the older’s question, he looked at his uncle with wide, glassy eyes.

“Where are mother and father?”

His uncle seemed stunned, and didn’t know what to say.

“They won’t come back, won’t they?”

The older seemed to realize that this kid knows. 

He understands.

So the apprentice nodded, “No, they won’t.”

“Did the bad guys get them?” the boy asked. He only knows about ‘bad guys’ from the stories his mother used to tell him before he went to sleep, and how the ‘good guys’ always punishes them.

His uncle nodded, “That’s right.”

“Then, shouldn’t they be punished?” Jeonghan asked.

“Do you want to punish them?” the older asked.

Jeonghan nodded.

The latter gave an unreadable expression, then stretched his hand towards Jeonghan.

“Then, follow me.”

Yoon Jeonghan was five years old when he took the hand.

He never finished the song.

_ “Oh! You can be the papa bear!” Jeonghan said, as he walked backwards, “And Jisoo could be the baby bear!” _

_ Seungcheol snorted, “What are you, then?” _

_ “Me?” Jeonghan replied, turning around so the other two can only see his back,  _

_ “I’m the little kid that hid in the closet.” _

Yoon Jeonghan walked down the path towards the entrance, passing the knowing and unknowing stares.

He arrived in front of the palace entrance, a big wooden gate with a big plank of wood as it’s lock.

The two guards that were guarding it quickly pulled out the plank, opening the lock.

Seungcheol felt like he wanted to curse himself. Yesterday, those two were the ones that came to him and volunteered to guard the gates. 

Even the small details like those, it was all perfectly planned.

The physician opened the gates, revealing an aged man, with white robes and a clean, hard face.

The one behind all of these, was,

“Former royal physician Han?” the king trembled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the korean lyrics so you'll kinda get the feeling more- i don't know if that helps but.. yeah..  
> so! if you're confused, the royal shaman that read Chan's propecy is indeed, Jeonghan's mother. And we all knew what happened to her and her husband. Jihoon also mentioned once that rumours have it that they left a child, and that child was indeed, Jeonghan. Also the kid who hid in the closet scene in the 95z was just foreshadowing to make it more- intense?  
> Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know in the comments! Kudos and comments are very very appreciated, you guys always makes my day with those!  
> Thank you so much for reading and, have a nice day!


	52. picking sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> between the king and the country, two brothers have to choose their sides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // violence, blood

The man stepped in, and as Jeonghan closed the gates, those who stood under him, bowed to him.

This man is, with no doubt, the leader of the rebellion.

And the rebellion is happening, right now.

The man walked slowly towards the king, taking his time, as if he’s mocking the one in throne.

When he arrived in front of the king, he fake bowed with a calm, cold face.

“How are you, your majesty?” he said with a calm smile.

The king gulped, “What do you want?”

“Nothing much,” Leader Han said, “Just your throne, and your crown.”

“YOU-” the king wanted to lash out, but then remembered the sharp steel still lingering too close on his neck. So he calmed himself and took a deep, ragged breath, “And why do you think you deserve my throne?”

“Because I can give the people what they want,” the latter answered, “And what they need.”

“By sending them to their deaths?”

“Aren’t you already doing that now?” he gave a tilted smile, making those who saw it shiver, “At least now, you will suffer the same fate as them.”

The king froze, heavy beads of sweats already pouring down his face. It’s a miserable sight, really. Where the king should be the person the people trust, where he should be brave in front of his people, now pale as a sheet of paper, helpless with a sword on his neck.

Everyone could see, that he was scared for his life, and nothing more.

“I-It’s useless!” the king stuttered, “The royal crown is now gone, so even if you kill me, you can’t have it!”

The leader smiled calmly, “And you think we don’t know about that?”

The king widened his eyes, “What do you-”

“Who do you think stole it?” he asked, “Some random villager who wanted to pawn it? Your majesty, they don’t even know where it’s placed.”

“You see now, your majesty?” Leader Han said, “It’s useless to defend yourself now.”

Seeing no response from the king, the former physician sighed.

“Let me offer you something then, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“The easy way, you give me the throne, and your power, and then I will spare your life.”

“The hard way,” the man’s face darkens, “We’ll kill you right here, right now.”

The air was so tense and quiet, that even a drop of a feather could be heard by all.

Seungcheol, by where he’s standing can clearly hear the king’s trembling breath. He’s old, and sick, and clearly is not in his right mind. But as much as Seungcheol wanted to do something, he couldn't.

Because first, the sword in front of the king’s neck was too close, too dangerous.

And second...

His gaze dropped at the person behind the former physician, Yoon Jeonghan.

“What do you say, your majesty?” the former physician said, “We don’t have all night.”

The royal advisor pressed harder into his neck, and Seungcheol’s breath hitch when he saw a streak of red.

“P-PREPOSTEROUS!” the king panicked, “J-JUST DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!”

If the youngest prince was here, he’d absolutely curse the king for being a coward, Seungcheol thought in his head.

As he thought that, he suddenly remembered something. 

The princes!

He quickly snapped his head towards the seat that was occupied by the princes.

Seungcheol doesn’t know if he should feel glad or scared.

Because it was empty.

“Alright then,” a calm was heard, snapping Seungcheol out from his thoughts, “Please do get out of my throne.”

The king was forced to stand and walk to the side, as the rebellion leader walked closer towards the throne.

As he arrived in front of it, he gave it a little look.

“You, and your descendants, will never be worthy of this seat.” he said.

Then he looked at the hat the king was wearing. It was different from the others, of course. It’s almost the same as eunuch’s hats but a significant difference was, the two wings on top of it.

He snatched it as if it was nothing, and wore it onto his own.

With an unreadable smile, he sat at the throne.

He let out a satisfied sigh, then, he chuckled, which erupted into laughter, getting louder and louder.

It was uncomfortable, inappropriate, and he looked even more crazier than the king.

Seungcheol can’t help but grits his teeth.

Suddenly, he stopped, his face growing cold.

“General, take him away.”

Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows in discomfort, is the leader that shameless to order him around?

But then it hits him.

That shameless person is the king now.

And Seungcheol was bound to do his commands.

So he clenched his fist and bowed, “Yes, your majesty.”

“I believe the feast is over,” Leader Han said, looking at the royal advisor.

The royal advisor seemed to understand, throwing the king onto Seungcheol.

“Guards, escort everybody to their quarters, and lock them up until future commands.” he said.

Seeing their leader doing the same, those guards that were seized got their weapons back, and did what they were told to do.

Except one.

“I won’t.”

Seungcheol, who was escorting the (former) king looked around at the source of the voice, and immediately cursed under his breath.

It was his brother.

Hansol threw his sword to the ground, resulting in a loud clang.

“Hansol, stand down.” Seungcheol warned.

“No,” his younger brother answered, “I will never serve a king like him.” he said coldly, his eyes piercing through the leader.

“Hansol!” Seungcheol gritted his teeth, “Your duty is to the king!”

“MY DUTY,” Hansol raised his voice, making everyone at the place startled, even Seungcheol himself did not expect this, “IS TO MY COUNTRY.”

“And my country does not need someone like you leading them.” he sneered.

Leader Han gripped his throne, but despite that, his expression was still calm and collected.

Without a change of tone, he opened his mouth.

“Kill him.”

Seungcheol was more than ready to throw himself toward his brother, not caring for the (former) king that was in his hands. But he could even react, another voice rang out.

“Stop.”

Hearing that, the leader held his hand up, signing the guards to stop, and they stopped.

It was Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan walked towards the boy, circling him with his hands never leaving his back.

“What a beautiful sight,” he said with an unreadable tone, “A loyal guard, braving himself to speak out.”

“People like you must have huge, honorable dreams,” he continued, “Of dying like a hero for your country, being written in the history books as the guard who stands up for what’s right.”

“Well let me ask you something, Hansol,” he stopped in front of the younger, “Do you even know what’s right and what’s wrong, now?”

“Can you truly tell me, which is white, and which is black?”

Hansol didn’t answer but his posture was tense, his eyebrows scrunching in discomfort.

Jeonghan chuckled and looked around, “Anyone wants to join him?”

Seeing nobody react, Jeonghan frowned.

“No one? Really? Don’t all of you want to follow in his footsteps?” he asked, “You’ll be written in history books, your wife and your grandchildren will praise you day and night, don’t you want that?”

“Shut it, Yoon Jeonghan.” Hansol snapped, “Does it even matter if people will remember me or not? Why the hell would I want to be in those boring-ass books?”

“But you know what?” he continued, his voice not even a bit trembling, and his face showed no signs of fear, “At least I won’t be written as a stupid, power hungry king, who got his position by swinging his sword, and betraying his own country.”

Suddenly, another clang was heard.

Then, another, and another, and another.

The other guards started throwing their swords, a sign that they would join Hansol.

Hansol gazed at Jeonghan’s face, which oddly looked satisfied. His eyes darted on every person who threw their sword, as if he’s counting them.

After there’s no more that would join, the air became quiet once again.

“Confine them.” Jeonghan commanded, and the other ‘guards’ quickly gripped and their (former) comrades, bringing them away.

When one came to bring Hansol, Jeonghan stopped him.

“Wait,” he said, “Bring him to a separate confinement, make sure there’s only him alone.”

The guard bowed and took Hansol away.

Jeonghan turned around to the leader, still sitting on his throne.

The older didn’t question his commands, and just gave him an unreadable look.

Of course he won’t.

If there was one person the former physician believed the most, it’s Yoon Jeonghan.

His right hand man.

“I’ve checked it thoroughly, not counting young master Hong, minister Wen, and second prince Lee, there are five palace members who are not in the palace right now.”

“And who are they?”

“The eldest and the youngest crown prince Lee, eunuch Kwon, eunuch Kim, and private guard Xu.”   
“When did they run away?”

“Probably somewhere between last night’s events, your majesty.”

Leader Han nodded.

“And the crown?” he asked, “Did you find it?”

“Yes, your majesty,” Jeonghan answered, “It seems to be on their hands.”

“Then bring it to me.” his uncle said.

“Give me two days, your majesty.”

His uncle nodded.

“Dismissed.”

Jeonghan bowed, and walked outside the royal court, where his uncle is seated at his new throne.

Yes, the rebellion might’ve succeeded in taking over the throne last night, but there’s one thing they’re still missing to do a proper royal coronation to the new king.

The royal crown.

They don’t have the royal crown, they never did.

Things didn’t go as planned, so they had to make it work. They decided to still go with their first plan to take over the throne, without waiting for the crown.

Thankfully, the king is quite gullible and believed the lies they sprouted yesterday.

His track stopped when he saw a familiar eunuch standing in front of the kitchens, his face tense.

“Eunuch Boo,” Jeonghan called, “Can you do me a favour?”

The eunuch bowed, “Of course, physician Yoon.” he answered flatly, without any hint of cheerfulness that he usually has, his gaze firmly on the ground.

“Please bring some food and drink to guard Choi’s private confinement,” Jeonghan said, “and stay with him until he finished his food.”

The eunuch bowed and walked inside the kitchen without saying anything.

Without waiting for the latter, Jeonghan walked away.

He had somewhere else he had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all... *inhales*  
> THANK YOU FOR OVER 100 KUDOS AND 2000 HITS?????? ((I'M USING MY LAPTOP I CAN'T USE EMOJI BUT IF I CAN I'LL USE TEN CRYING EMOJIS AND PROBABLY A THOUSAND HEART EMOJIS))  
> Thank you so so so so much words can't even describe how thankful I am to all of you. I honestly started this fic with thinking that no one would read it ((bcs i barely got any interactions when i posted it on twitter)) and this is so beyond my expectation *cries*  
> Every and each one of your comments makes me smile even when i'm at my worst. It's a routine now to wake up and check my email whether there's new comments or kudos.  
> So thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
> Wherever you all are, I wish your life to be filled by happiness and love.  
> Again, thank you! I hope you like this update!


	53. or do you have none to begin with?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air got even more tense when a runaway was caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // violence, blood, spitting, mentions of execution, mentions of burning.

It was early in the evening when Jeonghan got summoned back to the royal court.

But this time, it wasn’t just him and his uncle.

Royal advisor Jeon and his son stood at the left side of the throne, as on two sides in front of the throne, stood ministers who had always joined the rebellion (which is almost half of them), and those who were just scared (which is the other half).

Jeonghan had to hold back a scoff at those miserable faces.

He quickly took his place on the right side of the throne.

Leader Han was about to say something when a voice from the other side of the door.

“Your majesty, pardon the interruption,” Jeonghan recognized Seungcheol’s voice, “May this servant come in?”

The royal advisor looked at the leader Han, and the new king nodded.

“Open the doors.” the royal advisor said to the two guards stationed at the door.

They bowed and opened the door, revealing the general in his usual attire, his face hard.

He walked and stopped a few steps in front of the throne, and bowed.

“Forgive my interruption, your majesty,” he repeated, “But this servant has a certain matter that might interest you.”

Leader Han’s face showed no signs of surprise, “Speak.”

“Your servant has sent troops to patrol the city,” Seungcheol started, “And just now, they managed to arrest someone.”

“And who is that someone?” Jeonghan asked, pretending to not see the little flinch from the general when he heard his voice.

Because his voice is so cold now, so distant. 

And the general had never seen this side of him.

Or, to be precise, Jeonghan had never wanted to show this side of him, before.

There was a beat of silence before Seungcheol answered,

“It was the youngest crown prince.”

The whole room held their breath, as the former physician’s face finally showed signs of interest.

“Bring him in.” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol bowed and walked outside. Then, he came in with a young man in hand, ropes binding his hand and a sack over his head.

As they stopped in front of the throne, he was forced to kneel.

Seungcheol snatched the sack off his head, and it was indeed, the youngest crown prince.

His face was clearly beaten, remnants of blood still visible on his temple. His face was hard, stern, and definitely not happy.

Leader Han looked at the royal advisor, and the latter quickly understood.

“Well, well,” the royal advisor walked away from his spot, “What do we have here?”

He crouched down in front of the prince, lifting the prince’s head to face his, “This is the one who wanted to become king?”

“How was the trip, your highness?”

The next that happened was really unexpected.

The prince spat on his face.

The royal advisor was undoubtedly enraged.

Filled with shock and rage, he lifted a foot, stepping on the prince’s head, sending it down to the ground.

A few gasps were heard, but no one dared to speak.

Even Jeonghan himself clenched his fist, and he didn't need to see Wonwoo’s expression on the other side, he already knew.

He saw Seungcheol’s hand shook, looking away as he clearly cannot stand the sight. But then, Jeonghan realized the hand was holding a big satchel, that doesn’t seem to be his.

“What’s that, general?” he asked.

This question seemed to distract the royal advisor’s focus, as his foot didn’t press as hard anymore.

“This was with him when he was caught,” Seungcheol answered. He threw it and it landed right in front of Jeonghan with a sharp noise.

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows and crouched to take the satchel.

“Be careful.” Seungcheol said, “It might be a trap.”

The physician ignored him and opened the satchel right away.  
Jeonghan’s eyes widened as he reached inside the satchel.   
The whole room held their breath as Jeonghan showed the leader what was inside the satchel.

It was the royal crown.  
Jeonghan looked at the shining, golden crown on his hand, the shape intricate and unique. 

Seeing that, the royal advisor finally got his foot of the prince’s head, and walked towards Jeonghan.

The younger quickly gave him the crown, as the older examined it.

His smile grew wider and wider, as he inspected the crown.

“It is indeed, the royal crown, your majesty.” he said to his leader who’s still calmly sitting on his throne.

The king nodded, satisfaction drawn on his calm face, taking the crown himself.

Then, with a swat of his hand, he commanded everyone to leave the room.

Everyone except the prince, the royal advisor, Wonwoo, and Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan,” Leader Han finally opened his mouth, “Prepare an execution for the prince.”

The prince’s face snapped up, but he stayed quiet.  
From the corner of his eyes, Jeonghan could see Wonwoo’s body stiffen, with daggers shooting out of his eyes, his fist clenched.

“Your majesty, may I suggest something?” Jeonghan said, stepping in front of the prince.

“Go ahead.” Leader Han said.

“We know that the runaways won’t sit still,” he started, “They will definitely try to do anything to stop us.”

“And if they reached the people and spread rumours,” he continued, “your majesty won’t have the people’s support.”

“We need to catch them, all of them.” he said, “And with the youngest prince caught, I don’t think the guard’s patrol would bring any luck.”

“So, your majesty, I’m suggesting that instead of us searching for them,” Jeonghan looked at the leader straight in the eye, “We bring them to us.”

Leader Han seemed intrigued, “And how would we do that?”

Jeonghan inhaled a breath,

“A public execution.”

A beat of silence.

The whole room widened their eyes, leader Han’s cold expression finally gave a little smile.

“Explain.” Leader Han said, leaning forward a bit.

“We’ll do the execution at the city hall,” Jeonghan replied, “With that alone, there’s no way that the runaways would stay still.”

“...leave them alone.” a snarl came behind him.

“With that opportunity, we’ll deploy guards to act fast the moment they do something,” Jeonghan continued, ignoring the younger, “They’ll fall right into our trap.”

“Yoon Jeonghan this is madness!” a voice came, but not from the prince.

It was from Jeon Wonwoo.

“Are you even using your head?” he raised his voice, “Execution itself is madness, let alone public execution!”

“Are you questioning his majesty’s orders, Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked.

“Are you not?” Wonwoo stepped forward, grabbing Jeonghan’s collar, forcing the older to lift his head to look at him.

“You fool! Stop!” his father exclaimed, his voice stern and wary.

“And why should I question it?” Jeonghan replied, not backing down, “the youngest prince’s status is a criminal now, all of them are.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Wonwoo asked, his voice ragged and harsh, but it was almost a whisper, “Or am I asking the wrong question?”

“Jeon Wonwoo, come back here right now!” his father’s agitated voice can be heard.

“YOON JEONGHAN!” for the first time in his life, Jeonghan heard Wonwoo shout, “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR HEART?”

He gripped harder, “Or do you never have one to begin with?”

Jeonghan looked at the younger with a calm expression, “Compassion is weakness.”

Wonwoo clenched his jaw, his grip even tighter and Jeonghan could see veins popping out of his neck.

Then, the younger inhaled a deep breath and let go of his grip, making Jeonghan stumble.

“I’m not doing this anymore.” he said, striding towards the door.

“Jeon Wonwoo what are you doing?!” his father’s face red, his eyes bulging, “Come back here right now!”

But his son was too deep in anger to hear him.

Wonwoo opened the door, stepped outside, and closed it with a slam without even turning back once.

“Jeonghan.” the leader called him, and Jeonghan quickly bowed towards him.

“Yes, your majesty?”

“Deal with him.”

Hearing that, Jeonghan’s body tensed, “Your majesty?” he lifted his head.

“Send a troop to burn him down.” the leader said, his eyes not leaving the crown, “Now.”

Jeonghan bowed again, “Yes, your majesty.”

Then, without glancing another look, he rushed outside.

That night, there was a big fire in the Jeon-family’s quarters. 

The young master’s quarters were burnt down and left burning the entire night, along with the owner.

But oddly, the guards saw three figures running out of the palace’s grounds. They even chased them, and shot an arrow that barely missed.

No one knew who they were.

Jeonghan walked towards his infirmary, his skin sweaty and ashes can be starkly seen on his white robes.

He doesn’t know what time this is, didn’t have any time to count. But it was very late in the night, maybe very early in the morning, but the sky’s still pitch black, no stars can be seen.

When he arrived in front of the front door, he stopped. 

He looked at the set of keys dangling in it’s socket, dangerously left outside. He pulled it out with an odd expression, and walked inside.

He closed the doors and put the keys on the table and sighed. But before he could do anything, his door was opened again.

He looked at the late night (or early morning) visitor, and as soon as he recognized him, he bowed.

“Your majesty.”

“It’s just the two of us, Jeonghan,” the older said, “No need for formalities.”

Jeonghan straightened up and gave a small nod instead, “Uncle.”

His uncle replied with the same gesture.

“What brings you here, uncle?” Jeonghan asked.

“We’re a step closer to our victory, Jeonghan.” his uncle answered, “A step closer to finally get the revenge your parents deserve.”

Jeonghan stood still, not giving any replies.

“So why are you unhappy?”

Jeonghan flinched, “What makes you say that, uncle?” he asked.

“I raised you ever since you were five, Jeonghan.” his uncle said, “I know your face.”

“I-” Jeonghan was about to answer, when he heard a little creak beside his leg.  
On instinct, he kicked the cabinet door beside his leg, his face unchanging, still looking straight at the older.

“I just.. didn’t think we would have to get rid of one of our own..” he answered, as if nothing happened.

His uncle sighed, “He’s not one of us, Jeonghan.” he said, “He already strayed.”

“Because he had compassion?”

The older nodded, “And that made him weak. Do you understand now?”

Jeonghan looked down, “I understood long ago, uncle.”

“Good.” his uncle said, turning around, “Take a rest.” he said before he stepped out of the door.

With that, Jeonghan was left alone in the infirmary, with a shadow beside his foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post (2) long (i think??) chapters for today's update, because I couldn't really find where I can cut them so I just threw them all.  
> It's getting very intense, but spoiler alert: next chapter would be even more intense (there's a swordfight!!)  
> Again, thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Have a nice day!


	54. a wooden contraption and a sword fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the public execution shouldn't involve this much fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // mentions of death execution by hanging, sword fight, violence, blood, (possible) death, fire

“Why is this placed here?”

“Doesn’t it look like those things you use to hang prisoners?”

“Didn’t you hear? There’s going to be a public execution today!”

“A public execution?! Who’s going to be executed?!”

“They said it’s an important person!”

“It can’t be some minister, right?”

It was early in the morning, the sun was just barely up, and the villagers were just starting their day.

In the middle of the city hall, stood a big, wooden platform. It’s big enough for someone to come in and out from the under, and for at least three people to stand on top. At the middle, stood a tall pillar that curved at the top, with a rope, tied and looped at the bottom, swaying as the wind blew. Under the rope, a trap door can be seen. It can be operated by a lever, if pulled by the one under it.

It’s a simple construction, really, often used to hang prisoners. To put it simply, put the prisoner’s head inside the loop, make sure they stand right on top of the trap door, and pull the lever.

It’s cruel, yes. But this method was often used because it’s not as messy as merely beheading them with a sword.

But, it was very uncommon to do it publicly, which is why the villagers are very interested.

How much crime did this prisoner do, to be hanged in front of hundreds of people?

Suddenly, the horns were heard, making the crowd quiet.

It was different from the horn they heard at the night of the festival, this time, the horn sounded grim, as if they didn’t want to be blown.

Without long, a prisoner was dragged by a palace guard. He had a sack covering his head, which already had spots of dark red on it. But despite that, he stands straight, unafraid.

The guard quickly pushed him to stand right on top of the trap door, took the rope, and inserted the loop right through his head. 

When the rope rested firmly on his neck, the sack was pulled open.

“Isn’t that-” a gasp was heard, “young master Lee?!”

It was the old man who owned the dalgona stand.

Hearing that, all eyes fell on the youngest prince. Then, more gasps were heard.

“Young master Lee?!”

“He’s right! It’s Lee!”

“Wait- isn’t he the youngest crown prince?!”

“You’re right! Did he do something bad?”

“Didn’t you hear, they said the palace was under attack yesterday!”

“For real?! Then- then are the rebels executing the palace officials?!”

“SILENCE.” a heavy voice rang out, and another person climbed up the platform.

“Y-You were the one that destroyed my stall!” The dalgona stall owner pointed his finger at the royal advisor.

“Didn’t I say silence?” the royal advisor said, “Or do you want-”

“Don’t be silent.” another voice said, and this time, it came from the youngest prince. 

His face was cold, but his eyes told a different story. 

As if a fire was lit inside it, his big, brown pupils looked at the crowd under him.

Sharp, and determined.

“Never be silent.” he said again, his voice calm and collected, not too loud but somehow, all those who heard him felt hairs on the back of their necks rise.

And they thought to themselves, how did they not notice who he was before?

Lee Chan didn’t say anything after that, but that was more than enough for the villagers to know who to put their trust on.

So, within a blink of an eye, an unexpectable situation occurred.

The villagers started shouting to the royal advisor, clearly angry at those on top. Some even dared to kick the platform, or throw tomatoes at those on top (some even hitting the prince on accident, Chan didn’t know if he should laugh or cry).

“LET HIM GO YOU WRETCHED SCUM!”

“YEAH, LEE HAD BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE TO US!”

“OUR EXPECTATION FOR YOU WAS LOW, BUT HOLY FUCK?!”

“SILENCE! SILENCE!” the royal advisor shouted, standing behind the palace guard beside the prince, “DO YOU ALL WANT TO HAVE THE SAME FATE AS HIM?!”

But the crowd didn’t have any desire to stop.

Yoon Jeonghan, who just walked up the platform, quickly told the guards to leave their posts and calm down the crowd.

The guards had just gone not more than four steps when another thing happened.

From early in the morning, there were carts placed all over the city hall. There were only a few on the right corner, lined up one beside another. On the left corner though, even more of them were placed, close to each other, as if they were put there on purpose to block the way.

And now, those carts are on fire.

Nobody knew what happened, or how it happened. They suddenly blew up, as if under those white cloths, they were filled with explosives.

Well, it’s quite a possibility.

“Get the villagers to safety!” Jeonghan changed his command, and the guards gave a curt nod before escorting the villagers to get further away, especially from the left that completely blocked the way. Those who stayed, stood far away but nearer to the right side, where the fire’s not as bad.

Jeonghan jumped down the platform, walking to the middle of the circle that’s completely deserted now, burning carts dangerously circles him.

He unsheathed his sword, eyeing the surroundings with an unchanging expression.

Suddenly, he heard something zips through the air. 

Relying purely on his instincts, he turned around and tilted his head, the exact time two wooden arrows shot, dangerously close to his face.

If he didn’t tilt his head, he’d have two arrows sticking out from his face.

Before he could react, he spotted a glint of silver from up in the sky.

There was someone standing on top of the building a few feets in front of him.

And now, that someone is lunging towards him, his sword directed directly to his face.

Bringing his sword up, Jeonghan managed to block the other’s attacks, quickly moving to the side, letting the latter fall beside him with a roll.

Jeonghan looks at the figure, already on his feet again, his composure unbroken.

“You’re a really predictable person,” Jeonghan fixed his stance on the other side of the circle, holding his sword right in front of him, “Lee Jihoon.”

“I do believe you still owe me a round, Yoon Jeonghan.” the prince replied, fixing his own stance, holding a sword of his own.

No one had any idea where the arrows came from.

Jeonghan lifted an eyebrow, “I believe that’s you.”

Before the prince could reply, the physician already lunged himself towards him.

WIthout a missing step, JIhoon also lunged forward, making their swords meet at the middle with a loud sound.

They both jumped back from the impact, but Jihoon immediately thrust his sword onto the older’s left shoulder, barely missing it.

Jeonghan turned his body sideways, facing the sword, and used his own sword to hit it upwards, forcing the prince to retract it, almost hitting his own face.

Seeing the chance, Jeonghan quickly swung his sword towards the latter, ripping off the outermost part of his robes as the prince jumped back on instinct.

The sword fight goes on for a while, both having no intention of backing down. Both of their hats were already nowhere to be seen.

When suddenly, another explosion was heard, resulting in dust and ashes that completely blocked Jeonghan’s eyesight. 

He quickly covered his face with the hem of his sleeves, coughing from the dust. Right then, he felt the back of his neck rise.

He quickly bent backwards sideways, as a sword thrust dangerously close, right in front of his chest.

Still holding the position, he aimed for the latter’s leg. He swung his sword with no success, but seeing the sword retract, he must’ve swung close.

Jeonghan quickly got back to his feet, turned around towards the direction of the sword just now and jumped a few steps back.

“Now now, you won’t play dirty, won’t you?” he said, looking around as the dust started to disperse, the air clearer.

A sword cut through the air.

Instinctively, Jeonghan raised his sword to block. But he wasn’t ready and his grip was weak, as the sword flew away from his hand.

He quickly dropped himself to the ground and rolled far enough for him to get back to his feet, dust and ash dirtying his white robes. 

He sighed irritably. At this rate, he won’t have any proper white robes left anymore.

A few steps in front of him, the prince walked closer slowly.

“Give up, hyung.” Jihoon said, “This will not be your win.”

Jeonghan didn’t answer and tilted his head to the left a bit to see his sword clearer, lying helplessly a few steps beside the prince.

He scraped his feet to the ground, and noticed that it’s now slippery because of the amount of dusts and ashes.

Suddenly, he ran backwards, making the prince halt his steps.

Jihoon’s eyes looked straight at his, observing every move he made.

Abruptly, Jeonghan whipped his face to the right, and inclined his body to the right, as if he’s going to run in that direction.

The prince quickly noticed it and followed, stepping quickly to where Jeonghan’s gaze was.

But before he could walk more than two steps, he realized that the older had never planned to go there at all.

It was a trick, and he completely fell for it.

He swiftly turned his direction to the left, but it was too late.

Jeonghan was already running towards his sword. As Jihoon thrusted his sword towards Jeonghan’s head, the older suddenly threw himself down, using the impact from his run and the slippery ground for his advantage, he’s basically sliding- or skating (with his side) towards his sword.

As soon as he was only a step away from his sword, Jeonghan grabbed the hilt, rolling for one last time and got back to his feet in one swift movement.

If this wasn’t a matter of life and death, the crowds would’ve clapped at him.

Without waiting for a single second, he quickly lunged at the prince, who unfortunately still hadn’t recovered from the shock.

Jihoon didn’t even have time to lift his sword properly, when another sword already swung, tackling it away from his hand.

In a blink of an eye, the prince was already pinned on the ground, the physician on top of him, the tip of his sword touched the prince’s chest slightly.

“...hyung,” the prince looked at him, holding his breath, “please..”

Jeonghan lifted his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE SWORD FIGHT SCENE ((i am literally so close to just wiritng swing swing slash slash boom i had to research like three books on how to write sword fight akjdkasjdfk i'm so sorry if it didn't meet you expectation))  
> all in all, take a breath, take a breath, it's not a cliffy so it's fine haha- *coughs*  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated (again please tell me how the sword fight scene was)!! thank you for reading and have a nice day!


	55. a spar without winners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sword thrust to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath*

A sword was thrust to the ground.

It resulted in a thud, considering it’s made of wood.

“Are you sure you are a physician, hyung?” Jihoon pants, lying on the ground of the training grounds, “Not some kind of secret warrior?”

Jeonghan cackled and got off the prince, standing up.

“That’s another win for me,” he offered his hand to the prince, which the prince took, “And that means we both have two wins now!”

“One more round to know the winner,” Jihoon pants, “Should we take a little break?”

“Of course!” Jeonghan said, taking two wooden water bottles, and giving one to the prince, receiving a small thanks from the latter.

“Jisoo, did you see what I did on that last move?” Jeonghan beamed at the latter who’s currently seating under the balcony of the little building right beside them, the weapons storage. Minghao standing beside the door, leaning on the wooden wall.

“Hm? Yeah, cool.” Jisoo answered, his eyes never leaving the book he was reading.

Jeonghan scoffed, “You didn’t even take your eyes off that book, didn’t you?”

“Oh, you know me so well.” the latter answered with a smile, with no intention of taking his eyes off the pages.

Jeonghan clicked his tongue, put his bottle beside the latter, and snatched the book off his hands.

“Hey!” Jisoo exclaimed, “Give that back!”

“Come on, we need a judge for the final round!” Jeonghan pleaded, “Please..?”

Jisoo sighed, “Fine, but let me put a bookmark on it first.”

“You’re the best!” Jeonghan snickered, giving the book back to the latter.

“Oh? You’re all here?” a voice came from the entrance, the figure walking straight towards them. His robes had patches of dirt, and a leaf rested comfortably on his hat.

He stopped in front of the prince and bowed lightly, “Your highness.”

“Seungcheol hyung.” Jihoon replied with a smile.

Seungcheol sat down beside Jisoo, taking Jeonghan’s water bottle and drank from it.

“Something happened on patrol?” Jisoo picked the leaf from the latter’s hat.

“Not really,” Seungcheol answered, taking his hat off, “Today was oddly calm.”

“Then why do you look like,” Jeonghan did a circled motion with his hand, directed at the latter, “..that?”

Seongcheol sighed, “A cat was stuck on the tree. It wouldn’t stop meowing and the villagers got annoyed by it.”

Jeonghan snorted, “Almost three years as the general and his duty is still taking cats down from trees.”

“I just happened to be there at that time..” the latter sighed, “What about you? Are you guys sparring?”

Jihoon nodded, “We are both tied, now. We were about to start the final round.”

“Nice, I’m rooting for his highness.” Seungcheol snickered, leaning back as if he’s ready to enjoy the show.

“Hey!” Jeonghan exclaimed, “Unloyal! From now on Jisoo is my only favorite person in the world.”

Jisoo raised an eyebrow, “Your highness, forgive my language but please do beat his ass.”

The prince chuckled as Jeonghan scoffed at the latter, “If I win, you better buy me those expensive herbs.”

“Fine,” Jisoo replied, “You won’t stand a chance anyway.”

“You’ll take that back.” Jeonghan said, sticking his tongue out.

Jisoo replied with the same gestures.

Seungcheol sighed, “Why am I friends with literal five years olds.”

“Shall we start, then?” Jihoon said, replied by a nod from Jeonghan.

The physician glared at his best friend, “Jisoo, you’re the judge.” 

The latter sighed, “On the count of three,”

“One..” he said lazily.

“Two..”

“Th-”

“Seungcheol hyung!” a voice came, stopping the count, “Oh, and Minghao! And everybody else!”

The two lowered their swords and looked at the source of the sound.

“Junhui, Wonwoo,” Seungcheol said, confused, “You’re searching for me?”

Wonwoo bowed to the prince, “Your highness.” Then, he nodded curtly to the others, his eyes not meeting Jeonghan’s when he did.

“Ah, yes actually!” Jun exclaimed, “We heard you saved a cat today? I just wanted to say that it was a very noble and gracious deed and you should be r-”

“Junhui.” Wonwoo stopped him from his rambling.

“Ah right,” Jun cleared his throat, “So.. we were wondering where did you take the cat..?”

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow, “I think she’s still near the eunuch’s quarters.” he answered, “I didn’t know where to put her so I gave her to the head eunuch.”

Junhui’s eyes sparkled (and Wonwoo’s subtly too, but his face still unchanging), “Awesome! Thanks hyung!”

“Let’s go Wonwoo!” he dragged the latter, who’s quickly bowing at everyone, away.

“Bye Minghao!” he snickered as they got out of the other’s sight.

A beat of silence.

“...Why are you all looking at me like that?” Minghao, who has been silent this whole time, finally speaked.

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “Well I don’t know, maybe because we were all invisible except for you?”

The younger’s face suddenly became red, from his cheeks up to his ears, and looked down.

“He’s- he’s just weird.” he said, almost a whisper.

“Oh? Is Minghao shy?” Jeonghan asked with a snicker plastered on his face.

Jihoon chuckled, “Shall we continue, Jeonghan hyung?” he said, saving Minghao from the older.

Jeonghan snorted, “Okay, okay,” he said, fixing his stance, “Jisoo?”

The mentioned sighed, “Three,”

“Two,”

“O-”

“CATCH HIM!”

“Oh come on!” Jeonghan protested, lowering his sword for the second time, “What now?”

Several footsteps were heard, one closer than the others.

Suddenly, flinging open the entrance gate, a figure ran to the training grounds.

Once he saw the five of them, he stopped.

“Uh-”

Seungcheol and Minghao bowed, “Your highness.”

Jisoo nodded lazily.

Jeonghan crossed his arms, annoyed.

Jihoon lifted an eyebrow, “Chan..?”

“Uh-” the youngest prince lifted up both of his hands in front of his chest, “None of you ever saw me.”

As soon as he said that, the other footsteps got closer.

He looked around and set his eyes on a wooden barrel, big enough to fit him.

And so he jumped inside.

Just as he did that, the entrance gate opened for the second time.

Two palace guards stepped inside with a rush, only stopping when they saw who was there.

They quickly bowed, “Your highness! Forgive our interruption!”

“Forgiven,” Jihoon said calmly, “But what brings two palaces guards here?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on patrol?” Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow.

Seeing that, the two guards bowed again, “Forgive us, general!”

This time, Jisoo lifted an eyebrow.

“He was just asking if you’re supposed to be on patrol?”

The two guards bowed to Jisoo, “Forgive us, young master Hong!”

Jeonghan snorted, ”Alright, alright, so why are you two here?”

“We happened to catch the youngest prince sneaking away, physician Yoon,” they explained, “Do you perhaps see him pass by?”

“He went that way.” two voices said at once.

Jeonghan and Jihoon looked at each other, one’s hand pointing to the right, the other to the left.

“I mean this way.” the same two voices said, this time, one’s hand that was pointing to the right, pointed to the left, and the other’s who was pointing to the left, pointed to the right.

The two guards, not knowing what to do, turned their gazes to Seungcheol.

Also not knowing what to do, Seungcheol only lifted an eyebrow to them. Seeing that, the two quickly dropped their gazes in fear and changed it to Jisoo.

But the latter had already picked up his book and read it from where he stopped last time, not having any intention of answering them.

So, the two guards turned their gazes to the private guard. But Minghao didn’t even bat an eye on them, his eyes staring boringly at the sky.

“See? No one saw anything!” Jeonghan said, ushering the two guards away, “Now go on, search somewhere else, nothing to see here,”

“But-”

“Let me tell you something, Cheol is in a really bad mood today,” Jeonghan whispered, but loud enough for all to hear, “So you better go before he’ll make you do extra work!”

Hearing that, the two guards quickly bowed and muttered their thank you’s, and scurried out of the training grounds.

“And what makes you think I’m in a bad mood?” Seungcheol asked, “I didn’t even say anything to them!” he complained.

“Your face.” Jisoo said bluntly, his eyes not leaving his book.

Seungcheol looked at the latter with a hurtful expression, then turned his face to Jeonghan, searching for some kind of answer.

Jeonghan shrugged, “I’m sorry but he’s right.”

Seeing Seungcheol’s face change into a pout, Jeonghan quickly adds, “But that’s a good thing, isn’t that? Now we can ask that talking barrel what he's doing here!”

Seungcheol sulked, “But they hate me..”

Jeonghan looked at the latter straight in his eyes and pointed a finger at him, “No they don’t, and we’re going to talk about this later.”

Not waiting for the latter’s reply, Jeonghan turned around and joined Jihoon, who’s at moment looking down towards the barrel’s hole.

“Do you care to explain what you are doing here,” he said, “Chan?”

The youngest prince only looked up with a defeated expression.

“I was just sneaking away, alright?” he sighed, “Now move over, I’m coming out.”

The barrel shook once, then stopped.

Twice, then stopped again.

The third time, the barrel shook very hard, it fell to the ground and rolled around.

Jihoon and Jeonghan crouched down, tilting their heads to meet the youngest prince’s face inside the barrel.

“I-” Chan cleared his throat and looked down, “I might be- s-stuck.”

After that, they spent the whole day trying to get the poor boy out. When they succeeded (Jisoo finally put down his book, took a blade, and swung it towards the barrel. Chan might’ve prayed for his life there and then), it was already late in the evening and no one got any intention left to continue the spar.

And so, the final round had never had a winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little trip away from those intense chapters- don't worry it's not that important it's just a filling chapters for you to- brace yourself for the next chapter..........  
> thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to leave a kudos and comments! have a nice day!


	56. an uninvited guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the coronation is coming to an end, but things doesn't go as plan (or do they?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((disclaimer: i totally made this tradition up for the sake of the story, there’s no such thing as the burning arrow tradition, and i honestly have no idea how real royal coronations were done.. again, it’s all fictional!!))

“Physician Yoon, the bodies are already on their way to the infirmary as you asked.”

Jeonghan nodded, wiping his sword with his robe, “Make sure no one goes in or out after the bodies are inside.”

The guard nodded, “Yes, physician Yoon.” 

Then, he bowed and walked away.

So, what happened?

Well, those who managed to watch from the right side would say:

‘I saw it with my own eyes! The physician lifted his sword to the air, and thrust it down towards the prince, piercing him right in the heart! When the physician stood up, the prince was already lying lifeless on the ground, his robes soaked with blood!’

While those who managed to watch from the left side would say:

Nothing.

Because there was no one standing on the left side of the fight. No one would, considering a bunch of burning carts were blocking the way.

And what about the youngest prince? 

It seems like the guard that’s stationed to pull the lever decided to pull it while the fight was still going on, so no one really saw the execution.

The moment somebody actually bats an eye towards the platform, only a looped rope was left, and a body was already being dragged towards the cart filled with hay.

“Physician Yoon,” another guard called, “There are two merchants who claimed to be the merchants you called to drop the things for the coronation.”

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, “Describe them?”

The guard scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “They uh- they’re tall, one of them a little taller than the other, they have long, black beards and thick bushy eyebrows, riding two horses that pulls one huge carriage filled with boxes, covered in a big white cloth.”

Jeonghan nodded, “Let them in. Then just leave them, I’ve paid them to take care of the decorations for the coronation.”

The guard bowed, muttering a yes before walking away.

Jeonghan sighed, putting his sword back in it’s sheath.

He looked upwards, gazing at the sky with a longing expression.

“It’s going to rain tonight..”

Night came when Jeonghan finally arrived at the coronation.

The day before, when they finally got the royal crown, Jeonghan was told to prepare a coronation the next day immediately.

A throne was put in front of the royal court, where the soon-to-be officially king was seated.

In the courtyard, hung lanterns and silks with the color red and gold. It was almost the exact same as the ones used for the king’s birthday fest a few days ago.

The rest of the night goes oddly smooth, even though one of the dancers have a somehow- bigger built than the others, and how the percussion players are all wearing masks, and if someone squints hard enough, they can see shadows in the corners.

But all in all, it went very smoothly.

The only thing left before the (actual) royal coronation was the burning arrow tradition.

It’s a simple tradition, a big shooting target was put under the steps where the throne stood, and the archer (which is an important person, sometimes the general, sometimes a warrior, depends) will shoot an arrow which the tip was already lit on fire, to the middle of the target.

And after it was shot, the future king (who was already wearing the crown) would finally be a king.

Well, the previous king should’ve been the one who put the crown on the future king.

But the previous king was... a little busy, so now, the future king Han decided to just wear it himself.

Jeonghan stood beside the throne, when the archer finally walked towards his place, about 3 feet away from the target.

The archer was wearing all black, from the clothed mask he was wearing to the bottom of his robes, completed by a straw hat covering his eyes.

“Who is that, Jeonghan?” the former physician asked, sitting on his throne.

“A warrior, your majesty,” Jeonghan said, “A warrior from the North.”

The older hummed and said no more.

The air went tense as the archer picked up his bow and an arrow, burning the tip of the arrow with the pot of fire that was prepared for him. The tip of the arrow itself was already covered in oil, making the burn bigger and lasts longer.

The archer placed the arrow between his fingers, adjusted it to the string, and pulled it backwards. 

At first, the aim was right at the target, the middle of the shooting board.

But it went higher.

and higher..

and higher..

and higher..

Until it stopped.

The aim was now clearly not at the board, but towards the future king’s head.

Before anyone could do anything, the arrow was shot.

The future king’s face became as white as sheet, as he gripped the throne’s handle, his whole body shook in fury and, even though he didn't want to admit it, fear. But it was only for a second, as he quickly composed himself again, as if nothing happened. It was truly a talent.

The arrow didn’t shoot the king’s head.

Instead, it shot pass dangerously close to the top of his head, taking the crown with it.

The king was now crownless, as the crown hung helplessly at the door behind him, stuck by the burning arrow.

In a matter of seconds, thousands of swords were pointed at the archer’s neck.

“And who might this uninvited guest be?” the former physician asked, his voice still calm and collected, but laced with murderous intent. 

The archer chuckled, his voice soft, as if it was laced with honey.

He took off his hat and pulled off his mask, revealing a very handsome face, a calm smile decorating it.

“Long time no see, former physician Han.”

The former physician’s whole being froze, he closed his eyes for three seconds before opening it again, his expression changed a little bit.

“Hong Jisoo, how nice it is to meet you again,” he said, “I thought you were caught in an attack a month ago.”

Jisoo smiled calmly, “And yet, here I am.”

Suddenly, a voice was heard from behind the throne, from inside the royal court.

The former physician quickly stood up and turned around, opening the door.

What awaited him was nothing he would’ve ever expected.

A young man, sitting at the real throne, wearing another royal crown. His face relaxed but hard, smirking at the older.

As he sat there, despite the fact he wasn’t wearing any royal robes, it was as if all in front of him must bow their respects.

It was as if the throne was made for him.

Because he was the rightful king.

The one sitting at the throne was no other than the youngest prince.

Lee Chan.

“Have you been well, old man?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ugly gasping* hE'S ALIVE!!   
> but you all have probably figured that out-  
> again, the burning arrow tradiiton is cmplete utter nonsense i made for the sake of the story, you won't even find anything if you search it on google so don't waste your time-  
> and... that concludes the end of this arc! the next arc will be.. a little trip to the past (or, finally explanations)  
> thank you so much for reading this far *cries* never thought anyone would read this and this was meant to be a short fic *cue 56 chapters and 70k words later* but i'm so glad we made it this far! please stay until the end of the story, i hope i won't disappoint.  
> have a nice day!! *sends hugs and loves to all of you*


	57. friends and compassions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip to the past

“Did you kill the queen?”

“What makes you say that?”

A small boy, about almost six years of age sat perched on top of the wooden bed, tilting his head. In front of him, a middle-aged man was busy mashing herbs in a wooden bowl.

The boy shrugged, “They said the queen died because of an illness, but she wasn’t sick.”

The older man hummed, his back still turned towards the boy.

“And yesterday, you gave her tea.”

“So?”

“But it wasn’t tea.”

The man finally stopped what he was doing, and turned around.

“Very well, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan scrunched his face, “...thank you?”

“You surely are smart for a five years old.”

“Of course I am!” Jeonghan lifted his head proudly, “But I’ll be six in a month, uncle!”

“Indeed you are.” his uncle said, putting the wooden bowl on the windowsill.

“But why did you kill her, uncle?”Jeonghan asked again, “Wasn’t she nice?”

“She was,” his uncle answered, “But she knew too much.”

Jeonghan scrunched his face in confusion again, but shrugged anyway.

He never understood his uncle.

So, he jumped down and ran towards the door, “I’m going to Cheol!”

“You seem to spend a lot of time with him these days.” his uncle said, stopping him from his tracks, “You do remember who his father is, right?”

Jeonghan’s face became tense, “W-Well yeah but.. Cheol’s nice..” he said, “He can’t even kill a fly!”

“In the end of the day, he still has to go, Jeonghan.” his uncle warned, “Do you remember what I said about compassion?”

“That it’s a weakness?” Jeonghan replied.

His uncle nodded, “Don’t make me have to teach you that the hard way.”

“He’s just a nice kid next door uncle,” Jeonghan explained, “I just spend time with him to have some fun, that’s all!”

His uncle nodded, “Come back before dark.”

“Yes uncle!” he said, opening the door and finally leaving the infirmary.

He’s just going to spend some time with the boy next door, that’s all.

Because compassion is weakness, Yoon Jeonghan was taught from a very young age.

But children never listen, do they?

Jeonghan never knew the concept of friends.

12 years of his life, which means knowing Seungcheol for over 5 years already, he didn’t know what to call their relationship.

His uncle said, compassion is weakness. And having friends means also having compassions, right?

He had swore to himself to never have compassion.

But what exactly is compassion?

Jeonghan sighed as he sat on top of a fallen tree branch beside the forest road he was walking on.

What was a 12 years old boy doing in a forest? Well, his uncle asked him to pick some herbs and Jeonghan, well, he just needed to be away from the boy next door for a while.

Surely, Seungcheol won’t search for him, right?

They’re not friends anyway.

Or are they?

Jeonghan scrunched his face, his satchel full of herbs clutched in his hands.

Well, they meet each other almost every day, they play together day and night, they share their food all the time, they even bathed together once.

He’s a nice boy, and Jeonghan can’t help but care about him.

Care.

Is care compassion?

If Seungcheol isn't around, Jeonghan feels like something’s missing. And when the other boy’s sad, Jeonghan can’t help but feel sad too.

And Jeonghan would do anything to keep the other boy’s smile on his face.

Does that mean he cares about Seungcheol?

Is Seungcheol his friend?

Does that make Hansol, his younger brother, who for some reason acts more mature than his older brother, his friend too?

What about the three princes then?

Jihoon, who’s sulking all the time but never prioritizes himself. Seokmin, who’s too soft for this world that if someone gets hurt, he’s the one who cries. Chan, who’s too young for everything that has happened to him, but somehow has something that other people don’t.

Oh and there’s Wonwoo, who speaks more with his face than words.

Jeonghan cares about them.

Does that make them his friend too?

Is he weak, then?

He groaned, putting his face on his hands, “I’m too young for this.”

At times like these, he really misses his mother.

Sure, his uncle is probably the smartest person he knows, but his mother used to always understand what he’s feeling.

Will he disappoint his parents if he does have friends? But his mother used to tell him to find a friend, seeing how he’s always stuck in the infirmary with his father or playing outside in his own world.

He sighed.

Seeing that he won’t have an answer anytime soon, he decided to stand up and walk back to the palace.

The forest is much closer to the back of the palace, which is why he always uses the back entrance everytime he goes herb hunting. When he arrived at the entrance, the sun was already set.

He knocks on the entrance, “It’s Jeonghan!” he exclaimed.

The door opens, showing two guards on patrol who opened it for him. He thanked the guards and continued his way towards the infirmary.

Trying to get away from Seungcheol for a while, he takes another path towards the infirmary, which passes the prince's quarters instead of the latter’s quarters.

What he didn’t expect was to bump into a young, expressionless familiar face.

“Oh?” he exclaimed, “Wonwoo, what are you doing here?”

The boy didn’t answer, he looked around, as if he was searching for something- or someone.

Not finding anything- or anyone, he sighed.

Finally, he took a deep breath.

“He’s here!” he said a little louder, barely a yell, but it still surprised Jeonghan.

“What-” before Jeonghan could finish his sentence, someone lunged at his side out of nowhere, making him fall to the ground with a yelp.

“What the-?!”

“Where were you?!” an overly familiar voice shouted right in front of his face, making him sigh exasperatedly, trying to get the latter off him.

“Lower your voice, you’re going to make guards co- are you crying?” Jeonghan asked as he finally looked at the latter’s face.

Seungcheol’s face was etched with worry, his eyes puffy, a clear sign that he’s been crying.

Hearing Jeonghan’s question, Seungcheol quickly composed himself and stood up, grabbing the latter’s arm to help him up too. He looked to the side and sniffed, “We- we didn’t see you at all today, and when we asked your uncle, he said you went into the forest. We thought you got eaten by bears!”

Jeonghan sighed, “I won’t get eaten by bears silly- wait did you say we?”

Before Seungcheol could open his mouth, another person lunged at Jeonghan, making him almost stumble down once more. Fortunately, this boy’s build was smaller and weaker than him, so he managed to catch the boy without falling down.

This time, the boy in his arm was wailing loudly, clutching at his robes tightly as if Jeonghan would run away if he let go.

Seeing this, Jeonghan couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh as he patted the boy’s head.

“Did you think that I got eaten by bears too, Seokmin?”

The boy in his arms nodded, his face buried on Jeonghan’s robes, letting out some incomprehensive words mixed with his cries.

“There, there,” Jeonghan cradled the boy in his arms softly, “I’m not going anywhere, okay?” 

He glared at Seungcheol who was still standing beside him, “Did you plant this idea to him?!”

Feeling wronged, Seungcheol put his hands on his waist, “It wasn’t me! Really! It was-”

Suddenly, a few rustlings were heard, and two more figures showed up.

“See, Chan? I told you Jeonghan hyung did not get eaten by a bear.” the taller one said, looking at the smaller one who’s holding his hand.

“But.. You told everyone a bear ate Jeonghan hyung, Jihoon hyung..” the younger one said, his small eyes looking at his brother with a skeptical look.

“Ah, so he didn’t get eaten by a bear.” another voice came.

Hearing that voice, the boy in Jeonghan’s arms perked up, letting go of Jeonghan and quickly made his way to the boy who just came.

“Hansol!” he cried, hugging the latter, “I’m so glad you didn’t get eaten by a bear too!”

Confused, the other boy patted the prince's back two times, “Uh- thank you?”

Seeing this scene, Jeonghan laughed, “Did all of you look for me because Jihoon said I got eaten by a bear?”

“We were worried!” Seungcheol sulked, “You usually don’t go that long!”

“I’m- touched?” Jeonghan let out a puzzled expression, “But why were you worried about me?”

At that question, everyone else looked at Jeonghan as if he had grown a second head.

“Do you really need to ask?” After a while, Seungcheol finally opened his mouth.

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “..yes?”

Seeing that Jeonghan truly was serious, Seungcheol snorted.

“Because we’re friends, silly.”

Oh.

Jeonghan looked at everyone who just spent the whole day searching for him because they thought he got eaten by a bear.

So.. they’re friends?

Jeonghan puffed an air and smiled, putting his arms around the two people who were the nearest, Seungcheol and Wonwoo.

“Alright then, we are.”

Jeonghan understood at that moment, that they were his friends.

And he didn’t feel that he was weak, rather, he felt relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? what's this? Jeonghan and Wonwoo were friends??  
> Anyway,  
> So some of my readers told me that they can't wait for what happens after the last chapter, so they asked why don't i continue that scene but go back to the past?   
> I'm so sorry if this disappointed you, but these series of the past will really explain everything that's actually have been happening in the past, it will explain literally everything. I have been drafting this plot from the beginning and it's not that I want to 'cut' the tension, but rather to give you a very throughout explanation so you can enjoy the next scenes even more. Trust me, if you decided to skip this whole past stories, you won't understand a thing..  
> So please bare with me and these stories of the past, i swear they contain a lot of action too!   
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3


	58. a father's praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a story about a young master who just wanted to get his father's praise.

There was indeed, a moment when Jeon Wonwoo considered Yoon Jeonghan as his friend. 

Or even, he can say he looked up to him.

They first met when the older was 7 years old, while the younger was 6.

Even though they both lived inside the palace grounds, their quarters are almost from the end to the other end, and Wonwoo had always preferred books and scrolls over playing tags or catching fireflies. So naturally, Jeonghan had never seen him in his 7 years of life.

That day, Jeonghan as usual followed his uncle to the rebellion’s secret meeting, this time at an old inn they rented for the day.

He was bored out of his mind, sitting restlessly beside his uncle, not understanding a single thing the adults were talking about.

“Jeonghan?” he heard his uncle call him with a low voice, the other adults are still discussing something.

“Yes, uncle?” he answered, holding back a yawn.

“Are you bored?” his uncle heard.

“N-No I’m not!” he said, straightening his posture.

“Okay then.” his uncle replied, turning his focus back towards the adults.

Jeonghan didn’t last for more than 2 minutes until he finally tugged his uncle’s robes.

“Yes?” his uncle looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m bored.” Jeonghan finally confessed, pouting.

If Jeonghan was older then, he would notice the little tug on his uncle’s mouth.

“Go play,” his uncle said, “But stay inside.”

Even though he can’t play outside, at least he can get away from these boring conversations, so his eyes lit up and nodded.

“Thank you uncle!” he exclaimed as he dashed away.

Mindlessly, he walked into one of the rooms, thinking he would find something to play with.

But instead, what he found was someone.

It was a little boy, his cheeks chubby and his eyes sharp. He was just.. sitting there.

“Hello?” Jeonghan called, clearly it was a real boy and not a mannequin, right?

But the boy only tilted his head towards him, without an answer.

“Uh- hi?” Jeonghan tried again, walking closer.

Seeing Jeonghan walking in, the boy stood up, bowing.

Prexpeled, Jeonghan gave a puzzled look, “Y-You don’t need to bow, it’s fine!” he said, holding the other boy’s shoulder and pushing it gently, making him stand straight again.

And when that happened, Jeonghan finally realized that the boy had the same height as him, even a bit taller.

Could it be that they’re the same age?

“How old are you?” he asked.

The boy didn’t answer.

Jeonghan hummed, “Let me guess, seven?”

The boy shook his head.

Jeonghan gave another hum, “Eight?”

The boy shook his head for the second time.

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, he can’t be younger than him, right?

“...six?” he tried.

The boy nodded.

“So tall!” Jeonghan blurted, making the boy lower his head instantly, as if he was caught red handed doing something.

“No, no that’s a compliment!” Jeonghan quickly says, “It’s a good thing, a good thing!”

The boy lifted his head a bit, his eyes looking straight at Jeonghan’s, bright and questioning, as if he’s asking that it was really a compliment.

“It’s true!” Jeonghan added, “That means you’re gonna grow tall and strong! Like- like a tree!”

Hearing that he’s going to be like a tree, the boy’s face hardens, his eyes scared.

“It’s also a compliment!” Jeonghan panicked, “Trees are good! Tall! Strong! Beautiful!”

Finally, the boy didn’t have a shocked expression on his face anymore, instead, it was changed by a flush, his round face already very similar to a potato.

Jeonghan chuckled, “You talk more with your face then words, huh?”

The boy gave a small nod, his red face regaining it’s usual color.

“What’s your name?” Jeonghan asked, not expecting an answer, he’d just call him tree or flower or something.

“Wonwoo.” the boy finally opened his mouth, startling Jeonghan.

“So you do talk..” Jeonghan replied, “I’m Yoon Jeonghan!”

Wonwoo nodded, “Yoon Jeonghan.”

“No, no!” Jeonghan put his hands on his hips, “It’s Jeonghan hyung for you!”

The younger looked at him with a deadpan expression, “Yoon Jeonghan.”

“I’m older than you!” Jeonghan protested, “Jeonghan hyung!”

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan sighed, “You’re impossible..”

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s Jeonghan hyung, Jeonghan hyung!”

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan sighed, “Yes, what is it?”

Wonwoo stretched his arm forward, showing three scratch marks, not bleeding anymore, it seems like the boy had washed it, but still untreated.

“What-” Jeonghan looked at it worriedly, but then sighed, “Did you get scratched by the palace cat again?”

Wonwoo nodded.

“Alright, sit down.” Jeonghan said as he grabbed an ointment from the cabinet, “You’re 14 Wonwoo, can you please not get scratch marks every week?”

The younger didn’t say anything, sitting on the wooden bed. He’s even taller than Jeonghan now, which makes Jeonghan confused. They eat the same meals everyday, how did the boy get a really fast growth spurt while he himself feels like he has been at the same height for years?

“Look, the scratch marks from last week hadn’t even faded yet!” Jeonghan said, holding the younger’s arm gently, applying the cold ointment on it.

When the ointment touched his skin, Wonwoo retracts it on reflex.

“Hold it,” Jeonghan pulled it back, “You brought this on yourself.”

Wonwoo sulked and stayed still.

Right after they were done, the infirmary door opened, showing a man which made Wonwoo’s eyes widened.

Wonwoo quickly stood up from the wooden bed, hiding his wound, bowing.

“Father.” 

Jeonghan, who was facing the other way turned around and bowed too, “Royal advisor Jeon.”

The other man nodded slightly, “Young master Yoon.”

“May I know what brings you here, royal advisor Jeon?” Jeonghan asked with courtesy.

“I would like to speak to the royal physician Yoon, if he’s not occupied at the moment.” the royal advisor answered.

“Oh,” Jeonghan replied, “My uncle is not here at the moment, if I’m correct, he should be in the city to buy some herbs.”

“Ah, is that so,” the royal advisor exclaimed, “Very well then.”

Jeonghan thought he was going to leave, but suddenly, the older opened his mouth again.

“I heard you did well on your previous mission, young master Yoon.” he said.

Jeonghan gave a small smile, “It was only a simple mission, royal advisor Jeon.”

It was indeed, a very simple mission. All he had to do was sneak in front of the carriage a palace official was using, and cut the reins of the horses. The carriage was even parked and the horses ran right away after they were freed. Then, Jeonghan left and let his uncle and the others continue the mission, whatever it was.

“That was a very clean job, young master Yoon.” the royal advisor said.

“If you say so, then, thank you, royal advisor Jeon,” Jeonghan replied with a slight bow, “But I heard young master Jeon also did a very good job on his previous mission?”

Hearing that, he suddenly felt his robes being gripped from the back.

Before he could look behind and ask the younger what’s wrong, the royal advisor already started to reply.

“Nonsense.” he replied with an unreadable expression, his eyes not meeting his son’s even once, “He was clumsy and weak. If young master Yoon did not come on time that day, he would have been caught, and the plan would have failed.”

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “All I did was help him lift the box to the carriage and hid it under the cloak, if I wasn’t there, he can sure still do it.”

“Stop..” he heard Wonwoo whisper, gripping his robes tighter. He wanted to say more, but he decided to shut his lips. He knew the relationship between Wonwoo and his father was.. not good, he saw it from the bruises the younger always tried to hide from him, or the way the younger flinches everytime he heard his father talk.

“You think too highly of him, young master Yoon.” the royal advisor said.

“As I should.” Jeonghan replied, his voice hard, “Now if my uncle is not here at the moment, I suppose you don’t have anything else to do here, royal advisor Jeon?”

The royal advisor gave a satisfied smile, “Of course, I shall take my leave then.”

He turned around and walked towards the door, opening it.

“Oh, and royal advisor Jeon?” Jeonghan called, stopping the older in his tracks.

“Yes, young master Yoon?” the older turned around, his hand on the door.

“I’d really appreciate it if you knock first before coming inside.” Jeonghan said, his expression unchanging.

“Forgive my impoliteness then,” the royal advisor bowed, “I shall take my leave.”

Seeing the younger has no intention of answering, he left, closing the door behind him.

When Jeonghan turned around, he saw Wonwoo was still looking down at his feet, his expression defeated.

“Hey,” Jeonghan called fondly, putting his hand on top of the younger’s head, “You did a very good job, okay? Don’t listen to him.”

But how could Wonwoo not listen to him?

That was his father.


	59. all i wanted to do was to make you proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Wonwoo got a chance to redeem himself, but there was never anything to redeem.

At the age of 16, Yoon Jeonghan got a mission to burn down a leisure house where palace officials secretly go there to ‘have fun’ and of course, using the people’s money.

“And those under them, uncle, do we also burn them down?” Jeonghan asked. Under the leisure house was a restaurant, a pretty expensive one, but families eat there sometimes to celebrate something, it was always packed with people.

“Leave no one alive.” his uncle said, sitting at his ‘throne’ on the base camp. The rebellions have their own base camp now, as the group became larger. It was in an old, unused inn on the outskirts of the city, not near but not so far from the city.

“But uncle, they did nothing.” Jeonghan said. He had never got a mission to kill, let alone to burn an entire building. He was honored that his uncle entrusted him with such a big mission, but somehow, it felt wrong.

“Did your parents do anything when they were killed mercilessly, Yoon Jeonghan?” his uncle said.

Jeonghan felt his heart stop, his body tense. He didn’t expect his uncle would bring up his parents.

He took a deep breath and bowed, “I understand, uncle.”

His uncle nodded, “Good. Bring no more than three people with you. Proceed.”

Jeonghan didn’t bring any.

That day, the leisure house, the whole building burned down into ashes.

Oddly, when the royal guards got there, only a few bodies of the palace officials on the second floor were found.

Of course, the rebellion knew none of that.

No one was stupid enough to check their own crime scene.

The next meeting, Jeonghan was praised endlessly. It was honestly making his ears hurt, as he knew they were praising him just to get his uncle’s favour.

When the meeting was done, Jeonghan decided to get away from the adults, searching the crowd for Wonwoo.

He found the boy not too far away from his father, but maintaining a distance from everybody else.

Smiling, Jeonghan walked towards the boy.

“Wonwoo!” he exclaimed when he got near, “I haven’t seen you in a while!”

“Ah,” Wonwoo flinched, “Yoon Jeonghan.”

At this rate, Jeonghan had already given up with how the younger calls him, so he just smiled and started a conversation with the younger.

“Good job on your mission yesterday,” Jeonghan said, “I heard you managed to-”

Wonwoo shook his head, “I didn’t.”

“Huh?” Jeonghan gave a puzzled look, “But I heard-”

“It wasn’t enough.”

The conversation hasn’t gone long when suddenly, a deep voice called his name.

It was of course, Wonwoo’s father.

“Royal advisor Jeon,” Jeonghan bowed, Wonwoo himself bowed and muttered a greeting.

“Young master Yoon,” the royal advisor said, “Or should I say royal physician’s apprentice Yoon.”

Jeonghan grimances at the horrible status, “I’m afraid that would be too long, royal advisor Jeon, just ‘young master’ would be fine.”

The royal physician nodded, “You did a very good job at the previous mission.”

“Thank you, royal advisor Jeon.” Jeonghan said the sentence he had said over a million times today.

“Your uncle must be very proud of you," the royal advisor said, before adding "If only Wonwoo could be more like you."

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, but before he could reply, the older had already had his back turned towards him.

“I’m afraid I still have matters to be done,” he said, “Farewell, young master Yoon.”

The older man walked away, not giving a single glance back.

Wonwoo nodded to Jeonghan, and quickly followed his father.

He already knew what was waiting for him back inside his father’s quarters.

He doesn’t get it.

He really doesn't.

He’s just one year younger as Yoon Jeonghan, entered the rebellion almost at the same time as he is.

But how is Yoon Jeonghan up there, while he’s still at the first step, couldn’t seem to ascend.

Maybe because he’s weak, as his father said.

Maybe because he’s unwanted, and was never meant to be born.

But he did his best, didn’t he?

He didn’t burn down a whole building like Yoon Jeonghan does, didn’t persuade dozens of palace guards to join their rebellion like Yoon Jeonghan does, didn’t have all the odds on his favour, like Yoon Jeonghan does.

In short, he wasn’t Yoon Jeonghan.

And his father does the absolute most to make sure that he knows that.

“Look at my face when I’m talking.”

Kneeling in front of a low table, his father on the other side of it, Wonwoo snapped his head upwards, “Yes, father.”

“There were onlookers.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, “How- how did father know?”

“So you were intending to lie to me?”

“No I-”

“Silence.” 

Wonwoo snapped his mouth close.

“They were already taken care of.” his father said, his voice hard, and Wonwoo found himself looking down again.

Yesterday, he got a simple mission of stealing an important letter that was meant to be sent to the North. He managed to take the letter when the messenger was resting in a tea shop, but then, he was caught by an old man who was busking inside the shop. Fortunately the man didn’t alert anyone, and Wonwoo quickly told a lie that this was a love letter he wanted to send, but then he found out the young mistress he chased had already had a husband, so he’s taking back the letter.

Thankfully, the man believed it and even gave him a word of encouragement.

So, Wonwoo left him to continue his busking.

As his father said that, he felt his heart clench. He was such a nice and friendly man, who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

“Until when are you going to keep being a lowly dog for the rebellion?” his father continued, “Do you know how hard it was for me to climb up, just to see you still pathetically at the bottom, scraping for attention to the leader’s apprentice?”

His father’s hand hit the table, resulting in a loud sound.

“If you like him that much, then why can’t you be more like him!?”

His father hates Yoon Jeonghan.

Wonwoo knew that.

Yoon Jeonghan is the only thing holding his father from being the leader’s most trusted person. To be his right hand man.

And as long as Yoon Jeonghan’s alive, no one would take that position.

That’s why his father was furious everytime he saw Wonwoo with the older.

So why did his father want him to be someone his father hates?

Wonwoo didn’t know what to answer, and he knew that even if he answers, it’ll still be the wrong thing to say.

So he kept his head down.

It’s good enough that his father hadn’t raised his fist, and it’s best if he didn’t want to anger him more.

After a while, listening to his father’s heavy breathing finally subdue, he braved himself to look at the older in the eye.

But his father wasn’t looking at him.

He never did.

“Leader Han gave you another mission.” his father said, looking at a paper he placed on the table, “a minister from the West had somehow found out about the rebellion. Catch him, bring him in alive, kill any onlookers.”

“Do this right to redeem yourself.”

That morning, Wonwoo woke up early and went to his destination before the sun fully shined. It was an abandoned alley, lifeless and cold. It was abandoned because the palace blocked the waterways to make a new one for them. The villagers were forced to evacuate and search for a new place to settle in. More than half of them joined in the rebellion after that.

Now, it is only used for a shortcut to the palace. It’s famous for its danger, whether the bandits, or smugglers, or the rebellion itself, it is no secret that passing here would be like asking for death.

But of course, the rebellion has their connections.

They already paid the driver so that they would pass this alley, no matter what.

So Wonwoo waited.

He waited and waited until the sun rose, when finally, he heard sounds of hooves coming closer.

Pulling his cloth mask, he hid behind a huge pillar of an abandoned bath house.

The sounds came closer, now, he can hear the wheels of the carriages, and the neigh of the horses.

Counting until ten, he closed his eyes as he pulled the sword off its sheath.

Right when the horse carriage almost passed him, he jumped out from his hiding, holding the sword point towards the carriage.

The horses let out a surprised neigh, lifting their front feet to the air, and Wonwoo managed to run to the side fast enough to not be trampled by them when the driver cut their reins off the carriage.

Just when he was about to go to the carriage, his eyes met with a pair of very familiar eyes.

“You’re the driver?!” he asked, bewildered.

The driver jumped down from his seat and snickered, “Surprise!”

It was of course, Yoon Jeonghan.

Wonwoo clicked his tongue, “What are you doing here, why aren’t you wearing any masks?!”

“I heard you got this mission, so I volunteered to be the driver,” Jeonghan shrugged with a smile, “And my face isn't that worth remembering so I don’t see the point of wearing masks.”

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows and threw him an extra cloth he brought for emergencies, “Wear it.” he said as he walked towards the carriage door.

At that time, Wonwoo didn't know that Yoon Jeonghan was lying to him.

The day before, Jeonghan unintentionally passed the Jeon’s quarters, just near enough for him to hear the conversation between Wonwoo and his father.

He felt bad. He truly does.

So, when he heard that today’s mission is Wonwoo’s chance to ‘redeem’ (Jeonghan doesn’t think Wonwoo should redeem anything) himself, he decided to help.

But of course, Wonwoo doesn’t know this. All Wonwoo thinks of now is,  _ ‘not worth remembering’?! Does Yoon Jeonghan know how handsome he is?! If Choi Seungcheol wasn’t with him all the time girls would line up just to see his face from close! _

Wonwoo sighed and walked in front of the carriage’s door, slamming it open. None of them expected that when he opened the door, he would be greeted by a young boy thrown towards him.

The boy let out a yelp as he fell right onto Wonwoo, making him fall to the ground. 

Wonwoo grunts and about to push the boy away, when the real passenger of the carriage stepped out, stepping on them, and dashed away.

Seeing that, Wonwoo widened his eyes and quickly pushed the boy off him, picking up the sword he dropped on the ground.

“PLEASE SPARE ME!”

Wonwoo stopped his tracks.

The young boy, probably 12 or 13 years old of age, was kneeling, his hands cupping, as if he’s praying to him. His face pleading and his eyes already brimmed with tears.

“Please spare me young master! I’m only a carriage boy assigned to take care of the master’s things,” he said, “I was forced by the master to follow him to the palace!”

It seems like the minister’s smarter than any of them thought. He must’ve felt something was wrong, so he brought this kid to shield himself.

_ Pathetic. _

Wonwoo lifted his sword upwards, kill any onlookers, his father has said.

But his sword stopped in the air.

This boy never asked to be in this situation. It was only brought onto him by a cowardice minister who uses young boys as his shield.

What if he has a family back home? What if he’s the only backbone of the family? What if-

Wonwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_ Compassion is weakness. _

He grabbed onto his sword tighter, his hands shaking as he finally th-

“WONWOO!”

Wonwoo opened his eyes.

He glared at Jeonghan, who’s standing a few steps away from him and the boy.

Not only has Jeonghan stopped him from killing the boy, he also called Wonwoo’s name. Now, whether he wants it or not, the boy must be killed, or his whole identity could be revealed.

“YOU-”

Thud.

Wonwoo looked down at the boy who’s already laying on the ground, his eyes closed.

He looked up at Jeonghan, who’s now right in front of the boy, his sword on his hands.

“What did you-?!”

“He’s unconscious, that’s all,” Jeonghan said, showing the hilt of his sword, “Go chase the minister! Did you forget the main mission?!”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and turned around, the minister was long gone, not even his robes were seen.

“So you did forget..” Jeonghan sighed, “Go! Chase him! He wouldn’t have gone far!”

“But-”

“I’ll take care of the boy,” Jeonghan looked at him exasperatedly, “GO!”

So Wonwoo ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, have a nice day!


	60. a bucket of cold water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Wonwoo found out something about Yoon Jeonghan, and he didn't take that very well.

“A very job well done, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo bowed, “Thank you, Leader Han.”

He was standing in front of the throne, only Leader Han, his father, and Jeonghan were in the room.

“The minister will be interrogated,” the leader said, “royal advisor Jeon, I believe you can take this task?”

His father bowed, “Yes, leader Han.”

Leader Han nodded, “Were there any onlookers?”

Wonwoo’s head snapped up, “There-” he looked at Jeonghan.

“It has already been taken care of, uncle.” Jeonghan said calmly.

“Taken care of?” his father asked, “Were you there with him, Yoon Jeonghan?”

Wonwoo felt his breath hitch.

“In case you forgot, I was assigned to be the driver, royal advisor Jeon.” Jeonghan answered.

“No,” his father replied, “You volunteered. And you were supposed to just take the carriage to the alley.”

“And so?” Jeonghan said, not backing down, “What are you saying?”

“Were you the one who took care of the onlooker?” his father asked.

Wonwoo held his breath.

“Yes, it was me.” Jeonghan answered, “Wonwoo’s mission was to catch the minister, and he did.”

He closed his eyes and exhaled quietly, bracing himself for what’s coming.

“I see.” his father said, gazing at Wonwoo with an unreadable expression.

A beat of silence.

“Is there anything else you would like to ask, royal advisor Jeon?” Leader Han asked.

“No, leader.” his father replied.

“Then, dismissed.” the leader said.

The other three bowed and went outside of the room. 

It’s unusual, because Jeonghan usually stays behind to talk to his uncle. What’s more unusual is, Jeonghan went in the opposite direction as the palace.

Scrunching his eyebrows, he was about to follow the older when he was stopped by a call.

“Jeon Wonwoo.” his father’s voice came from behind him, it was cold, and unforgiving.

When he turned around, his father already had his back turned towards him, walking away.

Without a word, Wonwoo followed him towards one of the unused rooms at the base.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, a slap landed on his cheek.

“Even a task as easy as that, you still needed to plead for his help?”

Wonwoo kept his head down.

His father was about to lift his hand again when it stopped halfway.

“Royal advisor Jeon?” a voice came from behind the door, “The leader asks for your presence again, related to the interrogation of the minister.”

His father’s face darkens, but he puts his hand down.

“Go to my quarters.” was the last thing his father said before opening the door and followed the other rebellion members to the main hall.

Wonwoo walked outside the building, but he didn’t walk back to the palace like his father told him to.

He walked quickly to the direction Yoon Jeonghan went.

Having no idea where he’s going, Wonwoo relied solely on luck, walking even more deeper to the alleys until he found himself standing in the same alley he stood in hours ago.

After walking for a short while, he heard voices coming from one of the buildings.

The abandoned bath house where he hid behind one of the pillars earlier.

Seeing the door was already a little open, he slipped inside without a voice and quickly found another pillar inside he could hide behind.

Pressing his back towards the pillar, he can clearly hear two voices.

“Remember to stay hidden for a while, okay?” said a voice he quickly recognized.

Yoon Jeonghan.

“T-Thank you young master!” another voice said, somehow familiar but very vague in his memory.

Wonwoo braved himself and took a peek. He saw two of them standing in the middle of the bath house, Jeonghan with his hands on his hips, and Wonwoo finally recognized the second person.

It was the carriage boy earlier.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, didn’t Yoon Jeonghan say he’ll take care of him? Doesn’t that mean.. to kill him?

“It seems like you can’t go back to the North yet, right?” Jeonghan said.

“Y-Yes, it seems so, young master..” the young boy replied.

Jeonghan sighed, “Alright, just go to the place I told you, and give that paper I gave you to whoever’s there at the moment, they’ll understand.”

“Understood, young master!” the boy bowed, “Again, thank you so much for saving my life!”

Jeonghan gave a small smile and patted the boy’s shoulder, “It’s nothing, I just did what I had to do,” he said, “Now go, be careful.”

The boy gave a final nod and ran outside, unknowingly passing Wonwoo who’s still leaning behind the pillar. At a glance, Wonwoo saw something in the boy’s hands, a paper, white with a drawing with a black ink in the middle.

It was a drawing of a cloud.

Squinting his eyes, Wonwoo finally stepped out from behind the pillar. In the middle of the bath house, Jeonghan turned around towards him, his hands clasped behind his back.

He doesn’t look even a bit surprised.

Jeonghan gave a sad smile and sighed, “You saw all that, huh?”

Wonwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This is too much for him, too much, too soon, too unexpected. 

It was like a bucket of cold water thrown onto his face.

“You-” he gritted his teeth, “You let him go- just like that?”

Jeonghan nodded.

“And-” he took another shuddered breath, as he realized that he’s shaking right now, but he doesn’t care, “And you’ve been doing this since?”

Now, the older was the one who took a deep breath.

“The leisure house.” he answered, “It was my first mission that involved- lives.”

Wonwoo curled his fist, biting his tongue, his whole body shaking.

He doesn’t know how to feel

No, he knows how to feel.

He’s angry, furious, but why?

He had always looked up to Yoon Jeonghan ever since the boy found him inside an empty room. Almost his whole life, he wanted nothing but to be like him. He was forced to be like him. 

To be like Yoon Jeonghan.

To be strong, brave, who was never a coward, who was always fighting for what’s right.

But what is right?

How would you feel, when the person you looked up to the most, who you trusted the most, who your parents had always wanted you to become like them, turned out to be someone completely different?

What would his father say, if he ever found out about this?

Would Wonwoo finally be recognized? Would his father actually bat an eye on him? Would he finally be happy?

But isn’t what Yoon Jeonghan’s doing, the right thing?

Wonwoo dragged his hand over his face, chuckling quietly.

No wonder Yoon Jeonghan has all the odds in his favour.

Look at him, isn’t he a saint?

Isn’t he doing everything Wonwoo deep down wanted to do, but was too much of a coward to?

No wonder Jeon Wonwoo had the worst of luck.

All he did was chase for his father’s praise, holding it as a lifeline, only thinking about him and himself.

He’s pathetic.

Pathetic.

Pathetic.

Truly pathetic.

“Wonwoo-”

“Get out.”

From behind his palm, he could hear Jeonghan’s breath hitch.

“Wonwoo please-”

“I SAID GET OUT!” he lashed out, putting down his palm, his red-rimmed eyes looking straight at the older.

“The last thing I want to see now, is your face.” he whispered, shaking, “You’re even worse than my father!”

Right at the moment, the older’s face displayed a lot of expressions.

First, surprise, opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but quickly closing it. Then, he looked at the younger with an unreadable expression.

No, it was clear actually.

He looked pained.

But Wonwoo shook that thought away, he doesn’t want to think anything about it. 

Wonwoo was never anything to anyone anyway, why would his words mean anything either?

The expression left as quickly as it came, Jeonghan quickly composed his face, taking a deep breath.

But no one would miss the red edges in his eyes.

“Okay,” he said, his voice almost a whisper, then, he nodded.

“Goodbye, Jeon Wonwoo.” was the last thing he said before leaving the bath house with quiet steps.

That day, Wonwoo didn’t go back to the palace, didn’t go back to his father’s quarters.

He didn’t care about the punishment he would get the first thing he stepped in the castle, as he trashed the abandoned bath house, throwing the poor innocent wooden benches and shelves, destroying them as he screamed until his throat was hoarse.

When he kneeled in the middle of the wreck, the sun already going down, the sky in the beautiful color of orange, he cried.

Clutching the robes where his heart might be, his whole body shook as he sobbed to the ground, and eventually passed out on top of the cold, wooden floor.

In the morning, he found himself still laying inside of the bath house, his head heavy and his heart a mess. Everything else was still the same as the day before. 

Except, on top of him, laid a thin, worn out cloth that seemed to be what was the curtains of the building. And under his head, laid a cloth that had been bundled, as if it was a pillow.

As he shook it open, he realized that it was an outer robe.

It was a white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs* why do you have to hurt my boy  
> So! We have finished Wonwoo's arc (for now) and I hope this brings light to any of you wandering what happened between Wonwoo and Jeonghan, and why the presence of Mingyu is a very important one to hm. Let's hope nothing will happen to both of them so we can see them together again, shall we? *hides draft*  
> Thank you so much for reading! I'm afraid I don't know if I can post next week, because I'll be very busy these days, but I will try my best to!   
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, have a nice day and remember to pat yourselves in the back! You all did a good job! ((do not hear what the royal advisor said))


	61. when the thoughts drowns you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon Jeonghan is scared.

Jeonghan laid on the ground.

He closed his eyes as he felt the raindrops wet his face, and when it got even harder, his whole body, completely drenching his robes.

It’s a good thing he decided to lay on a concrete road, he thought, if he had chosen to lay on the flower garden, he’d rather throw his robe away than to wash it.

For the nth time today, he sighed.

He’s confused.

He took his uncle’s hand when he was 5, joining the rebellion, believing he could avenge his parents.

And he still wants it.

He would avenge his parents, one day, he’s sure of it.

He despises the palace, and those with power.

The rebellion’s goal is simple, clean the palace, take over the throne, give the people what they want.

But somehow, it feels wrong.

At first yes, all they did was take back the people’s money to give it back to the people, or publish misdeeds from some naughty ministers so they’ll be forced out of their seat, which got a lot of support. 

As it goes on, it feels as if the goal changes into,

Kill the king, cut the lineage, rule the country.

A couple of assasination attempts had been done but always failed, so they decided to lay low and clean the palace from the roots.

Starting from killing off anybody who dared to resist the rebellion.

Yoon Jeonghan knew something was wrong the moment the queen was murdered.

Yoon Jeonghan knew something was wrong, when he noticed the light in his uncle’s eyes, the ones that were fiery and righteous, is now replaced by coldness and something else.

Power hungriness.

The goal changed.

It was not about giving the people what they want anymore, it’s having power over those people.

Won’t they be the same as those they were trying to get rid of, if that’s the case?

He had planted peonies in his garden six years ago, when he just became a royal physician at the age of 19.

Since then, they only bloomed once a year, revealing a beautiful patch of white, and if he stands in the middle of them, it’s like he’s standing on top of the clouds.

There was a meaning in that.

They only bloom once a year, because humans shouldn’t have clouds under their feet for too long, or they’ll become greedy and ask for more.

Exactly what’s happening to his uncle.

He doesn’t know what to do.

He doesn’t know where to take his steps next.

Moreover, he’s afraid.

He’s not a little kid anymore, and no matter how much he used to deny it in the past, he realized that how much he tried, he would always have compassion in his heart.

Because he cares, he truly cares.

The three princes that creeped their way into his heart, and nested there, Hansol, Junhui, Minghao, that nice new eunuch Seungkwan, and even Wonwoo, who never acknowledges his presence anymore (which he knows is his fault),

Hong Jisoo,

Choi Seungcheol.

He cares about all of them.

And the more he cared, the more he’s afraid.

Because one day, they’ll know who he is.

One day, they’ll know what he’d done.

That day when Seungcheol had to suddenly step up as the head of the palace guards, Jeonghan felt like the worst person ever.

Yes, he didn’t join the attack, but he knew about it. 

Doesn’t that mean he also killed the former general Choi? Doesn’t that mean he also killed Seungcheol’s father?

He sighed as the rain poured harder.

But.. wouldn’t it be better if they found out through him, and not through someone else?

Wouldn’t it be better that they scream at him, look at him in disgust, and finally leave him right after he told them who he is, and not after they somehow caught him dirty handed or through someone else?

They deserve to know the truth, Jeonghan knows that.

But Jeonghan’s afraid.

They’ll leave him, and after that.. he’ll have nothing.

Without them, he’s just an empty shell filled with resentment and sadness.

And… he doesn’t want that. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Jeonghan doesn’t need to open his eyes to know the person who’d just interrupted his thought, but he did anyway.

It was Hong Jisoo, his hand covering his head, a few books inside his sleeves, he’s clearly protecting them from the rain.

“None of your business,” Jeonghan said flatly, “Scram.”

The latter gave a baffled expression and sighed exasperatedly. Shaking his head, he ran past Jeonghan, leaving him alone again, the rain his only companion.

He closed his eyes.

See? He said scram and he really scrammed. People that have ever loved him have left him, and it’ll only take a few revelations for his friends to leave too, right?

Because he’s the devil in this story, and why would anyone want to be friends with the devil?

Right?

Just when he was about to actually try to sleep in the rain, tired of his own thoughts, he felt the raindrops on his face stopped.

Confused, he opened his eyes, this time greeted by a big, red.. umbrella?

He squinted his eyes at the owner and sighed, “Why are you here again?”

Jisoo scoffed and crouched down beside him, the umbrella’s only protecting both his and Jeonghan’s head, leaving his robes to be drenched.

“I had to put the books first or the librarian’s going to kill me,” he said, “And I had to bring an umbrella big enough for both of us, I stole this from the head eunuch but I think he won’t mind.”

Jeonghan looked at the latter with a puzzled look, “But why are you back?”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “You truly believe I’m going to leave you aggressively laying under the rain alone?”

“Yes?” Jeonghan said, “Wait- aggressively? All I did was lie down and close my eyes!”

“Aggressively.” the latter answered flatly.

“Whatever.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

He doesn’t understand him. He really doesn’t. 

Hong Jisoo, who suddenly came into his life years ago, placing himself so easily inside the friendship he already has with Seungcheol.

When Jisoo came into their lives that day at the pavilion, it was as if he was the missing puzzle of the puzzle they didn’t know was incomplete. 

He still doesn’t understand.

Maybe it’s because they have the same age, or maybe because Jisoo is just a very comfortable person to be around with, or he can even say it could be fate.

Because this person, Hong Jisoo, is the only person who can actually match his pranks, who can handle his tricks, who talks with a honey voice but biting words, who is undeniably the most knowledgeable of them all. 

He can even handle Seungcheol on his bad days, which has been Jeonghan’s profession for the last two decades. (That day, Seungcheol went to the infirmary to find Jeonghan but found Jisoo who was returning his book instead, and when Jeonghan came home in the evening, he was greeted by Seungcheol curling himself on his mattress and Jisoo with a book on one hand, stroking Seungcheol’s nape with the other. Jeonghan was left speechless.)

Jeonghan’s eyes fell at the latter’s robes, “You’re drenched.”

Jisoo sighed, “Do you even see yourself? Do you even realize that white robes are not meant to be drenched?”

“Huh?” Jeonghan craned his neck to see his own robes, clearly drenched and.. a bit.. transparent.

“Ah.” he exclaimed, finally understanding what the latter meant, “It is quite.. inappropriate, is it?”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “I’m surprised you know what that means.”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue and ignored him, he’s really not in the mood to bicker, which is quite odd.

Realizing that too, the latter’s face softened, “Come on, get up.” he said as he himself stood up.

Jeonghan looked at him with an annoyed expression, “Can’t you see I want to be alone?”

“I brewed some tea,” Jisoo said, ignoring him, “It has probably gone cold by now.”

“I don’t want your tea,” Jeonghan replied, “You don’t put sugar on them, it’s disgusting and bitter.”

Jisoo shrugged, “It’s warm.”

“I don’t care if it’s warm, I’m not cold.” Jeonghan replied, but when the latter pulled him by the arms, he let himself be pulled.

“Ugh don’t lean on me, you’re wet.” Jisoo said, helping Jeonghan stand up and despite what he said, pulled the physician closer so his shoulders won’t be drenched (even though it actually doesn’t do anything as it’s already drenched in the first place).

They walked for a while, Jeonghan not bothering to see where he’s walking as he relied on the latter to guide him.

In no time, they arrived in front of Jisoo’s quarter.

Jisoo slid the door open and quickly grabbed a random cloth. Pulling Jeonghan inside, he threw the cloth on top of his head.

Well, ‘threw’ would be too harsh, he actually draped the cloth gently on the latter’s head, then quickly went to his closet to take some spare robes.

Completely drenched from head to toe, Jeonghan cringed at the amount of water dripping from him, “Your floor..”

“Will dry itself,” Jisoo said, giving the robes to him, “Now dry yourself and change.”

Jeonghan stood there for a while, clutching the robes the latter just gave him, trying his best not to drench those too. But there was one problem..

“..where?”

Except the royal family’s quarters and special cases like the infirmary, those who live inside the palace had to wash themselves in the local bathhouses or public bathrooms inside the palace grounds- which is usually filled with sweat-covered palace guards. And that’s exactly why, those who know Jeonghan and are shameless enough to ask him (read: Choi Seungcheol, Hong Jisoo, Wen Junhui) use the infirmary’s bathroom daily.

Jisoo sighed and turned around, taking a robe and another cloth for himself. Seeing that, Jeonghan also turned around to the other side, their backs facing each other. For quite a while, they dried themselves off in silence.

“I’m done.” Jeonghan said after he finished tying his (Jisoo’s) outer robes, throwing his into a wooden basket in the corner of the room.

“Mn, me too.” Jisoo replied.

Jeonghan turned around and found the latter was already facing him, “Were you watching me the whole time?” he gasped, covering his clothed chest with his hands.

Jisoo looked at him boringly, “Yeah, sure. I have your body already engraved in my mi-”

“Okay ew, you’ve clearly read too many books.” Jeonghan covered his ears and quickly sat in front of a low table, a tray with a pot of tea and a cup already on top of it. Jisoo must’ve made that thinking he would spend this rainy evening with his books and a warm cup of tea, like he usually does.

Jisoo snorted, “The tea’s already cold, wait here.” he said as he picked up the tray and walked to the other room.

“Are you going to throw it away?” Jeonghan asked.

“I’m going to reheat it dumbass,” an answer came, “Just because it’s cold doesn’t mean we should throw it away.”

Jeonghan scrunched his nose, “Don’t they taste bad?”

“I only left them when I went to the library and then to get you,” the latter replied, “It hasn't even been more than an incense time.”

Jeonghan scratched his eyebrow, “Fine, whatever. Your tea tastes bitter anyway.”

Receiving no answer, Jeonghan sat alone inside the room, the sounds of rain falling on top of the roof giving no intention to stop anytime soon.

Before he could let his thoughts drown him again, Jisoo stepped back inside the room, holding a tray with a steaming pot of tea and two cups on top.

“Nevermind, I made a new one,” the latter said, “They do taste bad.”

He put it on top of the table and sat at the other side, facing Jeonghan. Then, he picked up the pot and poured it onto both cups, holding the lid so it won’t slip off.

“Jisoo?” Jeonghan called quietly.

“Mn?” the latter answered, putting the pot back on the tray.

“Do you know the story about the wolf in sheep’s clothing?”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “That’s a saying, not a story.”

“Whatever,” Jeonghan waved his hand in front of his face, “But you know it, right?”

“I’m familiar with it, yes.” Jisoo replied, blowing on his tea, “Why?”

“Do you ever..” Jeonghan started, “..think that the wolf dressed himself with the skin’s sheep, just because he wanted to be friends with the other sheeps?”

Jisoo opened his mouth, and closed it again, “...no?”

“Well if that’s the case..” Jeonghan continued, “What do you think about the wolf?”

Jisoo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “Well.. If that’s so, then I guess the wolf’s fine as long as he doesn’t do anything bad.”

“But what if..” Jeonghan puts a hand on his chin, “What if he broke a sheep’s leg, because the sheep stole his food?”

“Then the wolf’s wrong.”

“Why?”

“A stolen food is not a reason to break someone’s leg.”

Jeonghan huffed, “But what if.. what if the wolf was really hungry because he hasn’t eaten for days, and he also had to bring those food back to his clan?”

Jisoo pressed his lips, “Well.. I guess that can be understandable.. But why did the sheep steal his food?”

“Because the sheep’s a jerk.” Jeonghan answered flatly.

The latter lifted an eyebrow, “Well then, understandable.”

They were enveloped in silence for a while, Jisoo drinking his tea while Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows harder.

“Do you think the other sheeps would accept him, if they knew who he is?”

Jisoo pursed his lips forward, “Depends.”

Jeonghan lifted a questioning eyebrow.

The latter shrugged, “If he told them himself and explained what he did and why he did that, I think some sheeps might understand him,” he said, “But if the other sheeps found out because his skin suddenly slipped off, I don’t think they would be very happy.”

Hearing that, Jeonghan felt his breath hitch. So, he just looked down at his tea and stayed quiet.

After a while, a sigh was heard.

“What is it, Yoon Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan snapped his head up to see the latter looking at him with soft eyes.

“What do you mean, what is it?” he crossed his arms, huffing a puff of air.

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “Did you steal mrs.Baek’s cookies because Chan asked for it again?”

“No?” Jeonghan looked at him with a hurtful expression, “That was just one time!”

“So?” the latter asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I-” he sighed, dragging his hand on his face, “Do you- do you want to go to the city tomorrow?”

Jisoo lifted both of his eyebrows.

“I mean- let’s just walk around, eat something!” Jeonghan explained, he himself doesn’t understand what he’s saying, “The last time we did that was the spring festival almost a year ago, and Cheol only has morning patrol tomorrow so we can go in the evening!”

Jisoo’s face looked like he still had more questions, but he didn’t voice it out. Instead, he just let out a sigh and nodded, “Fine. Now drink your tea.”

Jeonghan smiled in victory and took his cup, but the moment the tea met his tongue, he widened his eyes in surprise.

“It’s sweet?”

The latter drank his own tea, “I put in sugar.”

Jeonghan looked at him with a puzzled expression, “But you never sugar in your tea?”

Jisoo shrugged, “You do.”

“Oh.” he exclaimed, feeling warm even before drinking the tea, “Okay.”

He’ll tell them.

Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young master Hong is back! (Well, back in the past-) Anyway these series of updates would as usual, give some explanation to what (actually) happens. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are very appreciated!


	62. a warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon Jeonghan wanted to keep his friends at his side for the last time, but what he got was a warning instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // injury, blood

The next day, the three of them went out of the palace grounds.

Seungcheol sighed, “What got into him?”

Jisoo shrugged, looking at the physician walking a few steps in front of them, “Yesterday he was aggressively laying under the rain.”

“Again?” Seungcheol looked at him exasperatedly, “I’m really wondering how he never caught any cold.”

“Are you two talking about me?” Jeonghan stopped his tracks, turning around, hands on his hips.

Jisoo looked at him with a bored expression, “Yes.”

The physician squinted his eyes, then shrugged, “Fair enough. Let’s go here!” he pointed at a building beside him.

“..a tea house?” Seungcheol read the name carved on the plank.

Jeonghan nodded, “They serve the best cakes here, come on!” he said as he dragged the two inside. 

He had decided, he’ll tell them today.

But before that, before they scream at him and push him away, he wants to make at least some last memories with them.

For him.

“Jeonghan I didn’t bring any money..” Jisoo said as he let the latter drag him.

”My treat, my treat!” Jeonghan exclaimed.

And so, they spent the rest of the evening like that. Walking around the city, buying foods, snacks, drinks, books, ribbons, anything that came their way. They talked, laughed, teased each other like every other day, and Jeonghan tried to plant each and every moment of the day in his heart.

It was the last time he would feel like this anyway.

“I have to agree, today was a good idea,” Jisoo yawned, “I haven’t laughed that hard in months.”

Hearing that, Seungcheol held another burst of laughter, “I still can’t believe you threw a cat at the owner’s face.”

Jeonghan lifted his face, “He deserved it! He was so mean to the child.”

Jisoo snorted, “Where did you even find that orange cat.”

The sun was already long gone, and the stalls were already closing and the three were walking towards the palace. Jeonghan decided to bring them to a more uninhabited alley, so no one would disturb their… talk.

But Jeonghan had forgotten, ever since that day he never accepted missions on a certain deserted alley anymore. 

He had forgotten that this is the same alley as that day, and how dangerous it was.

“So, um.” Jeonghan played with his fingers, “I um- I have something to tell you guys.”

Seungcheol gave a questioning hum, “What is it?”

Jeonghan took a deep breath, bracing himself.

“I-”

“Wait.” Jisoo put an arm in front of him.

The other two didn’t need to ask when they noticed something amissed, shadows, too many shadows, in the corners, between the empty shops, the roofs.

They looked at each other and nodded, still walking as if they noticed nothing. Seungcheol had his hands on the hilt of his sword, Jisoo holding the paper fan they bought earlier (which does nothing but it looks cool anyway), and Jeonghan scolds himself for not bringing anything, not even a dagger!

But if they were to face them head on, they’d clearly be outnumbered, even more with the fact that Jisoo didn’t have his bow and arrows, and Jeonghan didn’t have his sword with him. Seungcheol may be the general and is probably the best swordsman in the country, but he won’t be able to defeat those- whoever they are, on his own.

“On the count of three,” Seungchel whispered so quietly only the two of them can hear him under his breath, “Run.”

The two nodded.

“One.” 

Jeonghan held his breath, Jisoo let go of his hands that were clasped behind his back, Seungcheol held the hilt of his sword tighter.

“Two.”

Their steps became faster, so did the shadows.

“Three.” Seungcheol pulled his sword out of its sheath, “RUN!”

In the midst of the night, they sprinted.

Immediately, those shadows came out of hiding, running after them. Jeonghan took a short look at them, and his face paled.

It wasn’t because he was scared, it was because he recognized those faces.

Those were the faces of the rebellions.

Were they following him all the time? Did they know what they wanted to do? Is it his fault that they’re getting chased now? Did he pull the other two into danger?

“GO FIRST!” he felt someone pulling his arm, Seungcheol, making him run in front of him instead of the last.

On the corner of his eyes, he can see Seungcheol collapsing empty stalls, pulling it down to block the chaser’s route.

But Jeonghan knew it was not needed, they never intended to catch them anyway. Because if they do, they would already be caught by now.

They did this for something else.

It was a warning.

A warning for him.

They managed to sprint all the way to the palace entrance, where the shadows have been long gone. 

Panting, they quickly asked the guards to open the gates and walked inside.

But before they could even catch a breath, somebody was already standing in front of them.

“General Choi,” a voice was heard, and they recognized it right away.

It was the royal advisor’s voice.

“The king requested for your presence.” he said, “I wish for you to go with me right now.” 

Prexpeled, Seungcheol nodded and went with him. Before turning around, the royal advisor gave Jeonghan an unreadable look.

Jeonghan felt his stomach churl.

Jisoo sighed, “That-”

“Oh, and young master Hong?” the royal advisor stopped his tracks, “Your father called for your presence, now.”

“What?” Jisoo sighed, “Alright, thank you royal advisor Jeon.” he said before giving Jeonghan a sad smile, then walking away.

Jeonghan was left alone in front of the gates, not even having the chance to tell them what he wanted to say.

Tomorrow, he thought, and he’ll do it inside the palace grounds, where it’s a bit safer.

He crossed his fingers and went back to the infirmary.

“Is Seungcheol still training the kids?” Jeonghan groaned, leaning his face on his arm, which was perched on top of the low table.

“Probably,” Jisoo answered, reading his book, “We have a batch of new ones don’t we? He’ll be busy for the time being, that’s probably what his majesty told him last night.”

Jeonghan sighed, then, when will he have the chance to tell them? They must be together when he tells them, so at least, he’ll get screamed at at the same time, not twice.

They were sitting in the pavilion near the infirmary, where they usually spent their time together ever since they were kids.

Jisoo put down his book and looked at him with a questioning face, “What are you thinking about?”

Jeonghan let out another sigh, “Nothing.”

Clicking his tongue, Jisoo picked up his tea. He was about to bring it up to his mouth when Jeonghan saw something that made his heart stop.

In a swift motion, Jeonghan took the cup away from his hand.

“Hey!” Jisoo looked at him with a puzzled look, “What the he-”

Jeonghan poured the tea to the grass under the pavilion, and an expression of horror struck their faces when they saw those grass turn black to brown until they turned into ashes.

“What the..”

Jeonghan ignored the latter, threw the cup, and jumped off the pavilion, at least for the time being, Jisoo is safe. But Seungcheol on the other hand..

Jeonghan had never ran that fast in his entire life, not even when they were chased yesterday. 

He opened the gates to the training ground hastily, and pushed through a crowd of guards.

The view that greeted him made his heart stop for the second time today, draining all the blood from his face.

Right there, on the furthest part of the training grounds, where the shooting targets stood, Seungcheol was clutching his side, his hands red with blood and some dripping under him. Shaking, the general fell on his knees.

“SEUNGCHEOL!”

When Jeonghan ran to his side, he was already laying on the ground, his consciousness on the brink of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. seems familiar? (cue: jeongcheol's first appereance)  
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave kudos and comments!


	63. did you thought i was going to push you away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hong Jisoo got a revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // injury

It wasn’t supposed to be that bad.

Anyone could see that it was only a graze wound, a little too deep but it didn’t injure his abdomen.

Then why was he reacting so badly?

There’s only one answer, and one person who can answer it. 

As the only person inside the palace grounds who has knowledge about medicines and poisons, the arrow and the cup naturally was taken by Jeonghan.

He didn’t need to examine it or even glance a look at it, he already knew what it was.

How can he not, when the exact same substance stands inside the bottles on his cabinet.

How can he not, when he was the one who made it.

A poison, a deadly one.

It was the secret weapon of the rebellions, a special poison smeared on the tip of their arrows, which Jeonghan made at the request of his uncle.

He didn’t think much making it, thinking that it was only going to be used for emergencies anyway.

Oh how he was wrong.

Two of the most important people in his life almost died on the same day, killed by his own poison that he made with his own hands.

He knew it was all his fault, he knew he should’ve been more careful, he knew he shouldn’t have dragged any of them into this mess.

But he didn’t have time to think about those now.

Right now, all he had to do is keep Choi Seungcheol alive.

That day, he spent hours cleaning the latter’s wound and stitching it, finally wrapping it in a clean bandage.

But that’s not the worst part.

It took almost a whole day for the poison to kick in. It started with high fever, and Seungcheol is lucky enough that he was unconscious enough to not experience the throwing up and coughing blood- Jeonghan made sure of that.

There’s no antidote.

Jeonghan curses himself for that, who the hell creates poison without an antidote?!

Three, sleepless days passed by when Jeonghan finally finished the antidote. It was not perfect, but Seungcheol was reacting goodly at it. He was not trashing badly anymore and his fever had come down, but he was still warm and of course- unconscious.

Fortunately, the head guard had sweated a lot which helps with the poison, and he had an unsurprisingly immune system- his body never showed any signs of giving up.

The sun was long down and Jeonghan had brought Seungcheol into his room, because the infirmary mattresses are hard and cold, and Jeonghan doesn’t want Seungcheol to lay on those dirty mattresses, alone in the infirmary.

Not like Jeonghan would leave him alone anyway.

He had stayed by his side every minute of every second of every day, refusing anyone to come in or out of the infirmary- even Jisoo.

He wasn’t ready to face him yet.

When Seungcheol had finally laid peacefully on his bed, no trace of pain or discomfort in his face, Jeonghan could finally breathe.

And when he sat down beside him and breathed, those feelings, fear, guilt, anger, sadness, that he had held back to focus on the latter’s healing, finally broke through.

Shaking, he held Seungcheol’s limp hand, a little bit too cold for his liking. He lowered his head, burying his face on the latter’s arm, and sobbed.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he keeps muttering, his voice small and trembling, while tears streamed down his face, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-”

He sobbed until he had no tears to cry anymore, his voice hoarse and his head hurting. Still shaking, he heard footsteps walking towards him.

He didn’t need to see who it is, he had recognized those heavy, but sure footsteps his entire life.

He had no idea how the guest found his way inside, but he couldn’t be surprised.

The guest had lived here a long time too, in the past.

The room on his door slid open, casting a shadow of a man towering him.

Not looking up, Jeonghan took a deep breath.

“Was this your doing?” he asked, his voice hoarse and shaking.

Hearing no answer, he finally snapped his head up, meeting the eyes that bore into him, cold and piercing.

“Please,” he pleaded, his voice small, “Just tell me.”

“I’m doing this for your own good, Jeonghan.” his uncle replied after a short pause, “You brought this onto yourself.”

Grimacing because he had already known what the answer would be, he brought his head back down, looking at the unconscious general.

“Do you see, now?” his uncle continued, “How compassion makes you weak, corrupts you, destroys you bit by bit until there’s nothing of you anymore?”

 _‘No,’_ Jeonghan wanted to say, _‘no he doesn’t’_

But he couldn’t say anything, he didn't dare to.

So he stayed quiet, holding Seungcheol’s hand tighter. The air was eerie and tense, but he couldn’t care less.

Hearing no answer from him, his uncle sighed.

“I will give you three days,” he said, “Remember who you are, remember what you stand for.”

With that, his uncle turned around and left through the door that was never slid close in the first place, but before he could step outside the infirmary, Jeonghan stopped his tracks.

“..don’t touch them,” Jeonghan managed to use all of his energy left to speak, “I’ll do anything, just don’t ever touch them again.”

His uncle looked at him with an unreadable expression.

“That depends on yourself.” was the last thing he said before he left.

Jeonghan was tired.

His uncle was long gone and Seungcheol is, for the first time in three days, sleeping peacefully. 

He looked at the basin that used to hold water for him to lower the latter’s temperature when the fever was high, laying a warm cloth on his forehead and changing them every once in a while.

The basin is now empty.

Fearing another wave of fever that might come, he picked the basin up and forced himself to stand up.

Swaying, he made his way towards the back door, which led to his garden where he could take some water.

The night wind is freezing but he couldn’t care less to wear his outer robes, not even bothering to wear his slippers when he stepped outside.

But he hadn’t even taken more than two steps when he felt himself being pushed into the wall behind him. It was not rough and even a little light, but he was too weak to put any defense.

“What the hell is happening? Why was the former physician here? What is he talking about? What happened to Seungcheol?” the person rambled, and Jeonghan couldn’t do anything but look at his big, doe eyes that’s now filled with anger, confusion, and worry.

Of course it was Hong Jisoo.

“I have been trying to enter the infirmary, to see you, but there were guards preventing me from going in,” Jisoo pressed a hand on his chest, “guards, Yoon Jeonghan, GUARDS!”

“THERE’S NO SUCH THING AS GUARDS GUARDING AN INFIRMARY, SO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!”

“...go ahead.”

Jisoo scrunched his eyebrows, his face a little bit startled by how the latter’s voice sounded, “..what?”

“Go ahead,” Jeonghan stared at him weakly, his hand gripping (or actually just holding, he had no energy left to grip anything) the latter’s hand that was on his chest, “Throw a punch at me, scream at me, curse at me, beat me to death, go ahead.”

Hearing that, the anger on the latter’s face seemed to fade. The crease between his eyebrows did not cease, but his expression changed with something entirely different.

Jeonghan recognized that.

It was concern.

But he pushed those thoughts away, because who would be concerned about him, after all he had done?

“Go inside.” Jisoo let the hand on his chest go.

Jeonghan tilted his head in confusion, did he hit his head or something?

Seeing no response, the latter sighed, “You will tell me everything, no details spared.” he said, his tone leaving no space for discussion, “Now go inside.”

Jeonghan didn’t have a chance to reply when the basin in his hand was snatched, and the latter walked towards the tap to fill it himself.

So, with his head hung down, Jeonghan walked inside.

He sat beside Seungcheol and checked him again, releasing a relieved breath when his fever didn’t act up again.

It doesn’t take long for Jisoo to walk in his room and put the basin of water beside the door. His gaze fell on the unconscious Seungcheol, and Jeonghan had already known what he was thinking.

“He’s fine.” Jeonghan said quietly, “..for now.”

Jisoo nodded, and to Jeonghan’s surprise, turned around and left.

Scrunching his eyebrows, he left his doors open because he knew the latter would come back.

He’s probably taking a sword to behead him, or something.

Not knowing what to do, he looked around the room and his face fell on the mirror on his bedside.

He grimaces at the reflection.

He hasn’t slept for three days straight, changing his robes only if it has blood in it, only washing his face when he felt tired to wake himself, he wasn’t even sure when was the last time he brushed his hair.

In short, he looked like shit.

Even though the only source of light is a small flickering candle in the side of the room, he can make out that much.

 _‘At least I don’t smell very bad..’_ He thought as he sniffed his robes.

It took quite a while this time for the latter to come back, and when the door slid open, Jeonghan saw that he was holding a tray.

Sliding close the door, with a tray in one hand Jisoo pulled a low table with the other, placing it in front of a- still confused- Jeonghan.

Finally, he put down the tray onto the low table, and Jeonghan could finally see what was on top of it. A pot with two cups, a bowl of rice, a plate of stir-fried vegetables, and a pair of chopsticks.

“Only those were left at the kitchen,” Jisoo said, sitting on the other side of the table, “But the rice hasn’t gone cold yet, I checked.”

Jeonghan opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he managed to get out a sound, he coughed badly.

Seeing that, Jisoo quickly filled his cup and put it in front of him, which he immediately took.

It was plain water, not tea, which is surprising for the tea-loving young master.

He didn’t know how thirsty he was until a drop of water came in contact with his throat.

He finished one cup and when he put it down, the latter immediately refilled it.

After what it felt like five cups, Jisoo snatched his cup away when he was about to drink more. 

Letting out a disgruntled sound, he reached his hands towards the cup, only for the latter to hold it further away.

Sighing, Jeonghan gave up and put his hand down.

A bowl of rice and a plate of vegetables was pushed towards him, a pair of chopsticks already placed on top of it.

“I’m not hungry.” Jeonghan finally found his voice.

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “When was the last time you ate?”

Scrunching his eyebrows, Jeonghan tried to remember the last time he had any contact with food. Yesterday he had to eat a piece of sweets to keep him awake, other than that..

“Eat.” the latter said when he knew he wouldn’t receive any answers, his voice leaving no space for disagreement.

Jisoo is really good at those.

Frowning, Jeonghan finally took the chopsticks and started eating. 

In a blink of an eye, the food was gone.

Maybe he _is_ hungry.

He put down the chopsticks and realized the cup is already back within his grasp, so he drank another cup.

When his hands are not occupied by anything else, he looks down and clears his throat.

“You promised me something.”

Jeonghan snapped his head up, “I never promised anyt-”

“Jeonghan.”

“Alright, alright.”

And so Jeonghan tells him.

Jeonghan told Hong Jisoo everything, from his childhood, to his uncle, to the rebellion, until the events of yesterday, and those that could happen in the future.

He left no details spared.

Or maybe he did, he didn’t tell about the fight between him and the young master Jeon, he only told Jisoo they fought.

That was not his story to tell.

“I- Give me a moment please-” Jisoo dragged his hand over his face after Jeonghan finished his tale, “That was.. a lot to take in.”

Jeonghan kept his head down.

This is it, Jisoo finally knew who Yoon Jeonghan really is.

That’s never a good thing.

He already imagined all the things that could’ve happened after this, playing it over and over again in his head, which involves a lot of screaming, cur-

“I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan snapped his head up.

That’s not right?

“...what?” he managed to get out.

Jisoo took his hand away from his face and sighed, “I’m sorry.” 

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “For what?”

“For never noticing.”

That made Jeonghan even more confused, his face puzzled.

The latter looked at him straight in his eyes, an unreadable expression etched.

Somewhere between when Jeonghan was telling everything, the low table had been moved away, so the latter was sitting right in front of him, their knees almost touching.

“What- what do you mean?” 

“I’ve known you for almost ten years now,” Jisoo said, “And I’ve never noticed all these burdens you’ve been carrying.”

Jeonghan looked at the latter as if he had grown another head.

“W-Why are you not angry?” he asked, “You should scream at me, curse at me, tell me how bad of a person I am, push me away!”

Jisoo looked at him as if he finally understood something.

“..is that why you didn’t tell any of us?” he asked, “because you thought we’ll push you away?”

“I-” Jeonghan snapped his mouth close, “T-That’s what you’ll do.. Right? After all I had done?”

“Jeonghan..” Jisoo gave an exasperated sigh, “Your parent’s death was not your fault, you were five when you joined the rebellion, you knew something was wrong and you did something about it, you knew- doesn’t mean you’re right- that we would push you away, but you still wanted to tell us.”

“Jeonghan,” he scooted closer, “There is no reason for me to push you away.”

Jeonghan lets out a tiny sound, and Jisoo understands.

“Oh, Jeonghan.” Jisoo said softly, letting the latter’s head fall on his shoulder.

As Jeonghan sobbed, letting go all of those tiredness and worry for the last three days, Jisoo cradled his head, tapping it slowly.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, “It’s okay.”

It took a while for Jeonghan’s sobs to die down, and Jisoo held him the entire time. When it finally died down, only little hiccups were left, they didn’t change their position, Jeonghan was too tired to even move his head anymore.

Still soothing his back, Jisoo was the one to break the silence.

“...what are you going to do now?”

Jeonghan shook his head slowly.

“Are you going to tell Cheol once he wakes up?”

Jeonghan shook his head for the second time.

Jisoo sighed, “You know you’re going to have to tell him sooner or later, right?”

Jeonghan froze, but then, he nodded.

“Alright,” Jisoo said, “Let’s think of that later.”

After a short while, Jisoo pushed the latter off him slowly, and Jeonghan would lie if he said he didn’t miss the warmth already.

But before Jeonghan could turn away, the latter turned himself around, facing Seungcheol, and scooted a little bit further. Then, he pulled Jeonghan (who lets himself be pulled) towards him, his head on his lap.

Jeonghan groaned and pushed himself up, “I have to take-”

Before he could even push himself halfway, he was pushed back down.

“I’ll tell you if anything happens,” Jisoo said, “Now take some rest.”

Despite the words of complaints Jeonghan was going to say, his eyes dropped immediately after he stretched his legs. 

He never knew Jisoo’s lap would be this comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter would explain why in jeongcheol's first appereance (in a very early chapter), Jeonghan was treating Seungcheol's injury, mentioning that it was a training mistake and Seungcheol got a fever after it!  
> How was it? Did you like this chapter? Or did you already expect this? Please tell me how was it! ><  
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Have a nice day and don't forget to be happy! <3


	64. an ambush and a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan had to pledge his loyalty- to his uncle and his friends.

It took three more days for Seungcheol to finally gain his consciousness.

Those days were filled by Jeonghan never leaving his side, and Jisoo (who unlike Jeonghan, had to attend meetings and do paperworks) always came with a tray of food in his hand. Or even sometimes bring his paperworks to the infirmary and do them there to accompany him.

As soon as the general woke up, Jeonghan did a final check on him and forced him to stay in his room for two more days.

When asked what happened to him, Jeonghan only said that he got grazed by an arrow on training, and caught a very bad fever that made him unconscious.

Utter bullshit, but believable.

“I have to accompany Junhui to the Chinese Kingdom,” Jisoo said, “It was supposed to be my father but he had to attend the royal meeting.”

The three of them were sitting inside Jeonghan’s room, Seungcheol still too weak to do anything but sit and sleep.

“When?” Jeonghan asked while chewing on his ricecake, he’s pretty sure he doesn’t look like shit anymore.

“Next week.” Jisoo answered, replied by a hum from Jeonghan.

“Who are you going to bring?” Seungcheol asked, his voice still a little weak.

Jisoo looked at him with a confused expression.

“The guards,” the general explained, “Jun usually brings Guard Choi, Guard Kang, Guard Kim, Guard Kwak, and Guard Hwang.”

“But Guard Hwang got sent to the North yesterday, right?” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol nodded, “That’s why I asked.”

Jisoo scrunched his eyebrows, “I don’t really know, I’ll ask Jun later.”

“The Chinese kingdom is far away,” Seungcheol said, “The road is filled with danger, better bring reliable guards.”

“Alright, noted,” Jisoo replied, “If only I can bring you..”

Seungcheol snorted, “I’ll just be a burden for all of you.”

Jeonghan shrugged, “Pretty sure even in this state you fight better than the king.”

“Jeonghan!” the two scolded him.

Jeonghan snuck his tongue out before standing up, “I have to go now.”

Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows, “Where?”

“To the great unknown!” he replied mindlessly before going outside, not turning back once.

Jisoo sighed, “He’s going to the city, he had to stock up for the week he spent cooped up inside.”

“Ah..” Seungcheol exclaimed, “don’t you want to-”

Suddenly, they heard the infirmary door slide open, cutting his sentence.

“He’s in my room, just go in, there’s Jisoo too.” Jeonghan’s voice was heard.

“Thank you, hyung.” another voice was heard.

The infirmary door slid close, and right after that, the door to Jeonghan’s room slid open.

The one standing there is no other than Hansol, his face doesn’t really show any expression, but lines of concern can be seen.

“Hyung..” he exhaled a breath, “I’m so glad you’re awake..”

Seungcheol pouted, “I’ve been awake since this morning, Hansol! Why did you just visit now!”

Hansol scrunched his eyebrows, seeming to take the older’s sentence seriously, “I just came back from patrol when I heard, I came as fast as I could..”

“He’s just joking Hansol,” Jisoo chuckled, “Ignore him.”

Seungcheol gave a weak laugh, “Come on, sit.”

After Hansol sat down beside him, Seungcheol reached to ruffle his hair.

“Were you worried about me?” he asked fondly.

“Of course I was,” Hansol answered, as if it was the most obvious thing ever, “I wasn’t allowed to enter the infirmary before today so I have no idea how you were!”

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow and changed his gaze to Jisoo, “Jeonghan didn’t let him in?”

“He didn’t let anyone in,” Jisoo answered, “I managed to get in and force him to eat and sleep on the third day, you’re lucky I did or you’ll be waking up to a living corpse beside you.”

Seungcheol looked guilty, “He must’ve been really stressed..”

“We were all stressed, hyung.” his younger brother said, “Even the trainees are.”

“Talking about trainees,” Jisoo said, changing the topic before Seungcheol could ask more, “Hansol took over your job when you were out of it.”

“Really?” Seungcheol looked at Hansol again, “Did you train the kids too?”

Hansol nods, then scrunched his eyebrows, “They were so much harder to instruct than if you were there.”

“Well,” Seungcheol smiled, “They’re scared of me I guess.”

“They respect you.” Jisoo corrected, “I thought you had a long talk with Jeonghan about this?”

Seungcheol gave a weak laugh, “Yeah, I did.”

“An ambush, Leader Han?”

The leader nodded, “Minister Wen will go on a diplomatic meeting to the Chinese Kingdom. We will do the ambush to strain the relationship between the kingdom and the Chinese Kingdom. Considering guard Hwang is currently not at the palace, you will deploy our own for the fifth guard, royal advisor Jeon.”

The royal advisor bowed, “Yes, sir.”

The main room at the base was filled with some people for the weekly meeting, considering that the rebellion is coming close, but only the higher ups were present, for they will make another meeting after a decision is made.

“Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan, who’s trying his best to compose himself, snapped his head up.

“Yes, uncle?”

“You will lead it.”

Jeonghan felt his breath hitch, “I-”   
“You will not participate in the ambush, but I want you to lead it.”

Jeonghan knew what his uncle meant by that.

_ This is your chance to show me your loyalty, to redeem yourself. _

_ Do this right, and I won’t touch them as you wished. _

So Jeonghan took a deep breath and bowed, 

“That would be my honor.”

Jeonghan tried his best to not look suspicious.

He can’t go to Jisoo right away, he can’t even go to Junhui at all.

There are eyes on the palace, that will always keep an eye on him on whatever he’s doing.

So he went to the infirmary.

When he came in, Seungcheol was deep asleep, he silently thanked Jisoo for covering him this morning.

He decided to wait until the next day to meet Jisoo, or Junhui, or whoever he can meet to keep them safe.

“No.”

“What?” Jeonghan exclaimed, “Why?”

Jisoo sighed exasperatedly, “I am not going to pretend I have an upset stomach the day before the journey!” he said, “What about Jun? What about the others? We can’t all act like we have an upset stomach!”

The next afternoon, Jeonghan managed to have lunch in Jisoo’s room without raising any suspicions, he did this all the time after all.

Jeonghan ruffled his own hair in frustration, “What should I do then!? I don’t want to lead this ambush but if I don’t take it who knows what worse things will happen!”

Jisoo stayed silent and scrunched his face, thinking of something- anything.

“Alright,” he said after a while, taking a piece of paper and a brush, “Let’s make a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all doing well! I know you miss the other boys but please be patient! There's still some things- secrets that needs to be opened!   
> Oh and in case it's a bit confusing, the rebellion wanted to ambush Jun because as it was said in the earlier chapter, Jun was a peace treaty between the two kingdoms- and by killing him they could strain the relationship between the two and then if the rebellion did happen, the king couldn't ask help from the Chinese Kingdom.  
> I mean- i don't really understand politics please bear with me if it sounds stupid.  
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	65. go, i'll be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a plan, some changes, and an ambush.

They made a plan.

First, Jeonghan told his uncle that the ambush would take place on the journey way home.

Second, they gave the guard that was appointed by the royal advisor (aka the rebellion guard) a spoiled food, which made him have an actual upset stomach at the morning of the journey, and couldn’t come with.

Third, tell Jun everything.

Well- actually wait until they were far enough from the palace or from any curious ears, and tell him that a bunch of rebels will kill them on the way home.

He didn’t take that very well. (Until Jisoo explained everything thoroughly, that is)

Fourth, find a place where you can hide while almost the whole country thinks you’re dead- that’s quickly settled by Jeonghan.

Lastly, make plans by sending secret letters with expensive papers so it looks like an official letter. Easy, the Chinese Kingdom’s palace is filled with them, and Jeonghan can just steal some from some rich ministers.

All they have to do now is wait- and plan.

“Junhui, w hat are these?”

The minister hummed, “What’s what?”

Jisoo showed him a bunch of small boxes, packed in their cart.

“Oh, that’s paint for Minghao! He always asks me to bring paint everytime I go to the Chinese Kingdom!” he answered.

“Ah, I see,” Jisoo exclaimed, taking the bundle. Today is the day. The day where they would begin their way back and well- get ambushed.

But Jisoo still had one more letter he had to give to Jeonghan, a change of plan, something he just thought of the night before. 

It was too late to ask a messenger, and it’ll be too risky to keep it on him- just in case he gets caught.

So this bundle of paint is his only choice.

Sliping the paper inside the bundle, making sure it was covered, Jisoo took a box and opened it. 

It was the color red.

“Young master Hong?”

He snapped his head up and looked at the caller, guard Kim, “Yes, guard Kim?”

“We’re ready to go, just tell us if you want to go.” he said with a smile, showing no signs of fear even though he told him about the ambush yesterday.

Jisoo nodded, “Alright, thank you guard Kim.” he said as he put the small box inside his robes.

“Junhui, can I talk to you about something?” he asked the minister who was beside him.

He didn’t get an answer.

“Junhui?” he asked again, but the latter seemed like he was spacing out.

Sighing, he tapped his shoulder.

The latter turned his head to the side, “Huh?”

“You- you were spacing out.” Jisoo said.

“Oh- sorry! I was thinking about why the bed back in Joseon is very comfortable!” Junhui answered, “Did you say something?”

“I- Can I talk to you about something? Jisoo asked, “before we begin our journey back?”

Junhui nodded, “Of course!”

“Well- there’s a change of plan,” Jisoo said, “You won’t be coming with us.”

“Huh?” Junhui looked at him with a puzzled face, “What- why?”

“It’s more believable than if all of us went missing,” Jiso explained, “besides, you are the target of this ambush to strain the relationship between the two kingdoms, if people thought you didn’t survive, the relationship would still be strained”

Jun looked unsure, “But I don’t want to leave you.”

Jisoo gave a weak smile, “I’ll be fine, I have the guards with me too, right?”

Jun let out a tiny, strangled voice from inside his throat, “But-”

“Do you agree with my reason?”

“I-” Jun lowered his head, “I do..”

“Then we should do that, right?” Jisoo said.

“I just-” Jun sighed, “What if something happens to you?”

“Nothing will,” he assured the latter, “You trust my skill with these, right?”

Jisoo pointed at his bow and arrow, strapped onto his back. If there’s one thing in fighting Jisoo is better than even the famous Choi Seungcheol, it’s his skill with bow and arrows. He didn’t know why and when he even started training with those, but he found out that he’s quite talented in it. He had no problem shooting a kite or even a flying bird, and he also had no problem with short-distanced battles with those.

In short, if he were to choose between a sword or a set of bow and arrows to defend himself, he’ll choose the latter.

Junhui sighed, “Of course I do, who wouldn’t.”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “So?”

“Alright, alright,” Junhui answered, defeated, “I’ll do it.”

Jisoo nodded curtly, “Be careful.”

“Mn,” Junhui hummed, his face still filled with worry, “You too.”

The first few days of the journey were peaceful, until they finally arrived at the road where the ambush would happen. 

The carriage walked silently on the dirt road , the road small between the dense trees.

Their hands already holding their weapon, trying their best to act like they didn’t hear the rustling from the trees.

Suddenly, a crack of wood was heard.

Just in time, a bunch of armed men launched at them from the trees. Fortunately, they were more than ready, unsheathing their weapons and immediately started fighting back.

“GO! NOW! USE THE HORSE!” Jisoo yelled towards Junhui as he held off the rebels, along with the other 4 guards.

“I’M NOT LEAVING YOU!” Junhui blocked an attack with his sword.

“WE’VE TALKED ABOUT THIS, I’LL BE FINE!” Jisoo shot his arrow dangerously close to Jun’s cheeks, shooting the man who already had his sword up towards the minister’s back. Then, he quickly pulled Jun’s hand, leading him to the only horse that hadn't ran away, and helped the latter up.

Remembering something, he ran back towards the carriage and picked a bundle of boxes, the paint boxes with his letter in it, and gave it to the latter.

The minister gave a confused face and opened the cloth wrap, when he saw what was inside, he gave a puzzled look.

Jisoo only smiled, he had no time to explain everything, with at least ten armed men aiming for his neck.

“Minghao needs his paint, right?” he said instead.

The minister looked at him with a startled expression, “Jisoo I-”

“Go, don’t worry, tell Seungcheol to make a search party for me.” he tried to give the most comforting smile he could muster, “I’ll be fine!”

Junhui gulped but nodded, tightening his harness.

And so Jisoo watched the horse gallop away.

Suddenly, he felt the hair on his neck raise. Grabbing an arrow from his back, he turned around and stabbed the person behind him just in time before the man’s sword could hurt him. 

He pulled the arrow out and let the man fall on his feet, then quickly brought the arrow to the string of his bow and shot another man, who was aiming at guard Kwak, down.

“Guard Choi!” Jisoo called, and the said guard turned his head towards him.

Jisoo nodded as a sign, and the guard nodded back, understanding. 

“LET’S GO!” Jisoo yelled, and before they knew it, the carriage was on fire. Catching the rebels in surprise, they used that chance to run through the woods.

But they miscounted something.

Before they could go far, the carriage, which was filled with explosives (fireworks) they bought from the Chinese Kingdom on purpose, blew up, throwing all of them away.

Jisoo felt himself bracing the impact of the explosion, only to get thrown away, hitting his back on a tree trunk, then falling to the ground face first.

The last thing he remembered was, a glance of another horse galloping away.

Jisoo felt as if he drank too much and is having the worst hangover of his life.

Opening his eyes slowly, the first thing he noticed was that they were still inside the forest, probably far away than the place of the ambush, because the only fire he can see now is the campfire a few steps away from him.

“Oh, young master Hong, you’re awake!” a voice said.

Groaning, Jisoo sat up slowly, his hand trailing to his temple, wincing when he felt it sting.

“Careful there,” the same voice said, “You were wounded pretty badly.”

Shaking his head a little bit, Jisoo can finally make out the figure at the other side of the campfire.

“..Guard Choi?”

“Just Minki please,” the guard replied, “We’re gonna spend our time together for a while, right?”

Jisoo nodded, “Then, just Jisoo please.”

He looked around and found that it’s only the two of them, “Where’s the others?”

The guard shook his head in defeat, “We got separated, I’m afraid we have to regroup before going to the place physician Yoon mentioned.”

“Agreed.” Jisoo replied, reaching inside the pocket of his robes, letting out a sigh of relief when he touched a small cloth. He took it out and checked if it had any damage, thankfully, it was still good as new.

“What’s that?” the guard asked, stretching his head forward.

Jisoo looked at the piece of cloth in his hand, it was white, with a drawing in the middle of it.

It was a drawing of a cloud.

“Our ticket in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you might recognize some of the conversation because it does tell the exact event as Chapter 19- just in Jisoo's prespective instead of Junhui's, and explained more of what was cut back there.  
> Also yes, the guards are Nu'est please give them some love.  
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are very apppreciated! I hope you're all well! <3


	66. a hidden entrance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is confused- Jisoo even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitty chapter summary but you'll get what i mean-

Jeonghan was confused.

How can he not, when an unconscious- bleeding Junhui- who’s not even supposed to be here was suddenly brought into his infirmary.

Fortunately, the arrow that grazed him was just a normal arrow, not the ones covered in his poison. It didn't take long until Jeonghan finished patching him, making sure the minister lay comfortably in his room.

He was cleaning his workspace when a knock was heard from the door.

“Yes?” he said, opening the door, “Oh, guard Hwang?”

The guard bowed, he was carrying what it looks like a box bundled with a piece of cloth.

“Physician Yoon, forgive me for the interruption.” the guard said.

“Don’t worry,” Jeonghan replied, “I didn’t know you were back?”

“I have just arrived, physician Yoon,” the guard said, “and as soon as I arrived, I was given this by the royal advisor.” he lifted the bundle in his arms.

“What’s that?” Jeonghan asked.

“I think this belongs to minister Wen,” the guard said, “I just heard what happened to him from the royal advisor.”

“The royal advisor told me to put it in the storage room,” he continued, “But I believe it’s better for you to give it directly to him when he wakes up.”

_ Ah, no wonder you’re Cheol’s favorite.. _ Jeonghan thought, taking the bundle.

“Thank you, guard Hwang!” he said, “I would do the same if I were you.”

The guard smiled and nodded, “Then, I shall take my leave.”

After the guard left, Jeonghan brought the bundle back to his room, putting it in the corner. He didn’t think of opening it in the first place, but he can’t help but wonder why is this particular bundle the only thing the minister brought back with him.

So, he opened it.

As soon as he saw boxes of paint, he quickly understood who it was for.

The minister has always had a soft spot for the prince’s private guard.

He was about to tie it close again, when he saw something poking out from the bottom of the boxes. 

He pulled it out and examined it.

It was a letter, and Jeonghan only needed one look to recognize the type of paper.

He let out an amused chuckle, Jisoo never ceases to surprise him.

The letter was simple- they changed the plan at the last minute, and Jisoo would write him back as soon as he arrived at the place Jeonghan told him to go to.

Sighing, he folded the paper, put it back to the envelope, and slipped it inside his notebook, then stood up to put the notebook on top of his table.

No one would open his notebook anyway, right?

That evening, the eldest prince and his private guard came by to check in the minister, but unfortunately he was still unconscious.

And that night, when Junhui finally woke up, hugging Jeonghan from the back and mumbled a thank you to his shoulder, Jeonghan didn’t know that what Junhui meant was not a thank you for saving his life.

But a thank you for doing whatever he’s doing, and always making sure that everyone he cares about, is safe.

It took a few days for Jisoo and Minki to find the other three guards and continue their journey.

They went to the North, as Jeonghan told them, passing the physician’s old school, walking on the path beside the cliff.

Now, they’re currently standing in front of a clearing full of peonies, the white flowers almost at full bloom. The clearing was not big, but not small either, half circled by the trees of the forest. Right beside it, a huge, strong cliff stood tall. That side, the other half of the clearing, is a dead end,the cliff covered with vines blocking their way.

“The path ends here,” guard Kang said, looking at the small path they just came from, dividing the forest, “This must be the place.”

“Are you sure?” guard Kwak walked through the clearing, trying his best to not step on the flowers, “But there’s no other paths except the one we just came from.”

Jisoo walked around the clearing, and arrived right in front of the cliff.

“I don’t know about you but,” Jisoo heard Minki say, “But these peonies definitely scream physician Yoon.”

Jisoo snorted, “I have to agree with that.”

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a certain spot. There, right in front of him, vines hung like the rest of the vine-covered rock of the bottom of the cliff. But when he looks closer, the vines might look dense, but nothing was behind it.

It could only mean that under that at the feet of the cliff, there was another path- an entrance.

He carefully grabbed the vines and pushed it to the side, revealing some kind of rock tunnel, a small light can be seen at the far end. It was quite big, a horse- or even a carriage could fit in here.

He smiled, “I think I found s-”

“Turn around.” a voice said, and Jisoo could feel something cold touching the back of his neck lightly. The fatigue of the journey must’ve really affected him, he really let down his guard.

He gulped and lifted his hand, turning around slowly. 

As soon as he turned around, the tip of a sword was dangerously pointed at his neck, and he could see the other four already held with a sword on each of their necks.

The holder of the sword seemed to be a middle-aged man, a cloth mask covered his face, only his eyes were seen.

“Who sent you, and what brings you here?” the man asked, his voice threatening.

“I can answer that,” Jisoo said, “But let me take something first from my robes.”

The man squinted his eyes, “Do something stupid, and you’ll lose your neck.”

Jisoo nodded, and lowered his right hand to reach into his robes. Then, he pulled out a piece of white cloth that Jeonghan gave him, and gave it to the man.

The man examined the coth with his free hand, and after a while, he put his sword down and signaled the others to do the same too.

“Young master Hong,” he said, “We’ve been waiting for you.”

Jisoo nodded, “Forgive us for being late.”

The next thing he knew, the man led them towards the hidden path, which has another set of vines covering the other end.

When he pushed the vines away and stepped into another clearing, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

He gaped his mouth and gave an amused chuckle,

“Yoon Jeonghan you.. are really something else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this ends today's chapter! I'm sorry it's a bit short.. My mother had to go to the hospital so I barely have time between taking care of her and doing my studies. I honestly don't know if I can update next week so let's just hope I'll have more time this week!  
> Oh, and a question! Sometimes, when I'm having writer's block on this AU, I write ficlets (oneshots), usually ot13 and fluffs- if I post those, would anybody want to read it??   
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! Oh and also thank you for 3000 hits and 200 kudos *cries* to be honest, i sometimes feel like no one is reading my story and that this story is dragging too long- but everytime that happens, i always go back to the comments section to read each and every one of your comments.  
> Please be healthy and don't forget to be happy! <3


	67. a pickpocket might come in handy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoon jeonghan might not be too subtle after all.

In all respect, Jeonghan never thought Wonwoo would ever talk to him ever again, considering the younger always pretends like he doesn’t exist.

So when Wonwoo suddenly appeared in front of his door, his personal eunuch at the side, Jeonghan was more than surprised.

Thankfully, he managed to keep his composure.

When the younger looks like he won’t let him apply his ointment any time soon, Jeonghan decided to just hand the ointment to Mingyu and give them space- by saying that he had to water his peonies.

When they finally walked away from the infirmary, Jeonghan saw them off with a smile on his face.

Jeon Wonwoo never changed, but somehow, it felt like he changed a lot.

He’s glad of that.

“Physician Yoon.” Suddenly, a voice came from beside him, startling him.

He turned his head, looking at the owner of the voice and lifted an eyebrow when he saw who it was.

“Royal advisor Jeon, come in please.”

He stepped inside, and the older followed him, closing the door.

“Is there something you’d like to talk about?” Jeonghan crossed his arms, not intending to beat around the bush.

“I..Have a request, physician Yoon.” the older answered.

Jeonghan nodded, “I’ll see if I could fulfill it.”

After a beat of silence, the royal advisor took a deep breath.

“I want you to protect my son.”

Jeonghan was bewildered.

“I-I’m sorry?” he asked, an eyebrow raised

“Do you think I’ve never known about your little secrets, Yoon Jeonghan?” the royal advisor clasped his hand behind his back.

Jeonghan didn’t say anything.

“Your uncle doesn’t like my son.” he said, “He’s too weak, too soft, and has too big of a heart just like his mother.”

“Make sure nothing would happen to him.” he continued, “This is my only offer, for me to keep my mouth close.”

Jeonghan brings his hand up to his temple, sighing.

“Even if you don’t threaten me, I would do anything to protect him.”

The royal advisor gave a small bow, “Then, I thank y-”

“But.”

The older straightens his back, looking at him, questioning.

“I have a request.” Jeonghan said.

The royal advisor nodded, “Go ahead.”

“I need a fake crown.” Jeonghan said, “And another search party for Jisoo.”

The latter lifted an eyebrow, “A fake crown?”

Jeonghan nodded, “The exact same as the royal crown.”

With a puzzled face, the royal advisor nodded, “That can be arranged, when do you need it?”

“Before the spring festival.” Jeonghan answered.

“That will be done,” the royal advisor said, “If that’s all, I shall take my leav-”

“I have one more question.” 

“Go ahead.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jeonghan asked, looking at the older straight in the eye, his face hard.

“And don’t give me fucked up reasons like you actually love him,” he continued, gritting his teeth, “because I know you never did.”

There was a stretched silence between them, the air tense as Jeonghan tightens his knuckle.

The royal advisor took a deep breath, “You’re right, I never did.”

Jeonghan knew this answer was coming, but his heart still lurched when he heard that.

Jeon Wonwoo, a smart, brave, honest, soft, and a too big of a heart person, who had never been loved by the person who should’ve loved him the most.

Yoon Jeonghan’s heart aches for him.

The royal advisor turned around before he continued, “But he was the only thing my wife left me. I can at least do that for her.”

Jeonghan didn’t stop him when the older walked outside, closing the door behind him, leaving him alone inside the infirmary.

His clench tightened and he feels fury in his heart.

Jeon Wonwoo doesn’t deserve all this.

Choi Seungcheol would go on another search party tomorrow.

It was the only way Jeonghan could think of to keep him away from- well, everything.

He thought, maybe if the latter wasn’t here, he wouldn’t have to sprout lies that makes his heart break everytime the latter trusted him.

Seungcheol knows him, maybe even more than he knows himself. With the rebellion coming closer, Jeonghan would definitely become busier, and Seungcheol would with no doubt realize that Jeonghan was hiding something.

Actually, he already does.

And Jeonghan hates the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to tell Seungcheol the truth, hates the fact that he’s scared of what would come with it, hates the fact that he still wants to keep Seungcheol in his life- even for just a little longer.

Jisoo didn’t push him away, yes. But Jisoo is different from Seungcheol. At least Jeonghan didn’t lie to Jisoo for over 20 years of his life.

Moreover, Jeonghan has multiple eyes on him, he wouldn’t dare to do anything. The more Seungcheol is far away from him, the more the latter is safe.

That’s why, with Seungcheol out of the palace grounds, Jeonghan thought that would at least make his- alter ego job- a little easier.

He was, like always, wrong.

“Are you part of the rebellion?”

Jeonghan spurted his tea, coughing.

“See?! I knew it! I was right! You have to buy me meat buns for a week Hansol!”

“He hasn’t said anything, Seungkwan..”

Jeonghan was enjoying his afternoon tea in the pavilion near the infirmary- alone, when the two suddenly came over.

“What-” Jeonghan coughed, reaching for the pot to refill his tea, “What makes you say that?”

Seungkwan shrugged, “You go outside the palace grounds almost every day, you’re oddly close with the royal advisor, and I saw you go to a deserted alley yesterday, which is very suspicious.”

“...were you following me?” Jeonghan drank the cup he just refilled.

“Of course!” Seungkwan replied, “I have to know if you’re onto bad things!”

Jeonghan sighed and gazed at the guard behind the latter, “And you?”

Hansol shrugged, “I don’t know anything, I’m just here for moral support.”

“So? So?” Seungkwan scooted closer, “Tell us.”

“Will you believe it if I say you’re wrong?” Jeonghan tried to reason.

The younger shook his head, “I have enough evidence to prove my theory and I won’t hesitate to make Hansol give it to his brother!”

Hansol scrunched his eyebrows, “When did I say I will?”

Seungkwan clicked his tongue and glared at him.

Jeonghan let out another sigh, “You really want to know?”

“Yes, everything,” Seungkwan replied, his eyes bright, a little too excited for someone who just found out about a palace physician who’s a part of the rebellion, “Tell us everything.”

Defeated, Jeonghan put down his cup of tea.

And so, he told them.

Well, not everything, just what they needed to know.

He himself is confused. He spent almost his whole life lying to everybody- even the ones closest to him, so why does he find it so easy to tell these two particular boys in front of him.

Maybe because he knows that whatever excuse he makes, he would still be suspicious anyway.

Maybe because sooner or later, they would know who he really is.

Or maybe, it’s because of a little voice in the back of his head, telling him that maybe, just maybe, he’s not as horrible as he thinks he is.

And that voice sounds oddly like the minister’s son who went missing.

After he finishes his story, the two boys' mouths are hanging open, and Seungkwan probably has tears in his eyes.

“I- You-” Seungkwan tried to arrange his words, “Wow.”

Hansol nodded, “Wow.”

Jeonghan lifted an eyebrow, he didn’t expect these kinds of reactions.

“...what?”

Seungkwan opened his mouth, and closed it, then opened it again, “Hyung- you-”

“I’m a bad person, I know-”

“NO!” Seungkwan replied a bit too quickly, “No! I mean- I mean you’re- you’re so-”

“Handsome?” Hansol tried to help him.

“Yes!” Seungkwan scrunched his eyebrows, “Wait no!”

“I mean- yes you are handsome,” he continued, shaking his head, “But that’s not what I wanted to say!”

Jeonghan massaged his temples with his hand, “Then what do you want to say, Seungkwan?”

“Just-” Seungkwan tried again, “You’re-”

“Awesome?” Hansol said.

“YES!” Seungkwan finally said, “Thank you Hansol!”

Jeonghan lowered his hand, lifting an eyebrow, “I’m awesome?”

The two of them nodded.

“...why?”

“Because- everything!” Seungkwan said, “You were awesome before and now that I know about you more- you’re even more awesome!”

Hansol nodded, “He had a theory that you’re a secret spy deployed by the palace to infiltrate the rebellion, that’s why he was so eager to know the truth.”

“Hey!” Seungkwan exclaimed, “Like your theory’s any better, you thought he was someone from another realm that has a mission of kidnapping the king and changing the future!”

Hansol shrugged, “Would be even cooler if that’s the case.”

“You..” Jeonghan looked at them with a bewildered expression, “You don’t hate me?”

“Huh?” Seungkwan tilted his head, “Why should we?”

“..I’m part of the rebellion,” Jeonghan said, his voice a bit lower, “I’m not a good person.”

“And I’m a pickpocket,” Seungkwan said, “I don’t think that’s any better.”

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “I don’t think it’s the s-”

“If you need any help,” Hansol suddenly said, “We’re here for you.”

Seungkwan nodded, “Please hyung, we want to help you.”

Hansol looked at him with an unimpressed stare, “You just wanted to play secret spy.”

Seungkwan hushed him, “That’s my lifelong dream!”

Jeonghan looked at them, still not believing what he heard.

“Well.. if that’s the case..” he cleared his throat, looking at Seungkwan, “You- you said you’re a pickpocket, right?”

“Done.” Seungkwan took the sweets on his table, “the crown taken and hidden, no eye witness, no injured, no sign of breaking, no nothing.”

Jeonghan looked at him, mouth agape, “How do you even-”

Seungkwan straighten his back and lifted his chin, “A pickpocket will never-”

“Tell his secrets.” Hansol cut his sentence, taking the sweets on Jeonghan’s table.

“Hey!” the eunuch complained, pouting.

Hansol shrugged, “I’ve heard that even more than I’ve heard the king make proper decisions.”

Seungkwan choked on his sweets, and Jeonghan gave an amused chuckle.

“Hansol!” Seungkwan patted his own chest, “If your brother heard you say that he would probably-”

“He would probably agree with me.” the guard answered, his expression unchanging, “besides, he’s not here anyway.”

Seungkwan sighed, “You’re unbelievable.”

Jeonghan chuckled, “Seungkwan, where did you hide it?”

“In the safest place in the palace grounds, of course!” the eunuch answered.

Hansol lifted an eyebrow, “Which is?”

“Under my blanket!”

The other two looked at him as if he had grown a third head.

“Before you say anything,” Seungkwan quickly said, “Let me explain first.”

Jeonghan massaged his temple with his hand and gave an exasperated sigh, “Please do.”

“Now, who cleans and tidies up the whole palace?” Seungkwan asked.

“Eunuchs?” Hansol answered, tilting his head.

“Exactly!” Seungkwan pointed at him with his index finger, “And who cleans and tidies up the eunuch’s quarters?”

“...the eunuchs?” Jeonghan said.

“Wrong!” Seungkwan exclaimed, “No one! Everybody’s too tired cleaning up the whole palace grounds so nobody cares about the eunuch quarters anyway.”

“Ah, I see..” Hansol said, “So, the eunuch quarters is the place where no one else is likely to visit.”

“Exactly!” Seungkwan smiled, “You see now?” 

Jeonghan sighed but nodded, “Alright, thank you Seungkwan.”

“Of course,” the eunuch replied, “It’s nothing hard anyway.”

Jeonghan looked at him and chuckled, “You surely are something else.”

“Won’t you tell us what it's for, hyung?” Hansol asked.

The physician gave a sad smile, “I’m afraid it’s better that you don’t know.”

The other two didn’t look satisfied, but they nodded anyway.

“Alright, just be careful, hyung.” Seungkwan said.

Jeonghan smiled, “And you two have fun tomorrow, okay?”

“You’re really not coming?” Hansol asked.

Jeonghan shook his head, “Ah, one more thing,” he said, “Can I ask you to protect the others if something happens, especially the princes?”

Seungkwan scrunched his eyebrows, “You don’t even need to ask that, we protect each other!”

Hansol nodded, “We’ll look out for each other.”

Jeonghan gave a sigh of relief, “I don’t need to be worried, then.”

When the two walked towards the door, Hansol suddenly stopped on the doorway, looking back at him.

“Does my brother know?” he asked, his face unreadable.

Jeonghan shook his head, “Not yet.”

“Why?” the younger asked.

Jeonghan felt his heart drop, this younger brother of Seungcheol never ceases to surprise him.

He gave a bitter smile and lowered his head, “I believe I’m afraid.”

The younger lifted an eyebrow, “If you tell him you’re going to burn the palace to ashes, he would be the first one to arrive at your doorstep to ask you if you want to talk and have tea. If you tell him to jump off a cliff, he would do it with a smile on his face.”

Hansol looked at him with a glare even scarier than his brother’s.

“He deserves to know.”

Jeonghan gulped, “I know.”

The younger nodded, “Good.”

The door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part of this chapter comes right after chapter 22! if you go back and read it, the very last dialogue is the royal advisor calling jeonghan. can't believe it took *counts* 45 chapters more to finally explain that.........  
> anyway thank you for reading, don't forget to be dehydrated and stay safe!


	68. i think you might've gotten something wrong..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a perfect plan, but when does a plan go smoothly?

Jisoo slipped into the palace grounds by jumping over the stone wall, using a nearby tree as his footing.

Here’s the plan: the palace will be a little deserted because of the festival, so they don’t need to be afraid to get caught. So first, Jisoo would slip into the palace grounds, using his black robes, a clothed mask, and a huge bamboo hat to cover his face. Second, he would go to the eunuch’s quarters to retrieve the crown and bring it back with him. But the rebellions have the same plan that night, which is to take the crown from its original place, making the chance of Jisoo bumping into them bigger. So here comes the third plan, Jeonghan would lead them first to the original place, which is far away from the eunuch quarters, giving Jisoo enough time to take the crown and slip back out before the rebels find out the crown is gone from its original place. Sounds easy, right?

Wrong.

Jisoo had only finished the first plan when he bumped into another black robed-cloth masked-bamboo hat-person, which he can easily guess, a rebellion member.

He gulped and looked at the latter, not saying anything.

“Ah, physician Yoon, I thought you told us to meet at the infirmary?”

Jisoo was perplexed.

Before he could do anything, more figures came into view, about five in total, all of them looking at him expectantly.

Ah, he finally gets it.

Yoon Jeonghan and him- both of them are at the same height, have similar body proportions (even though Jisoo’s a bit muscular than the physician, it’s not really visible under the robes), and if you look at it from a few feets away, they actually have similar face structures.

And now, Jisoo, wearing black robes, his face completely covered that even his eyes only shows a little-

The rebels mistook him for Yoon Jeonghan.

This is bad, this is really, really bad.

“Physician Yoon? Shall we proceed with the mission now?” one of them asked.

_ I don’t know, you ask me! _

Jisoo sighed and decided to just go with it, he nodded and quickly led the way, sneaking between the houses to the direction of the crown’s original place.

Jeonghan clicked his tongue.

He’s going to tell his uncle about the incompetence of the ones his uncle sent to retrieve the crown.

He asked them to meet near the infirmary, yet not a single nose can be seen.

Sighing, he tied his cloth mask around his head, and put on his bamboo hat. If they’re not going to him, he’s going to search for them himself.

He had just passed two houses when he saw another figure at the house far beside it, sneaking in the darkness.

Squinting his eyes, he can recognize that figure anywhere- it’s Jisoo. 

He was about to walk towards him when he realized there’s another figure behind the latter, sneaking behind him.

Confused, he tried himself to keep himself hidden behind the corner of the house, his eyes not leaving the latter.

Suddenly, their eyes met.

Jisoo widened his eyes and glared at him, then, he turned around towards the other figure and pointed at something behind them. Seeming to understand, the figure walked towards the direction Jisoo just pointed at.

Immediately, Jisoo looked at Jeonghan and snapped his fingers in silence, gaining his attention. 

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows and pointed at the rebel who just left with his head, his eyes questioning.

_ What the hell is happening?! _

Jisoo shook his head, glaring.

_ Why the fuck should I know?! _

Jeonghan pointed at the empty space beside Jisoo where the rebel was standing, then pointed at Jisoo.

_ Why is he with you?! _

Jisoo pointed at the same empty space, then pointed at his head, then pointed at himself, and finally pointed at Jeonghan.

_ His stupid head thought I was you. _

Jeonghan gaped his mouth in understanding, dragging a hand over his face, sighing.

_ Ah..  _

Fearing that the rebel would come back soon, Jisoo pointed at himself, then at Jeonghan, then moved both of his index fingers in a circular motion, overlapping each other.

_ Alright, let’s switch our jobs. _

Jeonghan gave an apologetic look and nodded, then pointed his finger at the latter with a glare.

_ Fine, you better be careful. _

Jisoo rolled his eyes, then snapped his chin towards Jeonghan.

_ You too. _

Seeing that, Jeonghan quickly made himself completely hidden at the corner of the house, and he heard multiple footsteps walking away.

Sighing, he quickly makes his way towards the eunuch’s quarters.

After he took the crown and put it in his satchel, slinging it on his back, he quickly made his way towards the back entrance. He has to go outside, give the crown to Jisoo somehow, and come back to the palace before the others do.

But just when the back entrance came to his view, a familiar figure stood right in front of it, stopping his tracks.

_ W-Why is Seokmin here?! Why isn’t he outside?! Why is he alone?!! _

Jeonghan panicked, he didn't want to fight anyone, especially Seokmin. Not only that the prince had never done anything wrong to him for Jeonghan to fight him, Lee Seokmin is probably the fourth best sword-fighter in the palace, barely under Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Minghao. Jeonghan himself can’t say he’s pretty good at sword-fighting, despite what people say, he actually only has luck- and tricks on his side.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Seokmin said, and Jeonghan felt his chest filled with proudness at how the latter’s voice didn’t waver at all.

_ This is not the time for that, Yoon Jeonghan! _

Ah, damn it. 

He silently prayed that the lucks would take his side and unsheathed his sword.

Jeonghan swore he’s going to buy Seokmin as many rice cakes as he wants after all of this is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this chapter clearly took part right before chapter 41, seokmin's fight with a mysterious ((just act like he was mysterious)) figure! also i added some internal dialogues here, i hope it won't be too confusing!  
> thank you for reading, and have a nice day!


	69. a path on top of the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The general and a secret village

Choi Seungcheol changes from his royal guard’s robes into his normal robes, wearing a normal hat, making him look like a normal traveller.

Two days ago, he had just been sent to a search party, to search for Jisoo who just seemed to vanish from the world. Just when he was a few villages away, he heard the king’s horn and hurried back.

And now, two days later, he’s following a path in the North, beside a cliff that is right beside the medicine school.

To be honest, he’s confused.

He knew Yoon Jeonghan for almost his whole life, but at the same time, it’s like he knew nothing about him at all.

Yoon Jeonghan, his first ever friend who dared to talk to him without getting scared by the fact that his father was the general.

Yoon Jeonghan, who always saves him everytime he feels like he’s falling on the edge of the cliff.

Yoon Jeonghan, who will with no doubt reach out his hand every time he feels like drowning, who probably knows him better than him himself, whom he’d loved- still loves- even more than he loves himself.

Yoon Jeonghan, the boy who teached him how to love the rain.

Everytime he could see that the physician was lying to him, he felt his heart lurch. He felt like he’s such a bad person, that the latter found it hard to trust him with something.

He doesn’t know what Jeonghan’s hiding from him, he had his speculations, yes, but he won’t make deductions just from his thoughts.

No, he wants to hear it from the latter himself.

And as long as Yoon Jeonghan is still hiding whatever it is he’s hiding from him, Seungcheol couldn’t do anything but make sure that the latter knows that he’s always there for him.

But it’s harder than it seems.

So yesterday when Seungcheol broke and the two of them fought- which is a rare occurrence- Seungcheol finally told the physician how he’s been feeling- how he feels- about all this, about him.

And he honestly thought that the latter was going to finally push him away.

So when Jeonghan told him about something in the North, he wasted no time and took his horse, telling Hansol to be in charge for a while.

He told Jeonghan that he would always trust him, and he will.

Jumping off his horse, he walked along the forest paths, having no idea what he should look for. The sun was no more visible, replaced by the moon shining his path, when he found a tiny path he seemed to miss the first time he walked through that path.

Scrunching his eyebrows, he pulled the reins of his horse and walked through that path.

After a while, he arrived on a clearing, filled with flowers he’s too familiar with. But somehow, they look different than the ones in his memory. Crouching down and caressing the soft petals carefully, he finally realized why it looked different.

The peonies are at full bloom.

Gazing at the full-bloomed flowers, it’s petal shining beautifully under the moonlight, he could hear the words clearly.

_ It’s as if you’re walking on top of the clouds! _

It is indeed, beautiful.

But without a certain someone laying down in the middle of it, or just standing there, smiling at him, it doesn’t feel the same.

For some reason, he found that much more beautiful than the ones in front of him now.

_ Follow the path on top of the clouds.  _

Is this the path? Seungcheol thought as he stood up slowly, looking around.

But there’s no path?

Suddenly, he heard something creak- like a string being pulled from its bow, and he immediately felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Gulping, he raised his hand and turned around slowly.

A few steps from him, an arrow was already ready to be let go, piercing him.

His eyes trailed up the owner of it, and when their eyes met, Seungcheol felt his heart stop.

_ Legend says, a baby bear guards the path. _

In a blink of an eye, he threw himself towards the figure, just in time for the latter to throw his weapon to the ground.

“Are you mad?! You could’ve thrown yourself right onto the arrow!” he heard the latter say, but he doesn’t care- he’s here- Jisoo’s here, and he’s safe.

He pulled away and cupped the latter’s face with his hands, “It’s you right? It’s really you?”

Jisoo gave him a soft smile, “Yes, yes, it’s me.”

Seungcheol hit his head, receiving a yelp from the latter.

“Do you know how long I’ve searched for you?!” he scolded, “I swear I’ve traveled the whole Joseon at this rate!”

Jisoo looked at him with a hurt expression, his hand soothing his own head, “It’s your horse who does the walking, not you!”

“YOU-”

Suddenly, they heard a rustling, and they both went quiet.

“Come on, let’s go in first,” Jisoo said, picking up his weapon on the ground and putting the arrow back onto the quiver on his back, “It’s not safe here.”

Seungcheol nodded and followed the latter towards what seemed like a bunch of vines.

Until Jisoo sweeped it to the side, revealing a long, rock tunnel.

“What..” he can’t help but gape his mouth as he walks in.

“Safe the gape for later,” Jisoo snickered, “What awaits at the other end is more worth it.”

Seungcheol snapped his mouth close, embarrassed.

“What was that, by the way?” he asked, changing the conversation.

“Hm? The rustling?” Jisoo replied, “Probably a bear.”

Seungcheol choked on air, “Stop joking.”

Jisoo shrugged, “I’m not, see it for yourself.”

Seungcheol turned his head around to see the entrance, it was already closed by vines, completely hiding them from the outside world. But from the little cracks, either his eyes were playing him or he thinks he saw something brown walking past.

He shuddered and quickly walked closer towards the latter.

Jisoo let out a little laugh, “Scared, general?”

“Shut up.” Seungcheol bites with no venom in his voice.

It didn’t take long until they got to the end of the tunnel, another curtain of vines covering it. Pushing it out of the way, Jisoo let Seungcheol walk past him first.

And whatever it was Seungcheol thought would be at the end of the tunnel, this was not it.

He gaped his mouth.

A chuckle was heard from his side, “I told you so.”

It was completely ethereal.

First, if he looked upwards, it was as if he was in another world.

The moonlight shines thoroughly towards him, but it was like seeing something from a hole- the rock cliff surrounding them, tall and hollow, the forest canopy hovering over them far on top of them. There’s a lot of black marks on the rock- almost like something burnt, but he couldn’t make out whatever those are.

Then, right in front of him, stood what it seems like a village.

A very, very small village.

On his left stood the horse stall, and a few wooden carriages. If he stretched his head to the side a bit, he could see two big buildings, very similar like the eunuch’s quarters, sounds of laughter heard from inside, the lights inside flickering.

On his right, stood two more buildings similar to it, but in front of them, stood a big well- enough for two people going in- and another smaller building.

In the middle, a few feets ahead of him, stood the biggest building of all. It has two floors and probably huge rooms, a courtyard, and even a little balcony in front.

“What-” He looked at it all in awe, “What is this place?”

“Welcome, to the village of the dead.”

Seungcheol snapped his head towards the latter, “I’ll break your legs.”

Jisoo clicked his tongue, “Come on, entertain me a bit!” he complained, “What else am I going to say? Welcome to the village of the people that are supposed to be dead but didn’t because Yoon Jeonghan decided to save them?”

Seungcheol looked at him with a bewildered expression, “What?”

The latter chuckled, “Now that you’re here, you have so much you need to know.”

“I-” Seungcheol opened his mouth, just to close it again- he really, really doesn’t know what to say.

To say that he’s surprised is an understatement, to say he’s hurt… well it’s not really false.

“I know,” Jisoo sighed, “You expected something surprising but you didn’t expect _ that. _ ”

Seungcheol dragged a hand over his face, sighing.

They were sitting on top of the roof of the biggest building, a low table filled with a pot and two cups somehow managed to find its way up, now empty and set aside.

“Are you okay?” Jisoo asked, looking at him with a concerned look.

Seungcheol nodded and lowered his hand, “Yeah, I guess..”

Jisoo keeps his gaze at him, his eyes soft, “Are you angry at him?”

“I could never be angry with him,” Seungcheol sighed, “I..guess I’m a little hurt that I didn’t hear these from his own mouth.”

Jisoo gave a small smile, “He was scared, Cheol.” he said, “He didn’t want to lose you.”

“But I won’t leave him.” Seungcheol replied, his face confused.

“I know,” Jisoo said, “I won’t either.”

A beat of silence.

“Then..” Seungcheol opened his mouth, “What made him change his mind?”

Jisoo shrugged, “You must’ve said something that makes him trust you.”

“So he doesn’t trust me all this time?” Seungcheol replied.

“No, dumbass,” Jisoo sighed, “He had always trusted you, but this time, he trusts that you won’t leave him.”

“Oh.” Seungcheol looked down, his heart for some reason became warmer, “I see..”

“Then..” he continued, “What is this place?”

Jisoo shook his head, “All I know for now is that this used to be a village, Heobeu village.”

“Heobeu?” Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows, “Heobeu as in.. herbs? The burning village?”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “Know anything about it?”

“If I remember it right, my father mentioned this village once,” Seungcheol replied, “I think it’s somehow connected with my grandfather’s death, I’ll try to find out more.”

Jisoo nodded, “I’ve asked Jeonghan too, in my letter.”

Suddenly feeling drowsy, Seungcheol plopped his head towards the latter’s shoulders.

“How many people are here?”

“When I got here, there were only about ten,” Jisoo replied, scooting closer so Seungcheol would be more comfortable, “But now there are more than twenty men and about ten woman.”

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow, “Why the sudden increase?”

“Jeonghan and I searched for them, and called them back,” the latter answered, “As the rebellion’s getting closer, we have to collect as many men- and women as possible.”

“So, those who used to live here, who had gone back to their own families and are strong enough to fight, were personally called back by Jeonghan,” he continued, “They were more than happy to pay back what he did for them.”

Seungcheol hummed, “At this rate, Jeonghan could have the entire Joseon under his palm.”

Jisoo snorted, “You could say it like that, yes.”

“Will you talk to him when you go back?” he asked the general.

Seungcheol took a deep breath, “I’d want too but-”

“You should talk to him,” Jisoo said, “you two has a talk overdue.”

Seungcheol huffed, smiling, “Alright.”

Jisoo circled his arm around the general, and none of them talked again after that, blanketed by the comfort of each other’s presence.

After a while, Seungcheol was the one that broke the silence.

“Do you ever feel lonely, here?”

Listening to the laughters that are still echoing from the houses, Jisoo gave a small smile. 

“With them?” he said, “They’re all good people, they’ll do what I asked them to do, they always invite me to drinks, share their food, tell jokes and have conversations.”

“But well,” he continued, still smiling, “without a certain someone that knocks on my door every day telling me he has a new prank he wanted to try, and someone who always tries to stop us but at the end joins us anyway, cleaning up our messes afterwards,”

Jisoo tightened his grip, “I do feel rather lonely.”

“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Seungcheol suddenly said, “I was so afraid that you were caught by the rebellion and got thrown into the river or something.”

Jisoo scoffed, “Do you underestimate me? Did you forget who defeated you in the archery competition?”

“It wasn’t a competition!” Seungcheol lifted his head, sulking, “It was only a silly little tournament Jeonghan made that only includes the three of us, Jihoon, and a very forced Minghao.”

Jisoo laughed softly, “But I still won, didn’t I?”

Seungcheol huffed, crossing his arms, “Fine, you did.”

Chuckling, Jisoo stood up and stretched his hand towards Seungcheol.

“Are you going to stay here tonight or go back to the palace?”

Seungcheol shrugged, “I think I’ll stay tonight, it’s late. Do we sleep there too?” he pointed at the houses with his chin.

Jisoo shook his head, “Jeonghan arranged a private chamber for me here, there’s some spare chambers too, or you could sleep in my chamber, up to you.” 

“Those who sleep there are usually those who always drink together until morning comes,” he continued, “I’ve offered them chambers but they didn’t want to.”

Seungcheol nodded in understanding, “alright then,” he said, taking the latter’s hand and standing up, “I’ll- wait.”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow in question.

“So all this time, my brother  _ knew?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheolshua: *finally reunites after two months*  
> also cheolshua: *bickers right away*  
> this chapter comes right after chapter 43, where jeongcheol fought under the rain and had a certain talk about trust.  
> i hope you will understand the village i was describing! akjkdjaf it's basically a village inside a cliff- so is circular and like- a village is inside of it. it'll be explained, i promise! you'll find out about it sooner or later!  
> anyway thank you so much for your prayers in the last update! my mother is not getting better and i have to go back to the hospital tomorrow.. but let's just hope for the best.  
> don't worry, i still have one or two chapters in my drafts so i could update that if i really don't have time.  
> thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments are very very appreciated! please stay safe, and enjoy december!!


	70. to choose, and to feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picking up the second prince.

Lee Seokmin doesn’t want to go.

How can he? When everybody he loves is there, when he had been the happiest these days, when the cold, uninviting palace finally became a place to come back to, when he can finally call it home?

But this is his duty, this is his responsibility, this is the fate that had been written for him ever since he was born.

He envied his brothers.

No, he’s proud of them.

Chan, who had never let the palace restrain him, who had always done what he wanted to do. Jihoon, who finally found what he wanted, and took a big step to escape the future that had been written for him.

But him? He never knew what he wanted to do, and he could never find the courage to go against his father’s words.

He’s just Lee Seokmin, the second crown prince that ministers always come to when they need help, because they thought he’s the type of person who doesn’t have a heart to say no.

Well, they’re not wrong.

He’s sick of it, of people taking advantage of him, licking his feet. Each smile he gave them were nothing but a courtesy smile he’d been taught since he was born, etched on his face like it was a part of him.

Then, two particular eunuchs came into his life and suddenly, the palace that had stayed the same for as long as he can remember, changed as if it was a completely different place.

As days passed, he found his smile less and less restrained.

He was truly, truly happy.

And his father only needed one sentence of command to take that all away from him.

“Your highness?” a voice broke his thought.

He plastered a smile on his face, “Yes, guard Hwang?”

“Let’s stop here for today,” the guard jumped down from his horse, pointing on a building that seemed to come out of nowhere.

An inn, he read the sign plank, but what kind of inn stands in the middle of nowhere?

“Are you sure, guard Hwang?” he asked warily, “The sun’s only barely down, I think we could make it to the next town before dark.”

Guard Hwang shook his head, “The horses are tired, and the road was going uphill today, if we force it I’m afraid they won’t even make it to the nearest town.”

Nodding, Seokmin also got off his horse, “Alright, let’s book two rooms then.”

“No need,” the guard smiled, guiding him inside, “A room is already ready for you.”

Seokmin scrunched his eyebrows in confusement, and before he could say anything else, he was already standing in front of a private room.

“Rest well, your highness.” was the last thing guard Hwang said before scurrying away, entering his own room with the other guards.

Honestly, Seokmin won’t mind sharing a room with the other guards. They had been for these past few days (Seokmin insisted), so why must it change now? Did they finally get tired of him and decided to book a room for themselves beforehand? He always slept early and never joined their drinks, maybe because of him they can’t drink and chat until midnight comes? Or maybe they got tired of his personality? He had always tried to be friendly, but some saw it as pretentious.

If that is the case, they could’ve just said so, he’ll gladly move out on his own.

Sighing, he rolled the door open and stepped inside.

He widened his eyes in surprise as he saw another figure inside, already sitting behind a low table drinking his tea, a bamboo hat covering his face.

He plastered another smile in his face and tried to get a better look at the figure, “Excuse me..? Is this your room?”

The figure put his tea back on the table and stood up. He walked around the low table, now standing right in front of Seokmin.

Seokmin didn’t understand what the latter was doing until the latter lifted his bamboo hat a bit, showing a little smile.

A smile he was too familiar with, a smile he had not seen for the past two months.

Seokmin’s own smile faltered.

“Hyung..” he felt his lips tremble, his eyes getting wet.

Seeing that, the latter seemed to be startled and quickly took off his bamboo hat, throwing it on the ground.

“Hey, hey it’s me, it’s me!” the latter panicked, grabbing his shoulders softly, “Don’t cry! Why are you crying? It’s me!”

“I know it’s you!” Seokmin swiped his tears quickly, his face red of embarrassment, “where were you, Jisoo hyung?!”

Jisoo smiled fondly, “That’s a very long story.”

Sniffling, Seokmin suddenly threw himself towards the latter, hugging him tightly. When he felt the latter return the hug, holding him just as tight, he buried his face on the latter’s shoulders.

“Please, tell me everything.”

“So.. this was all planned from the start?”

Jisoo nodded.

“And you want me to join the plan?”

“If you want to, that is,” Jisoo replied, “We won’t force you.”

They were now sitting back at the low table, the pot of tea already cold and empty.

“Alright wait,” Seokmin ruffled his hair, “So you’re saying that if I still go to the South right now, there would be an assasination attempt before I even arrive?”

“If you choose to continue your journey to the South,” Jisoo said, “We will protect you no matter what. The assasination attempt won’t succeed, we have more men than them.”

“Guard Hwang and the others,” Seokmin said, “They’re in this too?”

“Guard Hwang wasn’t,” the latter answered, “But the other two were part of the rebellion.”

Seokmin gave a puzzled face, “Then, aren’t they’re supposed to kill me?”

“They were supposed too,” Jisoo replied, “But when they heard they had to kill you, all of them seeked Jeonghan to help you, so then this plan was made, with Guard Hwang too.”

Seokmin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “Why didn’t they want to kill me?”

Jisoo gave him an unamused look, “Because you’re you.”

Seokmin scrunched his eyebrows tighter.

The latter sighed, “Your highness, you’re probably the only palace official who treated everybody equally, treated them as a friend, instead of a servant.”

“That’s not true,” Seokmin said, “Jihoon hyung and Chan never treated anybody unequally.”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “With all do respect your highness, Chan spends his days running away from guards, making them receive scoldings from Seungcheol if they didn’t manage to catch him, and Jihoon might not notice but he glares at every possible person that’s in his line of sight.”

Hearing that, Seokmin let out a small chuckle, “But Jihoon hyung is not like that anymore, hyung.” he said, “Ever since he met Soonyoung hyung, he’d been smiling a lot! He even gave us the idea of sneaking out!”

“Ah, yes, the new eunuch that has tea with him every single night?” Jisoo said, “Jeonghan told me about him, I really ought to meet him soon.”

“You really should!” Seokmin said excitedly, “He's a very nice and fun person to be with!”

“Oh?” Jisoo exclaimed, “You seem to be close to him?”

“Of course!” Seokmin snickered, “I was the reason the two met!”

Jisoo cackled, “I seem to have missed much, huh?”

Seokmin gave a sad smile, “Yeah.. Oh?” he rummaged through his robes and let out a ribbon, “So this is what Jeonghan hyung meant by it!”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow in question.

“I-” Seokmin looked down, the tips of his ears becoming a flush of red, feeling embarrassed for no reason, “This is for you.” he stretched his hand out, a blue, silk ribbon on his hand.

“What’s this?” Jisoo asked, his face puzzled but he took it anyway.

“I.. when we went to the Spring Festival I didn’t want you to feel left out, so.. I bought you this,” he answered, “So you’d have a memory with us, too.”

The latter widened his eyes and gave a fond smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

“Thank you, your highness,” Jisoo held the ribbon as if it was a piece of gold, “I appreciate this very much.”

“Of course,” Seokmin smiled, then lowered his head and cleared his throat, “Anyway, I’ll tell you everything you’ve missed while you were gone! I remember each and every detail!”

“I’d love that,” Jisoo replied, “But does that mean you’re coming with me?”

“Ah,” Seokmin widened his eyes, “I-”

“That’s fine,” the latter gave him another smile, “You don’t have to make the choice now.”

Jisoo stood up and walked towards the side of the room, “You can tell me tomorrow when you’ve thought about it.”

“Anyway,” he continued before Seokmin could give a reply, “You should’ve probably noticed but this is no inn, it’s just an abandoned building we sometimes use for spying.”

He patted the bed in the side of the room, making dust and spider webs flying everywhere.

Seokmin covered his nose with his sleeves while the latter coughed, swatting his hand in the air.

“Figured it’ll be like this,” Jisoo looked at the bed in disgust and walked to the other side of the room, where a clean mattress lay folded on the ground. He took it and spread it on the floor, resulting in more dust.

“Mind if we share a mattress?” he looked at Seokmin, who’s still protecting his nose from the dust.

Seokmin tilted his head to look at the mattress, it was not too big but not too small, just enough for the two of them.

Seokmin shook his head, “Not at all.”

When they laid side by side at the mattress that night, their back towards each other, Seokmin found himself thinking about the choice he would choose the next day.

It’s not a hard choice, really. Of course he wants to help Jisoo and Jeonghan, of course he wants nothing but the safety of his friends, of his country, of his home.

But then he thought of his duty. He thought of those in the South, what would they do, if he decided to not show up. Would they still have someone to lead them? Would the current government work late to fill in his empty space? Would the people be disappointed? Would it strain their relationship with the South?

“You’re thinking out loud.”

Seokmin flinches.

Hearing the mattress rustle beside him, he turned around and found the latter was already facing him, a single candle alight behind him.

“I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly, “Did I wake you?”

The latter shook his head, “Not really, I wasn’t asleep anyway.”

“Oh..” Seokmin looked down, silence engulfing them but none of them closed their eyes.

“Seokmin?” Jisoo called after a while, his voice soft and Seokmin secretly smiled at the lack of use of his official status.

“Mn?” he hummed, lifting his head to meet their eyes.

“Whatever choice you make,” Jisoo said, “make sure it’s  _ your _ choice, not anybody else’s, think about what  _ you _ want.”

Seokmin looked down.

What he wants? What  _ does  _ he want? All his life, in every choice he had made, he made it thinking of how it would benefit the people around him, never whether it would benefit him.

Always them, never him.

So when asked what  _ he  _ wants, he’s honestly confused.

What does he want?

Well, first of all, he wants those around him to be safe.

“Try again.”

He snapped his head up at the latter, who had a smile on his face, his head pillowed by his arm.

Seokmin blushed, was he thinking out loud again? It’s a bad habit of his every time he’s anxious- even though most say it’s cute, he’s not a big fan of it.

He closed his eyes and tried again.

What does he want? 

Friends.

All his life, he had been stuck in the palace grounds and even though he had his brothers, sometimes he wished for something more.

And he found them.

Turns out they were all in the palace grounds after all, but he still cherises them, he cherishes the moment he had made with them, and he doesn't want to let it go.

So, let’s start from there.

He doesn’t want to leave.

Not when he finally looked forward to what everyday has to offer, not when he could finally smile without straining his cheek.

Home.

It’s no secret that the palace is a cold, uninviting place. And he would be lying if he said he never looked forward to whatever trinkets or stories his younger brother would give from outside the palace grounds.

But now when it’s finally filled with warmness, now when he can call it home, why must he leave?

He doesn’t want to leave.

He wants to stay.

He wants to grasp the things that make him happy, and not let it go.

“I see.”

Seokmin found himself blushing again, he should really stop thinking his thoughts out loud.

“So, you’ve made your choice?” Jisoo asked.

He nodded, “Yeah.. I-I’ll go with you.”

Jisoo smiled, “Alright then.”

He turned around and blew the candle off, engulfing them in darkness.

“Go to sleep, tomorrow we’ll ride at dawn.”

Seokmin nodded, but he didn’t close his eyes. Instead, he looked at the latter’s back, his eyes adjusting in the dark.

Suddenly, Jisoo sighed, turning around again, looking at Seokmin with an unamused stare.

“There’s still something on your mind.”

Seokmin looked at him, bewildered, “But this time I swear I didn’t talk my thoughts out loud!”

“No but you were boring holes in my back,” Jisoo said, his face softened, “What’s wrong?”

Seokmin sighed, finding out that it’s no use lying to the latter.

“It’s just.. Thinking about what you said about Jeonghan hyung, I just can’t believe my father would do something like that..” he said, “I mean, I know he’s not a decent person and I shouldn’t say things like this about him but..”

“But you’re disappointed in him,” Jisoo said, “You’re angry at what he did to Jeonghan’s parents.”

Seokmin gulped, then, he nodded.

“Yeah.. I guess..”

This feeling is.. foreign to him. He was taught that anger will only lead to bad decisions, and that he should never show this kind of feeling to anyone.

But what he’s feeling right now.. He feels like he wants to scream, scream at his father- the king for everything that he did- to everyone.

He’s angry, he’s disappointed.

He shouldn’t feel like this.

“Hey, Seokmin,” Jisoo’s voice broke his thoughts, the latter looking at him intently, “Listen to me, alright?”

Seokmin was confused, but he nodded anyway.

“The feelings you’re feeling right now, are yours.” Jisoo said, “and that’s okay.”

Seokmin widened his eyes, did he talk his thoughts out loud again? No, he would’ve realized it after that.

A hand ruffled his hair, “Go to sleep, if you don’t wake up tomorrow, I won’t find a cart to carry you.”

As the latter turned his back at him to finally sleep for real, Seokmin found himself smiling.

“Hyung?” he called, earning a questioning hum from the latter.

“Thank you.”

Jisoo huffed, and even though Seokmin was just looking at his back, he knew that the latter was smiling.

He’s still foreign with this feeling, but that’s okay.

_ It’s his. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Seokmin reminding all of you that your feelings are valid, because they're yours.  
> reader: why did jisoo disappear for so long?  
> me: c an't you see? if jisoo didn't disappear he's too OP for this story, the rebellion would be destroyed right after jeonghan told him about it, and there won't be any story to tell, i'm sorry, i had to do that  
> how was this chapter, i hope you liked it!  
> thank you so much for reading ((4000 hits?!)) and please stay healthy!! <3


	71. the letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minghao is confused- and tired

Xu Minghao dreaded this day.

How can he not, when the day before, Hansol gave him a letter- which he said was from Jeonghan- but when Minghao opened it, he immediately recognized the scrawly handwriting written in Chinese, definitely written just for him to read.

The content of the letter itself was simple, but considering that it was written by the one and only Wen Junhui, the letter itself is anything but simple.

_Minghao! You won’t believe where I am right now! Well I can’t tell you yet, I can’t even explain it here! But if I tell you, you probably won’t believe it anyway!_

Minghao scrunched his eyebrows, so he wasn’t in the Chinese Kingdom?

 _Oh and there’s this cat-_ Minghao skipped that part, _and then the horses-_ he skipped that part too, _anyways yesterday I really went to the Chinese Kingdom, truly! Jisoo and I went there to buy explosives!-_ He squinted his eyes, Jisoo? Explosives? What is he missing here? _Ah, the reason I’m writing this is-_ Finally, Minghao sighed after the third paper of the letter.

 _I really, really, really-_ Minghao read through another five really-s, _need your help. A rebellion is happening tomorrow,-_ a what now? _And you’re all gonna get caught and then killed!-_ Minghao took a deep breath, can’t this boy just Get. To. The. Point. 

_So I’m gonna need your help-_ I know!! I know you need my help!! 

_Tomorrow, before the end of the feast, an arrow will be shot and everything will go to shit-_ that’s.. reassuring..? _And I need you to get Jihoon and Chan to safety! You’re the only one who could do this, considering you will be the closest to them!-_ Minghao lifted an eyebrow, get them to safety? 

_Everybody’s attention will be diverted to the threatening king and shit thingy, so no one will even notice you’re gone!-_ He’s concerned about the threatening king and shit thingy but he despises the king anyway so he couldn’t find any reason to care, _So when that happens, can you please sneak out with the two princes, and meet me at the back entrance? The one we used to go to the city!_

 _Please, please trust me on this one, I can’t explain it here but I swear I’ll explain it to you later- or maybe Jisoo will- but I know you will understand!! I’ll wait for you tomorrow! ~~I miss you~~ \- _ that one was scratched but Minghao can still make out the words, _good luck! Be careful! We’re all counting on you!_

When he finally got to the end of the letter, Minghao sighed. Was it sketchy? Yes. Does he want more explanation? Yes. Is he going to scold Junhui for giving him such a crappy letter? Absolutely. Is he still going to do everything the latter said tomorrow? Of course.

So now, holding the youngest prince from lounging in front of a sword, after an arrow was shot and now the threatening king and shit thingy was happening, he let out another sigh.

This is really above his pay grade.

“Your highnesses, please come with me.” he whispered, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Chan scrunched his eyebrows, “Where?”

“Just come.” he said, leaving no space for discussion. When he turned around and sneaked away, the other two followed him.

It was true when Junhui said no one would even notice they’re gone, with the fact that they arrived at the back entrance without a single obstacle.

There was no guard there, considering that they’re all forced to join the feast- they’re really giving their enemies an easy way in.

“Minghao, why did you bring us here?” Jihoon asked, confused.

Minghao looked at him without an answer.

He himself doesn’t know why he should bring them here, how the hell should he answer them?!

“Are we running away?” the youngest prince asked, crossing his arms, “because if that’s the case I’m not coming with you, I’m not going to run away from those-”

Minghao sighed, “Your highness, I know that- what the hell?!”

Before he knew it, he was holding up two lax, unconscious princes, and right behind them, stood a very, very snickering Wen Junhui holding a sheathed sword.

“Are you nuts?!” Minghao widened his eyes, trying his best to scream while whispering.

“It’s the only way!” the latter exclaimed, taking the youngest prince’s unconscious body to ease Minghao’s burden, “I didn’t want to do this too!”

“The only way is to knock them out?” Minghao gritted his teeth, “You could’ve just explained it nicely!”

“There’s no time, okay?” Jun replied, “It’s a very, very, _very_ long explanation and we’ll get caught before even finishing half of it!”

Minghao sighed, “Why don’t you knock me out too if that’s the case?!”

The latter pouted, “I would never have the heart to do that to you.”

Minghao lifted an eyebrow, “You’re just scared I’ll break your legs when I wake up.”

Junhui snickered sheepishly, “As usual, you know me the best.”

Minghao’s heart might have skipped a bit there.

But instead of showing it, he gave the older a glare, “I’ll break your legs right now, how about that?”

The latter laughed, “You won’t do that, you love me too much!”

Well, that’s not wrong.

Minghao cleared his throat, “Whatever, let’s just get out first.”

“Not yet!” Jun stopped him, “We’re still waiting for some more!”

“Some more? Minghao scrunched his eyebrows, “Who-”

Just as he said that, more figures emerged from the shadow.

“Ah, there they are!” Jun exclaimed, “Jisoo! Seokmin! Did you find them?”

“Yeah, they’re here.” Jisoo said, “Oh, Minghao! Long time no see!”

Minghao looked at him, bewildered not only at the fact that he’s _here_ when he’s been missing for the last two months, but also at the fact that he was carrying an unconscious Kim Mingyu, probably the tallest person inside the palace ground, on his shoulder like a sack of rice.

“Y-Yes,” Minghao managed to get out, “I see that you’re well.”

“Minghao!” Seokmin, who just arrived, smiled brightly, “Jun hyung didn’t hit your head?”

Minghao let out another face of bewilderment. This time, Seokmin was carrying a very unconscious Kwon Soonyoung with one arm on his side, also like a sack of rice.

“I-I see that you’re well too..” he croaked weakly.

“Alright then!” he heard Junhui say, “Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! i'm very sorry for the late update, i literally just came home and immediately opened my laptop to post..  
> i had so much fun writing minghao's inner dialogue- the man just wants some rest..  
> also thank you so much for your prayers!! thankfully, my mother is not getting worst and i might have more time this week!  
> thank you for reading, for leaving a kudos, for leaving comments, for bookmarking, every each of that really helps me go through my days! you can't believe how many times i have re-read your comments...  
> please stay safe, stay happy, and stay healthy!! <3


	72. a place between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo might need a little bit more patience to handle the boys

“Wait, so Seungkwan and Hansol knew all along?!”

Jisoo wants to cry.

“He told you a story of a lifetime worth and that’s all you get from it?!”

“Like you got anything else, Kim Mingyu!”

“Kwon Soonyoung you-!”

Jisoo massaged his temple, Jeonghan had said that the boys are ‘hard to handle’ but this is just- pure chaos.

And it’s not even half of them.

Moreover, he had told  _ Jeonghan’s  _ life story three times now, that he can even recite it while he’s asleep.

“So then? How did Jeonghan hyung convince his uncle that they won’t use the crown?”

_ I don’t know!! I’m not Yoon Jeonghan!! _

“His uncle really trusts him,” he said instead, giving his best smile, “he must have his ways to do that.”

“I see.” Chan, who asked that nodded, his face contemplating.

They were sitting in the main hall, a low table with a pot of tea prepared for each of them, which was ignored, seeing how all of them are sprawled everywhere now. Jisoo sat in front so he could explain the situation easily, while Jihoon and Chan stuck onto Seokmin, not intending to let him go anytime soon after a teary reunion, Soonyoung leaning on a wooden pillar beside the eldest prince, Mingyu sitting beside Minghao on the other side of the room, munching on pumpkin seeds and slices of apple together, Junhui sitting beside Minghao taking the apple slice the latter peeled for him, sometimes going towards Jisoo to give him a pat of encouragement on the back- which doesn’t help a bit.

“Jisoo.. hyung?” an unsure voice called, “Can I ask you something?”

Jisoo looked at the direction of the voice and squinted his eyes.

_ That Kim Mingyu.. He keeps fighting with Soonyoung, knocked over the same vase twice, spilled pumpkin seed skins everywhere-  _

“Of course,” Jisoo smiled, “I’ll do my best to answer it.”

The younger seemed to hesitate a bit before opening his mouth.

“Jeon Wonwoo..” he said, his voice unsure, his face somehow looked like a kicked puppy, “is he- is he part of this too?”

Jisoo scrunched his eyebrows just barely, “If you’re talking about the rebellion, then yes, he is part of the rebellion, just like his father.”

Mingyu shook his head, “No, I mean-” he did a circular motion with his hand, “this- whatever this is..”

“Ah..” Jisoo exclaimed, finally understanding the situation, “No, not yet, I think Jeonghan will talk to him tomorrow.”

“Are you sure to talk to him?” Minghao suddenly said, making all eyes focus on him- right behind him, Jisoo could see Mingyu looking at the younger with an unreadable expression.

“Before you jump at me,” Minghao calmly says, “I’m just asking if we had considered the.. situation he’s in. We all know that Wonwoo really respects his father’s orders.”

In other words, Jisoo understood what Minghao meant was- are you sure Wonwoo’s going to turn his back towards his father?

“He will.” Mingyu said, his face hard, “He’s not the same person as two months ago anymore.”

“Didn’t he like- kick you out because of his father?” Soonyoung suddenly chimed, and Jisoo had to close his eyes, then take a deep breath to not sew the boy’s mouth.

_ Why does it feel like taking care of five Jeonghans?! _

When he opened his eyes, a door slammed close, and Soonyoung was running towards it calling out Mingyu’s name.

And there goes two.

Minghao sighed and dragged a hand over his face, “I might’ve to talk to him too.” he grunted and stood up, rolling open the door and walked outside, Junhui tailing him like a cat.

“I should go to Soonyoung.” Jihoon stood up, when suddenly Seokmin held his wrist, shaking his head.

“Let them talk, hyung.” he said, standing up, “Come, I’ll show you your room.”

There goes four.

“I..” Chan smiled at him apologetically, “I’ll beat some sense into them- don’t worry!”

And there goes the last one.

Jisoo sighed, they haven’t even talked about tomorrow’s plan at all.

The day’s getting later and later, and they’re all getting more and more tired.

They’re all changed- Jisoo could see that. From the way they talk, the way they act, and not to forget the two new faces. And Jisoo doesn’t know them- and the new version of his friends, he had been missing for two months anyway- and none of them knew him.

It’s a strange feeling that pained his heart just a little bit.

_ Maybe.. he doesn’t have a place between them anymore? _

The horse crunched the apple and let out a satisfied neigh. Jisoo laughed softly and patted it’s face.

“Good girl,” he said, still stroking it’s face, “Thank you for being the only thing that doesn’t make me lose my mind.”

“Jisoo hyung?”

Jisoo closed his eyes.

_ So much for not losing my mind. _

He plastered a smile on his face and turned around, “Soonyoung, what can I help you with?”

“N-nothing it’s just-” the younger stammered, “I went to the hall and you weren’t there and then I saw you here..”

“Ah,” Jisoo exclaimed, not really knowing what to answer, “Have you talked with Mingyu?”

Soonyoung nodded, “He’s talking with Minghao now.. I’m sorry for earlier.. If I didn’t say that this wouldn’t happen..”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jisoo smiled, “So, you’re Soonyoung, right? I’ve heard a lot of you from Jeonghan.”

The younger cleared his throat and looked down in embarrassment, “I-I’ve heard a lot about you from Jeonghan hyung too!”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, his hands on his hip, “Really? What did that brat say about me?”

“Nothing bad! All good things!” Soonyoung quickly said.

Jisoo chuckled, “I’m not the type of person that will make you run laps just because you talk bad about me, don’t worry.”

“No, really!” the younger said, “He only said that you have a patience as big as the ocean, that if I throw a bucket of cold water to your face, you would just smile at me!”

Jisoo lifted both of his eyebrows, amused, “Really now? What else did he tell you?”

“You uh-” the younger fiddled his sleeves, is this really the same kid that Jeonghan stated in his letter- loud, chaotic, dangerous, needs supervision, very sweet but don’t give him too much sugar, loves tigers a concerning amount?

Well, the letter did also say to not be tricked by his shy first impression.

“Jeonghan hyung said that you’re the one that always helps you with his pranks, you’re probably the smartest person inside the palace grounds, you read the same book over and over again, your tea tastes disgusting, you-”

“Alright, alright I get it,” Jisoo snickered, his mood already a little better than before, “He seemed to tell you a lot of stuff.”

“Well-” Soonyoung scratched the back of his neck, “I kinda spend a lot of time with him.”

“Ah right,” Jisoo exclaimed, “His apprentice, right?”

The younger nodded shyly, “Y-Yeah..”

Okay, maybe this kid isn’t that bad after all.

“Do you want to know something, Soonyoung?” Jisoo asked.

Soonyoung widened his eyes, “S-Sure!”

“Almost his whole life, it had just been Jeonghan and his uncle,” he said, walking to the side of the stall to wash his hands in a basin, “and when his uncle left, it was just him for so many years.”

He dried his wet hands with his robes, “Do you know why he didn’t want any apprentice, even though that means he had to spend most of his time in the infirmary, in case something urgent happens?”

Soonyoung shook his head.

“Growing up in an environment where all the members have more than two masks on their face, he naturally found it hard to trust anyone,” Jisoo said, “Being a physician means that people’s lives are in your hands, and you’ll also have endless supply and knowledge about herbs- and poisons.”

“And you being his first ever apprentice,” he continued, “means that he truly trusts you.”

Jisoo smiled, “And it’s only your second month inside the palace grounds.”

Even though it’s dark, the source of light only the very pale moonlight and two lanterns, the younger’s face brightened, shining so vibrantly it could actually be the sun in the middle of the night.

“J-Jeonghan hyung was right about you!” he suddenly chimed, making Jisoo look at him with a puzzled expression.

“...about what?”

“He said you sometimes say things that would somehow bring tears to his eyes!”

Jisoo flicked the boy’s forehead, “You don’t have to remember every and each sentence he said, brat!”

Soonyoung yelped and rubbed his forehead, “I have too.. He said he’ll leave me alone in the forest if I don’t listen to him..”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Jisoo snorted, “Wait no- he actually could.”

“See?!” the younger pouted.

Jisoo chuckled, “Alright, alright, you should take some rest.” he said, guiding the boy back towards the main building. 

“What are you going to do?” Sonnyoung asked, walking beside him.

“I still have some things I have to plan for tomorrow,” he answered, arriving in front of the main hall’s door, “Do you know your room?”

Soonyoung nodded, “But I won’t go there yet, I’ll accompany you.”

Jisoo shrugged, “Fine by me.” he said, sounding as if he doesn’t mind, but his heart was actually a bit warm because of it.

_ I see why you took a liking in him now, Jeonghan. _

He slid the door open, and the sight in front of him was not what he expected.

Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon, Lee Chan, and all the others are sitting in a circle, seeming to be talking about something.

When they heard the door open, they quickly got on their feet and stood in front of him with hands clasped on their front like a pair of disciples.

He lifted an eyebrow, “Is.. there something wrong?”

“There is indeed,” Jihoon said, looking at him with an unreadable expression- is it guilt?

“We shouldn't have walked out like that,” he continued, “You risked your life to take us here, and explained everything to us- it- it was wrong of us.”

“We were tired, and this was a lot to take in,” Minghao said, his face not as hard as usual, “But those can’t be a reason for what we did- we’re sorry.”

The others nodded their heads in unison, and Jisoo sighs.

“Do you know why, between hundreds of people inside the palace grounds, all of you are the ones here?”

All of them shook their heads.

“As I told Soonyoung earlier, growing up in an environment where all the members have more than two masks on their face, he found it hard to trust anyone.” he explained, “He knew we won’t be able to do it with just the two of us, and I managed to convince him to choose a few people from the palace he trusts with this.”

“And he chose you, along with the others who had to stay inside the palace, all of you.”

“I know some of us have never met, and some of us haven’t seen each other in a long time,” he continued, “and I know I may have a small presence to all of you.”

“But I put my trust in you, just as Yoon Jeonghan does.” he took a deep breath, “So please- just for now, just until this is over- put your trust on me, as Yoon Jeonghan does.”

The room was covered in silence and for the moment there, Jisoo thought they were going to walk out on him again.

He was about to close his eyes, when suddenly he felt himself engulfed on his side.

Someone was  _ hugging  _ him.

“Jeonghan hyung said you don’t hug people often,” Soonyoung, pressed to his side, said, “But he said you secretly like it when people hug you.”

Before he could muster a proper answer, he felt more hands engulfing him.

“W-What-” he managed to get out, looking at the situation he’s in right now.

Soonyoung on his left, Seokmin on his right, Junhui hugging him from his back, Minghao definitely forced by the minister- seeing how he’s bracketed in Junhui’s left arm, Jihoon awkwardly pulled by his youngest brother- who slotted himself between Soonyoung and Junhui, and Mingyu, standing a few steps away from them, seeming not knowing what to do.

Giving an understanding smile, Jisoo tried his best to wriggle his hand free and pull the younger- who lets himself be pulled- towards them, making him slot awkwardly between Seokmin and Chan.

Despite his raised eyebrows, Jisoo was smiling.

“Now, what’s this?” he asked.

“We trust you, hyung.” Chan said, tightening his hold, “But not because Jeonghan hyung trusts you.”

“Because you were always a part of us,” the younger continued, “even though you were never particularly with us.”

Jisoo might feel the wetness on his eyes, and how his lips started trembling, but he didn’t show any of that.

Instead, he buried his face on Seokmin’s shoulder, the one closest to him, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i'm sorry for the late update!   
> first of all, 5000 hits??? guys????? thank you so much for reading this far, and i'm so glad that some of you told me that you guys are enjoying the story, and it's even a little 'escape' for you. because honestly, with all that's happening in my life, this also is, a little escape for me. each and every one of you are very precious for me- you may not believe it but i printed your comments and hung it in my room.. you're THAT important to me, that's why i love it so much when somebody leaves a comment! every since i posted this story, the first thing i always do after i wake up is to check my emails to see if there's any comments.... i'm kinda embarrassed of it akdsjffdsk  
> anyway i'm sorry for the long end note, enjoy the next chapter!!


	73. the burning village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of the burning village- and how it connects to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // burning, fire, murder, massacre

“Good morning, hyung.” Jisoo heard as he washed his face on a basin he just filled with well water.

He dried his face by wiping it with his sleeves, “Ah, good morning Mingyu, did you sleep well?”

Mingyu nodded, “Well- Soonyoung and I fought over the bed and we were too loud Minghao came in and took the bed..”

Jisoo snorted, “So you both slept on the floor?”

Mingyu nodded, stifling another yawn, “But I’m used to it, I slept on Wonwoo’s floor everyday anyway.”

Jisoo raised an eyebrow at the slip of the name, but decided to not say anything about it.

“Have you eaten?” he asked instead.

The younger shook his head, “Do you have cooks too here?”

Jisoo chuckled, “I wish we do. There’s a kitchen over there, should we go together?”

Mingyu nodded and quickly washed his face- dropping the basin on his foot while doing it- and wiped it hastily with his sleeves, “Let’s go!”

They walked towards the small building near the women’s quarter. When they got inside, no one was there, but the smell of something cooking still lingered in the air, someone must’ve been here before them.

The village was much more lively in the morning, with people walking around doing their daily activities, even carriages going in and out through the tunnel.

“You can cook?” Mingyu asked when Jisoo put more wood to the fireplace, then pulled a knife from somewhere.

Jisoo nodded, “Only simple ones, I heard you’re very good at it too?”

Mingyu lowered his head, “W-Well yes.. a bit..”

“And I also heard you burned the kitchen once.”

The younger snapped his head up, the tips of his ears red, “That was not me! It’s clearly Wonwoo’s fault- who the hell cooks fried chicken by throwing it into the wok like throwing rocks?”

Jisoo looked at him with an exasperated face, does the younger know he had mentioned the name Wonwoo _ twice _ now?

“Mingyu?” Jisoo called, looking at him.

“Yes?” the latter replied tilting his head.

“Why did you offer to accompany me tonight?” Jisoo asked.

“Tonight?” the younger scrunched his face, “Ah, you mean the mission?”

Jisoo nodded. Yesterday, they decided to do three things for today. 

Jeonghan knew the leader wouldn't dare to do a coronation before all the princes were out of his way- his goal does include cutting the lineage. Which means, the princes have to be well- eliminated. And before that really happens- why not just do it themselves? With Seokmin out of the question- all it needed was some fake deaths of the other two.

Which leads to the first plan: Chan will let himself be caught, the fake royal crown in his satchel, to make it more convincing- and to make the leader focus on it instead of how could the crown prince suddenly be caught alone- and what he was doing strolling the city in broad daylight.

The second plan, some of them would go to the city to place carts and fill it with explosives- all for the sake of the eldest crown prince’s fake murder the next day.

The third plan, which depends on which Jeonghan managed to talk to the younger or not- is to let Wonwoo be caught. The purpose is, to let the guards throw him into the confinement the same as the other guards who were caught the night before, and explain them the situation right now. And when the time comes, he would also be the one setting them free to help them fight the rebellion.

That was the plan- they have to cross their fingers if any of that actually works out like they wanted.

And last night, they split into three groups- Chan with guard Hwang to watch from afar in case something unexpected happened, Jihoon, Minghao, Jun, Seokmin to put carriages in the city centre with explosives hidden inside it, and Jisoo and Mingyu to stand by the palace in case something goes wrong.

To his surprise, Mingyu volunteered himself to accompany him to the palace. And if Jisoo suspects the younger has another purpose, he didn’t show it.

“Yeah, of course,” the younger said, “I just have to watch over the back entrance until you get back, right?”

Jisoo nodded, and he decided to drop the topic.

“Then, should we cook for the others?” He grabbed a cutting board and stretched it towards the younger.

Mingyu smiled and nodded, “Of course!”

“Or, or, listen to me, you can pretend you were stealing food from a stall!”

“Oh, OH! And you should accidentally topple it over!

“Why would I steal any food?!”

“Because you’ve been in a runaway for so long, and you were going to starve to death!”

“You haven’t eaten anything for three days, the last thing you ate was a piece of candy!”

“We literally had a  _ feast _ yesterday, and it hasn’t even been a day since?!”

Jisoo sighed at his bean sprout, not having any energy to engage in the.. heated discussion among the boys on how Chan should pretend to be caught.

The boys as in, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Chan, and the others just nodding their heads in the pavilion they were currently having their breakfast in.

“I’m telling you, it’s a good idea!” Soonyoung exclaimed, “Right Jihoon?!”

“Huh?” Jihoon snapped his head up from his rice, “Uh- of course, yeah.”

“See?!” Soonyoung swung his hand, almost hitting Minghao on the face, the latter was not impressed.

“He wasn’t even listening!” Chan said exasperatedly, “I am not going to pretend to steal food!”

“Then how about the first idea?” Seokmin chimed, his eyes bright.

“No!” the youngest prince sighed, “I am not going to pretend to- to busk! I can’t even sing!”

The two gave him an unimpressed look.

“With all respect, as someone who always held your robes in front of the bathroom, I have heard my fair share of the three of you singing in the bath.” Soonyoung said, “And I have to say the three of you really have a talent in those.”

Jihoon scrunched his eyebrows, “You were listening to us when we were taking a bath?”

“That’s very creepy, hyung.” Chan looked at him with a traumatized face, and Seokmin put his hands in front of his chest, covering it, his expression the same as his younger brother’s.

“My job was to hold your robes while you take a bath!” Soonyoung tried to reason, “And you were not so subtle at- at showing your talents, especially Seokmin!”

The three of them looked at him with a horror-struck face.

“I NEVER DID ANYTHING MORE THAN THAT!” Soonyoung panicked, “BESIDES, IT’S NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE!”

Minghao sighed, “The more you try to reason, the more you sound suspicious.”

Jun cackled, “Just say it Soonyoung, you like hearing them sing, especially the eldest pr-”

Minghao shoved a piece of fried chicken to the minister’s mouth before he could finish his sentence, “Shut up and finish your food.”

Jisoo, who had finished his breakfast shortly after they began debating, looked at the eunuch and the eldest prince looked down in unison, the tips of their ears red, clearing their throats.

He chuckled and was about to pour himself another cup of tea when he felt someone nudge him.

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” Mingyu, who was sitting beside him said.

Jisoo sighed, “You can just ask Mingyu, you don’t need to ask me if you can ask something before asking something to me.”

The younger scrunched his eyebrows, trying to process his words, before letting out a little ‘ _ ah’ _

“Okay hyung,” he said sheepishly, “I was going to ask if you know what this place was before- this?”

“Ah, yes, Seugcheol did some research and I’ve asked Jeonghan about it,” Jisoo answered, “Do you know about Heobeu village?”

“The burning village?” a voice chimed in, Seokmin’s.

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, he didn’t realize the others were done debating.

“So you know about it?”

Seokmin nodded, “A little, I read it in an old report somewhere when I was handling a case in the North.”

“Heobeu? As in herbs?” Soonyoung asked, “What’s the story behind it?”

“Well-” Seokmin said, “All I know is it was used to be a village that sells the best herbs to the palace, but no one really knew the exact location because they have always kept it a secret.”

“One day, the villagers nearby smelled a burning scent, it lasted for three weeks.” he continued, “After that, nobody from that village was ever seen again, and the herbs to the palace also stopped coming.”

“It was as if the village was erased from history, and people called it the burning village, because of the eerie burning smell. And no one dared to go near it anymore.”

“The palace did it best to hide this history, almost no one but those who had been in the palace long enough knew. If I didn’t happen to find that one scroll, I wouldn’t know anything about it too.”

“Woah..” Soonyoung exclaimed, “That village actually existed?”

“It still does, actually.” Jisoo said, “You just spent the night there.”

“Ah!” Jun exclaimed, clasping his hands together, “That explains the black marks thingy on the cliff’s walls!”

“Correct,” Jisoo replied, “And Seokmin’s story was also correct, but it was missing a little detail.”

The boys scooted closer, eager to hear the tale Jisoo was about to tell. And Soonyoung seemed more than giddy, because between everything Jeonghan told him about the older, one of them was that Jisoo tells the best stories.

“It happened around four decades ago, none of us was born yet, and the king was still the late king, your grandfather” Jisoo said towards the princes. 

“There was indeed a village,” he continued, “with a quality of herbs not found anywhere else, called Heobeu Village.”

“From centuries to centuries, their ancestors kept this village a secret, even from the palace. One day, the palace sent a general to follow one of it’s farmers, who just sold their herbs to the palace, back to the village.”

“Unfortunately, the general was caught, and held as captive.”

“The general, Seungcheol’s grandfather, was one of the late king’s closest confidants. And so, the late king tried to do anything to bring him back.”

“He offered them gold, lands, buildings, but the farmers did not budge. They even stopped selling their herbs to the palace.”

“So, as the final effort, the late king decided to call one of the villagers to talk and hold a discussion. The head of the village came, and was quickly escorted to the late king’s quarters.”

“The discussion lasted for almost two full nights. No one knew what happened in the room, because besides the village head, the late king, and the former royal advisor, no one else was in the room where it happened.”

“The next day, an army of palace guards were deployed early in the morning. The village was burned to ashes, no one survived, and the village head was never seen again.”

“The entrance was closed with a boulder, no one can get in or out. And with the fact that the only source of wind is the hole on top, which was too tall for even the fire to reach, the fire lasted for weeks, resulting in a very clear burning smell.”

“A few weeks later, all the guards who participated in the burning, including the general who was saved, drank together outside the palace to celebrate their success.”

“They all died the same night. Cause of death, unknown. No signs of fighting, no injuries, no blood, nothing.”

Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows, “...poison?”

Jisoo nodded, “But the late king was superstitious, and believed that it was a curse. He forbade any physicians to examine them, and forbade anybody who knew about this incident, to ever talk about it.”

“A decade later, no one remembered it anymore. The late king passed, and the new king stepped into the throne.”

“One day, the royal physician, Jeonghan’s father, took in an apprentice. He was not young, but not old either. Remarkable, smart, and his knowledge was unbeatable. But he was a very closed person, no one knew what village he used to live in or what family he was from.”

“The king didn’t think much about this new apprentice, who later became the royal physician himself for a few years. And so did the palace members, no one bid an eye on him.”

“Because the only scroll that talked about the event, the one Seokmin read, forgot to mention one thing.”

“That the inhabitants of that village only have one surname: Han.”

At the end of the story, everybody had their mouths agape.

“S-So this was-” Mingyu gulped, “the leader’s old village?!”

Jisoo nodded, sipping his cup of tea to ease his throat.

Chan had his face in his palms, “What is it with our ancestors…”

“Then.. how did Jeonghan hyung know this place?” Seokmin asked.

“He stole his uncle’s notebook which has the map of the village.” Jisoo answered, “he got scolded by his uncle, but Jeonghan being.. Jeonghan, went to search for it anyway.”

“But wasn’t there a boulder blocking the entrance?” Jihoon asked.

Jisoo shrugged, “That brat always has something up his sleeves, probably persuaded a bear or something.”

Jun snorted, “I could imagine that.”

“Even though he had been using this place for a hideout for years,” Jisoo continued, “he only found out the history about a year ago, after a long time of researching, asking around, and connecting the dots. But-”

“But still,” Minghao said, “no one knew what happened in the king’s quarters.”

Jisoo nodded.

“Then.. is it safe to be here?” Mingyu asked, “Is it really a good idea to hide in the old village of the person we’re hiding from?”

Jisoo shrugged, “It has been safe for the past years, the leader doesn’t seem to have any intention of going back.”

“Perhaps, this village brings him bad memories?” Seokmin said.

“No,” Chan looked at his cup with contemplation, 

“He won’t come back here until he got his revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew.. now do you understand a little bit about jeonghan's uncle..?  
> how was the update today?? is it a little bit heavy? i'm so sorry.. i guess i just couldn't write an 'evil' character without their background story- because well, i just think everybody has a reason for the things they do. but of course, it doesn't mean that we should justify it, it's just so we could understand why they did what they did- even though it's wrong.  
> anyway, thank you so much for reading, for the kudos, for leaving comments, for everything!! and also for all of your prayers for my mom, i really really appreciate that! she's still in the hospital for now, i.. can't really say she's getting better, but at least she's not getting worse, and that's good enough for me.   
> just- a little tip for all of you, don't forget to tell your loved ones that you love them, spend time with them, don't take time for granted. you just never know when's the last time you'll be with them. really, appreciate every little things from them.  
> ah, you guys must be tired of my ranting end notes- i'll end it here!  
> thank you, stay safe, stay healthy, stay happy!


	74. a bowl of poison and a tangled thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan accompanied a particular prisoner's lunch, and jeonghan and wonwoo finally had a decade worth of talk.

Seungkwan drummed his fingers on his thighs.

Yoon Jeonghan had specifically asked the night before for him to stay in the palace, and wait for him in front of the kitchen tomorrow.

He knew that the older had plans, that what happened last night was part of his plan. But he couldn’t help but feel anxious.

Especially with the stunt Hansol did yesterday.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps nearing, and he quickly straightened his pose.

Yoon Jeonghan stopped in front of him, and Seungkwan tried his absolute best to give him a neutral face- which turns out to be more of a scowl.

“Eunuch Boo,” the older called, “Can you do me a favour?”

Seungkwan bowed, “Of course, physician Yoon.” he answered flatly, his gaze firmly on the ground.

“Please bring some food and drink to guard Choi’s private confinement,” Jeonghan said, “and stay with him until he finished his food.”

Seungkwan bowed and walked inside the kitchen without saying anything, and from the corner of his eyes, he could see the physician walking away.

Making sure no one else was there, he let out a sigh of relief.

“How is that hyung so good at acting..” he whispered to himself as he scooped a spoonful of rice into a silver bowl.

But then again, the older had been doing it his whole life, it’s just normal.

He scrunched his eyebrows, for some reason, that thought made him sad.

At the end, he walked out of the kitchen with a tray on his hands, on top of it, stood a bowl of rice, a pot of water and two cups, a plate of stir-fried vegetables, a bowl of chicken soup, a little plate of kimchi and japchae, a pair of chopsticks and a spoon.

Okay, maybe he brought too much, but Hansol could be starving, and the boy needs a lot of food for his growth spurt!

Suddenly, he saw a guard walking towards him, he recognized it as a guard that was supposed to stand by in front of Hansol’s confinement.

His eyes quickly trailed at something silver dangling on the guard’s belt, clinking to each other as he walked.

Seungkwan sighed,  _ that hyung really- _

He bumped into the guard, and quickly balanced the tray in his hand, making sure the chicken soup didn't spill.

“Watch where you’re going.” the guard sneered and walked away, dusting his sleeves as if he just came in contact with something so filthy.

Seungkwan clicked his tongue, “As if I wanted to touch your sweaty robes too.” he whispered, turned around and continued to walk towards the confinement.

He smirked, something silver jingled on his finger.

The pair of keys that were hanging on the guard’s belt.

“Oh, you’re here.”

“Is that all you have to say?”

Hansol lifted an eyebrow, his hands still tied behind him with a rope.

“What should I say then?”

Seungkwan shrugged, “Oh how I am glad of your presence, young sir! I would have starved to death without your kindness!”

“We just had a feast yesterday,” Hansol scrunched his eyebrows, “I ate a lot on purpose because I knew I was going to get caught.”

Sighing, Seungkwan put the tray on the floor and undoes the ropes around the guard’s hand. 

“About that,” Seungkwan said, opening the door a little and took a low table from out of nowhere and closed it back, “What were you thinking?!”

Hansol lifted an eyebrow, massaging his own wrist, “What do you mean?”

Seungkwan put the low table in front of the latter, moved the tray on top of it, and sat on the other side.

“Do you know what kind of stunt you just pulled?!” he pushed the bowl of rice towards the latter, and handed the chopsticks toward shim, “I swear I could see Jeonghan hyung boring holes to your head when you did that!”

Hansol shrugged, taking the chopsticks, “He told me to find out how many guards would be willing to fight against the rebellion.”

“So you decided to get yourself killed?” Seungkwan replied.

“So, I thought that the best way to find out is to give the example myself.” Hansol said while picking up a bean sprout, “I would’ve done it anyway even if Yoon Jeonghan didn’t give that.. task to me.”

Seungkwan sighed, “I know, and that makes me even more worried.”

Suddenly, a piece of kimchi came in his line of sight.

He lifted an eyebrow, “Do you think you can persuade me with food, Hansol?”

Hansol said nothing and opened his mouth, like feeding a little chick.

Seungkwan crossed his arms and huffed, but ate the kimchi from the latter’s chopsticks anyway.

“Why did you bring so many?” Hansol ate a piece of chicken from the soup, “What if I don’t finish it?”

Seungkwan clicked his tongue, “As if you would let any food unfinished.”

Suddenly, the door opened, and another person came in.

“Oh, Seungcheol hyung?” Seungkwan said, “What are you doing here?”

When Jeonghan arrived at the Jeon’s household, his gaze immediately fell on a particular pavilion.

There, sat the young master with a tray of food in front of him. 

But as Jeonghan got closer, he realized that the tray was long empty, and that the young master was gazing at nothing in front of him, almost in a daze.

He looks.. lonely.

“Do you need something?” the younger suddenly said, not moving his gaze.

Jeonghan gave a small smile, “Can we talk?”

Wonwoo pointed at the space in front of him with his chin, signalling the older to sit at the other side of the table.

Jeonghan shook his head, “I’m afraid we’re going to need some privacy.”

“So the others they.. they’re safe?”

“As long as I know, yes.”

“...mingyu?”

Jeonghan nodded, “Him too.”

It was almost not visible, but he could see the young master’s shoulder relax a little bit, before tensing up again.

“And you’re telling me all this,” Wonwoo said, “why?”

Jeonghan lowered his head, “Jisoo told me to find some I could trust, and.. you’re one of them.”

“Why?” the young master repeated.

“I guess..” Jeonghan gulped, “Because all these years, you’ve never told anyone about.. me.”

He could see the younger’s breath hitch, and Jeonghan wonders if he himself can continue this conversation.

Thighs are tense between them, too tense.

But he had promised to himself, to do this. Not for the rebellion, but for the bowl of poison that has been left untouched for too long between them.

“I… What I did to you, back then, was wrong.” he started, “I was young, reckless, and I didn’t notice that.”

“After that day, until now, I know we have a talk overdue.” he continued, “I know I should at least say something, explain something.”

“But then, I know that you already hate me, so I never brought myself too.” Jeonghan looked at his empty tea cup on his hand, holding it tighter, “I thought I was being considerate.”

He let out a quiet, mocking laugh, almost a whisper.

“Turns out it was me who was a coward, who couldn’t face my own fears, who couldn’t face you, who chose to run away and pretend like nothing had happened, who left you in the dark for so many years.”

“I-” he lifted his head to look straight at the young master, who’s looking at him with an unreadable expression.

That’s weird, he thought. He used to read the younger’s expressions like a book.

“I’m sorry.”

That’s it.

Two words he’d been holding every time he saw the younger, two words that he’d been wanting to say, but never found the courage to.

Two words that maybe if he’d say it sooner, things won’t turn out like this.

“The white robes.” Wonwoo said after a long silence, “..they were yours, right?”

Jeonghan inhaled a deep breath, and nodded.

“Why did you come back?”

Jeonghan gave a small, weak smile and shook his head.

“I never left.”

“Oh.” the younger lowered his head, and clenched his own cup.

No one said anything afterwards, both finding the cup on their hands much more interesting than the person in front of them.

“I never hated you.” 

Jeonghan snapped his head up, not believing what the younger just said.

“I was angry at you, yes, I was so close to resenting you, yes.” Wonwoo said, his gaze still at the cup in his hand, “But I never hated you.”

It’s weird, Wonwoo could say. If this was him in the past, he won’t be this calm. He would probably list all of the reasons why he’s pathetic, of how he would never be like the older, of how he would never live up to his father's expectations.

It’s not all gone, he still feels those pain in his heart, but somehow, now, he found himself not dwelling on it.

Because now, what’s most important to him, which was his father’s praise, had changed.

Now, he put himself, his own happiness, his own feelings, much, much, much higher than that.

“I will join you to fight against the rebellion.” he finally said.

The older widened his eyes, and nodded. Then, his expression changed to something else- it was fragile, unsure, and Wonwoo realized a little flicker of hope.

“Then..” Jeonghan gulped, his hands tightened on the poor teacup, “What- what about us?”

Wonwoo felt his breath hitch.

“I..I know we won’t be able to go back to what we were,” the older continued, his voice barely a whisper, “But.. maybe we could- start over?”

Jeonghan looked at him, his expression still the same, “Can we do that?”

Wonwoo stared at him with an unreadable expression, not saying anything.

Jeonghan felt his heart lurch.

_ Ah,  _ he grimaces,  _ how stupid, who would want that with you. _

“I-I’m sorry,” he quickly said, looking down, “That was dumb of me- I don’t even deserve your forgivene-”

“I would like that.”

Jeonghan snapped his head up so fast Wonwoo could swear he heard something crack.

Wonwoo soothed his hand on the white cloth covering the low table between them, and Jeonghan just realized that there was a beautiful embroidery on it. It was three roses with a color of lips, pink, with some of its leaves. It was embroidered beautifully, as if he had ordered it from the most talented craftsman from a faraway place, as if the person who made it, made it for him, and only for him.

“...there was nothing to forgive anyway.” the younger said, standing up, “I had already forgiven you the moment I woke up with a robe under my head.”

Jeonghan exhaled a breath and smiled, “Thank you.”

Suddenly a hand came in his line of vision, stretching towards him.

“The others are waiting for us, let’s go.” the younger said, not looking at him.

Jeonghan felt like he wanted to cry.

“Of course,” he took the hand and stood up, “Let’s go.”

The hand came off right after it helped him stand up, but it was more than enough.

It was like a bowl of poison, left so long untouched, finally emptied.

It was a new start.

At this moment, as Wonwoo’s eyes gazed one last time at the cloth covering the low table, at the embroidery under the pot and the teacups, he was reminded by a memory.

A memory that happened only a few weeks ago, but felt like years.

_ “What are you doing?” Wonwoo closed the door to his quarter, Mingyu sitting on the floor with a cloth, a thread and a needle on his hands. _

_ “Embroidery.” The eunuch answered without looking up, “The tablecloth is plain and boring, figured I’d fix it a little.” _

_ Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “You can do that?” _

_ “When you live on the streets, you can’t really hope for a new robe,” Mingyu answered, his hands still busy with his thread and needle, “And patching my robes with another piece of cloth just makes me look even more like a beggar, so I decided to learn this myself to cover those patches.” _

_ Then, he snorted, “If you look at my robes in my teens, it was all flowery the ladies would feel so bad for me and buy me a new one.” _

_ Wonwoo, like always, didn’t say anything and just listened.  _

_ He was about to take a book to read when the younger let out a yelp. _

_ “Ah, damn it..” he heard the younger say, “It’s all tangled..” _

_ Wonwoo saw the thread on the younger’s hand, accidentally tied up with another that no matter how hard he pulled, it won’t get loose. _

_ “Can’t you just.. untangle it?” he asked. _

_ Mingyu shook his head, “Sadly, no.” _

_ The younger took a scissor and cut the thread, then let the rest of his unfinished embroidery fall apart. _

_ “It’s like this, sometimes,” he said, “It gets all tangled and no matter what you try, it’ll just get worse. The only thing you can do is- well, cut it and start over.” _

_ “Who knows, maybe you can make something even more beautiful.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! here's the last update before christmas!! which marks this au's 6 month's birthday *sniffs*


	75. a hasty decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a change of plans lead to a hasty decision by a certain minister

“Alright, I can do that.” Wonwoo said.

Jeonghan nodded, “Then we’re done for now.”

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Seungkwan asked, looking at the older. 

They were all having a meeting on Hansol’s confinement, Hansol, Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jisoo, and Wonwoo.

They finally understood why Jeonghan insisted Hansol to have a separate confinement.

“No,” Jeonghan answered, “I’m not.”

“He never does,” Jisoo said, “Let’s just hope the god of luck is still on his side today.”

Seungkwan shuddered, “And the day after too, if that’s fine.”

Jeonghan snorted, “Even if the unplanned happens, I still have some tricks up on my sleeves.”

“Make sure you get really angry, hyung.” Hansol said, looking at Wonwoo.

The older scoffed, “Sure, I’ve got 24 years of pent up anger anyway.”

“...ouch.” Seungkwan exclaimed.

In the corner of his eyes, Jeonghan could see that Seungcheol was looking at him- no, he had been looking at him ever since the meeting started, and hadn’t said anything since.

And Jeonghan- well.. Jeonghan purposely decided to pretend like the latter did not exist.

Even Jisoo was the one who told the general about the meeting, not him.

“Alright, I’ll go out with Jisoo first,” Jeonghan said, “Don’t go out all at once, be careful.”

When the two of them finally managed to go out of the palace grounds without any suspicions, Jisoo pulled him by the wrist and looked at him with an unimpressed look.

“So what now, Seungcheol is suddenly unimportant?” he asked, his words biting.

Jeonghan sighed, “Just- I- I don’t know, okay?”

“Don’t know what?” Jisoo put his arms on his hips, “He knows everything, he’s not angry, and he’s more than willing to talk.”

“You’ve been so scared about him leaving you,” he continued, “But now that he won’t, you’re the one leaving him.”

“I’m not leaving him,” Jeonghan sighed and turned around, “go back safely.”

Jisoo sighed exasperatedly and stared helplessly at the back walking further away.

“Just talk to him, alright?” was the last thing he said before going back to the village.

Wonwoo stomped his way towards the Jeon’s household, going to his own quarter.

Was he too rash? He didn’t mean to say those words to Yoon Jeonghan but.. well it just came out. 

Actually, that felt quite good.

He was about to go directly to his quarter, when something stopped his tracks.

A rustling, in the bushes right outside of his quarters.

Without thinking, he quickly pulled the uninvited guest out of its hiding spot, pushing him towards the wall behind it with force.

When the uninvited guest let out a yelp, Wonwoo immediately recognized it.

He snapped his head up, and locked eyes with the taller.

“..Kim Mingyu?”

A beat of silence.

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows, somehow, this feels.. familiar.

Then, he looked around and quickly pulled the younger towards his quarters, pushing him in and immediately closing the door.

“Are you mad?!” he tried his best not to shout, “What if someone caught you before I do?”

“Well that didn’t happen.” Mingyu looked down and mumbled.

“KIM MINGYU!”

“Alright, fine!” the younger finally looked him in the eye, “I came here with Jisoo hyung, and I’m supposed to watch the back entrance, okay?”

Wonwoo looked at him as if he grew a third head, “Then why the hell are you sneaking around in a bush?!”

“I- We-” Mingyu huffed, the tips of his ears red, “I haven’t seen you since you kicked me out and we parted on a bad note, I just wanted to see how you are, alright?”

Wonwoo stared at him, comprehending what the younger just said.

“Are you satisfied now?” the younger said, “If so, I’m going back.”

“You-” Wonwoo managed to get out, “You were worried about me..?”

“I know, I know, it’s dumb,” Mingyu replied, “You specifically told me that you never want to see my face again-”

“No.” Wonwoo said without a thought.

Mingyu lifted an eyebrow, “..what do you mean?”

“I-” 

_ I’m so glad you’re safe, I’m so glad you’re here, why are you here? Have you been eating well? Did you lose weight? I never meant the things I said, I never wanted you to leave, please don’t leave me, please stay, please stay, please stay, please- _

“I’m sorry.” he said instead.

For a moment, the younger looked surprised, but then, he scoffed.

“Right,” he said, his tone sarcastic, as if mocking himself, “and next you’re going to say that you miss me and you can’t live without me.”

“Yes.” Wonwoo said, immediately cursing himself after that.

Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows, “..what?”

Wonwoo inhaled a deep breath, what had been said, had been said. And he won’t take that back, even though he knows what’s waiting for him will just hurt him.

“Yes,” he gulped, “You’re right, I do miss you, Kim Mingyu.”

“You’ve only been gone for a few days yet it feels like a lifetime,” he continued, “you came in my life uninvited, yet you nestle in my heart to the point living without you is unbearable.”

“More than two decades of my life, I have been a shell filled with only pain and anger, cold and unchanging. But now, I’m a completely different person from two months ago.”

“You made me alive, you made me  _ live,  _ you, all this time, you.”

“The wish I wrote on our lantern that day? It was so I would never have to let you go, because I couldn’t- I can’t- I don’t even want to part from you for a second in my life.”

Mingyu looked at him with wide eyes, stunned.

“T-Then that day-” the younger gulped, his eyes for some reason feeling hot, “the things you said-why-”

Suddenly, footsteps were heard right in front of the quarter, and someone was standing in front of the door.

Wonwoo quickly pushed Mingyu towards his bed, and covered him with his blanket. It doesn’t really do any good, considering how tall the younger is.

The door slid open and a figure scutters in.

“I’m sorry I didn’t knock, but we need to go now.”

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows, “..Jisoo hyung?”

Jisoo straightened his back, panting, “Yeah, yeah- change of plans, if you don’t go now, we’re all going to be burnt.”

“Go take your important things,” he continued, “Kim Mingyu is waiting at the back entrance, we can immediately-”

Wonwoo pulled off his blanket, revealing a very guilty-looking Kim Mingyu.

Jisoo looked at him with an exasperated expression, “I can’t believe you did exactly what Yoon Jeonghan told me you would do.”

Mingyu gulped and smiled sheepishly, “..hi?”

After a glare from Jisoo, Wonwoo quickly took a cloth bag and stuffed all the things that are important to him. Starting from some robes, scrolls, the table cloth, masks-

“Why the hell are you stuffing all that?!” Mingyu pulled the cloth and masks out of his hands, “It’s not important!”

Wonwoo clicked his tongue and pulled those back, stuffing it onto his bag, “It’s important to me.”

The younger sighed, “Fine but at least bring some money with you! I don’t want those to be burnt to the ground!”

“Silver and gold don't melt, dumbass.”

“Excuse me? Silver, gold, bronze, they all melt! How do they make swords if they don’t melt?”

“That’s clearly different.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “That’s a different kind of heat, they won’t melt just because of a house fire.”

Jisoo cleared his throat, smiling, “How about you two stay here and see for yourself whether they melt or not? Hm?”

The two shivered and quickly mumbled their apologies.

After that, they quickly slipped out of the Jeon’s household, and are now crouching behind a building near the back entrance.

“Our horses are hidden near the back entrance,” Jisoo said, looking at the two guards guarding in front of it, “So no matter what, we have to go through there.”

He glared at the younger.

“...I’m sorry.” Mingyu said for the nth time that day.

“I still can’t believe Yoon Jeonghan predicted all that.” The older sighed, “Alright, let’s just climb through the wall and hope that no guards are on patrol right now.”

The guards were indeed, on patrol.

And now, they have to ride their horses to get away from the rain of arrows chasing them.

Two guards, both equipped with bow and arrows, are on their tail with their own horses, only a few steps away.

“Come on girl!” Jisoo said as his horse galloped away, leading the way, Wonwoo and Mingyu right behind him, side by side.

But the guards are not slowing down either, and the arrows just kept getting dangerously closer and closer.

Suddenly, he heard a grunt, and right after that, an arrow flew past him.

“Mingyu!” he heard Wonwoo’s concerned voice, and quickly looked back.

On his own horse, Mingyu was shaking his hand, “I’m okay, just a scratch!”

Jisoo gazed at the younger’s other arm, and it was true, his sleeve was torn, already becoming a shade of red.

He cursed under his breath and stopped his horse, “Go first! I’ll distract them!” 

The other two’s eyes widened, “But-”

“Go!” he exclaimed before galloping towards the guards, his own bow and arrows on hand.

After a very heart thumping chase of shooting arrows back and forth and destroying stalls and roofs, Jisoo managed to lose the guards and returned to the village right in time as the other two.

When he got there, Mingyu and Wonwoo were just climbing down from their own horses, and the others are already back, all standing in front of the main building, waiting for them.

“What happened? Why are you here?” he heard Soonyoung ask as he climbed off his own horse.

“Change of plans.” Wonwoo just said, “Do you keep gauzes for wounds here?”

“Sure, let me just get them,” Soonyoung said, “Mingyu you look pale, are you okay?”

Wonwoo looked at the younger beside him, “Min- MINGYU!”

Jisoo widened his eyes as he saw Mingyu fall lifelessly towards Wonwoo, and was immediately caught by the older and Soonyoung.

“Mingyu? Mingyu wake up!” Soonyoung shook the younger’s shoulder, “KIM MINGYU!”

Jisoo crouched down beside them, Wonwoo holding the younger tightly, his hands shaking, not saying anything but his face pale with fear.

“Shit, it must’ve been a poison arrow.” Jisoo looked at the wound.

“A poison arrow?” Jihoon said, “Like the one Seungcheol hyung got shot with?”

Jisoo nodded, trying his best to not show his own fear, “Soonyoung quick, you have Jeonghan’s book, right? There must be something like an antidote there!”

Soonyoung widened his eyes, “I- the book- i-it’s not with me.”

“You left it behind?” Minghao asked.

Soonyoung nodded, “When Seokmin knocked me out I- the book was under my pillow.”

Seokmin looked at him guiltily, “I-I’m sorry..”

Jisoo closed his eyes, he tried to think of something- anything-

“Jeonghan hyung he-” Junhui suddenly said, “Do you know if he keeps some for emergencies?”

Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows, “I think so, yes, in small bottles in his top cabinet, but I don’t think we can wait until-”

“Then we won’t.” Jun said, climbing on the horse that was used by Wonwoo.

Minghao tensed, “Wen Junhui what are you doing?”

“Soonyoung, is the key under your pillow too?” Jun asked, ignoring the younger.

“Ah no, I have it here!” Soonyoung rummaged through his robes, letting out a set of keys, then gave it to Jun.

Minghao scrunched his eyebrows, “Jun don’t you dare do anything stupid-”

“Don’t follow me, it might be dangerous if more than two people go, stay safe!” the older exclaimed, and before Jisoo could do anything, the horse already galloped away.

“WEN JUNHUI!” Minghao yelled, walking towards the horse that was used by Mingyu, but quickly stopped by Jisoo.

“He’s right, Minghao,” Jisoo said, holding him by the arm, “Two people is too risky, moreover with the fact that we were just chased by them, the security will be doubled.”

“Soonyoung, can you treat him for now?” he asked before Minghao could reply.

Soonyoung nodded.

“Alright, Wonwoo, go bring him to an empty room. Soonyoung, do everything you can to cover the wound and prevent a fever to act up, as long as the fever’s not acting up yet, he should be fine.”

Soonyoung nodded for the second time, and helped Wonwoo- who’s still trembling and in a daze- stand up and bring the younger towards the main building.

Jisoo let go of Minghao’s arm, and found that the younger was glaring at him.

“He’ll be fine, Minghao,” he said, “I know that, and you know that too, right?”

The younger didn’t give a reply and walked away.

“He’s worried.” Jihoon said, and Jisoo would lie if he said he didn’t jump a bit because he thought he was the only one there.

“When he’s worried he gets… angry.” the prince continued, his younger brother nodding beside him.

Jisoo sighed, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! how are you all?? first of all, merry early christmas!! spend this holiday season with your family and your loved ones, stay warm, sending you christmas cheers and hugs!  
> i didn't mean to leave the story hanging just on christmas eve's eve, but it just happened to be that way so..  
> thank you so much for reading, leaving kudoses, comments, and thank you so much for all the prayers! i'm spending the christmas in the hospital this year, but that doesn't really matter as long as it's christmas!!  
> stay safe, stay healthy, stay happy,  
> merry early christmas!! <3


	76. blame it on the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a hasty decision may lead to another hasty decision- but who's complaining?

It was a very hasty decision.

Junhui didn’t even know what he was doing until he arrived at the west walls of the palace.

The walls stood right behind his quarters, only a few buildings away from the infirmary. As he climbed inside, he silently prayed that his horse won’t be found by the patrolling guards.

He quickly passed his own quarters and ran towards the infirmary- until he heard footsteps nearing, making him hide behind one of the buildings.

He peeked to the side and saw some guards passing through, and before he could let out a relieved breath, he heard more footsteps from the other side.

Startled, he quickly hid on the other side of the building.

_This is bad, this is bad, this is bad_

He held his breath and scrunched his face, he didn’t think there would be this many guards, patrolling on each and every corner.

This is bad.

He can’t get past this building without getting caught, hell, he doesn’t even know if he can stay here any longer.

This is bad.

He _has_ to get the antidote for Mingyu, and to do that, he has to go to the infirmary without getting caught.

More footsteps are coming closer.

This is bad.

He closed his eyes.

_This is bad, this is bad, this is-_

_“Breathe.”_

His eyes snapped open.

He looked to the side, and it suddenly felt like another person was beside him.

_“Breathe, you idiot.”_

_Jun widened his eyes, looking at the younger beside him._

_“Was I not breathing?”_

_Minghao sighed, “If you would get this nervous stealing a cat, I wouldn’t have agreed with this.”_

_“We’re not stealing!” Jun whispered, “We’re saving a cat from Minister Na’s heartless confinement!”_

_Minghao lifted an eyebrow, “Really? You’re not trying to make it yours or something?”_

_“Of course not!” Jun huffed, “Have you seen his cat? It’s very thin and unhappy! It was meowing at me for food from her cage! If you want to keep a pet then at least take care of it!”_

_Minghao shook his head, “Alright, alright, we shou-”_

_“Oh no there’s another guard!” Jun crouched lower behind the bush he was hiding in, “Oh no, we’ll get caught, this is bad, this is bad, this is-”_

_“Close your eyes.”_

_Jun shut his mouth and looked at the younger with a puzzled expression._

_“Close your eyes.” Minghao repeated._

_Bewildered, Jun closed his eyes._

_“Now breathe.”_

_Jun inhaled a deep breath, and exhaled it._

_“Now focus on your surroundings.”_

_Jun scrunched his eyebrows, “But my eyes are-”_

_“Then use your ears.”_

_“...”_

_“How many guards are there?”_

_“...three?”_

_“How near are they?”_

_“One is very near, the other two is probably on the other side of the building.”_

_“Is there anywhere that’s empty?”_

_“The one near us is on the so- no, west, and the other two is on the east, but blocked by the building beside us.”_

_“Then, what route should we take to the minister’s quarter?”_

_“The.. east.. the other side as the two guards, if we walk quietly, the one in the west might not notice because he’s walking towards the.. north.”_

_“Okay, we’ll take that route, then.”_

Closing his eyes for the second time, Jun inhaled a deep breath, and exhaled.

Three- no, four guards coming from the west. Two coming from the north- very close.

He quickly changed his position- right in time when the two passed him- not even noticing there was a person crouched behind a pot of plant.

Now that the route’s clear, Jun quickly ran through the path the guards were just using- then, he stopped behind a corner of another building when he heard more footsteps.

The four from the west are coming closer, so he moved to another side, hiding in the shadows.

When they passed, he got outside of the shadows and ran the same path to the west. The infirmary finally came to sight, and he had to hide from another two sets of patrolling guards until he arrived at the front door.

Rummaging through his pockets, he let out a set of keys and inserted one to the hole.

A wrong one.

He tried the other one.

Wrong again.

From far away, he could hear another set of guards nearing.

“Come on, come on, come- YES!” he exclaimed when he finally used the right one.

Without thinking much, he quickly opened the door and let himself in, closing it back just in time for the set of guards to pass him.

“Whew.” he let out a relieved breath, “Okay, the cabinet- the top cabinet?”

He looked around the infirmary, and found that there’s four types of top cabinets in the room.

Sighing, he walked towards the nearest one and found that it was locked.

“Ah, I should use the-” his eyes widened in horror, looking at the door, “the keys!”

He scolded himself for leaving the key dangling outside, and quickly walked towards the closed door.

But as he arrived right in front of it, he heard footsteps going towards the infirmary, stopping right in front of the door.

Cursing under his breath, he quickly ran towards the cabinet under the table (which was fortunately unlocked) and crouched inside, right in time as the door slid open.

The person put the keys on the table, and sighed.

Jun recognized that sigh.

But before he could even do anything, the door opened once more, another set of footsteps were heard.

Then, all he heard was mumblings.

The first voice was with no doubt Jeonghan’s, and he couldn’t make out the other one, but it does sound much older.

Is it the leader’s voice?

Curious, Jun pushed the cabinet door slowly, only resulting in a loud creak. And before he knew it, the door was kicked close, hitting him right in the nose.

Holding a yelp, he held his nose and widened his eyes, looking at the door with a hurtful expression.

Sulking, he stayed quiet in the darkness, trying his best to breath slowly because of the lack of air.

After a while, he finally heard the front door slid close, and the cabinet door immediately slid open, revealing the physician’s worried expression.

“What are you doing here? Did something happen?” Jeonghan asked, his voice laced with concern.

Still holding his nose, Jun pouted, “You didn’t need to kick that hard.”

Jeonghan sighed, “I was really panicked, I did that before thinking.”

The older stretched his hand towards him, and Jun took it.

“I’m sorry, is it bruised?” Jeonghan asked, examining it, “Do you need some ointment?”

“No, no, I’m fine!” Jun grinned, his pout completely gone, “But I do need an antidote, though.”

“An antidote?” the physician scrunched his eyebrows, “For what?”

“For that poison arrow thingy,” Jun said, “Mingyu got shot.”

“WHAT?!”

Jun flinched, and quickly hushed him, “What if anybody hears?!”

“WHY-” Jeonghan took a deep breath, “Why didn’t you say it to me earlier?! How did he get shot? Where? How is he now?”

Jun scrunched his eyebrows, “I was crouching under there, there was no way for me to tell you..” he said, “He got shot when coming back to the palace with Wonwoo and Jisoo, he just got grazed in his arm, and he fainted just now.”

Jeonghan gave a relieved sigh, “Just grazed? Okay, that’s not so bad, how long has it been? Has the fever acted up yet?”

“Maybe.. about an incense time?” Jun answered, “And I don’t think he has a fever yet.”

“Okay, good, good.” Jeonghan said, saying it as if he’s calming himself instead of the younger. He walked towards a cabinet near the wooden bed and opened the top part, taking two small bottles and gave them to Jun.

“Tell Soonyoung to use only one,” he said, “If you manage to give it to him before the fever starts, then Mingyu should be fine tomorrow.”

“But if the fever has already acted up, give him the second one the next day.”

Jun nodded and took the two, stuffing it into his robes, “Anything else?”

Jeonghan shook his head, “I’ll distract the guards, you quickly bring this to Mingyu.”

“I’ll go out first and distract the guards, you wait here.” he continued, “Count until seventeen, then leave quickly through the west walls.”

“Alright, thank you hyung,” Jun nodded, “Be careful.”

Jun arrived at the village with no problems.

Two figures were already waiting for him in front of the main building, a very relieved-looking Jisoo, and a very glaring Minghao.

Right when he jumped down from his horse, Soonyoung scurried outside, panting.

“Did you get it?” 

Jun nodded and reached through his robes, letting out the two small bottles.

“Use only one, if his fever acts up, then give him the second one tomorrow.”

Soonyoung nodded, “Okay, thank you.”

The latter ran back towards the building, and Jisoo gave Jun a little smile before following the younger.

After that, Jun can finally breathe.

As he inhaled a deep breath, his eyes fell on the younger beside him- who’s still glaring at him.

Nevermind then, he can’t breathe yet.

He gave a smile, “Hao-”

Minghao turned around and walked away.

“Wait no- Minghao!” Jun chased him, “Hao, don’t give me the silent treatment, come on..”

The younger didn’t reply, walking even faster, and Jun noticed something held in his hand.

“Minghao..” he called, taking the younger’s wrist to stop his tracks, “Talk to me, what’s wrong?”

Being held by the wrist, the younger was forced to stop and turn around, looking at him straight in the eye with an unreadable expression.

But no matter how unreadable it was, they could always read each other like books.

Jun sighed and gave a small smile, “Were you worried about me?”

“I’m fine, see?” he continued, “No scratches, no stab wounds, no poisoning, nothing.”

Seeing the younger still refusing to talk, he pouted, “Hey.. don’t be angry at me..”

Finally, Minghao gave an exasperated sigh.

“Worried? Of course I’m not worried,” he said with a very sarcastic tone, making Jun flinch at it, “Why would I be worried? You only jumped head first into the enemy’s lair, without even taking a _second_ to discuss with us.”

Minghao jabbed the older’s chest with his finger, raising his voice, “You decided to play solo and went _alone,_ with no disguises, only a tired horse as your company, when guards were on high alert and our friends had almost been _caught,_ ”

“Oh, and do I need to remind you?” the younger snapped his wrist away and lifted his the thing he was holding, “YOU DIDN’T EVEN TAKE YOUR FUCKING SWORD!”

Ah, so it was his sword, Jun grimaced.

“Hao.. that- I didn’t-”

“You didn’t what? You didn’t think you needed a sword? If the guards found you, what would you do then? Charm them with your smile?”

Minghao jabbed harder, and Jun was forced to step back.

“You could’ve been caught, you could’ve been killed, tonight might’ve been the last time I saw you, and you might’ve died in honor but what about me? You’ll leave me and that might not be important for you but it’s v-”

Jun pulls him into his embrace.

“Sssh, sshh, it’s okay, don’t cry..” he soothed, his hand drawing small circles on the younger’s back.

Minghao scrunched his eyebrows and brought his hand up to his face, and found that it was wet. He didn’t even realize his tears were falling- and that his voice was trembling.

“Damn it,” he mutters, letting the tears fall freely, “stupid, stupid, dumb, Wen Junhui you stupid, stupid, stupid.”

Jun tightened his embrace, receiving every hit by the younger on his chest.

“You could’ve died, I could’ve lost you!” another hit, and another sob, “Why didn’t you even take your sword!? You stupid, stupid, dumbass.”

Another hit.

“We could’ve discussed it first, you fool,” another hit, “Why would you pull a stunt like that you stupid little-”

It continued like that for a while, Jun receiving the hits without letting go of the embrace even once. 

Finally, the younger grew tired, his sobs turned into sniffles, and his hand hanging on his sides, one still clenching on the older’s sword tightly.

“Minghao, would you hear me out?” Jun finally said, and the younger didn’t say anything, but Jun knows he’s listening.

“Minghao, you’re the only one who knows who I really am, here.” he said, “I’m the youngest prince from where we came from, the ninth sibling.”

“Everybody in the palace knows that all I did was do chores for my older brothers,” he let out a small laugh, “I don’t even think my father knows what my face looks like.”

“And when I got the news that I would be sent here, when I finally received my first ever official letter, I was.. more than happy.”

“I can’t help but think, that I’m finally doing something important, that I’m finally chosen to do something.” he continued, “It was scary, yes, but all I could think of was that _I,_ Wen Junhui, was chosen to do this, instead of my older brothers.”

“It’s later then when I arrived in Joseon and never received any reply for my letters, that I realized father sent me just because I would mean nothing to him, and to the palace, if I ever well- got beheaded, because the peace-treaty was never important to him in the first place.”

“But when I should’ve been sad and broken- I couldn’t find myself to,” he smiled, “How can I? When I finally found friends that don't care about my status or how and who I was, when I don’t have to run around and always get things done, when I’m finally not the ninth choice, when I finally have a place to call home, and when I can have you in my life.”

“How was I supposed to be sad, then? When I finally know how to be just Wen Junhui.”

He hugged the younger tighter, “And I’d do anything to keep it this way.”

After a while, Minghao finally let out a tiny sigh and let himself lean into the older, his hands circling around the older’s waist, his eyes pressed on the taller’s shoulder.

“If… we were never sent here,” Minghao said with a small voice, “I would still be a nameless guard, a disgrace to the family, the eldest son who chose the way of the sword in a family of scholars, seeing the world as a wind passing by, not caring about whether I lived, or died.”

“But now, I finally have a reason to die for,” he continued, pulling away a bit, tilting his head up to look at the older in the eye, “and a reason to live for.”

“It does not come on a whim, there was not a certain event that made me know. It came slowly, as the night came and went, as I spent more time with- with you, as days and weeks and years passed.”

“It was like an empty, dried well being filled by rainwater. Slowly, but surely, it filled, and it filled, and it filled, until the water overflowed.”

“And now, the well doesn’t know how it was to live without it.”

“So don’t-”

He stopped, his eyes widened and he looked down, the tip of his ears red. As if he had just realized what he said, and got embarrassed by it.

He took a deep breath and looked the older in the eye again.

“Don’t go anywhere I can’t follow.”

Jun let out a shaky sigh and gave a teary smile, full of fondness, cupping the younger’s face in his hands.

“I know, I’m sorry,” his lips kissed the crown of the younger’s hair softly, then moved to his forehead to do the same.

“I’m not planning to go anywhere,” he kissed the younger’s nose, “I’ll make the well even more overflowed, until it brings a flood to the village.”

Minghao scrunched his face, “Then the well would bring calamity to the village.”

The older chuckled and smiled, “Let’s blame the rain, then.”

And so, their face leaned closer, until there was no space between them anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! if you're wondering what the mumbling was about when jun was inside the cabinet, it's the conversation between jeonghan and the leader in chapter 53!  
> ((also please don't kill me i have NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE ROMANCE please i'm literally so so bad at it and i have zro confidence in it but I-I'VE TRIED MY BEST))  
> i am very sorry if you're disappointed with this chapter, i take all the blame, it's mine, they love each other very much but i suck at writing it, please bare me.  
> despite knowing that i perhaps have disappointed many of you, i want to hear what you think about this chapter!! ((or shout at me bcs i can't write proper romance, that's fine too..))


	77. mn, home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a relieved breath

“Wonwoo, come eat something.”

A sigh was heard, “He's going to be fine, his fever didn’t act up, he just needs time to wake up..” 

A hand gripped his shoulders, making him flinch.

He took his gaze away from the unconscious younger and looked up at the voice.

“...Soonyoung,” he gave a small nod, grimacing at his own hoarse voice, “Do you need something?”

The latter looked at him with an unreadable expression, “Do you want me to bring you a stool? You’ll get sick sitting on the floor like that.”

Wonwoo gave a small smile and shook his head, “I’m fine.”

Letting another sigh, Soonyoung looked at the latter helplessly, his eyes gazing at the intertwined hands on top of the low bed that was pressed to the wall.

“Alright, but eat something, would you?” he said, “There’s still leftovers from the chicken stew Jisoo hyung made, I’ll bring it to you, alright?”

Wonwoo shook his head, “I’m not hungry.”

Suddenly, the door slid open, and a rich smell of broth filled the room.

A low table was put right in front of Wonwoo, filled by a bowl of rice, a bowl of chicken stew, a pot of water, a cup, and a pair of chopsticks.

Wonwoo sighed, “Really, I’m not-”

“I’ve listened to those exact words from Yoon Jeonghan and I’m not listening to those again.” a hard voice said, “I really hate how you two are very similar in the terms of lack of self persevering.”

“Jisoo hyung.. don’t be too hard on him..” Soonyoung grimaced.

Jisoo clicked his tongue, “If you faint now, there would be no one at his side when he woke up, you dumbass.”

Soonyoung gasped, “Hyung!” 

He already moved forward in case Wonwoo lunged towards the older, but when he looked down, he widened his eyes.

Wonwoo had picked up his chopsticks, and had actually started eating.

Jisoo gave a small scoff, “Just leave it there when you’re finished, I’ll pick it up tomorrow.” he said before turning around to leave, taking a still perplexed Soonyoung with him.

It took Wonwoo longer than usual to finish his food, as he could only use one hand to do it, the other refusing to let go of the younger.

He doesn’t want to let go.

How can he, when the last time he did, he almost lost him.

It was the worst decision he had ever made, and he had only realized it when the younger was gone from his life.

He regretted it, still regrets it until now.

And if that ever happened again, he would never forgive himself.

He poured himself a cup of water and drank it.

Just as he put the cup back to the table, he felt a little squeeze on his left hand.

He snapped his head up and scurried closer, kneeling right beside the bed.

“Kim Mingyu?” he tried to call, only receiving a small grunt from the latter, and nothing more.

Sighing, he decided to pull the blankets closer to the younger, as it was getting chillier.

But when he moved his left hand to grab the fabric, it was suddenly squeezed tightly.

He widened his eyes and looked at the younger, who had his eyes half open, looking at him with an unfocused gaze.

“..are you leaving again?” Mingyu said with a weak voice, almost a whisper, and Wonwoo’s heart clenches at that.

Wonwoo squeezed the hand back tightly, “No, I’m here.” he said with a voice just as weak, but firm and sure.

“I’m here,” he repeated, “I’m not going anywhere.”

With that, the younger gazed at him with an unreadable face, and closed his eyes.

The sun still doesn’t have any intention to rise anytime soon, when Wonwoo felt something stir beside him. Opening his eyes slowly, he finally realized that he had fallen asleep- his head leaning at the bed, right beside the younger’s arm, their hands still intertwined.

“You know..” a voice said, making him snap his head up, “this is the first time I slept in a proper bed.”

Wonwoo sighed in relief and looked at the younger with concern, “How are you feeling? Drink something first.”

This time, when he pulled his hand away to pour some water, Mingyu let him.

Wonwoo helped the younger sit up and helped him down the cup, then lowered him again after the third cup.

“How are you feeling?” he asked for the second time.

“..like i got trampled by a carriage of horses.” the younger answered.

Wonwoo snorted, “I’m glad then.”

The latter scrunched his eyebrows and looked at him skeptically, “You’re glad I got trampled by a carriage of horses?”

“I’m glad you’re still being your dramatic dumbass.”

Mingyu clicked his tongue and let out a small cough.

“I almost died and the first thing you decided to do was to mock me.” he said, his voice still hoarse and small, “I finally slept on a proper bed and this is what I get.”

“I’ll buy you every bed in the country after all of this is over, you brat.” Wonwoo replied, “Now go back to sleep, the sun’s not coming up anytime soon.”

“Mhm, sleep.” the younger muttered, his eyes already drooping, “I’m not sharing the bed with you, I’m still mad at you until we get home.”

Wonwoo gave a small smile and didn’t say anything.

When he was finally sure that the younger is fast asleep and is steadily breathing, he reached for the latter’s hand and held it once again. 

He closed his eyes and held it like a lifeline, the fear and anxiousness that has been hidden by his calm demeanor finally leaked out.

Then, slowly, he brought their intertwined hands to his lips.

“Mn,” he hummed, letting out a shaky breath. And despite the tears that finally fell, he smiled.

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if the update today is kinda short, i am sweating bullets as i posted these! i have more confidence in writing sword fights than romance...   
> ah, and it's a little late but if you hadn't noticed, i posted a christmas fic back in christmas! i have no idea how to link it here.. but you can check it in my account! ((i only have two fics posted so it won't be hard to find it..)  
> happy early new year!! let's all pray that next year would be better for all of us!  
> sending hugs and love from off the coast of mainland southeast asia,   
> stay safe, stay healthy, and stay happy!


	78. the little friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the village is emptied- and the youngest prince made a little friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // rat (but nice)

“I swear if you don’t say it right now-”

“I already said, you confessed your unending love for me-”

“YOU-”

Somebody cleared his throat.

“As much as I’m glad that Mingyu is doing fine, and that you two are back to being yourselves, we have to go.”

“Aw Hao,” Soonyoung pouted at the younger standing in the doorway, “It’s just getting fun! Did you know that Mingyu didn’t remember anything he said last night, but Wonwoo did?”

Minghao lifted an eyebrow, “That’s.. reassuring.”

“No that’s not?” Mingyu, who was sitting in the bed, his robes half open after Soonyoung checked his wounds, looked at him skeptically.

“You look happy,” Wonwoo said towards the personal guard, “did something happen last night?”

Soonyoung gasped and smiled, “Yesterday he-”

“Kwon Soonyoung if you don’t shut your mouth.”

“-i’m sorry, nothing happened.”

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, but decided to drop it.

“Jisoo and Jihoon had already gone?”

Soonyoung nodded, “Did you know? Jisoo hyung slashed Jihoon’s robes open and smeared red paints all over it! It was really cool!”

Mingyu lifted an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t that be too clear?”

“He wore another outer robe, of course,” Soonyoung said, “So when he had to pretend to die, he would just let Jeonghan hyung slash it open or something!”

Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows, “Then, how do they plan to do the ‘murder’?”

“The carts would be put more on the left, and no one can stand there,” Wonwoo answered, “So the only place there could be watchers were from the right.”

Soonyoung nodded, “So Jeonghan hyung would just pretend to thrust his sword towards Jihoon, but he thrusted it to the ground instead,” he said, “No one would notice it in the midst of burning carts and smokes.”

“I see,” Mingyu said, “And when all that was happening, Jisoo hyung would take Chan and hid him in one of the empty carts?”

“Correct!” Soonyoung snickered, “You should’ve seen him with Seungcheol hyung’s royal guard robes! You won’t be able to take your eyes off!”

Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow, “I doubt tha-”

“I’m still angry at you, dumbass,” Mingyu said with a glare, “Remember we still have a talk unfinished.”

With that Wonwoo cleared his throat and looked down.

“Anyway,” Soonyoung said, “Chan would be hidden under the hays in an empty cart, the same cart that would bring Jihoon’s ‘body’ back to the palace. And while that happened, we would sneak our way into the palace!”

Wonwoo shook his head slowly, “Those two are unbelievable.”

By ‘those two’, he meant the cunning duo Yoon Jeonghan, and Hong Jisoo.

“I know, right?” Soonyoung replied, “Where did he even get red paints? Paints are a little hard to search these days!”

“I know.” Minghao said, still standing in the doorway.

“Know what?” Mingyu asked.

“Where he got the paint from.” 

The three looked at him.

He scrunched his eyebrows, “What?”

“You’re not going to tell us?” Soonyoung asked.

“..no.” the younger said, turning around, “now let’s go.”

Mingyu sighed and wore his robes properly, “Alright, you’re right, we should go!”

Three heads snapped towards him, stopping him from standing up.

“...what?”

“We,” Minghao pointed at himself and everyone else except Mingyu, “should go.”

Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows, “That’s not right, of course I’m going.”

Wonwoo sighed, “Mingyu, you just got shot by a poisoned arrow.”

“And now I’m fine!” Mingyu exclaimed, “Right, Soon?”

All heads turned towards Soonyoung, and he sighed.

“I’m sorry, gyu,” he said, “But you really should rest, we don’t know if the poison still has effects and we don’t want to risk it if anything happens.”

“You’ll go with the other villagers,” Minghao said, “They’re going to wait in an inn near the city before night falls, wait there, and we'll pick you up when everything’s over.”

Mingyu’s face was clear that he doesn’t like this idea at all, “But-”

“No buts.” Minghao said firmly.

“Fine.” Mingyu let out a huff, standing up and walked out of the room, “Do whatever you want.”

Wonwoo sighed and stood up, “Mingyu-”

“Just let him be,” Soonyoung said, looking at Minghao who just got passed by the younger, “he’ll understand when his head is cooled.”

Minghao nodded, “Now let’s really go.”

When they arrived outside, the others were already waiting, and Jun quickly went to Soonyoung.

“Come on, we’re late!” he said, giving something to him.

Soonyoung snickered at the thing in his hand and pulled Jun somewhere beside the building, when no one could see.

Shaking his head, Minghao walked towards the cart and looked at Seokmin who’s rearranging it, putting the boxes in front and on the sides so it would completely cover them.

“Is it comfortable, your highness?” he asked.

“Ey, we’re outside of the palace grounds, drop that.” the prince replied, ‘And yes, I believe we’ll have a pleasant ride.”

“With that blocking the air?” Wonwoo pointed at the big cloth that’s still folded neatly at the side, “I don’t think so.”

“Don’t be too negative, hyung.” Seokmin snickered, “Anyway, how’s Mingyu?”

Wonwoo nodded, “He’s fine, he has too much energy for a person who had just been shot by a poison arrow, but he’s fine.”

Seokmin gave a sympathetic smile, “I guess he didn’t take the fact that he couldn’t go with us too well?”

“Clearly.” Wonwoo answered.

Minghao sighed, “Jeonghan hyung told us to empty the village today no matter what, I just hope he won’t hide in the kitchen or something.”

“HAO HAO!” a voice called.

Minghao closed his eyes and tightened his fist.

“I swear if you call me that one mor-” his words died in his throat when he turned around.

In front of him, stood Jun and Soonyoung, wearing two identical plastered fake mustaches and beards- who knows where they got them- snickering like a bunch of madmen.

“How do we look?” Jun asked, posing with the latter beside him.

Minghao stayed silent for a while, “...like the nightmares children get at night.”

Soonyoung gasped, “That’s mean!”

“No he’s telling the truth,” Wonwoo said, “I get the man in my nightmares is exactly like you two. Just a bit taller, older, his voice lower-”

Seokmin scrunched his eyebrows, “Isn’t that you father?”

Wonwoo nodded, “Exactly.”

A cough was heard, and they snapped their heads towards the voice.

“Guard Kim,” Minghao gave a little nod, “Are we ready to depart?”

The guard nodded, “We’re ready to go.”

The road was bumpy and as Wonwoo said- very uncomfortable because of the cloth covering them.

Jun and Soonyoung sat in the front holding the reins, clearly having the time of their lives.

Their carts and the others parted on the road, one going straight to the palace, four others going to the city until night time.

Wonwoo lifted the cloth a bit and saw the carts going further and further away, but he couldn’t catch any glimpse of a certain someone.

Sighing, he let go of the cloth and let himself sink in between the boxes.

Arriving in front of the palace, the cart finally stopped. As Soonyoung and Jun got down, the others held their breaths.

If they can’t pass the two guards guarding the entrance, they would say goodbye to their whole plan.

“Good morning, mister guard sir!” Soonyoung said, and everybody inside the cart grimaced. 

“This is it, this is our end.” Seokmin whispered, immediately shushed my Minghao.

“Who are you?” one of the guards asked with a hard voice.

“We’re just merchants, sir!” Jun answered, “We were told to come to the palace by a young master, sir!”

The other guard lifted an eyebrow, “A young master?”

“Yes, yes, a very handsome one!” Soonyoung replied, “I believe his name was.. Yoon something..”

“He said we need to decorate for a.. coronation?” Jun said, “We brought all our things here!” he patted at the cart, making it shake.

The first guard looked at his friend, and the latter nodded.

“I would have to ask physician Yoon first,” he said, “Please wait.”

“While we wait,” Soonyoung said after the guard went away, “Do you want to check our cart first?”

Jun snapped his head towards the latter and widened his eyes, he could already feel the glares coming from under the cloth.

Unexpectedly, the guard shook his head.

“Physician Yoon had been very clear to not touch any stuff that came for his name.”

Jun let out a relieved sigh, “Of course, of course, you wouldn’t want to make him angry, right?”

After a long wait, the other guard came back, his robes covered in ashes.

“Alright, physician Yoon had let you in,” he said with a nod, “Forgive us for the long wait, something is happening in the city.”

“Of course, of course, it’s fine,” Soonyoung said as the guards opened the gates, “Not everyday you can watch an public execution, right?”

“Kwon Soonyoung shut up.” a whisper was heard from inside the carts, quickly followed by Jun clearing his throat.

“Alright then, we’ll be going in,” Jun said, getting back on the cart, “Thank you for your time!”

“If we die because of your reckless mouth,” Minghao finally said after the cart got in and no one was around, “I’d dig out of my grave and haunt you for life.”

Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows, “But I’ll be dead too then?”

“Who said I can’t haunt your ghost too?”

Soonyoung shuddered, “Jun, if we die, please make sure his ghost doesn’t haunt my ghost.”

“No way, of course I’ll let him,” Jun replied, “Because I’ll be busy visiting the king’s nightmares.”

“Let’s not..” Seokmin said quietly, “talk about what we should do after we- or let’s just not talk about death at all, shall we?”

Wonwoo sighed, “Just hurry up and search for a place where we can sneak out from the cart without anyone noticing.”

Chan was tired.

Moreover, he was bored.

He had been chased, kicked, trampled on, beaten up, tied up, and thrown into a private confinement that smells horrible.

At least when he was thrown into the wooden hut full of hays originating from who knows where, the ropes on his wrist were taken off, freeing him from the death grip.

He was caught early in the evening, and from the little hole on the roof, he can see that the sky had gone dark.

Having nothing to do, he befriended a rat.

A fat, white rat that came out of nowhere.

After an incense time, he can hear the lock being opened, and the door creaked when the guard who’s stationed to give him food pushed it.

The guard said nothing and threw the whole tray in front of him, almost spilling all of its contents, before leaving him alone again.

He sighed and looked at the tray of food, dried blood on his temple as the result of the beating sticking uncomfortably.

The food was simple, a bowl of rice, a plate of bland tofu, some vegetables, and a cup of water.

All in all, it looked surprisingly normal.

Honestly? He’d rather eat food that looked like it was taken from the road than food that looked normal with unseen dangers in it.

But nevertheless, tomorrow is a crucial day, he wouldn’t want to faint of hunger in the midst of it all. Just thinking about Yoon Jeonghan kicking him awake already made him shudder.

So, he took the chopsticks and started eating, giving bit by bit to his friend rat who took it gladly.

When he laid down on the hay that night, he looked at his friend rat and sighed.

“Stay with me for tonight, friend rat, would you?” he said.

The friend rat, already considering Chan as his savior, wiggled his butt and climbed onto the hay beside him.

Smiling, the prince slid his eyes close and drifted away.

He was awakened by a shake on his shoulder.

“Chan?” a soft voice said, “It’s time to wake up.”

Grunting, he forced his eyes open and sat up.

For some reason, his head feels like a bunch of rocks were stuffed into it.

He took a deep breath and squinted his eyes towards the latter.

“Jisoo.. hyung?” he managed to get out.

He almost didn’t recognize the latter, using a full guard attire that belonged to the general with the hat almost covering his eyes, the older truly looked like a palace guard.

“Mn,” Jisoo hummed, “How are you feeling?”

Holding his head, Chan tried to shake the pain away, only making it worse.

“Hyung..” he called weakly, “how is my friend rat..?”

Thinking that he heard wrong, Jisoo blinked at him.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that right, what did you ask?”

“My friend rat..” the prince murmured, “white, fat, should be somewhere here.”

The older looked at him in bewilderment.

_ Did he spend too much time with Yoon Jeonghan?! _

But when he was about to ask one more time, something came in from the little hole on the wall.

It was indeed, a rat.

The friend rat ran around and dropped something in front of Chan that looked like.. a peanut?

“Uh-” Jisoo looked at the rat in horror, “It’s… very healthy.”

Chan nodded, “Then I’m fine.”

“...huh?” Jisoo finally took his gaze away from the prince’s friend rat.

“It’s just a normal headache,” the prince said, massaging his temples, “It’ll go away in a while.”

Finally understanding the situation, Jisoo gave a scoff and snickered.

“When did you get so smart, huh?” he said, swatting his hand at the friend rat.

The friend rat, seeing that his savior is not paying attention to him anymore, took his peanut back and scurried away with a huff.

The headache indeed got better after a while, and when they walked towards the city, his hands tied and his face covered with a sack, he made sure to remember his friend rat and thank him someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! in case you don't understand, chan fed the rat too so he could know if the food has poison in it, so if the rat dies, that means he's poisoned!  
> also: the red paint is from the missing red paint jun bought for minghao back in the early chapters!


	79. this general of his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally talk, but why does it feel like goodbye?

_ “Cheol, do you ever think why Jeonghan likes peonies so much?” _

_ “Huh?” Seungcheol tied the final part of his horse’s reins, ready to go back to the palace and pretend like he didn’t find his missing friend, “Because it looks like clouds when it’s fully bloomed?” _

_ Jisoo hummed, “Maybe..” _

_ “What is it?” Seungcheol asked, his hands on his hips. _

_ “I.. found a book yesterday,” Jisoo said, “About flowers, and the meaning behind it.” _

_ “Actually, I don’t even know who wrote it or what it’s based for, as it was just a book I bought in a nearby village.” he continued, “But.. it was pretty interesting.” _

_ “Then..” Seungcheol lifted his eyebrows, “Did you find the meaning of peonies?” _

_ “Peonies.. have the meaning of bravery, honor, compassion and good fortune,” he said, “but at the same time, white peonies also mean.. shame, regret, and apology.” _

_ Jisoo gave a little chuckle and sighed, “I’m scared, Cheol.” _

_ Seungcheol gave a small smile, “Scared that the plan wouldn’t work?” _

_ Jisoo shook his head, “It’ll work somehow, have you ever seen something don’t work out when Yoon Jeonghan’s in it?” _

_ “Right, how could I forget,” the latter huffed, “So, what is it?” _

_ “Jeonghan he.. will with no doubt avenge his parents,” Jisoo said, “even though he didn’t say anything to us.” _

_ Hearing that, Seungcheol’s body tensed. _

_ “And when he does,” Jisoo looked at the latter with an unreadable expression, “you know what will happen, right?” _

_ “He will..” Seungcheol exhaled a shaky breath, “He will become a palace criminal.” _

_ Jisoo nodded, “even though the throne would be seated by the crown prince, doesn’t mean we can ignore the fact and let him go.” _

_ “The people, the council,” he continued, “how would they see the new king if he let a palace criminal walk around freely?” _

_ “And do you know what makes me even more scared, Seungcheol?” _

_ Seungcheol shook his head. _

_ Jisoo sighed, “The fact that Jeonghan knows this fact.” _

_ Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows, “Do you think that he-” _

_ “I heard he finally found an apprentice, right?” Jisoo cut the latter’s sentence, “As much as I’m glad that he finally found someone he can trust, I’m scared there’s a different meaning behind it.” _

_ “Remember what Jeonghan used to say to us, when we told him to find an apprentice?” _

_ Seungcheol pressed his lips together, “That we would have to wait until he’s on his deathbed?” _

_ Jisoo nodded, “That’s what I’m scared of.” _

Jeonghan was covered by ash and dust, his robes torn all over the place, his hair tangled and unruly, his body beaten and fatigued.

He hasn’t slept for almost three days, he doesn’t even remember when was the last time he took a bath that was not under the rain.

As he entered the palace grounds, he thought of what he should do next.

Preparations for the coronation, done.

Preparations for night fall, done.

Talking over the plans one more time with Jisoo, done.

The boys, all hiding inside the palace grounds.

The pieces are all in place.

Huh, there’s no more he can do, nothing more he should prepare.

The sun is still shining bright, and he had all the time until nightfall.

He scoffed.

Isn’t it ironic? That the only time that he got nothing to do, the only time he could finally rest, is only a few moments away from where everything would finally be over?

Everything would be over, including him.

Maybe he should take a proper bath, and eat some sweets, and maybe water his peonies one last time.

Who knows if anybody would take care of them when he-

He stopped his track at the shadow of a figure, standing right in front of the infirmary.

He sighed.

Maybe he won’t get some rest after all.

When Yoon Jeonghan got out of the bathroom, a cloth on top of his head, wearing a new clean set of robes- the previous one thrown away, somebody was leaning on his table, looking out of the window.

Jeonghan walked slowly towards the wooden bed, and sat on it, looking at the back of the figure.

“Jisoo bought a book, about plants and the meaning behind it.”

Jeonghan kept quiet.

“He told me the meanings of peonies, and white peonies,” the latter said, face still facing the window, “It’s beautiful, but it’s kind of sad, don’t you think?”

The latter pushed himself off the table, and turned around. He walked closer towards the wooden bed, and took the cloth off Jeonghan’s head.

“Let me.” he said before starting to dry the physician’s hair.

Silence engulfed them for a long while, until Jeonghan finally opened his mouth.

“Seungcheol..” he called, his voice almost a whisper.

Seungcheol gave a questioning hum, “Yes?”

“...do you hate me?”

Seungcheol’s hands stopped for a while, then continued to ruffle the physician’s hair, much softer than before, as if he was handling something fragile, something breakable, something precious.

Yoon Jeonghan felt like he didn't deserve to be treated this way.

He was about to pull away, when the latter held him in place.

“If I do hate you,” Seungcheol said, “I won’t be here drying your hair, han.”

Jeonghan felt his shoulders tense and kept looking down.

“...why?” he finally managed to get out.

Seungcheol sighed, “Do I need a reason to?”

“I lied to you,” Jeonghan said, “I tricked you, I hid myself from you, I’ve been lying to you for over 20 years.”

“And I’m hurt by that, yes.” the latter replied, “but I realized that it was also me at fault, I wasn’t a-”

“No!” Jeonghan snapped his head up, startling the general, “no, it- it wasn’t..”

“I-” he looked down again, “I was scared.”

“..scared that I would leave?”

Jeonghan nodded.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said, “I won’t, and you know that.”

Jeonghan stayed quiet for a while, his breaths slow.

“When you got shot that day,” he finally said, “Y-You were lying in my arms- bleeding and unconscious, if I didn’t get there earlier you could’ve d-”

“But I didn’t,” Seungcheol’s hand stopped and put the cloth on the physician’s shoulders, “because you got me, right in time.”

Seungcheol cupped the latter’s jaw and tilted it upwards, so their eyes could meet.

“Jeonghan,” he said with a sigh, “is loving someone not enough of a reason to not leave them?”

With that sentence, Jeonghan felt his throat close, and the back of his eyes somehow grew hot.

“If I tell you that too,” he whispered, “would you believe me?”

Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows, “..what do you mean?”

Jeonghan took a breath, “If I tell you, that I would never leave you too, would you believe me?”

Seungcheol sagged in relief and started caressing the latter’s cheeks with his thumb.

“Didn’t I tell you?” he said, “If there’s only one person in the world I could trust, it would be you.”

“Trusting and believing are two different things.” the physician replied.

“Then, if there’s only one person in the world I could believe in,” he said with a smile, “It would also be you.”

Jeonghan bit his trembling lips and circled his arms around the latter’s waist, pulling him closer so his face was completely buried in the robes.

“Promise me,” he continued, “no matter how long or how far, you have to believe in that.”

Seungcheol smiled fondly and stroked the latter’s hair, “I believe in  _ you _ .”

“Jeonghan, even if you wear a thousand masks, I’ll still believe every each one of them.”

“You don’t need to,” the physician mumbled, “the only mask I’ve been wearing in front of you, is my own face.”

The hand on his hair stopped for a while, until the general let out a relieved breath.

“Alright, then.” the general said softly, his voice almost a whisper.

Jeonghan stayed quiet for a while and tightened his grip.

“..I’m sorry.” he finally said.

“Me too,” Seungcheol replied, “and-”

_ “Thank you” _

Two voices said at once, and they both pulled away to look at each other’s eyes.

Maybe they both had tears in their eyes, maybe they still had a lot to talk about, maybe when they both leaned to one another- their faces only inches apart until none, they knew what was waiting for them at the end of the day.

But at least now, in this moment,

their world is fine,

it’s fine.

Because they both have something to believe in- each other.

And Jeonghan thought, maybe, just maybe, all of his sufferings he had in his life since his childhood, was to store up enough luck to meet this general of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little heads up: i don't know if i can update next week. i'm having my finals until next week, and my gastritis has been acting up these days so i haven't really wrote anything this week.. which gives us no drafts for next week. but i'll still try my best! let's pray that i would have some free time to write for next week- but please don't be confused if there's no update next week!  
> please stay safe and stay healthy, eat on time (unless you want your gastritis to act up like mine-), and don't forget to be happy!   
> Happy new year! Let's pray that 2021 would at least we less shitty than last year.


	80. the final battle (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final battle, the first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // injury, violence, blood  
> warning: this is a long chapter

“Jeonghan, wake up.”

The physician blearily opened his eyes, and immediately locked eyes with his Seungcheol.

The general smiled, “Someone is knocking on your door, I don’t dare to open it.”

Still half asleep, Jeonghan nodded and stood up from his mattress. 

It was already late in the evening, the coronation would start in a few incense time. Which means he slept almost half a day- after the general successfully dragged him to his mattress, forcing him to get some sleep.

Another set of knocks were heard.

“Wait,” he said, taking his keys and unlocking the door.

He slid the door open and nodded to the person in front of him.

“Eunuch Ha,” he greeted, “what brings you here?”

“The leader is looking for you, physician Yoon,” the eunuch said, “he wished to ask you for the final preparation of the coronation.”

Jeonghan nodded and took his hat, “Then, we should go right away.”

As he walked out after closing the door, the eunuch looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Jeonghan raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“Ah, nothing!” the eunuch replied, “just- don’t you always lock the infirmary when you go outside?”

Jeonghan looked at the keys in his hands, “Ah- just- who knows if someone faints on the fest, right?”

The eunuch gave a little  _ ah..  _ even though his face doesn’t look like he understood at all.

“And I couldn’t risk anybody taking the key while I’m gone, so I’m taking it with me.” Jeonghan said, which this time, is the truth, “Now let’s go.” 

Jisoo massaged his temples and let out a tired sigh.

“Aren’t you supposed to blend in?”

“We  _ are  _ blending in!”

Jisoo lowered his hand and gazed at the two in front of him- one wearing a dancer’s robe that was tailored to fit a woman’s body, one wearing a musician’s robe and a clothed mask holding a  _ Hyang-bipa _ in his hands.

They were hiding in one of the rooms for the performers, Jisoo had pulled the two in right after he saw them practicing with the performers.

“Soonyoung, that robe is going to tear.” he said to the younger.

Soonyoung smiled sheepishly, “Let’s hope not, It’ll be a scandal if it tears halfway through the dance!”

“Do you even know the dance?”

The younger nodded enthusiastically, “The girls showed me the choreography twice and I believe I can do it well now.”

Jisoo widened his eyes, “Twice?!”

“Oh, actually I memorized it on the first one,” the younger answered, “but I had to change the formation a little bit.”

Jisoo looked at him with a bewildered expression.

“We think this is the best way to blend in,” Jihoon, who had stayed silent explained, “The explosives we had to plant are in the West wings, which are the performer’s quarters, so no one would be suspicious if we walk around.”

Jisoo nodded, that actually makes sense once the prince explained it to him.

“Have you spoken to the other musicians?”

Jihoon nodded, “I tried to persuade them by arranging the song, and it worked.”

Jisoo let out another sigh, his hands on his hips, “Alright, how about the others?”

Soonyoung let out a satisfied smile, “Wonwoo is going straight to the confinements to meet with Seungkwan and hide there, Seokmin is bringing back his eunuch costume, and Minghao is blending in with the void.”

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow.

“He means that Minghao is just- hiding somewhere.” Jihoon explained.

Jisoo nodded, “Very well, I’ll go to my post too.”

Before walking out of the room, he stopped his tracks and looked back.

“Be careful.”

And so, when the feast started, no one realized an addition on the dancers because they were too good, and no one noticed the arrangement of the music because it was beautiful.

No one also realized multiple figures walking around in the shadows, their outer robes bulging a bit in the front, something hidden under it.

Until the arrow was shot.

“Have you been well, old man?”

After that sentence, multiple things happened.

As if the gods came down themselves, all the fire from the lanterns died down, engulfing them in darkness. They only have the lanterns inside the main court as their light, where the prince is seated.

But before they could even take a breath, a loud noise came from the South.

An explosion.

Another one, another one, and another one, three explosions in total.

And before they could even adjust their eyes to the sudden light, hundreds of footsteps were heard. 

Suddenly, as if possessed, two armies of guards came from both left and right, none of them unarmed.

At that time, people were very superstitious, the rebellion guards were already cowering in fear because of the sudden events.

And just right in time, somebody shouted.

“THE GODS HAS COME TO PUNISH US!”

The front court is in chaos.

No one cared about the leader who had a sword in front of his throat anymore.

“...using such dirty tactics, Jeonghan?” the leader said, his face held no surprise anymore.

Jeonghan gave a small smile, his sword unwavering, “Didn’t I learn it from you?”

The leader clenched his jaw and turned around, looking at the prince, who had come down from his throne, his sword unsheathed.

And the leader immediately understood, that it was a fair fight for the throne.

Not saying anything, he walked inside, his own sword on his hand.

Jeonghan closed the door and locked it with a golden lock.

He quickly turned his head to the side and saw the general was standing beside him, his own sword unsheathed.

“Where’s the royal advisor?” Jeonghan asked.

“Ran away,” Seungcheol sighed, “when the lights dimmed, right thunder my nose.”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue, “The general of the palace guards but couldn’t even catch a bearded old man.”

Ignoring him, Seungcheol threw something long towards the latter, which was caught flawlessly.

“Thanks.” the physician said, throwing away the sword he just used to threaten the leader.

“Where’s yours anyway?” Seungcheol asked, “Why do you need my old one?”

Jeonghan shrugged, “I forgot to bring it when I went out, and when I came back it wasn’t in my room.”

“I must’ve left it somewhere,” he continued, “also I’ve used your old sword quite often, I'm more comfortable with it than with my own.”

Seungcheol huffed a laugh, “That’s because you place your sword at the weirdest place, silly.”

Suddenly, somebody arrived in front of them, panting after climbing the stairs.

“Oh look, the famous warrior from the South,” Seungcheol snickered, “glad you didn’t get minced to dead.”

Jisoo was too tired from climbing thousands of stairs, so he ignored the two.

“All our people are already inside the palace grounds,” he said, “Hansol standing by near every explosives, and we’ll have about a moment before the rebels realize they’ve been tricked.

Jeonghan grinned.

Of course there was no ‘punishment from the gods’, it was all part of his plan.

As the lanterns would shine the whole courtyard for the feast, the torches that would usually be lit up at night, didn’t get lit. Leaving them with only lanterns that have short life spans, only a small gush of wind could blow them off.

Jeonghan didn’t plan to do this at first, but when he realized that rain was going to pour this morning, he decided to play a little game.

The flames were already flickering dangerously as the wind got bigger, all it needed was a little push. Maybe there were one or two unrecognized palace members standing near the lanterns, holding paper fans despite the cold air, who knows? 

The explosives were of course part of the plan, they all had put it on the places they had planned, and Hansol standing by at every one of it, lighting one then running to another.

Truly a talent.

The two armies? Those were only the loyal guards that Wonwoo and Seungkwan had let go, each one of them given their old weapons back.

There were only about thirty heads, as the ones from the village were waiting in the shadows, striking when the chaos had started.

And the hundred footsteps? That was just Seokmin playing the drums.

Actually, none of them would easily believe that those events were ‘punishments from the gods’. But knowing human nature, it only needed one fuse to make the others burn.

And that fuse was no other than Kwon Soonyoung.

Screaming with all his might, he managed to get almost half of the rebels scatter around- trying their best to ‘escape’ the ‘punishments’. 

It was actually quite amusing to watch.

The other half? Well we can say that they’re a bit smarter than their comrades. Because as soon as the ones from the hidden village appeared and joined the fight, they immediately realized what was going on.

Jisoo didn’t even have time to breath when dozens of swords were suddenly pointed towards them, with only the stairs dividing them.

Jeonghan lifted his own sword and readied his stance, the snicker in his face unwavering.

“You look like shit, Jisoo.” he suddenly said.

Jisoo scoffed and lifted his bow up, and with his other hand, placing the arrow on the string and pulling it backwards, pointing at the same direction as Jeonghan’s sword.

“Says someone who didn’t take a bath for three days.”

“At least I  _ had  _ taken a bath,” the latter replied, “I smell nice now! Ask Seungcheol!”

Seungcheol sighed and also readied his stance, “First rule in a battle, no chatting.”

“Bet who can defeat more rats?” Jeonghan asked.

Jisoo grinned, “Would the general let us?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “I’ll defeat you two anyway, save your money to yourselves.”

Right when he said that, the army of rebels had already climbed half of the stairs.

“The loser will buy meat for a month!” was the last thing Jeonghan exclaimed before charging forward.

“Hoi! False start!” Seungcheol yelled and followed him.

Jisoo who stayed behind only grinned, and started to shoot his arrows.

It had been too long since the three of them fought together.

In the West, it was quiet.

The performers had all run to safety through the back door, and the explosives were still sitting nicely on their place.

One person with a guard attire ran through the buildings, as silently as possible.

When he finally felt that it was safe, he stopped his tracks and panted.

He didn’t realize a certain performer who had already changed his (teared) robes into a normal black one.

The performer lifted his unsheathed sword and hit the back of his head.

He blacked out.

“Ha! Who said a performer can’t fight!” Soonyoung snickered, kicking the unconscious body so it’ll lay on its back, then dragged him behind a bush.

“Soonyoung, has Hansol come yet?” Jihoon came from out of nowhere, carrying another rebel guard and dropped it beside the one Soonyoung just knocked out.

Soonyoung shook his head, “Did we miss him? He should’ve-”

Suddenly, a force came from behind them both and grabbed them.

“GET DOWN!” 

The sudden force was- very strong, seeing how he managed to grab two grown men to the ground.

But before they can even complain, an even stronger force came from behind them. 

An explosion.

Soonyoung felt a high pitched ringing in his ears, and he squinted his eyes in discomfort.

Just when the ringing finally died down can he focus his eyes and looked at the person who just grabbed him to the ground- who was no other but-

"Hansol?!" He looked at the younger with wide eyes, "when did you arrive here?!"

Hansol had been running around the palace, putting and setting off explosions in every corner. His clothes were disheveled, his hair unruly, and his even-more handsome face contained streaks of ashes.

Which also means, he had been listening to the loud sounds of explosions the whole night.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, the fire burning dangerously behind them.

"I SAID," Soonyoung, who hadn't grabbed the situation yelled back, "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"WHERE DID I GET PEAR?" Hansol asked with bewilderment written all over his face, "WHAT PEAR?!'

Soonyoung was even more bewildered 

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT PEARS?!"

Hansol has no idea what the latter was saying.

"BEARS?" he tried to guess.

"BEARS?!" the older looked at him with horror, "WHERE?!"

Jihoon, who had been listening to their conversation gritted his teeth.

"IF YOU SCREAM IN MY EARS ONE MORE TIME I'M GOING TO BEHEAD YOU BOTH!"

Soonyoung quickly snapped his mouth shut, this is the first time the prince had ever raised his voice- let alone yelled at him.

Hansol still had no idea what the two were talking about, but seeing the glares coming from the prince, he shuddered.

Not wanting to get in trouble, he quickly stood up and ran to his next location.

The situation in the back entrance was much busier than the performace's wing.

Minghao, Seungkwan, and Jun had been endlessly swinging their swords, preventing the rebels from escaping the palace using the back entrance.

Slashing his sword right at the rebel guard’s chest, Jun managed to knock him down- but not kill him, like what he had done with the others.

Ironically, it’s harder to not kill, than to kill.

If he wanted to stab, he must make sure that he won’t stab any of the vital organs, if he wanted to slash, he must make sure that the slice is not too deep, but enough to knock the enemy down.

It was hard, but it was something they had agreed upon.

The rebellions are, in the end, citizens that had been wronged by the palace. 

The only person that should be beheaded is the king himself.

Knocking two more on his way, Jun quickly took a glance at the others. They are holding on, for now, but more would come, he doesn’t know if they can hold on any longer.

The main troops are all deployed on the courtyard and the main entrance, where a bigger battle is happening. With Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo leading the one on the courtyard, and Wonwoo, Seokmin, and later Hansol leading the one on the main entrance. 

“Where the hell is Soonyoung and Jihoon?!” Seungkwan dodged a sword that was dangerously close to his throat, “They should’ve arrived here by now!”

As if on cue, two figures emerged from the dark, hair disheveled and if they turned around, one could actually see that their robes were half burnt.

“Sorry we’re late!” Soonyoung exclaimed, immediately defending himself from the sword that thrusted towards him.

Now, the tables had finally turned.

There were five of them, and about two dozens of the rebellion guards.

But then again, the rebels are villagers young and old, while they had two princes and a personal guard who had mastered sword fighting ever since they had learned how to walk, and two eunuch who had sparred with the princes more than twice a week.

The only thing that could defeat them is three Choi Seungcheols.

Now that Jihoon’s here, Minghao can finally let out a relieved breathe.

At first, he didn’t actually want to let the prince out of his sight. Even when he was hiding the whole feast, he kept close and watched the prince from the shadow.

Even the first plan was: Jihoon and Minghao set the explosives, while Jun, Soonyoung and Seungkwan guard the back entrance.

But who could’ve known that Soonyoung would sneak himself in between the performers, and literally eloped* with the prince right under his nose!

((eloped literally means ‘to escape’ but is often used as ‘to escape with marriage’ or a run-marriage, my intention here is for the first meaning, but maybe with a little hint of fun))

Before Minghao could even look for them, they already dragged him to cover for the older’s job.

And that’s how Minghao, for the first time since he became the prince’s personal guard, got separated with the person he’s supposed to protect.

If later they managed to defeat the two dozen something rebels, Soonyoung’s throat would be the first thing Minghao set his hands on.

Figuratively.

Now that they have the upper hand, the situation could be cleared a lot faster. Those two dozen had been quickly knocked out and tied up.

Tying up the last one on his side, Seungkwan grunts and straightens his back.

Minghao and Jihoon were the closest to the gate, still tying the last three on their side, when suddenly the ‘unconscious’ rebel behind the prince stood up with a block of wood over his head.

Turns out, that rebel who still had a mask covering his face, was never unconscious, but had been silently reaching for the block of wood that used to be the gate’s old handle, that was broken when they escaped the city, to ambush the prince.

“YOUR HIGHNESS WATCH OUT!” Seungkwan yelled.

Jihoon quickly turned around, but before he lifted his sword, somebody was already in front of him, blocking the hit.

Minghao acted on reflex, he raised his arm on top of his head thinking that he would at least protect his head from the impact. But unexpectedly, the rebel was so much stronger than he had thought, the block of wood not only hit his arm, but pushed it back to also hit his head. The wood broke into pieces, but so did Minghao’s consciousness.

“MINGHAO!” Jun’s scream was heard.

Catching Minghao’s suddenly limped body, Jihoon was late to grab his sword. When he looked up, the rebel had already escaped through the gate.

He quickly gave Minghao towards Jun who just arrived beside him and shared a look with Soonyoung.

Soonyoung quickly ran towards Jun who’s now crouched down, cradling his Minghao. After examining the younger, the physician’s apprentice let out a relieved sigh.

“He should be fine, his head didn’t get a direct impact, so there shouldn’t be any internal bleeding,” he said, “But his arm is most likely broken.”

“Yes, he’ll- he’ll be fine.” Jun said, sounding like he’s saying it to himself rather than the others.

“Soonyoung and I are going to chase the rebel,” Jihoon said, “You two stay with Minghao.”

“Wait,” Seungkwan exclaimed, stopping the two from their tracks, “There are two routes he could’ve taken, to the forest or to the city.”

Soonyoung gazed at the prince, “Should we split up?”

Seungkwan shook his head, “It’s too dangerous to go to the forest alone, you two go to the forest, I’ll go to the city.”

Jihoon nodded, “Is that okay, Jun?”

“Yes, we'll be fine.” Jun said, trying his best not to stay calm, despite the fact that everybody can see his shaking hands.

“Alright, we’ll be back soon,” Jihoon said, “Be careful.”

The three split into two times like they had planned earlier, Jihoon and Soonyoung to the forest, and Seungkwan to the city.

Seungkwan knew the city like the back of his hands, he knew the alleys one could hide in, and blind spots most never keep an eye to.

He walked quickly and silently, not wanting to invite any unwanted attention. The alley he’s now in is dark and quiet, not even a crow could be heard.

Seungkwan feels a bit relieved by that, at least no bad luck would fall on him.

Feeling like someone’s watching him in the shadows, he put his hand on his unsheathed sword in his waist, slowing his steps.

Suddenly, he heard something heavy drop, and before he could do anything, a sword suddenly appeared from the side, dangerously close to his throat.

_ Well,  _ he thought,  _ it seems like I don’t need crows to have bad luck. _

“You could have killed me the moment an arrow was shot on top of my head, why go through so much trouble like this?”

Chan gave a small smile, standing right in front of his throne, while the older stood right in front of the entrance.

“I’m afraid I still have some things to talk to you about, Leader Han.”

The leader nodded, not seeming to be surprised.

“I’m afraid my time is limited, your highness.”

“Then I won’t take much of it.” Chan replied.

The leader stayed quiet, and the prince took that as a sign to elaborate.

“What you’re doing is a good deed, Leader Han.” The prince started, “Fighting for justice, cleaning the palace from its rats, giving the people what they want.”

“If we see it like that, we’re not so much different, are we?” he continued, “We both want the same thing, for justice to be served, for giving the people what they want, and what they need.”

“I’m here to make an agreement. If you stop this rebellion right now, we could-”

The leader scoffed, “An agreement?”

“That’s the sentence I hate the most.” he said, “Do you know why, your highness?”

“The last time I heard your kind wanted to make an agreement, I lost everything.”

The leader gave a bitter laugh, “You were not born yet, I understand if your ancestors never told you about their dirty deeds.”

“That day, when they wanted to make an agreement, the village head- my old man came to the palace to hear what the palace would offer.”

“And what did the palace offer? They locked him in the king’s quarters, tortured him, beat him up with no mercy, until he gave them the information they wanted.”

“My father, that old man, was as old as a tree, and his mind doesn’t know anything but planting herbs and selling them.”

“Do you know what ‘agreement’ they decided to make? The old man begged on his knees, that he would tell them the village’s entrance, in exchange for the villager’s safety.”

The leader gave another mocking scoff, “The next morning, they burned my people to death.”

“And my old man? No one his age would survive that much of a blood loss, untreated.”

“How do I know all that?” he sneered, “Because I was a little kid that always followed his father on his cart, because every time his old man goes to the city, he always promised his little boy to buy him a piece of sugar candy on the way home.”

He walked closer, “After all that, you expect me to believe your dirty mouths, your highness?”

Chan, who had more or less guessed what happened inside the room that day, didn’t look surprised at all.

Which irks the older even more.

“I will not deny what my ancestors had done,” the prince answered, “but I will not sit by when you’re about to make the country a bloodbath.”

The smile on the leader's face disappeared. He walked closer, the grip on his sword tightened.

“I’d rather the country be flooded by the blood of your kind, than to let the country be led by a bunch of kids who know nothing about suffering.”

Gripping his own sword, Chan changed his stance, ready for whatever’s coming for him.

“And that’s where you’re wrong.”

“And that’s seventeen!” 

Seungcheol looked at the latter with a bewildered expression, “You’re still counting?!”

Jeonghan knocked down two rebels at once, “Nineteen!”

The physician set his eyes on his next target, but before he could even lift his sword, an arrow pierced through the rebel’s shoulder, and they fell with a scream.

Frowning, Jeonghan looked behind and glared at the archer.

The archer smirked, “Twenty.”

Just then, a rebel came out from the shadows, rushing towards the archer.

Widening his eyes, Jeonghan quickly took a sword from a random falen rebel and threw it towards his best friend.

Seeing a sword would be soon piercing onto him, Jisoo quickly jumped out of the way, letting the sword pierce onto the poor rebel instead.

Sucking a deep breath, Jisoo snapped his head towards the physician, “ARE YOU NUTS?!”

Jeonghan cackled, before slashing his sword towards another rebel that was rushing towards him.

“Twenty-one!”

Seungcheol had the most, of course, but sadly the general had lost count since the fifth.

Instead, he had been counting the waves of the rebels that didn't seem to end.

Stabbing through his twenty-ninth (not that he’s aware of it) rebel, he looked around and scrunched his eyebrows.

“Is it just me or are there more and more of them?”

“YOUR HIGHNESS!”

Soonyoung ran through the forest, not caring whatever he had passed in the darkness.

They were too much in a hurry, they should’ve at least brought a lantern. Now, without a lantern, they had separated in the middle of nowhere, Soonyoung relying only on his instincts to find the prince.

“YOUR HIGHNESS!” he called for the nth time this night, finally stopping to catch his breath.

Panting, he swiped his sweaty forehead.

“JIHOON!” he called one last time, before running again.

The swords meet in the middle.

Unable to move recklessly, Jihoon rolled to the side and quickly stepped back, wanting to engage the battle as far away as the edge of the cliff.

When he thought he was going to come back to the cliff where they floated their lanterns that day on the spring festival, he didn’t think it would be a sword fight with a rebel that seemed a little too familiar.

He couldn’t make it out, with the fact that the latter had a clothed mask around his nose and mouth, and his hair loose with only a little black ribbon holding the middle part together.

Jihoon recognized his eyes, but he had no idea who it was.

After dodging a series of attacks, Jihoon took an advantage of the cliff’s unsteady terrain and tackled the rebel’s feet. The latter didn’t fall down, but he did lose his balance.

Jihoon immediately went for the rebel’s shoulder, missing only an inch of it.

The rebel staggered back, and before Jihoon could do anything, he was already standing at the edge of the cliff.

“Stop!” Jihoon said, his hands in front of him, “Don’t do anything reckless!”

But the rebel didn’t listen. He kept stepping backwards, and backwards, and backwards, until-

The cliff was old of age, even if it’s still standing strong and sturdy, the edge is full of moss and plants, not to mention rubbles that had been washed by rain from who knows when.

No one knew when the rebel’s feet stepped too close on the edge, making him lose balance. All they knew was, before the prince could think of anything, his body moved first-

jumping off the cliff with him.

Another explosion was heard.

“Is that supposed to be the fifth one?!” Seokmin slashed his sword to the side, knocking away three rebels at once.

“I think so,” Wonwoo, who was right behind him said, “then Hansol should be here soon!”

The front entrance is actually not far from the courtyard, where the other three are fighting. If lined up, it would be about twenty adult horses.

But it was definitely the busiest.

Even though the whole army is focused on the front entrance, the rebels had no intention of slowing down. Instead, it’s as if the rebels are multiplying.

“This is odd!” Seokmin said, running in front of Wonwoo, “There’s now way they keep multiplying like this.”

Wonwoo gave a last thrust of his sword and knocked down a rebel.

“Yes, it’s definitely odd,” he said, “We have about eighty men and women, while they have about a hundred.” 

“But we had the advantage of Jeonghan’s trick,” he continued, not stopping his sword, “If I remember it right, about half of them backed out, and had already been caught by our men.”

He slashed the person in front of him, “So why do they seem like they’re multiplying?”

Seokmin scrunched his eyebrows, “Could it be that-”

“WONWOO! SEOKMIN!” a voice yelled, and someone that looked like a burned garlic ran towards them.

The garlic panted and unsheathed his own sword, “I’M HERE!”

Seokmin smiled in relief, “I’m glad you’re fine! You did a very good job!”

“THANK YOU!”

Wonwoo’s eyes twitch, “...why are you yelling?”

“WHAT?”

Seokmin flinched a little bit at his voice, but still smiling.

“Hansol.. you don’t need to scream, we can hear you very clearly.”

“SPEAK LOUDER!”

Wonwoo took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, “HE SAID STOP YE-”

“Ah! Haha- okay, okay-” Seokmin held the older in place, “We’ll speak louder from now on, so you don’t need to yell anymore, okay Hansol?”

“YES! THAT IS A GOOD IDEA!” the younger said, before focusing on his own battle.

“As I was saying-” Seokmin said to the older who’s now checking his own ears to see if something’s wrong, “hyung your ears are fine- Hansol must’ve been near explosions too much, his hearing became numb.”

“YOU CALLED ME?!”

“NO I DIDN’T! BE CAREFUL!”

Wonwoo looked at the prince with a puzzled look, “WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING TOO?!”

“AS I WAS SAYING,” Seokmin tried his best to keep a smile on his face, “The leader might have predicted these events, which lead to a back up plan.”

Wonwoo scrunched his eyebrows, “...a backup plan?”

The prince nodded, “These new ones that keep coming, don't look like normal villagers or palace guards at all.”

“I noticed that, yes.” The older replied, “They seemed to have a different swordsmanship skill as the ones we just fought.”

“Exactly!” Seokmin said, slashing his sword towards a rebel who was coming for the older, “Do you think it’s possible if the leader hired some people for a back up plan?”

Wonwoo stabbed the rebel behind him without even looking back, “That’s a possibility, and it’s also possible that Jeonghan had no idea about this.”

“THIS IS BAD!” Hansol suddenly staggered towards them, “AT THIS RATE, WE WILL BE OUTNUMBERED!”

Seokmin let out a shaky breath and looked at the direction of the courtyard, “It seems that the hyungs are getting outnumbered too.”

Wonwoo gave a stressful look, “Something must have happened in the back entrance, or Jun and the others should’ve been here by now.”

The prince gulped, “What should we do then?”

“What else?” Wonwoo said, slashing down another three, “We fight.”

“WHAT IF WE GET OUTNUMBERED?” Hansol said (yelled), while dealing with his own portion of rebels.

Wonwoo gave a hard look, “Then we lose.”

“Do you really think, a bunch of kids and some villagers from who knows where can defeat me, boy?”

Chan lifted his sword to defend himself, the two swords meeting in the middle with a loud sound.

“You’re- better than I thought, old man.” he grinned, “But that’s the problem, your bones won’t hear you for so long.”

The prince got out of the old man’s sword’s grip, dashing towards the older, slashing him through his sides.

The leader gave a small grunt but didn't stop, turning around to continue bombarding the prince with attacks.

Chan wasn’t telling any lies, he was really surprised by the old man's swordsmanship skill. But an old man is an old man, all he needed to do was keep up his defense until the older wore himself out.

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard from the door, as if something just got thrown there. Right after that, a yell was heard.

“JISOO!” a voice that Chan would recognize everywhere yelled, his voice coming closer.

“HOI DON’T YOU DIE ON ME YOU DUMBASS!”

The figure that just got thrown grunted, “I’M PERFECTLY CONSCIOUS, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!”

“FOCUS YOU TWO!” another voice said, “WE’RE GETTING OUTNUMBERED HERE!”

Chan scrunched his eyebrows, “...outnumbered?”

Just then, the leader gave a sinister smile.

The prince widened his eyes, changing from defend to attacks, “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

Seeing how the situation changed just like he wanted, the leader smiled even wider, taking each and every attack from the prince.

“Adversity and loses makes a man wise, your highness,” the leader said, “I had fate in my nephew, but I knew how compassion and trust could kill people.”

“Your highness, do you know why snakes always silently take a deep breath before they strike their meal?” he continued, “To unclench their jaw, unhinge their mouth, and consume their enemies whole.”

Chan gave a final swing, which was defended by the older’s sword, and jumped back.

He stopped and glared at the leader, panting.

“Are you already tired, your highness?” the leader said, catching his own breath, “you can stop, you are nothing less but a dog that has never experienced the faults of this world.”

The prince said nothing and kept his distance, his eyes holding even more fire than before.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard. It sounds like something heavy, something that would piece the earth and all the walls in the world. And that something heavy was being thrusted upon something even heavier, making the grounds shake.

Another loud sound.

The leader’s face turned white and turned around, but of course, he couldn't see anything pass the royal court.

Seeming to understand the situation, Chan smiled and huffed out a little laugh.

“It seems that every dog has its day, then.” he said before charging at the older’s unguarded back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! thank you so much for waiting! last week feels so weird without notifications from you...   
> this is quite a long chapter, i hope you'll enjoy it!  
> how are you guys? i hope everybody's alright!! i just finished my finals.. and now my ceritfication exam is coming up.. sigh..  
> everyone please stay healthy and stay safe!! love you all! <3


	81. the final battle (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final battle, the second part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// injury, violence, blood

“What the hell…”

The battle in front of the front gate was momentarily paused, as something seemed to be ferociously trying to destroy the gates, shaking the ground underneath them.”

“Should- should we be concerned?” Seokmin said, gulping.

For a moment, it stopped.

Before it came again, this time, with shouts that sounded like hundreds of people coming from outside the gates.

The ground shook tremendously.

Just then, the gates that had been standing strong for decades, made a horrible creaking sound.

It was being destroyed.

“EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY!” Hansol yelled even louder, and the ones that were fighting near it quickly ran for their lives.

Right on time, two more hits came, and the gates fell slowly.

The palace that had been standing proudly for decades, had finally met its fall in the hands of its own people.

And leading them was-

Hansol coughed the dusts away and squinted his eyes at the entrance.

“....seungkwan?”

Wonwoo was about to thank the gods that the younger had stopped yelling, but before he could do anything, his eyes widened at the sight of someone besides Boo Seungkwan.

Seokmin staggered towards him, “Is my mind playing minds or is that-”

Wonwoo didn’t move his gaze, “Kim Mingyu.”

At the entrance, a huge block of wood with dozens of handles besides it was finally thrown down, resulting in another shook to the ground.

“IT WORKED!” Seungkwan panted, his smile bright.

“Of course it does,” a young man said beside him, “I’m the young master Jung, the most talented blacksmith in town.”

Seungkwan scoffed, “Why do you even have this kind of thing in your workshop?”

“The order was never picked up,” the young master shrugged, “besides, my mother kept telling me how I should repay young your highness’s kindness.”

Seungkwan glanced back at the crowd behind him, all holding their own respectful weapons- from swords, axes, knives, wood sticks, until frying pans, woks, and even-

“Are you really going to charge in there with nothing?” Seungkwan asked skeptically to a family behind him that consists of the parents, two middle-aged women, and another a bit younger than the two.

It was of course, his family.

“Look at him, already feeling like he’s on top of the world,” his eldest sister said, “just because he works in the palace and the prince favours him.”

“Didn’t you hear?” his second sister said, “I heard he’s very close with the general’s younger brother.”

His youngest sister gasped, “Can you introduce him to me?”

Seungkwan sighed, “No! Alright you guys just- go steal something to fight or something.”

“Seungkwan,” an older voice whispered, “Where’s the treasure vault?”

“FATHER!”

“Alright, alright!” his father backed away, “I’ll just find it myself, then.”

Seungkwan was about to protest when his mother held his shoulder, stopping him.

“Battle first, treasure hunting later.” his mother said before finally charging forward, leading the whole villager behind her.

Dumbfounded, Seungkwan rooted himself in place.

“..do you think if I borrow your sister’s makeup, I could fool him?” Mingyu, who had been silent finally whispered.

“No, he’ll recognize you even if you were to dress as a horse.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “And I still can’t believe you pointed your sword at me.”

“It was an incident!” the taller complained, “I thought you were the one chasing me, alright?!”

“You almost killed me!”

“My sword didn’t even touch your neck!”

“When Chan finally ascend to throne I swear I will charge you of murder!”   
“Go ahead! Try! I’ll charge you of fake accusations!”

Suddenly, a shadow jumped behind Seungkwan, making Mingyu immediately unsheathed his sword and thrusted upon the enemy.

Unknowingly, Seungkwan did just the same for him, as another enemy was lurking towards the taller.

“You owe me a hotpot,” Seungkwan said, retreating his sword, “but I’m still charging you of murder.”

“Excuse me?” Mingyu scoffed, pulling his own sword back, “I just saved your life!”

Seungkwan was going to say another bite, when his eyes fell at someone feets away from them, looking at one of them despite all the chaos around him.

He snickered and let out a chuckle, “Somebody found you,” he said, patting the older’s shoulder before walking away, “good luck!”

Mingyu, who had been purposely not looking in a certain direction, suddenly shivered.

Ah, this is it, this is my end, thank you world for letting me live for this long.  He thought in his head.

“Your highness, hold on tight!” 

Soonyoung grunted as he focused all his strength on his arm, pulling the prince, who was hanging at the cliff upwards.

He still hasn't stopped trembling, his head full of thoughts that if he hadn’t come sooner, the prince- the person only one who had been in his mind lately, would become a flattened meat far beyond the cliff.

Using every ounce of strength he had left in him, with a final grunt, he finally managed to pull the prince up.

When the prince was finally safe, Soonyoung exhaled his breath- and fell to the ground helplessly.

Feeling that the prince was following his steps, he closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm his beating heart.

When they finally stopped panting, they both laid in silence for a while, looking at the sky above them. No stars were seen, instead, dark grey clouds hovered above them, signing the pour that would come sooner or later.

“Your highness,” Soonyoung finally broke the silence, “if you fall down the cliff, who should I have tea with anymore?”

The prince let out a quiet laugh, “Can’t you just have it with Kim Mingyu?”

Soonyoung scrunched his face, “The last time I had tea with him, he burned his hand and broke the whole pot.”

At that, the prince finally let out a chuckle.

“We’re outside of the palace grounds,” he said, “why are you still calling me with my status?”

“I don’t know, I guess I have grown fond of it,” Soonyoung answered, turning his head towards the prince who was laying beside him, “do you hate it?”

Jihoon thought for a while, then, he shook his head.

“Not really,” he said, still gazing at the sky, “When you say it, it doesn’t sound cold like when others say it.”

Soonyoung gave a soft smile.

“Jihoon,”

“Mn?”

“Lee Jihoon,”

“What is it?”

“The eldest prince, his highness, Lee Jihoon,”

Puzzled, the prince finally snapped his head to the side, looking at the latter beside him.

“You’ve been so keen of calling me your highness, but now when I permit you to, you call me by my own name!”

Soonyoung snickered, “Your name is beautiful, your highness!”

“Then use it more often, silly.”

With that, the eunuch’s smile became even brighter, “Lee Jihoon, Lee Jihoon, Lee Jihoon, Lee-”

The prince who used to always hold himself and had never said a bad word finally gritted his teeth, glaring at the latter.

“Do you want to get beaten?!”

Soonyoung froze for a while, before laughing even louder than before.

“Oh, my prince, my prince,” he held his stomach and wiped his tears, “where had my calm and composed price gone too?”

“Who are you saying  my  prince?” Jihoon snorted, “Since when am I yours?”

Finally realizing the slip of his mouth, Soonyoung suddenly went quiet, bringing his gaze back to the sky, his ears red.

Oblivious with the situation inside the latter’s heart, Jihoon thought the latter had finally gone tired, and he himself brought his gaze back to the sky.

Jihoon was going to advise that they should go back to the palace, but before he could open his mouth, he heard a rustle coming from the latter.

Then, he could feel a slight touch on his hand, and realized that their hands were only inches away.

For some reason, that thought made his heart beat a little faster.

“Your highness,” Soonyoung finally said after a while, “I really, really enjoy spending time with you.”

“Whether it’s having tea every night, dancing under the rain, or escaping a group of rebellion that wants to take over the palace, the moments I have spent with you are the most precious to me.”

“Soonyoung-”

“You’re a really great person, Jihoon,” Soonyoung smiled, “from the way you cared so much about those around you, and if people say otherwise, that means they don’t know you yet.”

“From the way you never use your status to satisfy your own needs, instead to make sure those around you are safe and well.”

“From the way you bravely declared that you won’t live the destiny they made for you, choosing to decide your own future.”

Soonyoung turned his head to the side, only to find that the prince had been looking at him since the beginning, his eyes wide and despite the dark, anyone could make out how the prince had a face as red as an apple.

Seeing that, Soonyoung quickly cleared his throat, “I-I’m sorry, was that weird?”

“No I- I was just surprised,” Jihoon took a deep breath, “I guess I have never heard anyone say that about me.”

He gave a small laugh, “Soonyoung, you say all that about me, but don’t you realize if you had never come that night and accepted my invitation for tea, I would probably be locked up with the king at this very moment?”

“You were the first person that didn’t treat me as the eldest crown prince, but as just Lee Jihoon,” he continued, “you never hesitate to speak your mind, to share the way you see the world, to break my walls brought me into the world.”

“The more tea and conversations we have, the more I spend my time with you, the more I want to know about you.”

“The more things you opened my eyes to, the more I want you to bring me to places I didn’t know existed.”

“The more I hear that laughter of yours, the more I know nothing else matters.”

“Soonyoung, you make me feel things no one else has ever made me feel.” 

Jihoon took a deep breath to look at the latter’s eyes who’s already staring back at him.

It suddenly looks like there were no stars in the sky, because all of it was stored in the eyes of Kwon Soonyoung- to look at him.

Jihoon never thought anyone would look at him that way.

“This feeling..” Jihoon held his breath, “it’s more than friendship, right?”

Soonyoung gave a soft smile, “I think so, your highness.”

“Then..” the prince scrunched his eyebrows, “is this.. brotherhood?”

“Do you feel this way to your brothers too?” Soonyoung asked, the smile on his face getting even softer.

Jihoon brought his lips forward, almost to a pout, “No.. I don’t think so..”

Seeing how cute the prince was, Soonyoung can’t help but let out a small, adoring laugh.

“Well then, my prince,” he said, intertwining their fingers together, “after all of this is over, let’s find it out, shall we?”

Just because someone chooses to sit around and play with cats in their free times, doesn’t mean they can’t fight with a sword.

Which applies to Wen Junhui, who had defeated all those who came to the back entrance, tied them up and locked them in a shack, all of that while protecting the unconscious Xu Minghao.

“Hao hao.. you have to wake up..” he said, looking at the younger on his lap, “those ungrateful boys left us and didn’t come back.”

He clicked his tongue, “Don’t they know my old bones are weak and crippled? They better not blame me if some managed to escape.”

Suddenly a rustle was heard from behind.

Sighing, he gently moved the younger’s head from his lap to his folded outer robes he took off a few while ago.

Unsheathing his sword, he yawned and did a beckoning gesture with his other hand.

Realizing that he’s already discovered, the rebel quickly jumped out with the intention of surprising the minister.

...only to meet an empty space.

“Thank you for your hard work.” somebody said with a lazy voice, and before he could turn around, his head was hit by the back of a sword, knocking him out.

Another sigh was heard.

“Alright, let’s get you to your friends.” Jun said after tying the rebel up, dragging him towards a shack and throwing him in with the others.

Then, he quickly ran back towards the still-unconscious Minghao, and lifted his head gently to lay him back on his lap.

“See, hao hao? I can’t fight anymore, I’m beat.” he said, “Look, if this is some kind of revenge for what I did, I promise I will remember to bring my sword next time!”

He blinked.

“I mean of course, there’s no next time-” he quickly added, “but if, I said  if,  something like that again, I will absolutely bring my-”

“...i swear if you don’t stop talking-”

“HAO HAO!”

“How many times have I told you to not call me that?!” Minghao sat up quickly, only to grunt in pain and hit his head back towards the older’s lap, sighing like he had gone through five breakups and three divorces.

“Hao hao, why do you sound like that? Are you breaking up with me?” Jun teased, hiding the fact that his heart is beating like it wanted to jump out of its socket.

“You wish.” Minghao rolled his eyes, only to realize that makes his head even more painful, so he settled with closing his eyes for a while.

“You were worried about me?” He opened one eye to look at the older.

“Worried? Of course I’m not worried!” Jun snickered, “Why would I be worried? You only jum- okay, okay I’ll stop!”

He laughed as the younger pinched his side, jolting to the side.

“Of course I’m worried, young master Xu,” Jun sighed and pinched the younger’s cheek, “I was so ready to run to the courtyard and drag Yoon Jeonghan out from his battle if you didn’t wake up anytime soon.”

Minghao let out a small huff and closed his eyes back. Showing a rare smile, he leaned his head towards the older, comfortably nesting there.

“ Good. ”

“What were you thinking?!”

“For the record it was Minhyun hyung’s fault for leaving the door unlo-”

“Kim Mingyu!”

“Alright, alright, fine!” Mingyu sighed, “I wanted to stay at first, I really did!”

Both of them were crouching behind a cart just beside the battle, after Wonwoo dragged the younger who had been hiding from him the whole time.

“But then I was sitting outside my room- just sitting, no other intention, I swear,” Mingyu continued to explain, “I saw a bunch of mysterious black robed people, all equipped with swords and a set of bow and arrows, run towards the direction of the palace.”

“I knew something was definitely wrong, so I followed them- from a very far distance, none of them saw me-’

He stopped for a while and gulped.

“Okay, maybe one of them saw me and chased me-  but! I managed to lose him and hid in one of the dark unoccupied alleys.”

“And that’s when I met Seungkwan- well actually I pointed a sword at him because I thought he was the one chasing me, and we found out that the bunch of people really did slip inside the palace through the walls.”

“So Seungkwan managed to find his family and we went around telling the villagers that their young master Lee needs their help to overthrow the rebellion, and they immediately took their swords when they heard Chan's name.”

“Then Seungkwan met this lady named Lady Jung, who has a son, young master Jung, he’s a blacksmith and he has that huge wooden thing over there saying that somebody ordered him anonymously and never picked it up.”

Wonwoo stared at him, his expression unchanging.

“That’s it!” Mingyu said, “That’s why I’m here!”

“You could have gone back to the inn or wait outs-”

“Oh come on, Wonwoo, I can’t go around asking for the villagers for help when I myself would sit the battle out,” Mingyu sighed, “There’s a lot of people in old ages and injured too, but they still took their swords!”

“But they didn’t get poisoned the day before? Right?” Wonwoo said angrily, “They wasn’t unconscious the whole day, they wasn-”   
“I’m feeling perfectly fine, Wonwoo!”

“What if the poison suddenly acts up?”

“Then even though I sit this out, I would still die alone inside the room of the inn!”

Mingyu sighed, “Do you really hate me that much for me to die in the most miserable way?”

Wonwoo gritted his teeth, “No one is going to die.”

“Then let me do this.”

Wonwoo looked at him with a troubled expression.

“Look, I promise you if I feel even a bit of discomfort, I will tell you right away, and then I will hide somewhere until the battle is over,” Mingyu said, “How about that?”

Wonwoo didn’t look convinced, but he knew that there’s nothing he could do to change the younger’s mind.

“Mingyu,” he tried one last time, “what if you got h-”

His sentence was stopped by a pair of lips that settled in his cheek, leaving as fast as it came. And before he could do anything, the younger smirked before running head first to the battle.

Leaving him dumbfounded with a face as red as the king’s robes.

Chan took a deep breath as the older man in front of him thrust his sword to the ground, using it to help him stand.

His plan was a success, after calming himself down earlier he went back to his previous goal- to tire the older out.

And he did it.

“The offer still stands,” he said, “If you pull back your people now we can-”

Suddenly, with the last of his strength, the leader gave a strangled scream and lifted his sword, swinging directly at the prince.

Already used to his attacks, the prince quickly blocked it with his own sword, not even moving his stance.

After a few more swings, the leader had finally used the last of his strength, his steps staggering.

Using that chance, Chan swung his sword at the latter’s feet, making him fall on his knees.

Then, he lifted the tip of his blade right in front of the leader’s neck.

“It’s over,” he said, “You won’t win, not now, not ever, not when I can still hold my sword and place it on your neck.”

The leader let out a laugh.

It was bitter, strangled, out of breath, more like a wheeze of insanity.

It sounded miserable.

His temple was bleeding, his greyed hair unruly and out of place, his robes torn even worse than a beggar’s, blood seeping on his sleeves.

And if anybody was to compare between him and the prince, whose robes are still as pristine as the morning he wore it, no hair out of place, and the only evident of a fight is a small cut on his cheek and his short breaths, they would close their mouth before they even took another glance.

It was truly, truly miserable.

When the laughter had finally died down, the leader’s head snapped up, his bloodshot eyes glaring at the prince with a rage so deep that no one would dare to see where it ends.

“I’d rather die with no head on my body, carrying the last bloodline of my clan, rather than coexist with the means of you!”

He leaned closer, the tip of the prince’s blade pressed on his skin, a line of blood trickling from it.

“You don’t know yet, your highness,” he sneered, “You don’t know how much blood is in your ancestor’s hands, which will soon be yours.”

“You don’t know how many innocent people died because of their greed, you don’t know how they took everything from me-”

“YOU DON’T KNOW! HOW I SAW WITH MY OWN EYES, MY FATHER BEING BEATEN TO DEATH WITHOUT A CHANCE TO DEFEND HIMSELF, TO SEE EVERYTHING I KNEW, EVERYONE I LOVED BEING BURNED TO ASHES, TO SEE THE CORPSE OF MY OWN MASTER LAID IN A POOL OF BLOOD!”

“SO GO AHEAD, YOUR HIGHNESS,” his smile had somewhat turned like a madman, “BEHEAD ME, FREE ME FROM MY SUFFERING!”

Chan lifted his sword and swung it towards the leader’s neck-

and stopped.

“I know.” The prince said, “I know how much blood is in the hands of my ancestors, I know how many innocent lives were lost, mistreated and misjudged because of the incompetence of the throne, and I know that I would have to take the responsibility.”

“And I will,” he continued, “I will take that responsibility, even if that means I have to take the blame.”

“I may be young, and incompetence, and I may not have experienced all the pain in this world. But believe me when I say, I will never walk the same steps as them.”

The leader could still feel the cold metal on the side of his neck, when the prince pulled away and stepped back.

“Therefore I will not have your blood on my hands, nor will I help you reach your goal.”

“THIRTY FOUR!”

The last of the rebels in the royal courtyard was slain by Yoon Jeonghan, who immediately sat on the ground, panting.

He snapped his head towards Jisoo who’s cleaning his sword, “So? Ready to accept your defeat?”

The latter smirked, “Thirty four- and a half.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “Now you’re making things up.”

“No I’m not,” Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, pointing at the unconscious rebel, already tied up on the ground in front of him, “go check for yourself.”

Jeonghan looked at him skeptically and walked towards him. Crouching, he checked the rebel and saw that he didn’t have any injuries whatsoever on him.

After checking his pulse and his eyelids, Jeonghan stared at the latter who’s smiling at him as if he really won.

“It was a heart attack.”

“And he was standing right in front of me.”

Jeonghan clicked his tongue, “Those people who said I’m shameless clearly had never met you.”

Jisoo gave the sweetest smile and turned his head to the side.

“Cheol, how many did you get?”

Seungcheol, the only one who’s actually tying the rebels up and making sure they’re unconscious, sighed.

“I lost count, I’ll pay for the meat.”

Jeonghan whined, “Not fun, Jisoo you pay.”

“Wha- I got more than you!” 

“Heart attacks don’t count.” Jeonghan snuck his tongue out.

“Even though it doesn’t count, we’re still tied.” Jisoo looked at the latter exasperatedly.

Jeonghan snuck his tongue out for the second time.

“You-” Jisoo sighed, “Fine, I’ll pay.”

Jeonghan snickered, before he turned his head towards the front entrance, still having a battle worth of scrolls of histories.

“We should help them,” Jeonghan said, “Cheol, are you done?”

“Two more,” the general answered, “Wait a bit.”

While waiting, Jisoo noticed something hanging on the physician’s belt.

“Why do you have a bottle of wine with you?” he asked, genuinely confused.

“You just realized?” Jeonghan frowned, “I’ve been fighting with this little baby hanging, a little celebration after all of this won’t be so bad, right?”

Jisoo shook his head exasperatedly, “After all of this, the only celebration I want to do is going to bed.”

“I’m done,” Seungcheol exclaimed, “thank you  so much  for both of your help.”

Jeonghan grinned, “You’re welcome, couldn’t have done it without us.”

“Cheol, you and Jisoo should go help them out,” he continued, pointing at the battle at the entrance, “I’ll go check on the boys on the back entrance first, then I’ll go to you.”

“Are you sure?” Seungcheol said, “It could be dangerous, how about I do it?”

Jisoo nodded, “The fact that they’re not here yet must mean that something happened to them.”

Jeonghan shook his head, “If someone is injured, I can immediately take care of them, I should go.”

The both of them gazed at him, their expressions unconvinced.

“I’ll be fine, you two.” Jeonghan smiled, letting out a small chuckle, “ mountains and rivers are bound to meet , just wait for me.”

And for the first time ever, Choi Seungcheol didn’t recognize the smile on Yoon Jeonghan’s face.

But for some reason, that didn’t scare him.

He nodded, and the latter immediately ran and disappeared towards the back entrance, leaving him and Jisoo alone.

“Cheol?”

“Mn?”

“Why do I feel we might be missing what he intended to say?”

When the two had already joined the battle in the main entrance, a shadow slipped out from his hiding place.

Jeonghan had never intended to go to the back entrance, therefore he had never gone more than five steps behind the royal court.

Instead, he walked swiftly towards the entrance of the royal court, and unlocked the gold lock that was binding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, such intense chapters! i'm glad i managed to squeeze in a little fluff!   
> so.. a little information.. the story is ending in two more chapters.. which means.. two more weeks.... and i'm feeling emotional already...  
> thank you soo much all of you who had stayed until today, i couldn't have wrote this far without you..  
> please please stay safe and stay healthy!! sending hugs and good vibes from the corner of the world!! <3


	82. the little gremlin and his uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoon jeonghan never grew up alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this are a series of flashbacks!  
> tw // minor injury, blood, animal death (of old age)

The door opened with a small creak.

A middle aged man walked in, his robes white as snow, streaks of grey colors his hair. Holding a basket filled with herbs on one hand, and a small paper bag on the other.

Looking around, he lifted an eyebrow at the absence of a certain little boy.

Searching without a word, his eyes fell on the cabinet below his table, its door not closed tightly.

The edge of his lips tugged a bit. He walked towards the wooden bed and put the basket on top of it, keeping the paper bag on his hand.

“Jeonghan is not here?” he pretended to ask himself, returning to his neutral expression, “Too bad, I bought him some sweets, guess I s-”

Suddenly, the cabinet door swung open.

“Sweets!” a little boy jumped out, his smile bright showing his missing teeths, “I want!!”

His uncle didn’t look surprised at all, “I’m not going to give it to someone who doesn’t do his homework.”

“But my homework is done!” the six years old Jeonghan complained, “Don’t go!”

With his little chubby feet, he scurried to his room, then came back out with two scrolls of paper in his hand.

“Here!” he gave it to the older, smiling proudly, “I’m awesome, right?”

His uncle looked at the scrolls filled with what was supposed to be calligraphy exasperatedly.

_ Even a chicken would write better than you.. _ He wanted to say. 

Instead, he gave a neutral nod and put it on the wooden bed behind him.

“Very well.” he said, “But what were you doing down there?”

Having an attention span of a goldfish, young Jeonghan quickly gasped and ran in front of the cabinet, closing it.

Just in time for something to rattle inside.

His uncle raised an eyebrow, “What is that?”

“Uh-” Jeonghan fiddled with the hems of his sleeves, “Nothing!”

His uncle sighed, “You can’t fool me, Jeonghan.”

Letting out a small strangled sound, the little boy finally opened the cabinet door, tucked his little body inside and lifted something on his arms.

A rabbit.

A brown, fluffy rabbit, chewing on a plant that the leader soon realized are dried herbs he kept down there.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Where did you find it?”

“Right here!”

“The truth.”

“It’s true! It eats flowers outside!”

When he opened his eyes, he was met with another missing tooth-smile.

“Can we keep it?”

“No.”

Jeonghan pouted, “Why?”

“Because I don’t have time to take care of rabbits, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, “But it’s a bunny!”

“It’s the same, Jeonghan.”

“I’ll take care of it!” Jeonghan tried again, “I- I’ll feed it! And play with it! And I’ll take it to bathe with me!”

His uncle massaged his temples, “Will you clean its poop?”

“Ew, no!” the little boy scrunched his face, “Can’t it clean its own poop?”

“No Jeonghan, it can’t.”

“Oh,” Jeonghan looked at the rabbit, “Then you do it!”

“No means no, Jeonghan.”

At the end of the day, they kept it.

Jeonghan, the little gremlin, named it ‘Bunny’.

And Leader Han, who had always lived alone for about thirty years of his life, had suddenly acquired a little gremlin boy, and a rab- bunny.

A cry was heard from the infirmary.

Leader Han, who was speaking with the royal advisor on his way back from the King’s Chambers suddenly stopped, as he recognized that cry.

“Royal advisor Jeon, I’m afraid I have to take my leave.” he said, his face calm and composed.

“Of course, physician Han,” the royal advisor bowed, “forgive me for taking your time.”

Turning around, the leader first walked his normal pace, but as he got closer and was sure the latter was long gone, he fastened his steps, his white robes against the wind.

When he finally arrived at the infirmary, he realized that the cry was coming from the garden. He quickly went around the building and found a little boy- the little boy he had been taking care of for almost three years now, crouching on the ground, in front of him a pot of herbs.

But the leader could see a flash of silver from the ground, and realized that the boy’s hand was covered in red.

He quickly ran towards the boy, grabbing his arm for a quick check, before picking him up and hushed him.

“Silly boy, it’s just a cut,” he said, walking towards a basin of water, “what were you doing, how did you even get my knife?”

Seeming to finally calm down at the sight of his uncle, Jeonghan’s wail had turned into small sobs. He was clutching weakly at his uncle’s robe, the once pristine white became smeared with red.

“Bunny was hungry,” he sniffed, “carrots are all gone, wanted to feed him something.”

“Bunnies don’t eat herbs, Jeonghan.” his uncle put him down in front of the basin, scooping the water out with a bowl to clean the cut on his palm, “Did you take my knife from the table?”

Jeonghan nodded, his eyes red and puffy.

The leader sighed. Now that the boy is growing even taller, he can reach the table by simply climbing on a stool. He can’t carelessly put his knives anywhere anymore.

“Next time, wait until I come back,” he said, “Bunny can wait for a while.”

After washing it clean, he picked the little boy up, walking towards the infirmary and sat him down on the wooden bed.

He took something from the rack full of wooden bowls and bottles, which turned out to be a small bowl with a salve.

Putting the bowl on the side, he took the boy’s hand and looked at him in the eye.

“This is going to hurt a bit.” he said, taking the salve on his hands.

But before he could apply anything, Jeonghan pulled his hand back.

“No!” the boy exclaimed.

Puzzled, the leader looked at him in confusion.

“I need to apply this so it would heal, Jeonghan.”

The boy pouted, “But you said it will hurt!”

His uncle closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

Sighing, he looked around the room, to meet eye with Bunny who’s now chewing on who knows what- is that his notebook?

He let go of Jeonghan and picked Bunny (which they soon realize is a he) up in his arms, stuffing it towards the boy.

Jeonghan scrunched his eyebrows, hugging Bunny.

“Just- squeeze him if it hurts.” His uncle said before taking the boy’s hand, applying the salve before the boy could protest.

That day, poor Bunny didn’t want to see Jeonghan or his uncle the whole day, being almost squeezed to death in the boy’s arms.

Bunny died when Jeonghan was eight.

He cried on his uncle’s shoulder the whole night, because  _ everybody leaves-  _ even bunny,  _ everybody leaves. _

_ Cheol would eventually leave him, someday. _

_ Will uncle leave him too? _

“No.”

“I haven’t even said anything!”

“You want to practice with a real sword, no.”

“But uncle!” Jeonghan pouted, “I’m twelve!”

“And twelve years olds train with a wooden sword.” his uncle replied, not even looking up from the notebook he was writing on.

“But Cheol already uses a  _ real _ sword!”

“And young master Choi is to be the future general,” his uncle said, “as long as I can remember, you are not going to be the future general, are you?”

Jeonghan looked down, “...no.”

“Then why do you want to practice with a real sword? Everybody your age- except young master Choi is still using a wooden sword,” his uncle asked, “Do you want to impress him?”

Jeonghan snapped his head up, “No! Of course not!”

His uncle raised an eyebrow.

“Cheol is already cool, he’s the future general!” Jeonghan fiddled with his robes, “Why would I want to impress him..”

“You are the future royal physician,” his uncle said, “is that not also, how do you say it- cool?”

“That’s different!” Jeonghan exclaimed, “A general protects people’s lives!”

“And a physician saves people’s lives,” his uncle replied, “even a general won’t live without a physician’s help to treat his wounds.”

With that, the little boy’s face lights up.

“Is… that so?” he asked with a little grin.

His uncle sighed. Then, after a while, he said “Prove to me you are worthy of a real sword.”

Jeonghan’s grin grew wider, his heels jumping in place, “How?”

His uncle said nothing, his focus back on his notebook.

Four days later, Jeonghan came back from the practice ground where he had been pestering the poor young master Choi to teach him the way of the sword.

With smirks of dirt on his face and grass on his robes, he proudly showed to his uncle what he had learned without a fail.

That day, his uncle gave him his first ever sword. 

He believed it was because he learned well and did a good job showing it. But maybe, just maybe, his uncle would give him anyway, whatever the result is, considering that his uncle has a sword that’s just right for him ready out of nowhere.

Who knows?

“I’m bored.”

“Go pick some herbs.”

“I already picked  _ three _ basket of herbs!” 

His uncle sighed, “Jeonghan you are sixteen years old, I will not play ball with you anymore.”

Jeonghan grinned, crouching down where his uncle was taking care of his flowers.

“I heard there’s a festival today.”

“It’s the spring festival,” his uncle said without batting an eye on him, “they do that every year.”

“But… I heard they’ll fly lanterns this year!” Jeonghan said.

His uncle raised an eyebrow, “So?”

“So.. I want to go!”

The leader looked at the ever-growing taller boy with a tired face.

“Then you are free to go,” he said, “the last time you asked me if you could go somewhere was when you were ten years old.”

Jeonghan sighed, “I’m asking if  _ we _ can go, together.”

His uncle looked at him as if he grew a third head.

“Did you hit your head?”

Jeonghan groaned, “Come on uncle! I have been going to the festival alone for  _ years _ , it's no fun at all!”

“Why don’t you go with that young master cheol of yours?” his uncle said, “Everyone in the palace knows you two are always together, makes me wonder if the time comes you’d pick him instead.”

“Of course not!” Jeonghan looked offended, “Uncle I- we’re just friends, alright? The reb- I mean- don’t you trust me?”

His uncle gave another sigh and said nothing.

“Cheol’s father won’t let him,” he said, “besides, you’ve been cooped up in the palace except for buying herbs and- other things, aren’t you bored?”

“I am perfectly content, Jeonghan.” his uncle replied, “Besides, we have something to do, and you have to participate too.”

“Exactly!” Jeonghan exclaimed, “The meet- the something we need to do would be done by evening, we can go after that!”

“We are not going.”

“Uncle!”

“No means no, Jeonghan.”

That night, an adult and a teenager walked through the streets of the festival. They were not talking, but they walked side by side, stopping at stalls to buy some sweets and ribbons.

If it wasn’t for their face that showed no resemblance at all, people would think they were a pair of a father and son.

There were no stories left to tell after that.

As Jeonghan grew up, the more he was sure something was wrong with the way his uncle searched for justice.

As he grew up, the more he drifted away from his uncle, busying himself with his studies and his friends.

As he grew up, he became the one plotting for his uncle’s failure.

But no matter how much he grew up, it was still his uncle that raised him to be who he is right now.

No matter how much he grew up, he will still be the little gremlin that used to cry every night in his uncle’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i guess this chapter is a series of stories that no one had ever known, the fact that even thought jeonghan lost his parents when he was a kid, he had never grown up alone. for a long time, it was just him and his uncle. this might give you a little insight of how jeonghan feels about his uncle.  
> aah this story is ending soon!! i don't think i can't be emotional ;-;  
> also: I MIGHT HAVE WROTE THAT THE STORY WOULD END IN TWO CHAPTERS LAST TIME *sweats* maybe i meant four- haha-  
> please stay healthy and safe!!


	83. a hum of an uncompleted song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a talk- and a conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // explosion, mentions of murder

“Chan.” Jeonghan called, immediately getting the prince’s attention.

“Hyung?” the younger looked at him with a puzzled face, “Did something happen? Why are you here?”

“Something happened at the battle in front of the main entrance,” Jeonghan said, his face changed to distress, “Seungcheol and Jisoo had to go help, and Seokmin said they really need your help.”

Chan widened his eyes and nodded, before looking down at the leader, who’s still staring at the floor with empty eyes.

“What about..?”

“I’ll take care of him,” Jeonghan said, “You go first, I’ll follow you right after.”

Without any suspicions, the prince nodded and ran past him, quickly towards the main entrance.

Looking at the younger with an unreadable expression, Jeonghan sighed before closing the door, locking it from inside.

Without a second thought, he walked towards the leader- his uncle, and sat in a kneeling position, mirroring the older.

“If I remember it right, we have never sat down and had tea together, right uncle?” he said, reaching through his pocket and took out two small cups, placing one in front of him, and one in front of his uncle.

Then, he grabbed the wooden bottle on his belt, and poured the wine to both of their cups.

“I hope this is enough, I didn’t have time to brew tea.”

His uncle said nothing, only stared at him with an empty expression.

Jeonghan picked up his cup and held it in front of him, his other hand holding his sleeve.

“Shall we?”

With no change in his expression, the leader picked up his own cup and mirrored the younger’s action.

Then, they both downed their cups.

Putting his cup back on the ground, Jeonghan gave a solemn smile.

“..do you blame me, uncle?”

“What for.” his uncle asked flatly, his eyes not leaving the cup.

“For destroying all that you have ever worked on.”

The leader scoffed, “Would it still matter even if I do?”

“Three kids, two boys with the age of twelve and six, and a girl with the age of four.”

The leader raised an eyebrow.

“No one knew where they came from, their parents seemed to have passed.”

Jeonghan looked at his uncle straight in the eye,

“The three of them have the surname Han.”

His uncle’s expression shifted slightly, eyebrows scrunching.

“I have spent decades looking for them, Jeonghan. That is impossible.”

Jeonghan shook his head, “When you started searching for them, the surname Han was still a taboo, no one dared to show their faces, everybody had another identity, lived another life.”

“And when the country finally forgot about it, you had already become an apprentice of my father.”

The leader looked at him with a hard expression, “The burning happened four decades ago, even if there are survivors, those who survived should be at least over fifty years old.”

“Yes, that is true,” Jeonghan said, “they could be their grandparents, or their parents, but the kids would never make up their own surnames.”

“And why do you tell me this? Why did you even search for them in the first place?”

“You have always been sure that the surname ‘Han’ would end with your death, uncle,” Jeonghan answered, “I wanted to prove you wrong.”

The leader’s jaw hardened, “Are you saying that there are more survivors like them?”

Jeonghan nodded, “I do not think they are living in fear anymore, but they are scattered.”

“And what do you wish to achieve with this?” his uncle said, “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Decades ago, the physicians of the palace thrived,” Jeonghan replied, “Cures of various diseases were found, all recorded in the scroll of histories.”

“All because they had the best herbs,” he continued, “Herbs only those in the village no one knows where were grown.”

“You want to repeat history?”

“I want to give the people- your people another chance to live.”

Jeonghan looked at his uncle with a solemn gaze, “Uncle, I hate the palace as much as you do, you know that.”

His uncle scoffed, “Then, what about your parents? Have you given up on avenging them?”

Jeonghan looked down, “I made a promise- to my father, twenty years ago.”

“I promised him I would grow up to be a good person.” he continued, “Uncle, I don’t think they would be very happy if I take innocent lives in the name of them, would they?”

“Innocent?” his uncle looked at him as if he grew a third head, “Jeonghan they are anything but innocent! They took your everything! They made you grow up as an orphan, with nobody to take care of you, to watch you grow, to love you!”

Jeonghan’s head snapped up, “Taking care of me, watching me grow, teaching me how to write, how to read, how to hold a sword, how to identify herbs and brew medicines, buying me new robes, taking me to festivals, keeping sweets in the cabinet for me!”

Jeonghan gulped, the rim of his eyes red, “...isn’t it all you, uncle?”

“My parents- who I have lost when I was five years old, as much as I hate to say this, I don’t even think I can draw their faces clearly anymore.”

His uncle didn’t reply, his face unreadable- looking at the younger with an expression that no one else would get to see.

It was hard, but it held no fire. It was full of surprise, but it was calm. His eyes were widened, and his jaw was clenched, but no poison could be seen on his face.

“Uncle, you have always said that compassion is a weakness.” Jeonghan said, “Do you know why I have never understood that in my entire life?”

“Because when I didn’t understand the way of the world, when the nightmares consumed me whole, making the monsters in my dreams real- you were the one who picked me up, and hushed me back to sleep, promising me that my world was fine.”

“The first person, besides my parents, who showed me compassion- was you, uncle.”

His uncle looked at him straight in the eye with an unreadable expression.

After a while, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“I came to the palace to take my revenge,” he exhaled, “I have never expected to be suddenly thrown in the responsibility of raising a toddler.”

“But your father was the first person who recognized me for the skills that I possess, who took me in as his apprentice,” he continued, “he was my master.”

“I raised you because that is at least what I can do to repay him, but also because I thought we are too similar to one another.”

He let out a bitter laugh.

“It seems that we are not, after all.”

Jeonghan poured both of their cups, “No, uncle. It seems like we are not.”

“How?” his uncle asked, lifting his own cup, “How is it that we’re exactly the same, but where I have been drowning in my rage my whole life, holding it like a lifeline, like I was going to burn without it.”

The leader saw Jeonghan lift his own cup, and gave a bitter smile.

“So how is it, Jeonghan, that you have forgiven?”

Jeonghan gave a small smile.

“Because there is someone who would wait for me.”

“Seokmin hyung!” Chan yelled after finally getting through about a dozen rebels launching their swords at him.

Seokmin, who was more at the front quickly turned around.

“Chan? What are you doing here?!” he said, “Did something ha-”

“Seokmin! Cha-” Jun ran towards them, Minghao behind him with his hand on a sling, “Chan? What are you doing here?”

“Jeonghan hyung told me-”

“Hansol!” Someone yelled and ran towards them, it was Jisoo.

“Did any of you see Hansol?”

Seokmin scanned his eyes through the battle.They were clearly winning, but the rebels don't look like they have any intention of backing out.

“HANSOL!” he yelled, earning a glare from Wonwoo who was beside the mentioned.

Wonwoo tapped Hansol and dragged him towards Seokmin, Mingyu following behind.

“WHAT IS IT?” Hansol asked (yelled).

Seungcheol, who just arrived twitched his eyes, “What happened to you?”

“Heard too much explosives,” Seungkwan explained out of nowhere, “We should get Soonyoung to check on him after this.”

As if on cue, Soonyoung and Jihoon ran from the direction of the back entrance, their robes full of grass and dirt.

“What happened to you two?” Mingyu asked.

“It’s a long story,” Soonyoung panted, “We had to run through a forest.”

“What happened? Why are we gathering?” Jihoon asked, “Did something happen?”

“Hansol, when will you light the last explosive?” Jisoo asked.

Hansol scrunched his eyebrows, “I LIGHTED THEM ALL?”

“That’s not true,” Jun said, “Jisoo hyung and I clearly bought six explosives, and only five blew up so far.”

Jisoo nodded, “That’s true, it’s the biggest one, Jeonghan said it will be for the last.”

Hansol looked puzzled, he didn’t even have the energy to yell anymore.

“Jeonghan hyung really only told me about five explosives, I have no idea about the sixth one.”

“Chan?” Seungcheol suddenly realized the youngest that wasn’t supposed to be there, “Why are you here?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say!” the prince huffed, “Jeonghan hyung told me Seokmin hyung needed me because something bad hap-  _ shit. _ ”

Before he knew it, two shadows ran past him, Seungcheol and Jisoo who didn’t spare a moment to think.

The others quickly followed them, the twelve of them running towards the royal court.

Seungcheol’s heart was beating faster and faster.

_ No, no no no no, you said you’ll stay, you said you’ll- _

But before they could even reach the top stairs, they were thrown back to the bottom with a force stronger than anything they have ever felt.

The final explosive.

_ A little boy tossed and turned in his sleep, his nightmares consuming him whole. _

_ He dreams about his parents, about the dark and the closet, about the song about the three bears that has never been completed. _

_ He dreams of the chicken soup he would never taste again, about the stories he would never hear, about being left alone. _

_ But he was not alone. _

_ A strong pair of arms picked him up and rocked him away from his demons, hushing him with a soothing tone, humming a song unknown to him. _

_ “It’s okay, it’s okay,” the voice soothed, cradling his head through sleepless nights, “I’m here Jeonghan, uncle’s here.” _

_ “Uncle will always be here.” _

Seungcheol can’t move.

Everything is dark and heavy, loud ringing piercing his ears, his head feels like a thousand rocks have been stuffed inside it.

With all of his strength, he managed to open his eyes.

All he saw was fire.

Behind the debrises in front of him, the royal court stood tall, the fire consuming it making it look like a building was sent to punish them.

He tried to reach out, to move his arms, to do  _ anything. _

Because  _ Yoon Jeonghan is there. _

_ He’s there, and he’s alone, and Seungcheol had promised to be with him. _

_ And he had promised to stay. _

He felt his eyes felt heavier and heavier.

And the last thing he heard before slipping to unconsciousness was- a hum of a song that was never completed.

_ eeshuk eeshuk, _

_ (shrug, shrug,) _

_ jal haess-eo.* _

_ (you did well.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *((the original lyrics was supposed to be cha-han-da (잘한다) which means ‘you are doing well’, I changed it to jal haess-eo (잘 했어) which means ‘you did well’))
> 
> so then! leader han is a complex character, is he not? i will never justify his actions, but i do hope with these two (three, if you see it from when the leader shouted at chan when he was losing) chapters, you can maybe see the grounds on why he did what he did- and that he's not actually an empty-hearted person.
> 
> the next update, which is the final two chapters, will be updated in two weeks!  
> i have come to this decision because i don't want to rush the final chapters, as i want everything to open up completely (there's still some surprises to expect).  
> i'm so sorry for the delay, but i'd rather delay it than give you a chapter that's full of holes.  
> thank you so much for staying until this far, and i hope you won't be disappointed with the ending!  
> ((a little spoiler: there will be a character death next chapter, let's hope for the best, shal we? :D))  
> please stay safe and healthy, sending hugs and good vibes! <3


	84. the beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a twist of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // blood, injuries, graphic major injuries, character death

The sun had shone high in the sky, marking the end of a day that would change everything in the future.

It had rained right after the explosion, just like what Yoon Jeonghan had predicted.

“Is this the one?”

Jisoo nodded, unlocking the lock that was binding the door.

As soon as he opened it, a familiar smell flew out.

The smell of blood.

He took a look inside and quickly snapped his head to the side, closing his eyes.

“Hyung,” Soonyoung who was behind him called, “is he..?”

Jisoo nodded, then looked at Jihoon beside the latter.

“Can you handle it?” he asked.

The prince nodded, a solemn look on his face.

And so, the three walked inside the small confinement.

They could see anything- from the blood covered floor, a sword drowned in it, and the body laid on top of it.

After three decades of ruling the country, the king had died in the hands of his people.

Even for Jisoo, who had seen.. more than the others, this scene was too gruesome- a king who had always held his head beyond the sky, will now have to look for his way with it held in his hands.

Soonyoung gulped, unconsciously grabbing the prince’s hand beside him, gripping it hard.

He knew even though the prince showed a fearless front, standing straight with no expression in his face, there was still a pang of pain in his eyes.

No matter how terrible and horrible and incompetent the deceased king was, he was still his father.

“My prince?” he whispered, “if you want to step out, I can-”

Jihoon shook his head.

“It’s fine.” he said, turning his head towards Jisoo.

“Hyung, do you think..  _ he  _ did this?”

The older shook his head, “I don’t know.”

“But-” he continued, “this is.. the same way his parents died- and the sword, it is his.”

Soonyoung gulped, “What- what should we do?”

“Let’s tell the others first,” Jisoo replied, “after everything else is taken care of, we’ll take care of- his former majesty’s body.”

Soonyoung nodded, “Jihoon?”

“Give me a while,” the prince answered, walking further into the room.

He looked around and scanned the place, even forcing himself to gaze at the limb laid on the ground.

The pool on the ground was almost dried, but it was undoubtedly still wet. The walls have some splatters of blood, but only those near the ground. Besides those, the walls were clean, as if nothing had ever happened there.

On the corner sat a wooden tray, a pot of tea and a half-filled cup on it.

Walking closer, Jihoon crouched down and looked at it for a while.

“Soonyoung,” he called, “do you have a silver blade?”

“Wonwoo hyung.”

Wonwoo turned around, a list and a brush on his hand. His appearance was unruly, and it was clear that he needed a bath.

All of them do.

They haven’t got any time to stop and breathe, with everything they have to take care of, there’s no time for rest. 

No time for grief.

But he still stood tall, noting the casualties, those who were to be confined, and those who needed treatment.

“A total of twenty-one rebels were taken from the back entrance, where Jun hyung had confined them.” Hansol, who had finally got his hearing back said.

“Any casualties?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Five have broken ribs and arms, two are still unconscious, the others only sustained minor injuries.”

Wonwoo nodded, “Separate them into different confinements, Soonyoung will look at those who are injured after he got back.”

“Yes, I did that already.” Hansol said, “I think we should leave it to the remaining guards now, so you can take a rest, hyung.”

Wonwoo gave a small smile, “You rest first, I still have some things I have to do.”

Hansol patted his arm before walking towards the stairs, and sat there with a sigh.

“Wonwoo!” a familiar voice called, and Wonwoo turned around once again.

Mingyu ran towards him, stopping on an arm’s length.

Before hearing anything the younger wanted to say, Wonwoo grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

“Go take a rest first, sit there besides Hansol and Seokmin.”

“No, wait.” Mingyu held his arm, preventing him from leaving.

“Wonwoo, they found your father.”

Wonwoo freezes.

After a while, he took a deep breath, and his body relaxed a bit when the younger squeezed his arm, grounding him.

“Bring him to a separate confinement, if that’s possible.” he finally said.

Mingyu nodded, “I’ll take care of it, you rest.”

“No, you should-”

“It won’t take long, I’ll join you right after, alright?”

Before he could even reply, the younger had already walked away.

Sighing, he slowly dragged himself towards the stairs, plopping ungracefully besides Seokmin.

“Minghao?” Seokmin asked tiredly, the usual cheerfulness that he always had, was none to be seen.

“Soonyoung already treated his arm,” Wonwoo replied, closing his eyes, “He’s helping Jun check for casualties, should be done soon.”

“Chan?”

“With Seungkwan and the villagers, Soonyoung had treated those with injuries, so he’s probably reassuring them or checking for casualties.”

Seokmin let out a hum, leaning on the stair behind him.

This time, it was Wonwoo who asked.

“Seungcheol hyung?”

Seokmin pointed at the once-was-a royal court behind them, which is now only a pile of burnt wood and debrises.

Between them, the general walked around, his robes and hands black with ashes, looking for something- anything between the remains of a building that used to stand tall as the sign of the country.

“He hasn’t rested?”

Seokmin shook his head, tilting his head towards the sky that is now covered by the clouds, closing his eyes.

Sighing, Wonwoo was about to stand up to try to make the older rest. But before he could do anything, somebody sat on the stair right below him, slotting right between his hips.

Startled, he froze and glared at the certain- tall younger.

“Mingyu, what do you think you’re doing?”

Mingyu closed his eyes and- considering how tall he is, leaned back on the older’s stomach.

“Resting.” he simply said.

Wonwoo opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could get a word out, another two of them came.

It was Junhui and Minghao, the younger still wearing a sling for his broken arm.

“Everything done?” Wonwoo asked.

Jun nodded tiredly, stuffing a bunch of scrolls to Wonwoo’s hand, then plopped on the ground beside Mingyu.

Minghao gazed at the general and sighed, “Should I try telling him to rest?”

Hansol shook his head, “He won’t even listen to me.” he said, “Except for giving some instructions to the guards, he was there all night.”

Jun dragged his hand over his face, “No luck?”

“We all searched with him for a long time, Jun.” Wonwoo replied, “Soonyoung, Jihoon, and Jisoo also searched with him all night before they had to check on his majesty, and they still found nothing.”

“I doubt that we’ll find anything more,” he continued, “no body, no bones, no robes, nothing.”

Mingyu clicked his tongue and turned his body around, “Why are you so- negative!”

“I’m just saying, the royal court only has- had one door, for both entrance and exit.” the older replied, “And we all know it was locked from inside, because  _ you _ found the lock, still holding the two woods that were supposed to be the door’s frame.”

Somewhere between his sentence, Seungkwan and Chan had joined them.

“Okay, you can stop it now, hyung.” Seungkwan said, massaging his temples with his hands.

“They couldn’t have- burned, could they?” 

All heads turned towards Jun- who is now giving a guilty smile.

“I.. said that out loud, didn’t I?”

“Even if they didn’t,” Chan replied to the first question instead of the second, his face hard, “I doubt any living creature would survive an explosion that big.”

“What are you all talking about?” a voice suddenly said, startling all of them.

“Ah- Jisoo hyung!” Seokmin exclaimed, “Are you done? Where are Jihoon and Soonyoung hyung?”

Jisoo pointed at the ruins of the royal court, where Jihoon and Soonyoung had already climbed up.

“Come on, we’ll talk upstairs.” Jisoo said, walking ahead of them.

When they arrived on top, forming a circle, Jisoo looked around to make sure they were alone, and finally said what he had to say.

“His majesty is dead.”

Sharp inhales of breaths were heard.

For a while, no one said anything.

“...how?” Wonwoo finally asked.

“We don’t know yet,” Jisoo said, “but we found something in the room.

When Jisoo held the thing forward, Seungcheol widened his eyes, and took it in his own hands.

“This is..?”

“We don’t know yet, cheol,” Jisoo said, “and I don’t think other than us should too, until we at least find out the real reason.”

“So.. what should we do now?” Soonyoung asked.

All heads turned towards one person- the youngest, 

_ the next in line to the throne. _

Startled, Chan looked at his hyungs with wide eyes.

“I-” he took a deep breath, grounding himself.

He wasn’t overwhelmed because of the reminder of his soon to be status, he was overwhelmed by the trust his brothers have given him so easily.

“We will arrange a proper burial tomorrow,” he finally said, “but we should not disclose this matter until we investigate it thoroughly, as Jisoo hyung had said,” 

“I cannot step into the throne yet, because of my special condition.” he continued, “Jihoon hyung had officially stepped down from the throne, so for the time being, until the royal coronation, Seokmin hyung will take the throne, is that okay?”

Seokmin nodded with a small smile, “Of course.”

“I will leave the investigations in your hands, Jisoo hyung,” Chan said, “who do you need to help you?”

Jisoo didn’t take a second to think, “Jihoon and Seungcheol.”

Chan nodded, “Soonyoung hyung, for the time being, you are now the royal physician.” he said, “Take Mingyu, and Seungkwan to treat the remaining injured.”

Soonyoung gave a thumbs up, “Understood.”

“The rest, help me arrange the burial and the royal coronation,” Chan said, “the royal coronation should be prepared thoroughly, but as soon as possible.”

“A month.” Wonwoo said, “We should give it at least a month.”

The future king nodded, “That would be good.”

“The injured should be taken care of right away,” he continued, “the others, take a rest first. We’ll start again after lunch time.”

Chan finally gave a small smile, “Good job, for yesterday, today, and for the days that will come.”

His brothers gave a series of nods, all smiling, but none reached their eyes. Because there will be no celebrations tonight, there will be no cheers and laughter.

“Cheol?” Jisoo suddenly said, as the general turned around and walked back to the ruins.

“Hm?” the general turned back, looking at the latter with an empty expression.

“What are you doing?” 

Seungcheol gave a small- distant smile, “I’m just going to search some more, you go rest first.”

Jisoo sighed, “What do you expect to find, cheol? We’ve been searching the whole night and we found nothing.”

“I don’t know,” the general answered flatly, “anything.”

“Choi Seungcheol, stop it.” Jisoo suddenly grabbed the general’s arm- which is too cold for his liking, “you’re only going to get splinters and frostbites at this rate-”

“Well I don’t care, Jisoo!” Seungcheol raised his voice, gritting his teeth to hold him from yelling, “We don’t know where he is, we don’t know what happened to him- if he left, he would leave something- anything for us!”

“And what if he didn’t?” Jisoo tightened his grip on the latter’s arm.

“Then, whether it’ll be a mountain of flames or a sea of swords, I’ll cross the world to find him!”

“I WOULD TOO, AND YOU KNOW THAT!” Jisoo finally raised his voice, “but looking blindly here won’t give us anything! And you know th-”

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hansol suddenly said, making all heads turn towards him.

He was grabbing Seokmin’s shoulder with one hand, and Seokmin was-

“Ah, I’m sorry-” Seokmin said, his voice shaky. 

He quickly turned around and wiped his face with his sleeves.

“I’m just-” he gulped, “I’m sorry- I guess I’m just tired I-”

He bit his lips, tears threatening to spill.

“Hey, hey it’s alright.” Hansol quickly said, tucking the older into his arms, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Seokmin hid his face on the younger’s shoulder, gripping the back of his robes. 

“I just don’t want to lose anybody else.” he whispered.

Seeing that, Seungcheol inhaled a sharp breath.

He looked at the others. If it was a different situation, they would be surrounding the second prince, ruffling his hair or making jokes, telling him it’s okay.

But now, they were biting their own lips, no one looking at anybody else, tilting their heads a bit towards the sky, as an effort to prevent the wetness in their eyes.

Hong Jisoo was calm, his face expressionless.

However, for Seungcheol, his eyes tell otherwise.

Seungcheol knew that after Jisoo closed the door to his quarters- or maybe even in a certain room in the infirmary, he would sit on the ground, his face on his hands.

Because he’d rather be falling with his mind alone, than show his tears to his friends.

And this time, no one was there to catch him.

No one but Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol scolds himself in his mind.

A general is a symbol of  _ hope _ .

When a battle seems impossible, as long as the general still stands, the fire in the people’s heart will still be burning.

What would an army be, when the general himself was lost?

“And you won’t, Seokmin.” he finally said.

He was too agitated, too worried,  _ too scared. _

Unconsciously, he had made it seem as if they had lost all hope.

The image of the explosion that threw him off- and the fact that Yoon Jeonghan was there, made him like that.

He still has a lot to learn.

When Seokmin finally looked at him with a puzzled face, his eyes and cheeks wet, Seungcheol looked at him with a determined expression.

“I will find him, I promise you that.” he said, “And even if- even if he could never be found- I promise you I will find out whatever happened to him.”

Seokmin sniffled, a little bit embarrassed, “..and you will rest?”

With that sentence, Seungcheol finally gave a small- genuine smile.

He nodded, “and I will rest.”

“Okay.” Seokmin said sheepishly, sniffling, “Okay.”

Seungkwan, who was besides the prince, gave a little chuckle, ruffling the older’s hair.

“Alright, let’s all rest now.” he said, earning nods from the others.

“Wait!” Jun suddenly said, crouching beside a big, burned log that used to be the pillar of the royal court.

“Help me lift this up.” He said, putting his hands under.

No one had lifted that, because of how big it is. Not even three Choi Seungcheols could lift that up.

But there were twelve of them, with twenty-fou- twenty three functioning hands.

So, together, they lifted them up.

“Hold it!” Jun said, reaching his hand under the lifted log. 

“Hurry- up!” Soonyoung groaned.

Jun pulled out his hand, and in a blink, the log had dropped back. If the minister had only one second late to pull out his hand, he would lose it.

“What is it?” Seungcheol quickly walked towards the younger, who was holding some kind of small, silver half circle plate- covered in ashes and dust.

“It looks like..” he wiped the thing with his sleeves, showing some intricate carving on it, “..a flattened silver cup?”

Startled, Jisoo suddenly stumbled upon a burnt log, making his way towards Jun.

“Let me see.” he said, taking the cup to his hands.

They crowded together to see the little thing on Jisoo’s hand.

“The carvings!” Mingyu suddenly said, “It’s some kind of drawing!”

Jisoo wiped it again with his sleeves, and looked closer on the carving.

“It’s.. a mountain?” he said.

Seungcheol snapped his head up and turned around towards the huge log again, “Quick, lift this up again!”

When they lifted it up for the second time, it was Minghao, who was lifting it with one hand who found something, and Soonyoung quickly took it for him.

“Another one!” he said, quickly wiping it with his sleeves.

“What is it this time?” Seungkwan asked, his eyes curious.

“It’s..” Soonyoung squinted his eyes, looking at the carving closer. There were a lot of lines- curving from one another, it's narrow but long, circling the cup, until it stopped at one point, where it seemed like they were broken apart.

Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows, “What is this?”

Minghao took it to his hands and examined it.

“A river.” he finally said.

Seungcheol and Jisoo turned their heads in unison, looking at each other.

_ ‘mountains and rivers are bound to meet, just wait for me.’ _

_ Dear Mother, _

_ remember when I told you that I passed the royal test and became an eunuch, then became the royal physician’s apprentice? Well it seems like I am now a royal physician myself…  _

_ I don’t know how Jeonghan hyung does it, all alone for years, imagine that!  _

_ I’m a really patient person, you know that mother! But I feel like I want to punch every old palace official in the face when they come with small coughs and tell me it was a severe illness!  _

_ One of them even told me they were cursed, and told me to remove the curse! I’m not a shaman!!!!! _

_ Anyway, it has been two weeks since.. that day. The late king had been buried, along with the brothers we lost that night.  _

_ The council is in chaos now. Channie and the others are cleaning the council from the rats, reshuffling and replacing them with more competent ones.  _

_ Those rats had been relaxed at first, thinking that Seokmin won’t have the heart to remove them, and would do anything they persuaded him to. Jokes on them, placing Seokmin on the throne at this kind of time is the best decision Chan had ever made.  _

_ Seokmin not only gave them perfect undeniable reasons of why they should be replaced, he also told them off with the most polite smile in his face! No one could ever be angry at that face without feeling guilty to themselves. _

_ Serves them right! _

_ Besides that, the investigation- which is something I should not tell you- had been going for a while. I have no idea how it’s going though, it’s very classified.  _

_ But I do know that it has been taking Jihoon’s time!! Even when I’m in his room, writing this right now, he’s not even here!!! _

_ I really hope they’ll find something soon… _

_ Well.. I think that’s all that has been going on these days! I’ve been well, I’m eating a lot too! Unlike Seungkwan who moved back to his station in the royal chambers, Mingyu was keen to keep his status as the cook’s favorite eunuch. I have no idea if he was still Wonwoo’s private eunuch, but they do spend day and night together except when Mingyu’s in the kitchen, because Mrs. Baek still won’t allow Wonwoo to get in the kitchen. They’re really confusing, honestly. _

_ Other than that, Jihoon and I had b- _

“Soonyoung, I’m coming in!”

Soonyoung put his brush down and looked at the door that just slid open. Seungkwan was standing in front of it, a tray with a pot of tea and two cups on top.

“Is Jihoon back?” Soonyoung asked.

“Hello to you too, Kwon Soonyoung.” Seungkwan said, putting the tray on the table as Soonyoung picked his letter up.

Soonyoung gave a sheepish smile, “Good evening, my favorite eunuch.”

“I’ll make sure to tell that to Mingyu.” Seungkwan snickered, “And yes, the meeting is done, Jihoon should be here soon.”

“Is Eunuch Ha not here?” Soonyoung asked, “He’s usually the one stand by here.”

Seungkwan shrugged, “Yesterday Wonwoo told him to take some scrolls from the library, I haven’t seen him since.”

“I see,” Soonyoung said, pouring the tea to the cups, “Maybe he’s sick? His leg was injured that night, right?”

“Could be,” Seungkwan said, he wanted to say something else, but the doors slid open again.

Seeing the person who just came in, Soonyoung’s eyes shined like a puppy who just got his treat.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and stood up, bowing slightly at the prince.

“Alright then, I’ll go first,” he said, stepping outside, “have fun you two- whatever it is you’re doing every evening.”

After the eunuch slid the door close, Jihoon walked to the other side of the low table Soonyoung was sitting in front and sat down.

He sighed, then, he leaned backwards- until his back hit the floor.

Looking at this antique scene that no one else would see except him, Soonyoung smiled softly at his adorable prince.

“My prince, are you tired?” he asked.

Jihoon quickly sat up, putting tons of scrolls on top of the table, besides the tray of tea.

“I think we finally know everything.” he said.

“Oh.” Soonyoung exclaimed, startled, “Everything as in.. everything?”

Jihoon downed his cup of tea, “Everything.”

Soonyoung gulped, drinking his own cup, “So.. Jeonghan hyung..?”

Jihoon was silent for a while.

“..is innocent.” he finally said.

Soonyoung had never let out a more relieved breath.

“How?” he asked, “So the sword, it was..?”

“Jeonghan hyung had never used his sword in the first place,” Jihoon said, “that night, he borrowed Seungcheol hyung’s old sword because he couldn’t find his.”

“We later found out that Jeonghan hyung actually didn’t lock the infirmary because Seungcheol hyung was inside,” he continued, “and he brought the key with him, which is why Seungcheol hyung didn’t lock the door.”

“The sword was in his room, and that aroused our suspicions that-”

“That someone set him up?” Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon nodded, “The second suspicion was the scene.”

“When I came into the confinement that day, I realized that the walls were mainly clean.”

Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows, “What does that mean?”

“If a person was beheaded when they were alive-”

Soonyoung gasped, “Then the blood should've spluttered on the walls?”

Jihoon nodded, “There would at least be a diagonal slice shaped trail of blood.”

“So.. that means,” Soonyoung held his breath, “he was killed before he was beheaded?”

“Remember when I asked you if you had a silver knife?” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung nodded.

Jihoon rummaged his robes and picked something out. 

It was a silver knife, but it was covered with a rust of black.

“There was a half empty cup filled with tea in the corner of the room,” he said, “I dipped the knife to it.”

Soonyoung gasped for the second time, “Silver turns black in contact with poison.”

Giving a small nod, Jihoon put the knife on top of the table.

“So..” Soonyoung gulped, “somebody murdered the king by putting poison on his tea, then took Jeonghan hyung’s sword, beheaded the king, then purposely put it there so Jeonghan hyung would take the blame.”

“Yes, that’s a possibility.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung let out a breath, “But.. who?”

The prince stayed quiet for a while wetting his lips with his tongue.

He seemed nervous- like he didn’t want to accept the truth he had found out.

“Soonyoung..” he gulped, his face hard, “Have you ever thought, who put the poison on Jisoo hyung’s tea, back then?”

Soonyoung scrunched his eyebrows, “..I just thought it was someone from the rebellion.”

“Yes, but who, exactly.” Jihoon said, “Jisoo hyung always makes his tea in his quarters, except when he had no time to start a fire, or ran out of firewood, then he would borrow the royal kitchen to brew his tea.”

“I see,” Soonyoung said, “so that day, what happened?”

“Jisoo hyung told me he suddenly ran out of firewood,” Jihoon said, “but he never gave it anymore thought, considering that he had to go to hiding in a matter of days.”

“Then, we should consider the guard who shot Seungcheol hyung.” he continued, “Yes, the guard was from a rebel, but somebody must have applied the poison to the arrow first.”

Soonyoung gave an understanding nod, “And that someone must’ve taken the poison from the infirmary.”

“Yes, exactly.” Jihoon replied.

“So.. this someone,” Soonyoung pressed his lips, “who stole the poison from the infirmary, who managed to put it in Jisoo hyung’s tea, who applied it on the arrow who scratched Seungcheol hyung-”

He snapped his head up, “Are you saying that this is the same person who also brought the poisonous tea to the king, hence killing him, then managed to steal Jeonghan hyung’s sword, putting the blame on him?”

“Yes.” Jihoon said curtly, “That is the biggest possibility.”

“And.. Jeonghan hyung probably doesn’t know this person too?”

Jihoon nodded.

“And.. you know who it is?” Soonyoung lowered his voice unintentionally.

Jihoon nodded for the second time, and Soonyoung shucked a deep breath.

“Who?”

Jihoon bit his lips, and looked down for a while.

“Say, Soonyoung,” he said, lifting his head up, “who was already here in the palace about two years ago, who can go around the palace without any suspicions, who can get in and out the kitchen, who is stationed in the training grounds, hence can gain access to the weapons,and is still inside the palace when the rebellion happened?”

Soonyoung thought for a while, the curves between his eyebrows deepened.

“Someone who can go around the palace without any suspicions.. an eunuch..?”

He widened his eyes.

“Two years ago, the eunuch who was stations in the training grounds was-”

He gulped, “Boo Seungkwan?”

This time, the prince’s eyes were the ones that widened.

“Do you truly believe that Boo Seungkwan would do those things?”

“No!” Soonyoung shook his head vigorously, “Of course not!”

“But- someone who was already an eunuch at the palace about two years ago, who was stationed in the training grounds and probably had already been moved, who was still inside the palace when the re-”

Soonyoung gasped, his eyes widening even more, the widest Jihoon had ever seen.

“Eunuch Ha?”

Looking straight at him in the eye, Jihoon nodded.

Soonyoung, who was sitting in a kneeling position mirroring the prince, let out a shaky breath and sat on his bottom.

“B-But why-” he stuttered, “why- how? How did you know it was him? How would Jeonghan hyung not know it? Why would he do something like- like the things he did? Does that mean Leader Han is also behind this?”

Jihoon took the scrolls he left on the table, besides the tea that had long gone cold.

He opened it, revealing a set of writings. The first one seemed to be an answer sheet from a royal test, the second one seemed to be some kind of a history of a blood-line, something the palace keeps to keep track of their people.

“Do you know eunuch Ha’s full name, Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung shook his head, “But it’s written here- Ha Sujin, is it him?”

“It is,” the prince replied, “but it is also not.”

Soonyoung looked at him with a puzzled expression, “...can you explain it to me, my prince?”

“Ha Sujin had the same age as Seungkwan.” he started, “Three years ago, he entered the royal test, not to become an eunuch, but to enter the council of the palace.”

“He was a very diligent scholar, who spent night and day learning.” he continued, “Naturally, he passed the test with flying colors.”

He placed his hand on top of the scroll he opened earlier.

“This was his answer sheet.”

Taking a deep breath, Jihoon continued.

“But he was not from a rich, nor famous family.” he said, “His parents only relied on selling ribbons and silks for a living.”

“Unfortunately, at that time, there was a scholar from a rich family- do you know Minister Na?”

Soonyoung nodded, “That old man with white beard longer than my arm?”

“Yes, his son also joined the royal test.” Jihoon said, “But Young Master Na, who spends his time going to brothels and playing with women, clearly didn’t pass.”

“So Minister Na- which we had already caught, pulled some strings to make his son pass the test, hence switching him with Ha Sujin.”

“Feeling angry, Ha Sujin wrote papers about how the royal test is corrupt and unfair. He wrote dozens of papers by himself, distributing it to the people.”

The prince then picked up another paper, already yellow and a bit crumpled, it was smaller than the scrolls, neat lines of handwriting filling it.

“I managed to find these with some help, but the papers were still stored somewhere in the library.”

“And after he distributed those, two days later, he was murdered in his own household.”

Soonyoung held his breath, waiting for his prince to explain further.

“But the palace missed something crucial.”

Jihoon pointed at the scroll that held the blood-lines and family trees of the country, a little mark ‘Ha’ was written on the wood.

“Ha Sujin was not the only child in his family.”

He pointed at the name written next to Ha Sujin.

Soonyoung squinted his eyes, “He.. he has a twin?”

Jihoon nodded, “Ha Minseung.”

“So.. Eunuch Ha is Ha Minseung, taking revenge for his brother?”

Jihoon shook his head.

“That’s what we thought first,” he said, “but turns out, the  _ real  _ eunuch Ha, was the one who was murdered.”

Soonyoung looked at him with a bewildered expression.

The prince took out another scroll, another royal test exam’s answer sheet, this time with the name ‘Ha Minseung’ written on it.

He put Ha Sujin’s answer sheet, the papers Ha Sujin wrote, and the scroll he just opened next to each other.

“Do you realize something between these three?” he asked.

The now-royal physician scanned the three, bringing his face closer until the point that his nose almost touches the papers.

“The.. the handwriting is.. very similar.” he suddenly said.

Jihoon nodded, “Correct, because they are the same person.”

Soonyoung closed his eyes.

“I can’t do this. My brain won’t catch up.”

Jihoon gave a small smile at that.

“The palace killed the wrong person, they killed Ha Minseung.” he explained, “And the real Ha Sujin, the eunuch Ha we know, took his brother’s name.”

Soonyoung gaped, speechless.

“We don’t know yet what connections he has with the leader, and the rebel,” Jihoon continued, “but we suspect that Leader Han may have planned this for possibilities of traitors in the rebellion, hence Ha Minseung- or Ha Sujin was hidden from all the other members.”

“I remember treating his injured leg that day,” Soonyoung said, “so he could’ve gotten that injury from fighting on the rebel’s side?”

“Remember when you caught me on that cliff?” Jihoon asked, receiving a scowl from the latter, “I told you later on that the rebel seemed familiar, but I couldn’t get my hands on it.”

Soonyoung’s shoulders slumped, “Please don’t say that it’s him..”

Jihoon sighed.

“I recognized him now, Ha Sujin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was this chapter?? i can't believe we're reaching the end after this :'))))


	85. clouds, rain, us;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end, and the beginning

“Give it up your majesty, you’ll never stand a chance with me in this life.”

Chan rolled his eyes, “I just defeated you,  _ twice _ .”

“And I just defeated  _ you _ ,” Seungkwan swung his sword forward, meeting with the new king’s sword, “ _ thrice. _ ”

Mingyu yawned, sitting on the side.

“How much longer do I have to hold both of your robes?”

“It hasn’t even been an incense time, Mingyu.” Chan said, “after this one, I swear.”

“You’ve been saying that since- four spars ago!” Mingyu complained.

Suddenly, two people opened the gates to the training grounds, then sat beside Mingyu.

Seeing that, Mingyu’s eyes shone.

“Seokmin, Hansol, thank the gods!” he said, quickly putting the robes he was holding towards the prince’s lap, “I have to see someone, goodbye!”

The two didn’t even have time to reply when the eunuch zoomed away, disappearing from their sight.

“Seriously, that guy!” Seungkwan said, dodging a swing, “one day! I just ask for one day!”

Seokmin gave him a sympathetic smile, “But you’ve been asking him every single day..”

Seungkwan cleared his throat, aiming for the king’s leg.

“Well- he’s the only one who doesn’t really have any clear job here!”

“He cooks for us everyday, Seungkwan.” Chan said, jumping backwards.

“You were the one that told me to ask him!” Seungkwan said, successfully swinging his sword towards the younger’s side.

“Besides, Wonwoo hyung finished his sentence today, right?” Seokmin said, “He has every reason to be excited.”

Chan sighed, “I guess so.”

“Your left is open.” Hansol, who had stayed quiet the whole time finally said.

Right after that, Seungkwan managed to swing his sword again, hitting the younger’s left arm.

“Aw, man!” Chan said, sighing, “Fine! You win today!”

Seungkwan laughed, sitting beside Seokmin.

“You’ll never win to me, your majesty.”

Chan scowled, sitting beside Hansol, making the two sandwiched in the middle.

“It’s still weird, you know?” he said, taking his robes, “My status- his majesty.”

Seokmin smiled and nudged him slowly, “Of course not, it has only been three months.”

“And yet I’m so tired.” Chan sighed, tilting his back until he laid on the wooden floor they were sitting at.

“You still don’t have plans for your first royal meeting yet?” Hansol asked.

Chan shook his head, “Until I know that I can put my trust on my council, which is still not completed, and until we thoroughly investigate the former king’s death, I won’t dare.”

“Besides,” he continued, “The royal court is not yet rebuilt.”

“Hansol and Seungcheol hyung are doing their best,” Seokmin said, “if only eu- Ha Sujin didn’t see Jihoon hyung and the others investigating the case in the library that day.. He wouldn’t have run away.”

Hansol tapped the younger’s chest, “We will find Ha Sujin, I promise you.”

Chan closed his eyes.

“If we catch him.. will  _ he _ come back?”

“I have ended my sentence for my crimes, in which I was confined in the Jeon’s household for two months. My old quarters are being rebuilt, and I am now living in mother’s old quarters. Your quarters will not be touched, despite the fact you would never step foot in it anymore.”

A pair of father and son sat inside a small confinement, both staring at each other like a pair of strangers.

“Tomorrow I will step up to my position, as the new royal advisor.” Wonwoo said, “But I would never continue your legacy, nor do the things you did.”

His father did not say anything.

“This would be my first and last visit.” He said, standing up, “Goodbye, father.”

Wonwoo turned around without a second glance, opening the wooden door.

He was about to walk outside, when a voice called to him.

“Son.” his father said, his voice low.

Wonwoo wanted to scoff.

In his entire lifetime, this is probably the first time he had ever heard his father acknowledging him as his offspring.

But is it acknowledgement, or is it a plea?

He said nothing, but he stayed on the spot, his hands still holding the door.

“I’m proud of you.”

This time, Wonwoo really scoffed.

He turned his body to the side, his head looking at the eyes that he had always looked up to, doing everything he can just for those eyes to look back at him.

But now, he looked at his father with no signs of love or hope in his eyes. 

It was cold, and distant.

He gave a little smile.

“Thank you, father.” he said, “But I’m afraid I do not need to hear those words anymore.”

And so, with that, he closed the door and left for good.

As he walked back to his quarters, a particular eunuch had been waiting for him, sitting on the pavilion where they had their first lunch together, his legs folded.

Wonwoo felt his lips tug upwards, the previous meeting with his father flew away like dust.

He quickly walked towards the younger, and before they could even greet each other, he climbed up the pavilion and laid his head on the younger’s lap.

Mingyu scoffed, looking down at him with an unimpressed expression.

“We haven’t seen each other for two months and the first person you see is that old man?”

Wonwoo closed his eyes, folding his arms and relaxing himself.

“I don’t want anything holding me back anymore.” he said.

“Do you not miss me even a bit?” Mingyu asked, leaning his face closer towards the older, “You won’t even see my face!”

Without opening his eyes, the soon to be-royal advisor tilted his head up, meeting his lips with the younger’s.

Startled, Mingyu snapped his head away.

“YOU-!”

“I imagined your eyes every night I feel asleep, you lips on mine every time I close my eyes, your touch-”

“That’s it I’m leaving.” Mingyu said, tilting his body to stand up.

Wonwoo let out a small noise, holding him back in place.

When Mingyu looked down, the older was already looking at him with a- a-

_ Is he seriously pouting?! And was that a whine?! The Jeon Wonwoo just whined?! The same person that tried to kill me the first time we met?! _

Mingyu looked at him with an exasperated expression, sitting back down.

_ What the hell have I unleashed..? _

Making himself comfortable once again on the younger’s lap, Wonwoo gave a proud smile, his eyes never leaving the younger.

Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“What?” he tried to sound threatening- which only made the older’s smile brighter.

“Did you miss me?” Wonwoo asked sheepishly.

Mingyu scoffed- but his expression softened, “What do you think, young master Jeon?”

“Are you still angry at me?” Wonwoo pouted- Mingyu refused to believe it, “Even after I have to be alone for months?”

“You made me live in the kitchen.” Mingyu said with a deadpan, “Also, we never got a chance to talk, so yes, I’m not going to fall to- whatever you’re trying to do.”

Wonwoo took the younger’s hands in his, intertwining their fingers, before sitting up and putting their joined hands on his chest.

“Okay,” he smiled, “Let’s talk.”

“Scoot.”

Jisoo rolled his eyes, taking his gaze off from the flattened cup he was holding.

He was laying on the pavilion near the infirmary, where they used to spend all their days there. It was a habit, now. Going to that exact same pavilion, two flattened cups tucked in his ropes, sometimes- many times, he’ll take it out and look at it.

It was already cleaned from the dust and ashes, the silver now glistening as the sun shines on it.

He looked at the latter who just came with confusion.

“Aren’t you supposed to be looking for a criminal now, general?” 

Seungcheol pushed him to the side, forcing him to scoot away, and laid beside him.

“Hansol is leading the troop, he had nothing to do anymore and bullied me into resting.”

Jisoo snorted, “Since when do you let anybody bully you to rest?”

“I don’t know,” Seungcheol sighed, “I guess these five months of unrewarding searches took a toll on me.”

Jisoo turned his gaze back to the cup, the one that has a mountain carved on it, holding it on top 

of his face.

“At least you found the eunuch,” Jisoo said, “how is he now?”

“Confinement.” Seungcheol said, closing his eyes, “For life, I guess, but the council is still talking about it.”

Jisoo gave a low hum, his eyes not leaving the cup.

“Talking about the council,” the general opened his eyes and propped himself on one elbow, “aren’t you supposed to be doing- I don’t know, minister works, Minister Hong?”

“There’s nothing to be done,” Jisoo said, “I’m freed from any work as long as I focus on the search.”

“And here you are, laying down, looking at a piece of metal.” Seungcheol sighed.

“You know cheol,” Jisoo said, “I really think we’re missing something here.”

Seungcheol lifted an eyebrow, “Like what?”

“Like this cup,” Jisoo said, “I didn’t realize it before I cleaned it through, but this mountain..”

Seungcheol laid back, scooted closer to look at the cup.

“Now that you said it, it does look quite familiar,” Seungcheol squinted his eyes, “it’s not the mountain behind the palace, is it?”

“No,” Jisoo shook his head, “The cliff here is different.”

“A cliff?” Seungcheol asked, “that’s a cliff? I thought that’s just a protruding part of the m-”

He snapped his mouth shut, eyes widening.

“What is it?” Jisoo asked, tilting his head towards him.

“It is familiar..” Seungcheol said, his voice full of realization, “because you’ve lived in it for a month.”

Jisoo blinked.

“That little brat-”

A brush stroked on the canvas held by the aisle in the corner of the room.

It was quiet, silent, no other sounds but strokes of a brush and rustling of robes.

A knock on the door broke it.

Before he could even put his brush down, the door was already opened. 

Knowing right away who just disturbed his precious time of silence, he let the latter do whatever he wants- including dragging a stool to his back, and proceeded to sit, circling his arms around him.

Of course, it was no other than Wen Junhui.

“Minghao, do you miss painting that much?” Junhui asked, placing his chin comfortably on the younger’s shoulder.

“Mn,” Minghao replied, not taking his eyes off the painting, “I guess I do.”

Jun hummed, when his eyes fell on something- a flattened silver cup, placed on the side of the canvas, some pieces of wood holding it.

“You’re trying to re-paint the carvings?” he asked.

Minghao nodded.

“Do you think you will find something by it?” Jun asked curiously, “I think Jisoo and Seungcheol hyung had looked at it for months, even visited every river around here, finding nothing.”

“I don’t know,” Minghao said, “But the fact that the first cup hid something so important, means that this other cup would at least tell us something.”

“It’s still unbelievable,” Jun said, “when Seungcheol hyung, Jisoo hyung and I went there without any troops, expecting an empty village where we stayed for a few days, only to meet a village bustling with life, with people, families, and herbs that are still in the soil.”

His hold on the younger’s waist tightened.

“When we took the leader with no fight at all, it looked like we were the bad guys.”

Minghao finally put his brush down, slowly peeling the other’s arm from his waist. He turned around, cupping the older’s face.

“Bad, and good, are not like these paints, where we can determine which is black, and which is white.” he said, “Sometimes it’s grey, sometimes we don’t even know what color it is.”

“And we don’t have any power over that,” he continued, “nor should we blame ourselves for that.”

Jun gave a soft smile, “Why do you always know what to say?”

Minghao didn’t say anything but returned the latter’s smile.

He then turned around and picked his brush up, continuing his painting.

“What do you think will happen to him?” Jun said, slotting his chin back to the younger’s shoulder, “the leader, I mean.”

“If we were to follow the country’s law, death sentence.” Minghao said, “He had a reason for his doings, but nothing could justify his action.”

“I guess so..” Jun gave a little sigh, “So, did you find anything with the painting?”

Minghao gave a final stroke, a clear river with rocks drowned at the bottom, all varying in sizes, but it gets smaller as the river goes further. In the middle of it, thin, branching lines as streams follow right between them.

“Do you remember the missing red paint from the boxes of paint you gave to me?” Minghao suddenly asked.

“Huh?” Jun exclaimed, “I.. think so, yes? The one that fell on the road?”

“It didn’t fall,” Minghao replied, tilting his head to look at the older, “Jisoo took it to make fake blood.”

Jun gave him a bewildered expression, “I don’t believe you.”

Minghao lifted an eyebrow, “Where else did you think he would get enough blood to fake the prince’s death?”

Jun gasped dramatically, “Thievery!”

Minghao huffed, smiling, “I’m just saying, they speak in a way only they could understand.”

“You’re saying that we should try seeing it with their perspective?” Jun said, “Considering Seungcheol and Jisoo hyung had failed, I think we should see it another way.”

“What do you suggest, then?” Minghao said.

Jun hummed, scooting his face closer to the canvas, squinting his eyes.

“Could it be that it’s not actually a river?” he suddenly said.

Minghao scrunched his eyebrows, looking at his own painting.

“What do you mean?”

“The rocks, don’t they look somehow.. familiar?” Jun said.

Minghao leaned backwards to see the full picture.

Suddenly, he widened his eyes.

“Jun-ge, remember that day where we sneaked out of the palace?”

“Yes?” Jun said, “Wh-”

He gasped.

“Hao hao you are a genius!”

“I told you not to call me tha-”

“The rocks! They’re houses!” Jun stood up, laughing, “The stream! They’re roads!”

They looked at each other.

“It’s the view of the city.” Minghao said, and Jun let out a cheer that would probably wake everybody in the palace up.

“What- what does this mean?” Jun said, excited, “Does this mean he’s in the city? Do we have to search for him there?”

Minghao sat quietly for a while, looking at the painting he now looked in a different light.

“No.. We don’t have to,” he said, “I think- I think he’s telling us to wait.”

“We should really put some light in this road.”

Just as someone said that, Minghao had to grab Mingyu by the collar, saving the latter from tripping over nothing on the dark road.

“Minister Boo, write that down.” Seokmin snickered.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “Isn’t that supposed to go to the royal advisor first?”

“I agree,” Wonwoo said, “write that down.”

“Or write it on your lantern!” Soonyoung grinned, “I wish that more lights would be built here, Boo Seungkwan.”

“And tomorrow, you’ll wake up early and build it yourself!” Mingyu said, quickly hiding behind Wonwoo when the younger lifted his fist.

“Jihoon, shouldn't you be keeping watch of the festival?” Jun asked, his arm around Minghao.

Jihoon shook his head, “I can watch it well from here, I’m sure the people can take care of it like they do every year.”

“It’s going to rain.” Hansol suddenly chimed, looking up.

“If you say it like that, you’ll jinx it.” Chan said, “Did we not give enough offerings?”

Wonwoo shook his head slightly, “Hansol’s right, prepare for some rain.”

“What would happen to the festival, then?” Soonyoung asked, “Without lighting the lanterns, the festival won’t be completed.”

Just as he said that, a wave of thunder came rolling in. And right after, soft patters of rain came pouring down.

“I’m blaming Hansol!” Seungkwan said, covering his head with the lantern he was holding.

“Don’t cover it with the lantern!” Seokmin quickly took it back, “You’ll get it wet!.’”

Seungkwan looked at the latter like he grew a third head, “It’s going to be wet anyway?”

“Not if you do this, you don’t.” Chan said, hugging his lantern close, almost crushing it.

“Woah,” Mingyu exclaimed, “our majesty is an idiot.”

Soonyoung gave a dramatic gasp, “Treacherous!! Your majesty, he just ridiculed you!”

“Wha- that was a joke!” Mingyu quickly defended himself.

“Hansol! Catch him now!” Jun grinned, “Don’t let him get away! Right, Minghao?”

Minghao lifted an eyebrow, just as Mingyu looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He shrugged, “If I was his majesty, I won’t let this pass.”

“Minghao!” Mingyu exclaimed in disbelief, turning his head towards Wonwoo, “Are you not going to say anything?!”

Wonwoo diverted his eyes, “You brought this to yourself.”

“YOU-”

“CATCH HIM!” Chan pretended to make his voice heavier, “BRING HIM TO CONFINEMENT!”

Just as they started to run around, laughter filling the air, they finally arrived at the cliffside, the exact same place they were last year.

“Alright boys, don’t run around.” Seungcheol finally said, walking on the very back beside Jisoo.

Jisoo chuckled, “Let them be, we’ll just count how many didn’t fall off the cliff.”

“You two sound like you’re letting them fall off on purpose.” Jihoon smiled sympathetically, “Let’s not lose half of the council before the first meeting tomorrow, shall we?”

Soonyoung cackled, plopping himself onto a rock they sat on last year.

“Are you sure we won’t get striked by lightning at this high?”

“Does lightning strike on high places?” Mingyu asked.

All heads turned towards Wonwoo.

He blinked.

“...yes?”

“Ah, Mingyu would be striked first, then.” Chan said, “Not to worry.”

Mingyu wanted to complain, but he decided to sit down first, lowering himself. Better be safe than sorry.

“So.. What do we do now?” Seokmin asked, his robes “We can’t fly any lanterns, at this rate.”

Chan shrugged, “We wait, I guess.”

Seungcheol and Jisoo went to the back, taking shelter under the trees. Under them, laid the rock that once held their promise, already washed away by nature and time.

“Are you sure he won’t be angry at us?” Seungcheol asked quietly.

Jisoo lifted an eyebrow, “What for?”

“Well- for breaking the promise.” the general replied, “He didn’t go last year because you can’t go, you know.”

Jisoo snorted, “He didn’t go last year because he had to steal the crown.”

“Jisoo.”

“Alright, yes.” Jisoo sighed, “May I remind you that  _ you _ were the one that couldn’t say no to them?”

Seungcheol cleared his throat, looking down.

“Look, it’s not entirely  _ my  _ fault,” Seungcheol sighed, “who could say no when Seokmin asked you directly with those eyes?”

“Besides,” he continued, “if there is any chance that he’s… here- then..”

“I’ll beat him up for making me take care of his flowers for a year.” Jisoo said, taking something from his robes.

He stood up and walked towards the edge of the cliff, holding the flattened cup right beside the scenery of the city.

It was the exact same.

“I’d have to thank you, Minghao.” he said, looking back at the younger, “If it wasn’t for you, we’d still visit every river in every corner.”

“I did nothing,” Minghao huffed, nudging Jun who was standing beside him, “he practically figured it out.”

Jun shook his head, “Not true, don’t believe him.”

“Either way,” Jisoo smiled, “Thank you.”

“Oh?” Soonyoung suddenly exclaimed, “The rain stopped!”

Seungkwan quickly took off his outer robes to cover the rock in front of him, placing the lantern on it.

“Quick! Light it now before it rains again!” he said, nudging Wonwoo, the only person who brought a brush- despite the fact that the latter had reminded them two weeks before the festival.

They quickly bundled around Wonwoo, laying their own lanterns carefully.

Jisoo snorted, taking a final look on the city that flows like a river, before turning back towards them.

But before he could move his legs, something emerged in the corner of his eyes.

It came from the bottom of the cliff, floating higher, higher, until it’s right in front of his face.

It was a paper lantern.

Seeing that, Seungcheol quickly stood up, running towards the latter.

Startled by the sudden movement, the others turned their head towards the edge of a cliff.

The lantern flew higher, and higher, until the wind blew it further and further away, joining the stars.

Even though it flew away in mere seconds, everybody saw what was written- no, drawn, on the lantern.

It was a cloud.

Jisoo almost choked over nothing.

He let out a scoff of amazement, “That brat..”

“HYUNG! YOU’RE NOT COMING?” Seokmin’s voice suddenly rang out.

Jisoo quickly looked at the direction of the sound, the eleven of them already running on the paths towards the bottom, Seungcheol already out of sight.

He huffed a laugh, his smile widening every step he takes.

“That brat better run away before my fist lands on his face.”

Seungkwan yawned.

“They’re not here yet?” he asked.

Hansol shook his head, looking around the newly built royal court that was filled with people, all in their respective places.

After a year of stepping up to the throne, the new King of Joseon, Lee Chan finally held his first royal meeting.

“I doubt they would be here anytime soon.”

But as he said that, the main door opened big enough for a person to slip in.

“Oh, there’s Soonyoung.” Hansol said when the older ran towards the two.

Seungkwan lifted an eyebrow, “Only you?”

“Good morning to you too, Boo Seungkwan.” Soonyoung sneered, patting his robes to look at least a bit decent.

A sigh was heard from across them, it came from Mingyu who was leaning on a red pillar beside him, a few feets away from them.

Soonyoung lifted an eyebrow, “What’s a royal cook doing at a royal meeting?”

Mingyu shot him the same elook, “What’s a royal physician doing at a royal meeting?”

Soonyoung gave him a look of approval, “Fair enough.”

After that, Soonyoung moved his gaze towards the empty throne, where Seokmin stood on one side with Wonwoo, rearranging the scrolls on a small table in front of them, and Jihoon stood on one side, talking with Minghao. But this time, the younger wasn’t wearing the all black attire like he usually does, instead, he wore crimson robes with bronze attires that made him look even more charismatic.

If we see it that way, the room was filled by those attires. It’s nothing new for Jun, but even Seungkwan and Hansol were wearing them.

Jihoon and Seokmin wore their usual blue attire, showing their status as a prince.

The only ones who stood out were Wonwoo who was wearing his usual purple attire, Mingyu with his new grey attire (the only one that doesn’t have any spilled oil on it), and Soonyoung who shines with his white attire.

“Didn’t you wake him up or something?” Mingyu asked, looking at the door.

“How am I supposed to do that if he didn’t even sleep in his room, Mingyu.” Soonyoung replied, “He’ll come soon, Jisoo hyung is not here either.”

Just as he said that, the door opened once again.

Two figures walked inside, one attired in red, and one in white, taking all the attention.

One was yawning, the other gave him a warning look, but soon gave up and sighed exasperatedly.

Just with that, the royal court felt so much warmer.

“Jeonghan hyung!” Soonyoung smiled brightly, waving his arms.

Yoon Jeonghan gave his usual snicker, making those who saw it realize how they missed that smile- and how his eyes always have a glint of naughtiness.

It was a familiar scene, but at the same time, nothing was the same.

“Soonyoung, my favorite apprentice,” Jeonghan faked a sniff, “you have grown so big, how could you do that to me!”

Jisoo smacked the back of his head.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have left in the first place.” he gave a sinister smile- sending shivers down Jeonhan’s spine.

“Do you want me to live my whole life with rat poops and hay?!” Jeonghan glared, soothing the back of his head.

“I would  _ love  _ to see you try.” Jisoo glared back, his smile not flattering.

“YOU-”

“THE KING OF JOSEON, HIS MAJESTY LEE CHAN.”

Hearing the head eunuch’s sudden voice, everybody quickly stood on their respective places, leaving the middle empty for the way to the throne.

As the doors opened, showing the new emperor with the general who always stood behind him, the court went silent, even a fallen feather could be heard.

When they walked inside, the whole court held their breaths.

Lee Chan had always dressed with the attire of the king for a year after his coronation, but somehow, as he walked between his trusted council who bowed their heads, it is as if even as the sky fell, he’d be the one standing tall, unshaken with his head held high.

His presence made people have courage, have hope- something the people had not had for a long time.

He arrived in front of the throne, Seungcheol making his way to stand beside the throne, bowing as the king climbed up the stairs.

He turned around, facing the room.

And he sat on his throne, a crown on his head.

With that, the first royal meeting began.

After a year filled with changes and uncertainties, Chan had finally re-arranged the council.

The first royal meeting marked a new era that was about to begin.

The new era of Joseon was led by Emperor Lee Chan.

The highest deliberative body, the State Council, was led by the Chief State Councillor, Lee Seokmin.

The ministry had been divided into six. Ministry of Personnel and Relation, led by Wen Junhui, Ministry of Taxation, Ministry of Rites and Cultures, led by his highness Lee Jihoon, Ministry of Defense, led by Choi Hansol who now had a higher position than his older brother, Ministry of Justice, led by Hong Jisoo, and Ministry of Public Works, led by Boo Seungkwan.

To ensure the balance of the council, the Three Offices were made.

The Three Offices was, as its name said,  a collective name for three offices that provided checks and balances on the king and the officials.

The first office was the O ffice of the Inspector-General which monitored government administration and officials in both central and local governments for corruption or incompetence. This new part of the council was led by Xu Minghao.

The second office was the Office of Censors whose duty is to remonstrate with the king if there was wrong or improper action or policy.

The third office was the Office of Special Advisers which oversaw the royal library and served as a research institute to study Confucian philosophy and answer the king's questions. This office was led by Jeon Wonwoo, who served as the royal advisor at the same time.

Other than that, they also built the Royal Secretariat, the Capital Bureau, the Royal Investigation Bureau, the Office of Records, and the Royal Academy.

Choi Seungcheol swore to serve as the general for as long as he lives.

Kim Mingyu, who had captured all the hearts of the palace cooks, earned his status as the Royal Cook after the previous royal cook had retired of old age- claiming that she had finally found the perfect successor.

Yoon Jeonghan was no longer the only royal physician in the palace, with the once tiger cub apprentice had shown his fangs, taking his place when he was gone for a year. The new royal physician Kwon Soonyoung now stood beside him, always tailing him everywhere.

Heobeu Village had now grown as a prosperous village, the people no longer living in fear nor anger.

As the royal meeting came to an end, Chan knew his council would respect and serve him for as long as he was alive.

But moreover, he knew he had twelve pillars to support him, to keep him grounded, to walk beside him and grow with him.

Twelve pillars he could go home to.

Because he knew he won’t ever feel alone anymore, not when he had found home in this once cold palace, as everyone else too.

Because he knew that as long as the  _ clouds _ still flew lazily above them, as long as the  _ rain  _ that is full of memories that was, that is, and those to come still poured upon them, as long as he had a family, that he could call  _ us _ .

He’ll be fine.

Because they’re together.

  
  
  
  
  


_ clouds, rain, us; _

_ the end. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, where do I even start. After 7 months, 300 pages, 85 chapters, dozens of sleepless nights and back pains, we have finally reached the end. I honestly just finished the last chapter today at 00.35 AM, and I was very emotional for some reason.. Wow- what can I say? Thank you so much for being here until the end.. For taking part in the adventure of this monster of a fic, my first born child. I.. am very sorry if the ending disappointed you, or nothing like you have expected. It wasn’t a dramatic or a grand ending, I know. But for me, I would like to convey a silence more blissful than any cheers. I tried to deliver many things with this fic, which I hoped can at least touch your hearts a bit. I have challenged myself, writing sword fights and romance, exploring new feelings, reading the Joseon Era wiki page too many times for reference. Again I remind you, this fic is VERY historically inaccurate, I am no korean and my knowledge comes from dozens of Korean historical dramas. I’m not even close to being a good writer, and I honestly didn’t think anybody would read this child of mine. Before I get emotional again, thank you, thank you, and thank you. For staying until the end, for all the comments, kudos, qrts, likes, which never failed to make me smile even in my bad days. All of you are the reason I can even reach the endI am glad to meet and know so many people from this fic of mine, I am so glad to know all of you. Thank you so much for your endless support for me and for this fic, and especially for the boys. I will surely miss checking my emails every morning to see if there’s any notification from ao3, or check my notifications to see if there’s any comments or qrts. I will always have your comments in my inbox and in my heart (and some which I have printed out-). Please tell me how was this fic overall, and how did you find the ending?
> 
> Oh, and can I know what's your favorite scene / chapters? I would love to hear your opinions! 
> 
> Wherever you are, I hope one day, you will find your own home. Stay safe, stay healthy, know that you are loved, know that you are stronger than you think. I love you, and I will miss you, goodbye!! <33
> 
> (look out for my next project! :D)


End file.
